


50 Shades of Decay

by mrs_schoolweek



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Addiional information in Author's notes, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Additional pairings in Author's Note, All kinks imaginable, All triggers imaginable, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Darker humor, Multiple Pairings, New era of storytelling is here, Novel-lenght story, Other, Porn With Plot, Read notes carefully to avoid triggering content, dark angst, or a smart plot in a porny disguise
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_schoolweek/pseuds/mrs_schoolweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Likainen tarina maailmanlopusta, ihmisyydestä ja kaikesta, mistä fanfictionissa ei puhuta. Synkkä kuin suomalaisen sielu, pitkä kuin ydintalvi. Seikkailu erittäin aikuiseen makuun.<br/>Huomioithan, että kirjoittaja on koonnut lukujen alkuun tietoa varoituksista, parituksista ja muusta, jotta voisit välttää epämieluisan sisällön. Tarina ei välttämättä vaadi pohjateosten tuntemusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esinäytös

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina on julkaista alunperin Finfanfun-palvelussa ja sen on oikolukenut nimimerkki Tellie.  
> Tarina on osallistunut Shockfic -haasteeseen ja Kinkkukolmonen -haasteeseen. Tarinan sisältö ei edusta oikolukijan tai kirjoittajan henkilökohtaisia näkemyksiä. Kaikki Fallout-sarjan käännöstermit ovat suoraan kirjoittajan päästä kiskaistuja eivätkä edusta minkään instituution käsitystä sanojen oikeasta suomennoksesta.
> 
> Kirjoittaja kehottaa lukijoita lämpimästi tutustumaan jokaisen luvun alussa julkaistuun tiedotteeseen ja ottamaan vakavasti varoitukset ja tarinan ikäsuositus. Julkaisun selvyyden vuoksi kaikkia parituksia (+15) ja kaikkia "kinkkuja" (+120) ei ole mahdutettu tagikettään.  
> Seuraavat varoitukset pätevät läpi tarinan ja ne on syytä huomioida lukemista valitessa:  
> \- Pedofilian ja insestin ilmenemisen mahdollisuus  
> \- Nekrofilia ja sitä muistuttava sisältö hyvin graafisessa ja häijyssä muodossa  
> \- Pitkälle viedyt ja poikkeukselliset parafiliat, joista osa sisältää useimpien ihmisten väkivaltaisiksi ja loukkaaviksi kokemia elementtejä  
> \- Kannibalismi  
> \- Itsetuhoisuus ja raju ahdistus  
> \- Seksiin pakottaminen  
> Pakollisten varoitusten lisäksi kirjoittaja nöyrimmästi huomauttaa, että henkilöt, joita ahdistavat seuraavat aiheet, harkitsisivat tarkkaan tarinan lukemista:  
> Mutaatiot ja mutantit, yksityiskohtaisesti kuvailtu väkivalta, vammojen yksityiskohtainen kuvailu ja hyödyntäminen seksiaktissa, aseen/aseiden käyttäminen seksiaktin välineinä, prostituutio, orjuus ja voimakas rasismi, huumeidenkäyttö sekä erittäin rivo kielenkäyttö.
> 
> Kirjoittaja arvostaa vilpittömästi kaikkia elonmerkkejä lukijoista. Tarinalle saattaa olla luvassa jatkoa - ja englanninkielinen käännös.

”Voitte lopettaa jo sen namiskan kääntämisen. Lukijallekin tiedoksi, että kun on saanut ydinpommin poikineen niskaansa parisataa vuotta takaperin, äänenlaatu ei tästä enää parane.”  
Desmondin kuolioinen käsi pysähtyi radion säätimille. Majakan huipulla laite poimi uuden taajuuden, englanninkielisen ja selkeän.  
(Sinunkin on viisainta lopettaa turha kanavavalitsimen veivaus, sillä kuulemasi juontaja, juuri tuo joka kuulosti kuolleelta, on Mama, ennen maailmansotaa syntynyt ghouli.)  
Desmond painoi nopeasti korvakäytävänsä kaiutinta vasten. Taustakohinaa, toimistotuolin kitinää, naisen puhetta. Ei merkkejä vanhasta äänitteestä tai synteettisestä äänestä.  
Helvetin upea homma! Oikea radioasema tarkoitti oikeaa, fyysistä paikkaa, jonka voisi ottaa haltuun.  
Desmondilta karkasi naurahdus. Ottaa haltuun.  
Eli losauttaa haulikolla joku ikivanha kalmo vihreämmille metsästysmaille.  
Sellainen Desmondin ajatus kieltämättä oli. ”Kalmo”. Vaikka hän saattoikin myöntää täsmäsäteilyttäneensä itsensä kestämään pitkän aikavälin erityishaasteita (eli kuten sinä tai minä sanoisimme, vanhuuteen kuolemista), hän ei millään tavalla identifioinut itseään kuuluvaksi ydinsodanjälkeisen Amerikan ghouliyhteisöön.  
Yhteisöön? Mikä vitun yhteisö monikudosnekroosi edes on?  
”Tervetuloa taajuudelle. Teitä viihdyttää tänään RadioActive – tai niin tuolla ulkona kyltissä ainakin seisoo.”  
Sellaista Desmond ei tietenkään olisi myöntänyt, mutta ehkä hänelläkin seisoi.  
Raato tai ei, mutta naine radiossa kuulosti tavallaan aistilliselta. Ehkä kuka tahansa nainen olisi siinä vaiheessa kuulostanut.  
Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan nähnyt naisia kuin aseensa tähtäimen läpi.

Tukikohdan hylkääminen vaatisi yksityiskohtaiset valmistelut. Hän oli suunnitellut sitä jo pidempään, aina siitä asti kuin oli saanut välinsä selviteltyä Aivon kanssa, mutta vasta nyt hän oli löytänyt suunnitelmansa loogisen seuraavan palan. Desmond listasi muistikirjaansa tarpeellisimpia varusteita ja huomionarvoisia varotoimenpiteitä. Samalla hän kuunteli musiikkia. Ihan vain taustatiedoksi.  
Näin iltapäivän aikana Mama soitti kaikenlaista countrysta kiinalaisen puna-armeijen kuoron levytyksiin. Ilmeisesti mitä tahansa, mitä studioon sattui eksymään.  
Vaikka nainen jutusteli kappaleiden välillä, hän ei ikävä kyllä sanonut mitään sellaista, josta paikan tarkempaa sijaintia olisi voinut päätellä. Toisaalta, ei kai se olisi voinutkaan olla niin helppoa. Tätä nykyä osoitettaan ei ollut tapana huudella.  
Kun Desmond oli siirtynyt lähdön valmistelusta viskin nautiskeluun jättipotti sitten osui kohdalle.  
”Seuraavaksi on vuorossa lauantai-illan Kysy Mamalta. Uudelle kuuntelijalle tiedoksi, että sinäkin voit lähettää minulle kysymyksen kauppiaan matkassa, amatööriradiolla, lennättimellä – tai tulemalla itse paikan päälle. Tervetuloa vaan.”  
Mies painoi salamannopeasti ohimonsa radiovastaanottimeen ja veti muistikirjan taas esiin. Radiossa Mama taitteli paperin auki.  
”Tänään meille on tullut kirje. Nimimerkki G DC:stä kysyy, onko ghoulin turvallista parannella itseään radioaktiivisessa vedessä. Erinomainen kysymys, kiitos G. Monilla tosiaan on tapana hoidattaa pikkuvammat Tohtori R:llä. En mielelläni paisuttele ghoulien riskiä, sanokaamme arvaamattomaan käytökseen, (kyllä, hän tarkoitti zombahdusta) mutta sikäli kuin sellainen riski on olemassa, säteily ehdottomasti kasvattaa sitä. Joten, kaikkien tee-se-itse-miesten harmiksi on todettava että radioaktiivisen veden käyttö EI ole turvallista. Kun kuitenkin teette niin, huuhdelkaa ainakin lopuksi itsenne ja vaatteenne ja jos mahdollista, hulauttakaa vielä vanha kunnon Rad-Away. Eikä säteilyrunkkailla siellä!”  
Juontaja iski silmää, vaikka sitähän kuulijat eivät näe, ja nosti pullon Nuka-Cola Quantumia huulilleen. Kielen hapertunut pinta kihelmöi nautinnollisesti kun radioaktiivisilla hiukkasilla terästetty virvoke saavutti sen.  
”Älä tee niin kuin minä teen, vaan niin kuin minä sanon.”

Kuten oli epäillytkin, Desmond ei onnistunut kaivamaan aseman sijaintia lähetyksestä. Sen sijaan hän sai kaksi erinomaisen hyödyllistä vihjettä: keskiviikkoillan kysymystunnin kanavan, johon voisi ottaa yhteyttä amatööriradiolla, sekä mielenkiintoisen vihjeen lähetyksen tulosuunnasta. Illan toinen kysymys (joka koski vanhassa rakkausromaanissa ilmenneen lippuautomaatti-sanan merkitystä) oli lähetetty Maman ohjelmaan Länsi-Virginiasta asti. Desmond katsahti lukijaa ja huokaisi:  
”DC:stä Länsi-Virginiaan on pitkä matka. Se tarkoittaa suuritehoista lähetintä, ei mitään radioamatöörin paskalähetintä. Älä viitsi ruveta päättelemään sedän puolesta, setä on päätellyt itse kaksisataaviisikymmentä helvetin vuotta.”  
(Desmond, älä kiusaa lukijaa. Palaa tarinaan, kiitos.)  
”Helvetti. Olkoon menneeksi.”


	2. Mintunvihreä ja ranskanpastilli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä luvussa esiintyy kolme kinkkua, joista kaksi suoraan Kinkkukolmonen-haasteen listalta. Ne ovat puhelinseksi, (aikuisviihteen katselu) ja toteutumaton seksuaalinen jännite. Erityisvaatteina kodinhengettären asu.  
> Luvussa ei ole voimassa erityisiä varoituksia.

”Valmistaudun edelleen tukikohdan jättämiseen. Kaikki ylimääräiset laitteistot on sijoiteltu faradayn häkkeihin ja ulospääsytiet pultattu kiinni”, Desmond luetteli näennäisesti sanelukoneelle.   
(Oikeasti hänestä tuntuu kiusalliselta puhua suoraan sinulle).   
”Olen varustanut rinkkaan useamman viikon varusteet, mutta pyrin liikkeelle moottoroidulla ajoneuvolla kunhan suuntimani tarkkenevat. Tänä iltana etenen suoraan radioyhteyteen Ma- kohdeaseman kanssa.   
Tarkkailtuani häntä jo muutamia päiviä voinen tarkentaa, että tällä nartulla on kyllä harvinaisen tehokkaat yhteydet mantereen reunalta toiselle. Eilisiltana radiossa puhuttiin yksipäisen lehmän syntymästä: vitun Nebraskassa!   
Tämä mielessä etenen seuraavaan vaiheeseen.”  
Desmond eteni seuraavaan vaiheeseen hiukan muutakin mielessään. 

Odottaessaan oikeaa kellonlyömää radionsa ääressä Desmond joi hiljakseen viskiä ja katseli postikortteja.  
”Kertoja, lopeta vittuilu ja sano se. Katselin eroottisia kuvia”, hän murahti.  
(Olkoon menneeksi. )  
Hän katseli jo kellastuneita, pikkutuhmia postikortteja ajalta ennen ydintuhoa.   
Niissä eroottisiin alusasuihin pukeutuneet naiset poseerasivat uutukaisten kodinkoneiden kanssa tavoilla, jotka olivat yhtä kiihottavia kuin tarpeettomiakin. Uuden, inhorealistisen maailman valossa pölynimureita, sukkanauhoja ja pienenpieniä kodinhoitoesiliinoja ympäröi kuitenkin nostalginen sädekehä.   
Desmond antoi katseensa liukua julkeasti mintunvihreän hellan ääreen kumartuneen kodinhengettären pyöreältä takamukselta sukkanauhaa pitkin nailoniseen ylipolvensukkaan. Sen takasauma kiemursi korkokenkään kuin hiuskiehkura.   
Vuosisatojen ja säteilyn arpeuttama kalu ghoulin housuissa jäykistyi tuskallisesti. Hän kirosi.   
Vielä nytkin hänellä oli halua... Mutta merkittävästi vähemmän kykyä.   
Lauantain radio-ohjelmassa esitetty merkillinen ehdotus säteilyllä masturbaatiostakin (vaikka Desmond ei ollut lainkaan varma, oliko juontaja ollut tosissaan) alkoi vähitellen tuntua houkuttelevalta. Mitä vain, kunhan tällä kertaa ei irtoaisi ihoa.  
”Niin, saatana! Naura vaan, persikkanaama. Se olikin todella hauska tapaus” mies sylkäisi ja heitti viskilasinsa vastapäiseen seinään.   
(Niin, persikkanaama, vähän hienotunteisuutta!)

Ennen kyselyohjelmansa alkua Mamalla oli tapana varata tunti aikaa itselleen ja soittaa silla välin radiossa kuunnelmia.   
Itselle varattu aika tarkoitti useimmiten kylpyä (ja itsetyydytystä) tai joskus makeisten ahmimista pahoinvointiin asti. Hänen ennätyksensä oli neljä paunaa ranskanpastilleja yhdeltä istumalta.   
Mama oli aina epäillyt, että hänellä oli tavallista korkeampi sietokyky paitsi säteilylle, myös sokerille.   
Tänään hänen teki kuitenkin mieli keksiä rakentavampaa-  
”Tuhoavampaa. Kun ampuu jotain tarkkuuskiväärillä päähän, mitään ei rakennu. Sinä tarkoitat tuhoavaa, ystävä hyvä”, Mama huomautti.   
(Kiitos Mama.)  
Tänään Maman teki mieli keksiä tuhoavampaa tekemistä.   
Hän piti tähtäilytaitojaan yllä ampumalla kyllästymiseen asti viheliäisiä rottia asemansa ulkopuolelta. Torakat olivat hänestä herttaisia, mutta rotilla oli ikävä taipumus tulla nakertamaan hänen raajojaan, jos hän sattui nukahtamaan ilman peitettä. Toisesta jalasta puuttui jo varvas ja hän kaatuili muutenkin tarpeeksi. 

”Hyvää iltaa, radioaktiivinen aavikko!” Mama aloitti spektaakkelimaisella toivotuksella.   
Hän tavoitteli samantapaista nuorten suosimaa sävyä, jota hänen eräs virkaveljensä menestyksekkäästi käytti, mutta valitettavasti lopputulos ei ollut aivan yhtä hyvä. Äänestä eetteriin asti eteni tavallista huonompi korahdus ja hänen kurkkuaan alkoi särkeä.  
”Hm... Tervetuloa kaikki, anteeksi...”, ghouli rykäisi ja otti siemauksen likaista vettä.  
”Kertoja äityi suuruudenhulluksi, pahoittelut. Tervetuloa keskiviikon Kysy Mamalta -show’hun. Tänään meillä... Oho, vastaanotin ilmoittaa itsestään! Joku soittaa oikeasti!” hän rullasi salamannopeasti toimistotuolillaan radiovastaanottimen luo ja iski oikeat johdot kiinni.  
”Täällä juontaja Mama RadioActiven kysymysillasta. Kuka soittaa?”, Mama aloitti.   
Ilmassa roikkui hetken jännittynyt hiljaisuus.   
Sitten matala, karkea miesääni (kuin hiekkapaperi) vastasi:  
”Iltaa. Olen uusi kuulija DC:n suunnalta. Olen mieltynyt kovasti kanavaasi, mutta kuuluvuus täällä on heikko. Osaisitko neuvoa, kuinka antenni pitäisi suunnata, että lähetys tulisi selvästi läpi?”  
Mama nauroi.   
Ääni tuntui iskulta suoraan Desmondin palleaan. Ensimmäinen ovela pikku tiedonmurunen ja nainen, tämä vitun kalmo, oli jo mukana pelissä.( Mama tietää heti, että hänen asemansa kuuluu DC:ssä vallan hyvin.)  
”Erinomainen kysymys, uusi kuulija. Valistunut arvaukseni on, että antennin tulisi osoittaa ylös.  
Osoittaako sinun antennisi ylös?” Maman ääni tihkui kaksoismerkityksiä.   
Desmond ryhdistäytyi lähettimensä ääressä.   
Maman puhetapa vihjasi yhä vieläkin, kahdensadan vuoden jälkeen, työväenluokkaiseen, matalasti koulutettuun naiseen. Mutta tyhmä tämä ei selvästikään ollut.  
”Kun kuuntelee noin innoittavaa juontajaa, osoittaa kai antenni väistämättä ylös. Niin valovoimainen persoona kuin sinulla onkin, se yksin ei sentään voi tuottaa kaikkea aseman tarvitsemaa energiaa. Olisiko sinun mahdollista lisätä reaktoriisi vähän hehkua, että asemasi tulisi lähemmäs minun antenniani” Desmond miltei kuiskasi.   
Suurin osa kanavan kuuntelijoista, ehkä myös sinä, pyörittelevät nyt päätään. Kyselyohjelman pitäisi olla hauska, mutta tuossa nuo jaarittelevat lähetystehosta.   
Nokkelammat huomaavat, että keskustelussa on seksuaalinen taustavire: Mama kysyy, nouseeko Desmondin antenni ja mies vastaa kysymällä, kuinka hän pääsisi lähemmäs naisen asemaa.

(Mutta nyt sinua johdetaan harhaan.)   
Desmond ja Mama olivat painaneet mikrofonit sälöisiä huuliaan vasten niin, että radioaalloilla he miltei suutelivat.   
Heidän välillään kipinöi ja rätisi.  
”Missä sinun asemasi on?”  
”Missä itse olet? Tule ottamaan.”  
”Ehkä tulenkin. Mahtavatko linnakkeesi tehot riittää suunnitelmiini?”  
Mama virnisti ja antoi keskustelulle viimeisen, kuolettavan suudelman.  
”Uusi kuulijamme taitaa pitää peleistä, etkö vain, kuulija? Suurista peleistä?” hän korahti.   
Desmond irvisti:  
”Suurimmista. Jos kanavallasi joskus pelataan, olen mielelläni mukana.”   
He katkaisivat radioyhteyden. Mies päästi patoutuneen jännityksen purkautumaan kehostaan syvänä huokauksena.   
Mutta se ei purkautunut kokonaan, päinvastoin. Jännitys oli saanut hänen kalunsa tykyttämään pahemmin kuin postikortit. Hän vihasi sitä – ja halusi lisää..  
Studiossaan Mama keinutteli toimistotuolillaan ja avasi uuden Nuka-Cola Quantumin.


	3. Kulta ja varjo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luvun "kinkut" ovat rakkausseksi, hieronta ja tirkistely sekä käsiseksi.   
> Huomioithan, että vaikka sisältö on varsin vaniljaa, tässä luvussa (ja ehdottomasti myös tästä eteenpäin) nähdään myös ghouleja seksuaalisissa tilanteissa.

Desmond ei kestänyt jäädä odottamaan seuraavaa lauantaita ja seuraavaa epäonnistumista.   
Hänen olisi vaihdettava taktiikkaa ja jäljitettävä signaali itse, mutta siihen tarvittaisiin paljon parempi laitteisto. GNR:n laitteisto, jos hän saisi valita.  
”Suoritettuani viimeisen tarkistuslistan läpikäynnin otan seuraavaksi suuntimakseni DC:n. Siltä vitun seikkailijapennulta saamieni karttapäivitysten perusteella olen laskenut, että turvallisin päämäärä lisätiedon hankkimista varten on Taidehistoriallinen Museo.   
Jos tyttöön on luottaminen, siellä on matalin todennäköisyys saada ilmainen vitun eutanasia. Sikäli kuin tiedän, paikassa on pelkkiä vitun zombeja. Nyt siirryn suojavarusteiden pukemiseen”, mies kertoi jälleen sanelukoneelleen.   
Siinä ei ollut pattereita, mutta sillä ei ollut paskankaan väliä. Kyllä hän oman suunnitelmansa muistaisi muutenkin.

Ghouliksi Desmond oli varovainen mies. Hän matkusti ulkona mieluiten säteilysuojapuku yllään, luotiliivi rintakehänsä ympärillä ja armeijan viiltosuojakankaasta ommeltu puku sen päällä. Hän kantoi aina taskussaan geigermittaria ja rinkassaan kaasunaamarin varasuodattimia.  
”Vitun yllätys, eikö? Tarinan pahis ei olekaan säteilynarkkari, joka haluaa säteilyttää aivonsa paskaksi!” Desmond murahti.   
(Älä viitsi, Desmond. Kukaan ei ole sanonut, kuka sinä olet tässä tarinassa. Saat olla kertoja jos haluat.)  
”Vedä käteen”, hän murisi. (Selvä juttu, pidä tunkkisi.)   
Desmondin matka taidemuseoon sujui lähes epäilyttävän mutkattomasti. Ehkä syynä oli hänen huolellinen suunnittelutyönsä, ehkä yksinkertaisesti hyvä onni. Perillä hän sai lämpimämmän vastaanoton kuin olisi osannut odottaa.   
”Tervehdys, veli! En muista nähneeni sinua aiemmin. Millä asioilla olet?” museon sisäänkäyntiä vartioiva naisghouli tervehti. Tämän irvokkaasti punatut huulten jäänteet kaartuivat hymyyn. Desmond ei hymyillyt takaisin.  
”Minä en ole sinun veljesi, raato. Kerro mistä täältä saa kartan, ruokaa ja juotavaa ja painu vittuun. Minun asioillani ei ole paskankaan tekemistä sinun kanssasi”, hän sihahti. Naisen ilme muuttui hyiseksi.  
”Et ole tainnut katsoa peiliin, paskiainen. Portaat alas ja suoraan. Ja jos näet kaveriani Tulipia, muista sanoa että laskuttaa sinulta kaksinkertaisesti. Suksi vittuun, veli.”

Kaljurottakeittonsa ääressä Desmond jutusteli (joskin vastahakoisesti) ruuan tarjoilleelle Carolille (sillä Greta oli savukkeella) ja sai selville GNR:n aseman sijainnin ja parhaan reitin paikalle.   
Yllättävää kyllä, sinne ei kuulemma ollut nykyään turhan vaikeaa päästä. Sama hullu likka, joka oli tehnyt kaikenlaista hänen laskuunsa Point Lookoutissa, oli kuulemma pannut puolet keskustan mutanteista kylmäksi. (Sinäkin olet ehkä kuullut hänestä, koska luet tätä.)  
”Se hyperaktiivinen pikkupartiolainen? Olin varma, että ensimmäinen vastaantuleva mutantti nussii sen hengiltä”, Desmond murahti. ¨  
Sikäli kuin hän muisti, tyttö oli puoliksi pyhimys ja puoliksi mangusti. Carol nyökytteli itsetietoisen näköisenä:  
”Joutomaan sankarista on tullut soolon sijaan seikkailijaduo, neiti Dashwood ja Argyle jr. Yksnollaykkönen poimi Underworldin oman pojan, Charonin, mukaansa ehkä kuukausi sitten. Ne lapset ovat tosiaan tehneet toisilleen hyvää... Ja DC:lle, usko pois!”  
Desmond huomasi naisen ilmeessä värähdyksen. Tämä halusi epätoivoisesti juoruta vielä vähän. Hän huokaisi itsekseen ja kääntyi sitten uudelleen Carolin puoleen:  
”Mutta?”  
”Puoli maailmaa uskoo, että se tyttö on ghouleja nussiva kummajainen. Ja toinen puoli tietää, että hän on”, nainen kuiskasi ja iski silmää. Se ei ollut kovin kaunista kun huomioi, miten vähän tämän luomesta oli jäljellä.  
”Ja jos minulta kysytään, siinä ei ole mitään vikaa. Ja usko pois, minä tiedän.”

Desmondin suunnitelma oli suunnata illaksi GNR:n rakennukselle. Kertojan suunnitelma oli toisenlainen.   
Mies sai luvan majoittua Gretan ja Carolin ”hotelliin”, sermeillä tilasta erotettuun ja pienemmiksi huoneiksi jaettuun nukkumapaikkaan. Loppujen lopuksi ajatus ei ollut niinkään huono. Hän osti yömyssyksi pullon vodkaa (ghoulien alkoholitoleranssi on merkittävä) ja asettui vuoteelle loikoilemaan.   
Jos hyvin kävisi, huomenna tähän aikaan hän olisi jo matkalla kohti RadioActiven lähetintä. Hänen ei olisi pakko saada Mamaa paljastamaan sijaintiaan, GNR:n vastaanotinten avulla pitäisi olla kyllin helppoa laskea se itse. Tosin, hänen oli myönnettävä, ajatus Mamalle soittamisesta oli houkutteleva...   
Hiljaiset äänet ravintolan suunnalta herättivät Desmondin huomion. Hän arveli ensin, että hotelliin oli ehkä tunkeutunut hiippaileva varas, ja nousi kurkistamaan sermin raosta ase kädessään.

Ravintolassa ei ollut varasta. Kaksi naishahmoa oli kumartunut pöydän ääressä toisiaan kohti. Heillä oli teekupit, mutta oli helppoa huomata, ettei teenjuonti tällä hetkellä kiinnostanut heitä. Hämärässä kullankeltaisessa valossa, joka hohti keittiöstä naisten takaa, heidän suutelevat siluettinsa näyttivät hyvin inhimillisiltä.   
Desmond laski aseensa takaisin sängylle, mutta ei malttanut lakata katsomasta.   
(Hänen olisi tietysti pitänyt, ja niin sinunkin, sillä rakastelu on Gretan ja Carolin kahdenvälinen asia.)  
Karheat kuiskaukset kantoivat juuri ja juuri miehen luo ja tämä tunnisti paikan omistajien äänet. Pidempi, hoikempi nainen, jolla oli yllään valossa läpikuultava pitsiaamutakki, nousi ylös, suuteli kumppaniaan ja hiipi sitten keittiöön. Hänen palatessaan lyhyempi ja kurvikkaampi Greta oli vetänyt yöpuvun yltään ja antanut sen pudota lattialle.   
(Nyt olisi hyvä aika antaa näille hyville naisihmisille yksityisyyttä ja siirtyä seuraavaan lukuun.)  
”Vedä käteen, kertoja”, Desmond sihisi. Hänenkin olisi tehnyt mieli tehdä samoin.

Carolin kapeiden sormien varjokuva upposi kookkaaseen voidepurkkiin ja palasi liukkaana, kellertävässä valossa kimmeltävänä. Gretalta pääsi helpottunut huokaus, kun kädet saavuttivat hänen rintansa.   
Hellästi, määrätietoisesti Carol levitti voiteen kumppaninsa yhä tiheämmin kohoilevaan poveen. Kun hän keskittyi hieromaan siluetissa tummana helmenä erottuvaa nänniä peukalolla ja etusormella, Gretalta pääsi tahaton voihkaisu.   
Hän vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan ollut kuullut.  
Desmond oli kuullut.   
Kipeä, pakottava halu puristi hänen haarojaan, mutta kokemuksesta hän tiesi, että oli parempi olla yrittämättä. Näin hän saisi ainakin nauttia esityksestä.  
Carol pudotti aamutakin harteiltaan ja kietaisi kätensä kumppaninsa vyötärölle. Kun heidän suunsa kohtasivat, hänen jalkansa kohosi taaksepäin kuin elokuvassa.  
Varjon syleilyssä naiset muistuttivat alastomia patsaita.  
Greta otti vuorostaan voidetta ja levitti sitä naisensa takamukselle pyörivin liikkein.  
”Minun naiseni... Minun Carolini”, hän henkäili kumppaninsa kaulaa vasten ja antoi liukkaiden sormiensa sukeltaa kauemmas Carolin jalkojen väliin.  
Varjokuva ei paljastanut sitä, mutta kaksi öljyistä sormea asettui hieromaan naisen jo kosteutta tihkuvaa sisäänkäyntiä.  
Carolilta pääsi kuuluvampi huokaus ja hän tarttui kumppaninsa käteen, vetäen sitä lähemmäs.  
Tyytyväisyydestä kertovin elein Greta taivutti naisensa nojaamaan ylävartalonsa ravintolan pöytään ja upotti sormensa tämän sisään.   
Tukahdutettu, nautinnollinen voihke täytti huoneen.  
Heidän täytyi tietää, että Desmond kuuli heidät. Ja Desmond tiesi, että he tiesivät.

Greta ei ”sormettanut”. Hän rakasteli naistaan käsillään niin kuin mies rakastelisi ja hyväili tämän intohimosta vapisevia lanteita.   
Sermin raosta avautunut näkymä ei olisi voinut olla täydellisempi: ihmeellisen varjonäytelmän hahmot olivat painautuneet lähelle toisiaan ääriviivat öljystä kultaisina ja kun Greta vetäytyi kauemmas painautuakseen taas lähelle tämän sormet kimmelsivät kosteudesta.  
Carol haukkoi vuoroin henkeä ja vuoroin aneli.   
”Rakas... Anna lisää... Anna...”  
Greta antoi. Tämän toinen käsi kiersi etupuolelle hyväilemään naisensa klitorista.  
Sormien tahti nopeutui yhdessä Carolin huokausten kanssa. Hehkuvaa mahlaa norui tämän reisiä pitkin ja nainen pakotti lanteitaan yhä enemmän kumppaniaan vasten. Sitten aika yhtäkkiä tuntui hidastuvan ja sitten pysähtyvän kokonaan.  
Carol vaikeni ja hänen suunsa aukeni äänettömään voihkaukseen. Greta työnsi viimeisen kerran sormensa kumppaninsa kosteutta tiukkuvaan lämpöön ja piteli tätä. Desmond pidätti henkeään.  
Sitten aika käynnistyi jälleen nestepurskahduksessa, joka hehkui vastavalossa kuin timanttipöly. Carol romahti huohottaen pöytää vasten.  
Jumalauta, tulivatko kaikki naiset tuolla tavalla?! Desmond ei muistanut.  
Mahdollisimman äänettömästi hän kömpi takaisin patjalleen ja lausui äänettömän kirouksen. Hänen kaluaan pakotti.


	4. Kelmeänvalkea ja omenanpunainen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän kinkkuina ovat: epätavalliset paikat, tuhmat puheet ja (jälleen) puhelinseksi.  
> Meno on edelleen varoitusten suhteen mieto, mutta en halua johta lukijoita harhaan: tarina muuttuu edetessään rumemmaksi.

Kelmeänvalkea ja omenanpunainen

Matkalla radioasemalle Desmond hioi suunnitelmansa huippuunsa.   
Hän oli kuullut riittävästi Galaxy News Radiota, että tiesi juontaja Three Dogin ainakin periaatteessa hyväksyvän ghoulit. Hän kuitenkin tavallaan toivoi, että miehessä olisi ainakin hiven vanhaa kunnon rotuennakkoluuloa.   
Se saattaisi tarjota hänelle juuri oikeanlaisen peitetarinan.  
(Desmond, minusta meidän olisi aika puhua sinun rotuennakkoluuloistasi. Minä luulen, että kun viittaat hyviin ghouliveljiisi ja -siskoihisi raatoina, taidat puhua itsestäsi.)  
”Vitut puhun”, mies murisi ja livahti raunioituneen rakennuksen julkisivun taakse. Mutantteja se ehkä hämäsi, mutta kertojasta oli merkittävästi vaikeampaa päästä eroon.  
(Siksikö sinä olet niin turhautunut, vanha kaveri? Et halua elää elämääsi täysillä, koska olet mielestäsi raato?)  
”Tehdään tämä kerralla selväksi, saatanan moottoriturpa. Saat lörpöttää kertojapaskaasi ihan niin paljon kuin haluat, mutta seuraavan kerran kun alat analysoida sedän intiimiä elämää, setä pieksee sinusta paskat pihalle”, Desmond ärisi ja hänen otteensa aseesta kiristyi.   
(Anteeksi, kirpaisiko, vanha kaveri?)  
(No niin, no niin. Nyt me olemme kiusanneet Desmondia tarpeeksi. Hän on näemmä jo lähellä GNR:ää ja jos hänen vitutustaan vielä pahennetaan, hän vielä menee ja ampuu jonkun noista vartiossa seisovista Brotherhood of Steelin nuorukaisista.   
Tarina loppuisi ikävän lyhyeen, sanonpahan vain.)

Totuttuaan DC:tä puhdistavaan seikkailijakaksikkoon peltiheikeistä oli ilmeisesti tullut vähemmän liipasinherkkiä, mitä tuli ghouleihin. Kun Desmond käveli GNR:n aukiolle ase pään yläpuolelle nostettuna, ovea vartioiva nuori paladiini yksinkertaisesti viittoili hänet luokseen.  
”Huomenta, ser. Oletteko joutomaan sankarin asioilla?” mies huikkasi ja hymyili. Nämä ääliöt olisivat varmaan assosioineet vaikka jättimäisen albiinoskorpionin siihen mangustiin, kunhan skorpionin naamasta olisi puuttunut nahka.   
Desmond päätti ottaa riskin.   
”Ei sentään, tulin tervehtimään vanhaa kaveriani Three Dogia. Mutta mitä Joutomaan Sankareihin tulee, Charon-poikaseni pyysi tuomaan teille hyvän taistelun etulinjassa seisoville kunnon tupakkaa”, hän ilmoitti letkeästi ja kaivoi rinkastaan savukekartongin. Oikeastaan hän oli aikonut myydä sen, mutta pääsylippu GNR:n kuulosti vielä paremmalta kaupalta.  
Paladiinin kasvoille levisi yllättynyt hymy. Tämän parta oli tuskin alkanut kasvaa.  
”Hänkö niin pyysi? Enpä olisi arvannut, että se hirviö mieheksi, tai radioaktiiviseksi orjasotilaaksi, tai mikä sitten onkaan, arvostaisi meikäläisten työtä. Kuulitteko, pojat?! Se mutuja kaatava ladonovi lähetti tupakkaa kaikille!” hän huikkasi aseveljilleen ja kaikki virnistelivät ja pari muksi toisiaan veljellisesti nyrkillä.   
Heistä oli imartelevaa, että niin pelottava sotilas ihaili heidän työtään. Sen oli pakko liittyä siihen behemottiin, jonka he olivat lahdanneet yhdessä. Olihan se kyllä ollut hieno kaato.  
Oli kuin Desmond ei olisi edes ollut ghouli. Innostuksesta loistavin kasvoin ovea vartioinut paladiini johdatti hänet yläkertaan ja paiskasi parikin kertaa ”joutomaan sankarin ystävän” kättä ja kehui vuolaasti ladonovea ja pyhimysmangustia. Ennen kuin ovi studioon aukeni, nuorimies näytti hänelle vielä peukaloa.  
”Sano kamuillesi terveisiä Sinko-Stanilta ja pojilta.”  
Desmond sai juuri ja juuri tukahdutettua haukkuvan naurun. Sinko-Stan?! Mies oli enemmänkin Pistoolin-Rekyyli-Kaataa-Minut-Maahan -Stanin näköinen.

Oli naurettavan helppoa valehdella Three Dogille. Luulevatko nämä vitun vähälahjaiset, että kaikki ghoulit ovat kavereita keskenään?!  
”Kuulin Charon-veikkoselta, että sinä olet reilu mies. Hän oli sitä mieltä, että sinulta kannattaisi pyytää apua”, Desmond kertoi ja otti kasvoilleen naurettavan rasistisen ”minä olen avuton huuliveikko ghoulikaverisi” -ilmeen. Ilmeisesti se meni juontajaan täydestä.  
”Sankarimme ystävät ovat minunkin ystäviäni. Kerrohan, ukko hyvä, kuinka Three Dog voi auttaa sinua. Kunhan se ei sisällä tulitaisteluja mutanttien kanssa, jos saan ehdottaa.”  
Desmond irvisti, mutta muutti ilmeensä nopeasti hymyksi.  
”Tietty, pomo. Ajattelin onneksi jotain paljon helpompaa, jos vain sinulle sopisi... Vanhalla Teddyllä on eräs vanha ystävätär, jonka kanssa mielelläni lämmittäisin välejä, mutta en ole saanut tilaisuutta ottaa häneen yhteyttä pitkään aikaan”, hän kertoi ja iski silmää.   
Three Dog iski silmää takaisin:  
”Tokihan minä autan vanhaa veikkoa ”ystävättären” kanssa, vallankin kun olet ystävieni ystävä. Mutta oletko varma, että tavoitamme hänet?”  
Desmond virnisti ja nielaisi voitonriemuisen huudahduksen. Tämä ääliö oli uskomattoman helppo johdateltava! Hän otti veikeän ”vitsin huipennus”-ilmeen ja tuumasi (niin stereotyyppisellä ghouliäänellä kuin osasi:  
”Toki, pomo. Sussuni sattuu olemaan Mama, se säteilevän ihana pakkaus RadioActive-kanavalta.”  
Three Dog näytti yhtä aikaa yllättyneeltä ja ilahtuneelta.  
”Mama? Virkasisareni Mama? Jopa sattui hauskasti, hän on ollut kaverini jo vuosia, se hurmaava rouva. Meidän onkin pitänyt soitella taas.”

Sillä aikaa kun Three Dog viritteli toisen mikrofonin valmiiksi ja kertoi kuulijoilleen, että lähetykseen tulisi pieni muutos, Desmond kaivoi muistikirjansa esiin ja iskosti silmänsä paneeliin, jonka avulla säädeltiin ja etsittiin taajuuksia.   
Kunhan hän pysyisi langoilla jonkin aikaa, hän voisi laittaa muistiin kaikki suuntimat, joiden kautta lähetys tuli läpi. Niistä voisi myöhemmin laskea aseman sijainnin suhteessa radiomastoihin.  
Viimeisenä ennen radioyhteyden avaamista Desmondin piti vielä muistuttaa itselleen, millaisen tarinan hän kertoisi.   
Three Dog painoi viimeistä nappulaa, ojensi ghoulille toisen kuulokeparin ja hymyili.  
Vaikka hän ei ollut tavannut Mamaa kasvokkain, he olivat jutelleet radion välityksellä jo monta vuotta. Mitä tuli heidän ”kilpaileviin kanaviinsa”, kumpikaan ei pitänyt sitä ongelmana. GNR oli DC:n ehdoton voittaja, paikallisradio tutulla ja turvallisella, hauskalla sisällöllä. RadioActive veti puoleensa enemmänkin seikkailijoita, roistoja ja haihattelijoita, jotka halusivat ymmärtää asioita globaalimmalla tasolla, mikä helvetti se sitten olikaan.  
”Ja nyt aalloille on saapunut kaikkien suosikkikoira, Three Dog! Kuinka DC:ssä kulkee?” Maman koriseva ääni valui kuulokkeista suoraan Desmondin korviin. Hän värähti. Tämä idea on huono, tämä idea on aivan helvetin...  
”Suosikkighoulini Mama! Siis suosikkini heti Argylen jälkeen, sillä kukaan ei piekse ”kotkankynttäää!””, GNR:n juontaja matki suosittua kuunnelmaa niin kornisti, että Desmondia kylmäsi.   
Tämä mies oli piilorasismin huipentuma, eikä edes huomannut sitä itse. Desmond sentään oli reilusti rotuennakkoluuloinen paskiainen.  
”Mama, meillä on täällä vieras, joka taittoi koko pitkän matkan studiolle saadakseen soittaa sinulle! Teddy, ole hyvä.” Three Dog sanoi mahtipontisesti ja painoi Desmondin mikrofonin päälle.

Mama oli aina ollut hyvä äänten suhteen. Ehkä siksi radiotoiminta olikin alkanut kiinnostaa häntä.  
”Mama-tyttöseni! Täällä Teddy, muistatko minut vielä?” GNR:n vieras tervehti karheasti. Naisen oli pakko peittää mikrofoni kädellään peittääkseen paskainen nauru.  
”Teddy? Ted Obman? Kullanmuruni, en mitenkään voisi unohtaa”, hän kuiskasi ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Kaveri tarvitsisi kolme minuuttia kelvolliseen kolmiomittaukseen. Hän antaisi neljä.  
Desmond nuolaisi sitä, mitä hänen huulistaan oli jäljellä. Sydän jyskytti kuin vasara ja haarat vieläkin pahemmin. Hänen pitäisi pitää nainen, - raato, linjoilla kolme minuuttia. Mitä tahansa...  
”Minä juuri. Viime kerrasta on pitkä aika”, mies henkäisi ja tunsi kalunsa jäykistyvän. Jännitys siitä, että Mama saattaisi koska tahansa huomata hänen suunnitelmansa ja paljastaa hänet, sai hänet kiihottumaan. Ei hyvä.  
”Teddy, poikaseni, vieläkö sinä käytät sitä isoa asetta?” Mama kysyi leikkisästi. Hänestä oli ihanaa kuunnella, kuinka ghoulin hengitys mikrofonia vasten tiheni.  
”Totta kai, tyttöni. Totta kai. Miksi edes kysyt?” Desmond voihkaisi. Hänen kasvojensa paremmat alueet olivat alkaneet helottaa ja Three Dog huomasi sen. Tämä iski silmää.  
”Sinä olet hyvä käyttämään sitä, Teddy. Oikea post-apokalyptinen mestariampuja. Muistatko vielä Denverin päärautatieaseman?” Mama tiedusteli ja keinutteli paikallaan.   
Hän itse muisti, mutta muisti myös sen, että hänen kanssaan Denverissä oli ollut Setin kanssa, ei koskaan Teddyn. Hitto että Setin ase oli tehnyt hyvää jälkeä, olkoonkin että mies oli melkoinen inhotus jopa ghouliksi.  
Desmond nielaisi ja päätti ottaa riskin:  
”Sellaista seikkailua ei hevillä unohda, vai kuinka?” hän naurahti ja kirjasi kynä savuten muistiin ensimmäisiä lukemia. Mama nauroi myös.

”Minä sain helvetinmoiset hiertymät siitä porraskaiteesta. Muistatko? Ghoulina olemisen huonoja puolia - takapuolessani on vielä nykyäänkin ihoton kohta. Mutta se oli sen arvoista, poikaseni. Ehdottomasti” Mama kikatti koristen ja puristi reitensä yhteen. Tästä oli tulossa hauskaa. Liian hauskaa.   
Desmond oli puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin. Hänen rystystensä jäljellä oleva iho oli kelmeänvalkea ja kasvojen omenanpunainen.   
Hän ei olisi halunnut kuvitella Maman takapuolta. Eikä tämän naimista. Silti hän kuvitteli.   
(Ja nyt kuvittelet näemmä sinäkin. Noh!)  
”En ole koskaan sitä ennen saanut miestä, joka ampuisi mutanttia samalla kun... käsittelee toista asetta. Sen jälkeen on kyllä ollut muutama lupaava nuorukainen”, Mama rohisi leveä virne kasvoillaan.   
Desmond vilkaisi Three Dogia: mies näytti huvittuneelta, mutta pohti ilmeisesti samalla, pitäisikö lähetys katkaista. Hän päätyi sen sijaan äänittämään sen – kun joutomaan väki kyllästyisi kuuntelemaan Dashwoodin ja Argylen seikkailija, tässä voisi olla jutunjuurta.  
”Kuvitelkaa: tämä kaveri painaa menemään siinä portaikkoa vasten ja losottaa samalla mutantteja menemään.   
Kerro nyt, Teddy, montako niitä oli? Viisi? Kuusi? Minä laskin silloin ihan toisenlaisia laukauksia”, Mama ylisti ja pohti, saiko hänen kertomuksensa miehen kiihottumaan.   
Sai. (Nyt muistikirja Desmondin sylissäkin tuntui hankaavan...)  
”Kertoja... Nyt. Vittu. Niitä... Viisi niitä oli”, hän huokaisi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Minuutti.  
”Sinun pitäisi tulla joskus tänne minun studiolleni, Teddy. Saisit näyttää, käsitteletkö vielä asetta niin kuin silloin Denverissä. Minulla olisi sinulle täällä homma hoidattavaksi. Oikein perusteellinen hoitelu, Teddy-poikaseni... Sinun isolle aseellesi”, Mama kähisi.   
Vaikka hän tiesi, että tässä oli kysymys hämäyksestä, hän nautti tästä.   
Helvetti, hän olisi mielellään ottanut uusintakierroksen vaikka Setinkin kanssa.  
Desmondia alkoi heikottaa: hän tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan ja hien kihoavan pintaan. Suu tuntui kuivalta ja häntä pelotti ja kiihotti.   
Ennen kaikkea hän pelkäsi sitä, kuinka vauhtiin tilanne sai hänet. Se teki hänet estottomammaksi, varomattomaksi.  
”Mama-tyttöni. Minä aion tulla sinne kyllä. Minä... kun tulen sinne, näytän sinulle kuinka hyvin minä käytän asettani”, hän voihkaisi. Pulssi oli kohonnut maksimiin ja näkökentässä heitti. Hän tunsi, kuinka hänen haaroissaan kipinöi. Pian... Ei! Kyllä...  
Mama virnisti ja vilkaisi kelloaan.   
”Tule vain, Teddy. Tule minulle. Haluan kuulla sinusta taas pian”, hän kuiskasi matalalla äänellä. Sitten hän katkaisi lähetyksen.   
Desmond jäi istumaan tuolilleen vapisten ja hikisenä, yhä kiihotuksesta jäykkänä.  
Hän ei ollut tullut. Hän ei ollut tullut. Vittu! Vitun huora! Helvetin äpärähuora kullinlutkuttaja narttu!

Kiitettyään Three Dogia hätäisesti Desmond kompuroi ulos rakennuksesta hiukset sekaisin ja muistiinpanojaan nyrkissään puristaen. Hän melkein juoksi Brotherhood of Steelin ääliöiden ohi ja rymisteli ensimmäisestä vastaantulevasta metron sisäänkäynnistä alas viileään hämärään.   
Vittu. Helvetti. Hän ei enää hallinnut itseään.  
Kiroillen ghouli riuhtoi housunsa auki ja tarttui yhä tuskallisesti tykyttävään kaluunsa.   
Ensimmäinen kädenliike sai Desmondin romahtamaan polvilleen seinää vasten. Häneltä pääsi äänekäs sadatus. Kämmen kostui verestä.   
Tyhmä... Helvetin ääliö... Se nainen sai hänet unohtamaan kaiken järjen.  
”Vedä käteen, kertoja. Se raatoko? Mieti hiukan”, hän murisi yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä.  
(Kiitos ajatuksesta, Desmond. Ehkä vedänkin. Mutta sinun pitäisi hakea apua ongelmiisi, mies hyvä. Tämä alkaa jäytää sinua, huomaatko?)  
”Vedä. Vittu. Päähän. Ja. Kuole”, hän sylkäisi.   
Mutta hän myös tiesi, että siinä oli ripaus totta. Hän ei ollut nainut kertaakaan sitten ydinsodan, eikä rehellisyyden nimissä tehnyt juuri muutakaan.  
Point Lookoutissa muut asiat olivat pitkään pitäneet hänen ajatuksensa poissa sellaisesta, mutta nyt kun asia oli noussut esiin, Desmond halusi tuntea taas olevansa mies.


	5. Kaurapelto ja kastanja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän osan kinkut ovat villi länsi, sitominen, suuseksi ja tirkistely.

Mama nojautui uteliaana tietokoneensa puoleen. Näytöllä vilkkuva valo paljasti, että joku painoi ”ovikelloa” noin kilometrin päässä alarinteellä.   
”Ovikello” oli eräänlainen jo romuttuneen vartiokopin kutsunappi, jolla oli ennen muinoin pyydetty portin avausta armeijan autoille. Nyt portti oli jo aikapäiviä maannut ruostuneena maassa, mutta matkalaiset pitivät edelleen ovikelloahyvänä keinona ilmoittaa tulostaan.   
Ihan hyvä keinohan se olikin, sillä kun aseman ympärillä hiippaili tunnistamatonta väkeä, Mamalla oli taipumus käydä hiukan liipasinherkäksi.  
Hän veti sisäisen puhelimen luurin telineestä ja puhutteli tulijaa:  
”Tervehdys sinne! Täällä puhuu Mama RadioActive-asemalta. Ovikellossa ei ole mikrofonia tänne päin, mutta voit huoletta kävellä muutaman sata metriä ylöspäin sen suuren lohkareen ohi, niin voin katsoa sinua kiikarilla.   
Ja siltä varalta että et tunne minua tai asemaani, tiedä tämä: näytän kauhealta, mutta jos maltat pitää hopealuodit sievästi lippaassa, Mama tekee mielellään kanssasi kauppaa ja tarjoaa ruuankin. Huoli pois, kaveri.”  
Toinen piippaus ovikelloon vahvisti, että joku oli kuullut viestin. Mama nappasi kiikarinsa ja rullasi ikkunan viereen tähystämään. Tällaisilla jaloilla oli parempi eliminoida uhat kaukaa kuin odottaa käsirysyä studiossa.   
Hän häviäisi.

Tarvetta voimankäyttöön ei ilmennyt. Mäkeä ylös lönkytteli kaksi kauppiasta kuormanautoineen. Mama tunnisti toisen kiikariensa läpi Rose-tyttöseksi, joka pistäytyi hieromassa kauppoja kuulemassa juttuja silloin tällöin.  
”Tyttönen” oli tosiasiassa neljääkymmentä lähestyvä Rose of Sharon Cassidy, joka ei ollut varma, vihasiko enemmän tyttöseksi vai Roseksi kutsumista.   
(Sinäkin saatat tuntea hänet, mutta jos viitsit, olisi ystävällistä kutsua häntä Cassiksi tai Cassidyksi.)  
Hän oli kuitenkin oppinut jo vuosia sitten tukkimaan turpansa aiheesta, sillä Mama oli paitsi hyvä asiakas, myös erittäin kypsässä iässä.   
Ylikypsässä, Cass tuumi. Kun on elänyt, montako? – ehkä kaksi- ja puolisataa vuotta, kaikki alkavat varmaan vaikuttaa lapsilta.  
Mama laittoi radioon pyörimään ikivanhan äänitteen baseball-pelistä ja alkoi etsiä tarjottavaa tulijoille.  
Savustettua, kuivattua torakkaa? Miksi ei. Antiikkisia, limaisia säilykeherneitä ja... Mama silmäili varastojaan huolellisesti. Siinä! Lisää-vain-vesi -muusia.   
Ihan kuin isoäidin luona leppoisassa vanhassa maailmassa, missä naiset käyttivät lystikkäitä pyöreitä esiliinoja ja mikroateriat, ns. ”TV-ateriat” (joita myytiin hiukan televisiota muistuttavissa pakkauksissa, joiden päällä oli läpinäkyvä muovi) olivat valtavan muodikkaita.   
Mama rakasti herttaisen isoäidin leikkimistä aina silloin tällöin. Hän nappasi makupalan torakasta ja pureskeli sitä virne kasvoillaan.   
Maailmanloppu sopi hänelle.

He istuivat iltaa tynnyrinpuolikkaaseen sytytetyn nuotion ympärillä ja lopettelivat ateriaansa. Rose-tyttönen oli kaatanut itselleen jälkiruuaksi kahvimukillisen viskiä.  
Maman huomio oli kuitenkin keskittynyt naisen matkakumppaniin, pitkään ja jäntevään, nuoreen karavaanivartijaan, jonka tukka oli hiukan ylipitkä ja väriltään vaalea kuin kaurapelto. Komea nuorimies, hänen oli todettava, ja sinäkin olisit saattanut olla samaa mieltä.   
Mies oli kaksissakymmenissä, olemus kieli tottumuksesta matkusteluun ja aseenkäyttöön ja iho oli auringon ja aavikkotuulen pisamilla koristama.   
Mamalle tulivat mieleen lehmipojat hänen nuoruutensa elokuvista.   
Hän huomasi katseensa lääryvän pojan päällä kuin limainen, pitkä kieli. Ehkä oli aika lopettaa tuijottaminen.  
”No, Rose, mitä Kaliforniaan kuuluu? Entä Nevadaan? Kuka tänään sotii?” Mama tiedusteli ja kaatoi itselleenkin viskiä.   
Ei sillä, että sillä olisi ollut hitonkaan vaikutusta, mutta puhdistihan se mukavasti hänen poskeensa pesiytynyttä tulehdusta.   
Cass naurahti ja hörppäsi huomansa loppuun.  
”Vittuakos sinne. Samaa kuin ennenkin, kyllähän sinä tiedät. Soittelet sinne kuitenkin”, hän kuittasi ja kaatoi itselleen lisää. Mama oli kyllä mukava, mutta tuollaista naamaa oli parempi katsoa viskipullon pohjan läpi.  
”Kerro sinä mieluummin, mitä muualle kuuluu. Teksasiin? Maineen? Kanadaan? DC:hen, missä sinulla on nykyään joku heila? Tiedän, että sinä tiedät.   
On paskamaista pantata tuollaista, Mama. Kaikille olisi hyötyä, jos perse- perspektiivi avautuisi vähän.   
Ajattele, sinä voisit olla, hitto soikoon, nainen, joka yhdistää Amerikan”, Cass kikatti juopuneesti.   
Mama kohautti anteeksipyytävästi olkiaan.  
”Minä olen hädin tuskin nainen, Rose. Pelkkä aave vanhasta maailmasta, joka kummittelee radiossa. Amerikka ei hyödy minusta eikä siitä, mitä voisin kertoa...” hän mutisi ja vajosi sitten hiljaisuuteen.   
Se oli totta. Amerikka ei hyötyisi totuudesta tai uutisista hittoakaan. Jokainen informaationmurunen, jonka hän lipsauttaisi aseista, vedestä, armeijoista, ihmeellisistä parannuskeinoista... Kaikki heittäisivät nuoria, typeriä poikia kuolemaan ristitulessa, seikkailijoita oksentamaan sisuskalujaan säteilyn hornankattiloissa ja typeriä idealisteja nostattamaan mielettömiä kapinoita.   
Mamalle riitti, että hänen poikansa oli tuhonnut itsensä saadakseen tämän asemanrähjän toimimaan.  
Hän soittaisi leppoisaa musiikkia, vastailisi pienten ihmisten pieniin kysymyksiin ja antaisi vanhan Amerikan tukehtua rauhassa omaan yrjöönsä.   
Se, mitä raunioista nousisi, ei ollut hänen päätettävissään. Ja parempi niin.

Rose-tyttönen ja vartija, Elliot, päättivät yöpyä asemalla.   
Käytännössä heidän oli pakkokin, koska Mama juotti tytölle auliisti viskiä, kunnes tämä ei enää jaksanut kävellä.   
Sitten hän tarjosi heille nukkumapaikan alakerrasta.  
Mukavan, sisäpuolelta lukittavan huoneen, jossa oli patja. Ja valvontakamera.   
Mutta kamerasta Mama ei sanonut mitään nuorille.  
”Turha näyttää tuolta. En missään vaiheessa sanonut, että olisin mikään pyhimys”, Mama tuumasi sinulle ja heilautti jalkansa pöydälle. Hän oli kääntänyt valvontakameran ruudun itseensä päin ja nyökytteli tyytyväisenä, kun juopunut Cass alkoi alakerrassa riisua takkiaan.  
(Hän puhuu muuten totta. Kukaan ei ole sanonut sinulle, että Mama olisi jotenkin herttaisempi kuin Desmond.)  
Elliot makoili patjan vasemmassa reunassa ja sanoi jotain Cassille. Mama väänsi äänenvoimakkuutta kaiuttimesta suuremmalle.  
”... mennä nukkumaa, pomo. Sinä olet aivan...” mies vaikeni kun Cassidy alkoi napittaa paitaansa auki. Jopa valvontakamerasta näki, että hän punastui.  
”Hei, odota nyt! Tämä on upea ajatus ja kaikkea, mutta en millään haluaisi saada aamulla saappaankuvaa persuukseeni ja lähteä häntä koipien välissä kotiin”, Elliot yritti ja kääntyi kyljelleen poispäin naisen paljastuvista rinnoista.  
(On riittävän sopimatonta, että Mama tirkistelee näitä ihmisparkoja. Minusta meidän olisi kohteliasta siirtyä seuraavaan lukuun. Miten niin ei?)  
Heitettyään paitansa takkinsa seuraksi Cass istahti patjalle kiskomaan kenkiä jalastaan.   
”Sinä saat nyrkin persaukseesi, jos tuollainen ruikutus ei lopu, Ell. Tämä on silkkaa ryöstöä – minä maksoin kelpo summan sinun seurastasi”, nainen kikatti juopuneesti ja siirtyi riisumaan farkkujaan.   
Elliot huokaisi ja kääntyi takaisin selälleen.   
”Se oli kauppatavaran vartioinnista. Minusta sinun ei pitäisi...” hän ehti perustella, kun Cass kömpi istumaan hajareisin hänen päälleen.   
Naisella oli yhä hattu päässään ja jalassaan pikkuhousut, joissa ei ollut takapuolella juuri muuta kuin naru. Hän sieppasi yllättävän kätevästi huivin Elliotin kaulasta ja kiepautti miehen ranteet yhteen napakalla solmulla ennen kuin tämä ehti estellä.  
”Tämä lehmityttö ei siedä vääryyttä ja sinä, Elliot, vaikutat aivan roistolta”, hän torui, heristellen sormeaan nuoren miehen kasvojen edessä.   
Mama oli melko varma, ettei Elliotia haitannut lainkaan tilanteen saama käänne.   
Vaikka Rose olikin aika tavalla poikaa vanhempi, tällä oli liikkeessä pysyvän seikkailijan kiinteä vartalo, pyöreät, käteen sopivat rinnat ja valloittava hymy, joka olisi vedonnut keneen tahansa.

Cassidylla oli tosiaan lehmitytön otteet. Tämä sai Elliotin housuistaan nopeammin kuin poika ehti hihkaista ”jiihaa” ja nuolaisi tämän kalua.  
Ilmeestä päätellen poika meinasi tosiaan hihkaista ”jiihaa”. Cass eläytyi kuitenkin lainsuojatonta pidättäväksi sankarittareksi ja vaiensi Elliotin työntämällä tämän suuhun varsin autenttisen kaistaleen paitaa.  
Rose of Sharon oli selvästi ottanut suihin ennenkin, sillä Elliotin kalu upposi naisen viskin kostuttamaan kurkkuun miltei juurta myöten. Hän antoi kielensä leikitellä pitkin vehkeen herkkää alapintaa ja nuolaisi sitten terskan ympäri. Elliotilta pääsi tukahtunut ähkäisy ja hän yritti työntää kalunsa syvemmällä naisen suuhun. Tämä heristi sormeaan ja kohottautui polvilleen, päästäen Elliotin kalun suustaan.  
”Muistaakseni sinä olet joutumassa seriffin eteen siitä hyvästä mitä olet tehnyt. Ei tämän kuulu olla hauskaa”, Cass tirskahti ja veti narupikkuhousut jalastaan.   
Tupsu tämän jalkojen välissä oli ajeltu pieneksi ja se näkyi jopa valvontakameran epätarkan kuvan läpi olevan samaa maanläheistä punaista kuin naisen tukka.  
Cass kipusi Elliotin päälle kuin ratsaille ja ohjasi kalun sisäänsä tottuneella liikkeellä. Nainen päästi tyytyväisen äännähdyksen ja ojensi toisen kätensä pitelemään Elliotin sidottuja ranteita patjaa vasten.  
”Ei sitten mitään temppuja, roisto”, hän huokaisi ja alkoi keinuttaa lanteitaan miestä vasten. Tämä ei selvästikään aikonut temppuilla, mutta Cass piti kiinni siitä huolimatta. Hänestä oli hauskaa nähdä, kuinka nuori mies hänen allaan punastui ja hengästyi, voimatta kuitenkaan nopeuttaa heidän rytmiään.   
Hitto, Elliotin ilme paljasti, että tämä olisi halunnut saada naisen kontilleen eteensä, mutta Cass ei ollut sellainen nainen, ei tänään.  
Hän oli lehmityttö ja hän oli päättänyt ratsastaa komeaan auringonlaskuun.   
Naisen toinen käsi liukui yli tämän kastanjanvärisen karvoituksen ja hän alkoi hyväillä itseään pyörivin liikkein samalla kun hänen lanteidensa keinunta muuttui vaativammaksi.  
Oli selvää, että Elliot alkoi nauttia tilanteesta liikaakin: tämän hengitys oli tihentynyt ja hiki oli liimannut heidän vartalonsa yhteen. Casskin huomasi tämän ja keskittyi hieromaan klitoristaan entistä nopeammin.   
Vain toinen voisi olla lännen nopein eikä hän taatusti antaisi kunnon ihmisten kauhun, Roisto-Elliotin, laukaista pyssyään ensin.  
Naisen rinnat olivat tulleet kiihotuksesta täyteläisiksi ja tämän iho rusotti kauniisti. Cass huohotti ja taipui eteenpäin, kunnes hänen ojennettu kätensä lepäsi tämän olkaa vasten.   
Elliot oli saanut sylkäistyä kankaankaistaleen suustaan ja kohottautui näykkäisemään naisen korvaa. Se riitti.  
Cass laukesi voihkaisten niin kuuluvasti, että Mamalle tuli mieleen kojootin huuto preerialla.   
Elliotia moinen pikkuseikka ei selvästikään haitannut, vaan tämä työntyi muutaman viimeisen kerran vasten naisen sykkivää kuumuutta kunnes se melkein imi hänet yli orgasmin rajan.   
Cass nojasi eteenpäin juuri sen verran liikaa, että kalu luiskahti ulos parahiksi ruiskuttamaan lastinsa pitkin hänen takapuoltaan. Hengähdettyään hetken hän nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä ja kierähti miehen viereen.  
”Hieno homma. Huomenna haen sinusta luvatun palkkion seriffiltä”, hän mutisi unisesti, otti hatun päästään ja laittoi sen kasvoilleen. Sitten nainen nukahti.   
Elliot vilkaisi sidottuja ranteitaan, kohautti olkiaan ja otti sitten mukavan nukkuma-asennon. Irti ehtisi päästä aamullakin.

(Mama, minusta on hiukan sopimatonta, että... Anteeksi, en huomannut. Katsommeko poispäin?)  
”Älkää suotta. Olen valmis jo”, Mama tuumi ja sulki farkkujensa vetoketjun. Äskeisen esityksen seuraaminen oli ilmeisesti ollut hänen makuunsa.  
”Itsehän te jäitte katsomaan. Kai vanha nainen saa hiukan hauskaakin pitää?”, hän tuumi muka anteeksipyytävä hymy huulillaan ja iski silmää.  
”Siksi kai sinä kerrot tätä, vai mitä? Ja siksihän lukijakin on täällä. Aikuisten lystin takia”, Mama tuumasi ja vilkaisi sinua.  
”Vai luetko muka juonen takia? Älä pelkää, saat sinä niinkin väittää, me olemme kilttejä ja annamme sinun pysyä siinä tarinassa jos se sopii sinulle paremmin.”  
(Mama, älä viitsi. Minä olen nähnyt vaivaa tämän juonipuolen kanssa! Saa lukija siihenkin keskittyä jos tahtoo.)  
”Miten vain”, nainen tuumasi ja venytteli sormiaan:  
”Tuossa äskeisessäkin oli todella upea juoni, vai mitä? Paljon yllättäviä käännekohtia, monitahoiset hahmot, loistodialogia...   
Upeaa työtä kyllä, kertoja. Sinusta huomaa, että olet tosi juonivetoinen tyyppi.”


	6. Kaakao ja ruoste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän kinkkuja ovat: kokoero, suuseksi, aseman hyväksikäyttö(?), tirkistely ja nekrofilia(?)  
> Varoituksen sanoina on siis sanottava, että tässä pätkässä mennään perin graafiseen ja ehkä myös nekrofilian hengessä kikkailevaan ghouliseksiin. Lisäksi luvussa esiintyy epätasa-arvoinen valta-asema (tosin tarinan lievimmästä päästä). Jos tämä tökkii, on ehkä syytä jättää koko tarina muiden löydettäväksi. Huumausaineiden ja alkoholin holtitonta käyttöä esiintyy nyt ja myöhemmin.

Desmond oli päässyt aivan uudenlaiselle vitutuksen tasolle.  
Tarkemmin sanottuna sellaiselle, että hiippaillessaan metrotunneleita pitkin kauemmas keskustasta hän oli monta kertaa vähällä jättää paskan, hiertävän rinkkansa, tiellä olevan aseensa ja saatanan typerän säteilypukunsa johonkin tunneliin.  
Hikeä valui kaikkiin niihin kohtiin, joista säteily oli jäytänyt ihon, ja karheat kangaskerrokset saivat koko hänen pintansa kirvelemään ja pistelemään kuin kusessa uitettu villapaita.  
Rinkan hihnat hankasivat nahkaan uusia haavoja ja kengissä vanhoista oli alkanut tihkua nestettä.  
”Vittu... Kaikkien vittujen äiti! Kun minä pääsen ensimmäisen kauppiaan pakeille, minä myyn sille kaiken tämän paskan!  
En lähde kantamaan tätä kaikkea helvetin roinaa Kalliovuorille, aivan vitun sama minkälainen tappelu siellä on vastassa”, hän murisi ja oli jo vähällä paiskata rinkkansa maahan, kun sivutunnelista näkyi hento kajo.  
Varuillaan Desmond hivuttautui katsomaan, mikä pimeydessä kajasti. Se kannatti.  
Huolto-oven viereen oli kaksisataa vuotta takaperin tuotu Nuka-Cola -automaatti odottamaan täyttöä ja sen viereen jätetty laatikollinen sinisenä hehkuvaa Nuka-Cola Quantumia.  
Huoltomies ei ilmeisesti ollut koskaan saapunut.  
Desmond nyökkäsi vastahakoisen kiitoksen kertojalle, potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja lysähti seinustalle juomaan limonadia.

Nuka-Cola Quantum ei tietenkään ollut sellaista tavaraa, joka sammuttaisi raavaan seikkailijan istualleen metrotunneliin ilman vartiota.  
Mutta kolan kanssa alas huuhdellut viisitoista Med-X -injektiota, suoraan kirvelevään kuolionalkuun ruiskutetut viisi Psycho-ampullia ja puoli litraa vodkaa potkaisivat jo ghouliakin.  
(Kun puhumme tällaisesta päihteidenkäytöstä, pitää muistuttaa, että Desmond on paitsi erittäin kemikaaliresistentti, myös fiktiivinen hahmo.  
Hän sen paremmin kuin minäkään en suosittelisi sinulle tai kenellekään muullekaan tätä. Ja ehkä hänen itsensäkin olisi ollut parempi jättää väliin...)  
Mies heräsi suu kuivana ja korvat soiden.  
Hän oli varma, että haistoi askeleita.  
Pimeys kuulosti uhkaavalta.  
Vaikka Med-X:n ja Psychon kipua lievittävä vaikutus oli ollut välttävä, kemikaalien poistuminen alkoi tuntua toden teolla.  
Desmond könysi ryhdikkäämmin istumaan ja yritti silmiään siristellen havaita, liikkuiko tunnelissa tosiaan jotain. Olemattomia korvalehtiä pisteli.  
”Täällä ei ole niitä. Ne olisivat kuulleet, kun kaadoimme sen pellin”, heleä naisääni sanoi jonkin matkan päässä.  
Desmond sukelsi nopeasti lattialle ja hivutti takkinsa Nuka-Cola-laatikon päälle. Hän ei kaivannut kohdevaloa hikiselle naamalleen.  
”Täällä olisi turvallista pitää tauko. Tule nyt, rakas. Ota sinäkin muutama”, tyttömäinen puhuja maanitteli ja rapisti paperipussia.  
Se kuulosti aivan sellaiselta, jossa Desmond oli toisinaan ostanut keksejä teen seuraksi ennen sotaa.  
Hyi helvetti. Jos nuo olivat niitä keksejä, niiden täytyi olla todella härskejä. Miehen oli pakko kohottautua kurkistamaan.  
Selvä, tuo on vielä härskimpää.  
Noin kymmenen metrin päässä hänestä sievä, kiharatukkainen nuori nainen oli kurottautunut suutelemaan intohimoisen limaisesti suurinta ja ruminta Desmondin koskaan näkemää ghoulia.  
Voi vittu, hän tajusi: ladonovi ja raadonnussijamangusti.  
”Kertoja, älä viitsi. Ei nyt”, hän kähisi hiljaa kun Charonin käsi laskeutui 101-tytön pakaralle.  
(Desmond, ystäväiseni, antaisit näiden nuorten pitää nyt hauskaa. Heidän elämänsä on jo menossa kohti seuraavaa alamäkeä, vaikka he eivät sitä vielä tiedäkään.)

Mangusti oli juuri sellainen geneerinen sankaritar, jonka persoonallisuus tympi Desmondia ja ulkoinen olemus kiehtoi aivan liikaa.  
Tytöllä oli pitkä, kihara tukka, joka oli jatkuvasti liian hyvin ja suuret, ruskeat silmät, joista oikein loisti kuinka naurettavan hyvä ihminen tämä oli.  
Tottahan Vault-Tecin muodoton haalarikin istui tämän jumalattaren verrattomiin kurveihin kuin nakutettu niin, että jopa metrotunnelin hämärässä näki, miten täydellisen pyöreät peppu ja rinnat Mangustilla oli.  
Ja totta kai tuo raato, Charon, sai pidellä niitä kaksin käsin ja suudella tytön täyteläisiä huulia. Itse asiassa tyttö käski miestä tekemään niin.  
Desmond sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hänen päässään velloi ja tuntui tahmealta.  
Vittu. Kun hän katsoi jälleen Mangustia, hän tajusi kiihottuvansa.  
Tuo on kuin koulutyttö, mies ajatteli nuoresta seikkailijattaresta, joka polvistui parhaillaan Charonin eteen.  
(Koulutyttö, joka haluaa rumaa ghoulia, niinkö? Sekö sinua tässä kiehtoo?)  
Desmond pudisti ärtyneenä kipeää päätään ja palautti katseensa Mangustiin. Tämä oli Charoniin verrattuna pikkuinen ja nuori kuin mikä, mutta näki, kuka tilannetta johti.  
”Avaa housusi”, tyttö käski ja mies totteli.  
Jumalauta! Desmond hieraisi silmiään. Siinä on, helvetti soikoon, aivan saatanan iso kyrpä. Ja ruma!  
Kun Mangusti raotti huuliaan ja otti kalun pään hellästi suuhunsa, hiki kihosi Desmondin pintaan. Hän ei voinut olla kuvittelematta, miltä tytön korallinpunainen, pehmeä kieli tuntui...  
(Desmond, oletko sinä kateellinen?)  
”En vitussa”, mies murahti. Mangustityttö oli niin naurettavan lapsellinen heleine äänineen ja tuuheine silmäripsineen ja kaakaonvärisine rintoineen (jotka tämä oli paljastanut haalarinsa alta), että Desmondia melkein nauratti.  
Mutta siitä ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri: hän olisi halunnut panna tuota raatokullia lutkuttavaa partiotyttöä yhtäkaikki.  
Vaikka tämä olikin sellainen saatanan kuikuileva mangusti.

101 oli saanut vaaksan verran nekroottista, epäinhimillisen kokoista ja harmahtavaa kalua suuhunsa ja tämän posket punoittivat jo hengästyksestä, mutta Mangusti ei kakonut. Sen sijaan hän tarttui Charonin käteen ja veti sen takaraivolleen.  
”Haluan että nait minua suuhun kunnolla”, ele viestitti.  
Epävarma ilme kasvoillaan ghouli otti ensin hyvin kevyesti kiinni tytön silkkisistä hiuksista, mutta kun tämä imaisi miestä rohkaisevasti, tämä otti kunnon kourallisen tukkaa käteensä ja veti tytön itseään kohti.  
Charonin kyrpä oli tosiaan luonnoton, mutta niin oli ilmeisesti myös Mangustin kurkun hermotus.  
Kun mies oli juurta myöten tytön liukkaiden huulten välissä, tämä veti haalarinsa vetoketjun kokonaan auki ja alkoi kosketella itseään.  
Tytön posket olivat punaiset, korvat kuumottivat ja sormien välissä valui liukkaus..  
Mangusti kiihottuu tuosta, Desmond tajusi. Tuo tyttö tosiaan haluaa nuolla saatanan rumaa, hitaasti hajoavaa kalmoa. Ja kiihottuu siitä.  
Oivallus sai hänet tuskallisen kovaksi metrotunnelin betonista lattiaa vasten.  
Jos hänellä ei olisi ollut niin helvetin huono olo Med-X:n ja vodkan jäljiltä, hän olisi saattanut laueta pelkästä katselusta.  
Kun Charon alkoi horjua hieman ja yritti ottaa tukea tytöstä, tämä päästi kalun nopeasti suustaan.  
”Ei vielä”, Mangusti komensi äänellä, joka muistutti vanhan maailman näyttelijättäriä. Hän suoristautui ja valautti haalarin päältään, paljastaen koko virheettömän vartalonsa.  
Kiihotus oli saanut tytön sisäreidet kiiltelemään.  
”Nai minua”, tyttö määräsi: ”nai minua nyt heti.”  
Ja valtava ghouli totteli. Itse asiassa hän nautti siitä, että sai totella.  
Jokainen käsky sai epäinhimillisen kalun seisomaan entistä jämäkämpänä ja Charon nosti Mangustin ilmaan.  
Hän painoi tytön täydellisen selän tunnelin seinää vasten ja tarttui tätä lantiolta niin, että suloiseen ihoon jäi punaisia jälkiä.  
Mangusti huohotti ja kietoi säärensä miehen ympärille. Ne olivat pitkät ja hoikat, aivan kuin suoraan jostakin eroottisesta kuvasta...  
Ja tyttö halusi valtavan raadon kullia niin paljon, että kietoutui mieheen kuin köynnös. Voi helvetti.

Kun kalu upposi Mangustiin ensimmäisen kerran, tämä parkaisi ja tarrasi Charonin hartioihin. Oli lähes tuskallista ajatella, että sen pitäisi mahtua kokonaan sisään...  
Charon upotti hampaansa tytön pehmeään kaulaan ja veti tämän lanteet omiaan vasten.  
Mangusti huudahti nautinnon ja tuskan sekaisesti kun häneen työntyi enemmän kyrpää kuin mitä hänen kehonsa oli tarkoitettu kestämään.  
Jos Desmond ei olisi hetkeä aikaisemmin nähnyt, miten hirviömäinen ghouli totteli tytön jokaista käskyä, hän olisi saattanut puuttua tilanteeseen. Totuus oli kuitenkin, että Mangusti halusi tulla naiduksi tällä tavalla, seinää vasten ja lähes epäinhimillinen peto jalkojensa välissä.  
Charonilta pääsi syvä murina, joka sai tytön otteen melkein kirpoamaan. Tämä oli niin kiihottunut, että olisi saattanut valahtaa lattialle koska tahansa, jos ghouli ei olisi pitänyt kiinni kuin saaliista.  
Mangusti uikutti ja keinutti lanteitaan kumppaniaan vasten.  
Hän oli aivan märkä ja iho hehkui heleän punoittavana. Tytön ääni muuttui katkonaiseksi ja sitten, vain muutaman työnnön jälkeen, hän tuli niin lujaa, että päästi otteensa irti Charonista.  
Mies painoi nykivän Mangustin lujemmin seinää vasten ja puraisi tätä huulesta.  
Tyttö saattoi olla klassinen kuudestilaukeava, mutta Charon kestäisi miten pitkään vain.  
Koska niin Mangusti oli käskenyt.

Desmond siristi silmiään ja yritti kuvitella, millaista olisi naida tyttöä itse.  
Ei ehkä juuri tätä kiharatukkaista, tyttömäistä Mangustia, mutta kaunista, kurvikasta tyttöä ylipäätään.  
Sellaista, joka tulisi hänen työhuoneeseensa ja hymyilisi muka viattomasti ja näyttäisi vähän enemmän kaunista pehmeää ihoa kuin olisi vahinko.  
Pyöreät, täyteläiset rinnat pompahtelivat rajujen työntöjen tahdissa. Mangustin suu oli puoliauki ja mies erotti tämän hampaiden pyöreäreunaiset ääriviivat.  
Helvetti, miten joku saattoikin olla noin nuori ja sileä, Desmond ajatteli kiroten itsekseen.  
Mangusti huokaili ja tämän huvittavan kauniisti hoidetut kynnet pureutuivat Charonin olkapäiden repaleiseen ihoon. Tyttö näytti siltä, että saattaisi mennä tajuttomaksi nautinnosta.  
Charon painoi menenään kuin-, no, kuinka valtava, aivopesty tappaja sitten yleensä painaa: helvetin kovaa ja rajusti. Mangustin hengitys oli käynyt haukkovaksi, mutta tässä vaiheessa mies ei enää kiinnittänyt sellaiseen huomiota.  
Hän puri tyttöä muristen hartiasta niin lujaa, että haavasta alkoi tihkua verta.  
Mangusti laukesi huutaen. Vasta kun tämän vapina alkoi hellittää, ghouli irrotti hampaansa tytön aiemmin niin virheettömästä ihosta.  
Charonin ilme oli pelottava: utuiset silmät tuijottivat Mangustia tavalla, joka sai epäilemään, tunnistiko tämä enää koko tyttöä.  
Mies näytti luonnottoman halun ajamalta ja hetken Desmond oli varma, että valtava otus oli menettänyt loputkin järjestään ja halusi nyt saada palasen mehevää Mangustinlihaa.  
Tyttö ilmeisesti tulkitsi tilanteen toisin. Hän kohotti katseensa ghouliin ja hymyili. Posket hehkuivat ruusunpunaisina ja iholla kimmelsi hikihelmiä.  
”Olet ollut oikein hyvä, Charon. Nyt saat tulla”, Mangusti henkäisi.  
Desmond vavahti. Saatana, hän halusi... vittu! Hän ei ollut itsekään aivan varma.  
Charonin kurkusta purkautui haudantakainen murina ja hän ruhjoi itsensä tyttöä vasten niin rajusti, että betoni jätti tämän selkään nirhaumia.  
”Hyvä poika, Charon”, Mangusti huohotti kun mies purkautui hänen sisäänsä.  
Hän suuteli tämän nenänvarren jäänteitä ja kietoi kätensä ghoulin kaulaan.  
Desmond voi huonosti.  
Kun Charon laski tytön maahan, tämän jalkoja pitkin valui ruosteenpunertavaa spermaa. Kumpihan vuoti verta?  
Näky oli niin sairaalla tavalla kiihottava, että Desmond oli hetken varma, että joko lasti tai oksennus lentäisi.  
Valitettavasti kumpikaan ei osannut ulos asti, vaan hänen kehonsa jäi vellomaan inhottavalla tavalla.  
Nyt kun Mangustin vikinä oli lakannut, korviin hönkivä pimeys aaltoili taas karvaana Desmondin päälle.  
Seikkailijat kiskoivat varusteitaan takaisin ja valmistautuivat jatkamaan matkaa. He eivät saisi koskaan tietää, että mies tiesi.

”Miksi sinä pakotit minut katsomaan?” Desmond murahti kun Mangustin ja Charonin askeleet olivat loitonneet kaukaisuuteen.  
(En pakottanut. Sinä katsoit itse, kaveri.)  
Mies sadatteli ja kaivoi tärisevin käsin savukkeen rinkastaan. Nyt oli juuri oikea hetki savuille.  
”Kai minun oli pakko, helvetti soikoon! Muuten ne olisivat voineet ryngätä suoraan tähän ja ampua minut pelästyksissään”, hän perusteli ja imaisi nautinnolla 200 vuotta vapautumistaan odottanutta häkää.  
(Desmond, en minä sinulle niin tekisi. Tämä on sinun seikkailusi. Kerro nyt, miltä tuntui katsoa?)  
”Haista paska. En puhu sinulle tästä”, mies murahti ja uppoutui tupakoimaan.  
(Ei se haittaa, kaveri. Minä olen kaikkitietävä kertoja. Haluatko, että minä kerron lukijalle? Minusta sinun hahmonkehityksesi kohokohdat pitää hyvän kirjoitustavan mukaisesti jakaa hänelle.)  
Desmond pudisti päätään ja veti savua keuhkoihinsa. Hänellä oli helvetin huono olla eikä hänen hahmonkehityksensä kuulunut paskaakaan sinulle.  
(Sinä olet turhautunut, Desmond. Tunnet, että minä pilkkaan sinua symbolisesta kastraatiostasi.  
Tuntuuko sinusta, että et ole enää mies? Sitäkö tämä on?  
Ajattelit aiemmin, että muutkaan ghoulit eivät nai, mutta nyt kun tiedät, että he tekevät niin, sinusta tuntuu että vika on sinussa?)  
Desmond murahti ja tumppasi savukkeen lohkeilevaan rystyseensä. Siihen puhkesi punainen rakkulakukinto. Hän sytytti uuden tupakan.  
(Mistä sinä luulet, että tämä kaikki johtuu? Siitäkö, miltä sinä näytät?  
Vai siitä, miltä sinusta tuntuu?  
Miltä sinusta tuntuu, Desmond? Kun kaikki muut harrastavat seksiä ja sinä et?)  
Mies puristi silmänsä kiinni ja tumppasi toisen savukkeen rystyseensä.  
”Aivan. Vitun. Sama. Minun tunteillani ei ole tässä paskankaan merkitystä.  
Minulla on saatanan kipeä kuolio kalussa ja kun ensimmäinen välskäri tulee vastaan, paikkautan sen ja käyn naimassa jotain huoraa niin että soi.  
Kelpaako?” hän murisi. Käsi hakeutui etsimään kolmatta tupakkaa.  
(Kuulostaa hyvältä, Desmond. Hienoa, että sinä luotat noin paljon itseesi. Se on hyvä alku ongelmien selättämiseen.  
Mutta muistelepa vielä niitä opintoja, joita olet käynyt säteilyn vaikutuksista fysiologiaan. Kesällä -58, tohtori P. P. Weiss, suuri auditorio... Luennon aiheena Laajan säteilyaltistuksen pitkän aikavälin vaikutukset ihmiskehoon.  
No, Desmond?  
Onko voimakkaan säteilyn aiheuttamissa ihokuolioissa kiputunto?)


	7. Mehevä ilotyttö (se on nyt väri) ja teräksenharmaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkkuina prostituutio, orja ja isäntä, roolileikit, erikoisvarusteena kaulapanta ja jo vanhaksi käynyt tirkistely.  
> Vahva varoitus seuraavista:   
> \- rasistishenkinen väkivalta ja kielenkäyttö (ghouliin kohdistuva, ei viittauksia tosieämän etnisiin tai kulttuurillisiin ryhmiin)  
> \- prostituutio ja paritus  
> \- huumeidenkäyttö  
> \- viittaukset kidutukseen ja seksuaalisiin väkivalta/hyväksikäyttöteemoihin

Megatonnin kylä oli ilahduttava näky raunioituneen joutomaan keskellä.  
Olihan sekin toki ruma hökötys, mutta muurit ja vartijat lupailivat turvallisuutta, ruokaa ja yösijaa. Desmond harppoi itsevarmana näkyviin ja nosti esiin pari rasiaa pistoolinpanoksia.   
Vartiopaikallaan Stockholm tiirasi miestä tähtäimensä läpi, totesi tämän olevan kaupantekoaikeissa ja avasi portin.  
Desmond ei pitänyt katseista, joita häneen luotiin hänen astuessaan kylän muurien sisäpuolelle mutta toisaalta, vitut sellaisesta. Niin kauan kuin hän saisi hoitaa asiansa rauhassa, mulkatkoon ihan miten paljon mieli teki.  
Mies etsi nopeasti paikallisen sekatavarakaupan (Craterside Supply) ja päätti, että nyt oli tullut oikea hetki keventää varusteita. Hän muutti rahaksi paljon sellaista, jota oli vielä muutama päivä aiemmin uskonut tarvitsevansa, mutta tiesi nyt ettei jaksaisi kantaa.   
Säteilypuku? Kaikki muutkin näyttivät kulkevan ilman ja se hiosti helvetisti: myyntiin. Varmuusvaroiksi mukaan pakatut säilykkeet? Hän söisi rottia jos ruoka loppuisi: myyntiin. Haulikko? Mama oli yksi raato, ei kokonainen kahjon suoväen kultti: myyntiin. Kenttälapio, luotiliivi, koko Yhdysvaltain karttakirja, lyijyvuorattu radiolähetin, makuupussi ja kauppatavaraksi tarkoitetut rautanaulat: myyntiin!   
Ei vittu, mies ajatteli katsoessaan myymiään tavaroita ja pullonkorkkikasaansa. Miksi helvetissä minä otin noin paljon tavaraa mukaan?! Eihän noita kantaisi edes vittu mutantti!  
Astellessaan ulos kaupasta Desmond oli tyytyväinen: hänellä oli edelleen runsaasti panoksia .32 revolveriinsa, viiltopuku, työkaluja, leiriytymiseen ja turvalliseen ruuan- ja vedenhankintaan tarvittavat varusteet ja niin paljon rahaa, että hän voisi helposti varustautua uudelleen jossakin lähempänä Kalliovuoria.   
(Tuossa lähellä on klinikka. Mitä jos kävisit tuhlaamassa muutaman korkin siellä?)

Kapakka kutsui Desmondia äänekkäästi tämän lähtiessä lääkärin vastaanotolta. Ei siinä mitään, että äijä oli ollut ghouleja syrjivä, liikaa laskuttava kusipää, mutta oliko aivan pakko ommella kuin purjeenpaikkaaja?  
Hän huomasi ontuvansa typerän näköisesti ja yritti ottaa vakuuttavamman asennon. Ei olisi tarkoituksenmukaista hankkia jotain rettelöivää ääliötä kimppuunsa, varsinkaan kun ei voisi tapella kunnolla vastaan.   
Hän joisi kunnes lakkaisi särkemästä, ottaisi sitten loput Med-X:t ja heräisi vasta, kun olisi jälleen toimintakunnossa. Toivottavasti.  
Baaritiskin takana kyyristelevä raato säikähti Desmondia niin paljon, että särki juomalasin.   
Paikan omistaja palkitsi pojan mojovalla lyönnillä kasvoihin ja kääntyi sitten itse palvelemaan asiakasta.  
Hänen ilmeensä muuttui sekunnin murto-osissa imelästä inhoavaksi. Kun Desmond kilautti lihavaa korkkipussiaan, imelä ilme palasi.  
”Tervetuloa Moriarty's Pubiin, sir. Öklö, kysy tältä herralta haluaako hän jotain juotavaa”, kapakoitsija määräsi ja nykäisi telomansa ghoulin takaisin tiskin ääreen.   
Poika (sillä Gob on ghouliksi melko nuori) puristi rättiä verta vuotavaa nenänrauniotaan vasten ja katsoi Desmondia toiveikkaasti.  
”Pullo vodkaa ja lasi. Jos yhtään tuota niljaa valuu siihen, niin saat kyllä etsiä uuden” mies ärähti. Hän oli liian kipeä edes sadattelemaan värikkäästi.  
Gob pyörähti pettyneenä etsimään pulloa, mutta toisaalta hän oli ilahtunutkin. Ainakaan ghouli ei ollut lyönyt eikä halunnut tietää, mikä inhotus hän oli.

Tällä kertaa alkoholi ja lääkkeet toimivat paljon huonommin kuin Desmond olisi toivonut. Hän makasi saastaisella patjalla Moriarty's:n yläkerrassa ja yritti nukahtaa.  
Ei tullut mitään. Hän oli liian virkeä.  
Sitten mies kaivoi muistiinpanonsa esiin ja yritti tarkistaa kolmiomittauksensa lukemia. Ei tullut mitään. Hän oli liian pöhnässä.  
Desmond painoi päänsä patjaa vasten ja yritti sivuuttaa sen, että hänen naapurissaan oli pubihuoran ”työhuone”. Ei tullut mitään. Nainen oli liian äänekäs.  
Kiroten mies kampesi istualleen ja etsi rinkastaan jotakin tekemistä. Äkkiä viereisessä huoneessa hiljeni. Desmond huokaisi helpotuksesta. Huora oli saanut työpäivän pulkkaan. Toivottavasti.  
Toiveikkuutta kesti parikymmentä minuuttia. Mies velloi epämääräisessä olotilassa ja pureskeli ikivanhaa purukumia.  
Sitten kertoja heittäytyi taas kusipäiseksi.   
Huoralle tuli uusi asiakas.   
Pitkästyneen vittuuntuneena Desmond nojasi seinää vasten ja huomasi, että lautojen raosta näki suoraan viereiseen huoneeseen. Vitun loistavaa.  
Hänen ei oikeastaan tehnyt mieli tirkistellä.   
Valitettavasti katsomatta jättäminen ei poistanut sitä tosiasiaa, että hän kuuli kaiken, mitä seinän takana tapahtui.

”Otin mukaan sen, mistä sanoin viime kerralla. No, paljonko haluat?”, miesääni kysyi. Desmond ei tietenkään tuntenut puhujaa, mutta sinä saatat olla Jericon tuttuja.  
”Voi helvetti. Oikeasti? Luulin, että se oli pelkkää puhetta... En kyllä laita tuota!”, huora parahti.  
”Minä en heiluttele leukojani huvikseni. Siitä on purettu räjähde ja sinä käytät sitä. Miten paljon?” Jerico jatkoi vaativalla äänellä. Hänen kädessään kalahti raskas metalliesine.  
Orjilla käytettävä räjähdepanta, Desmond tajusi.   
”Siinä ei varmastikaan ole räjähdettä?”, Nova-huora kysyi arasti. Jerico murahti.  
”No ei ole. En minä sellaista saisi täällä kanniskellakaan. Nyt, turpa kiinni ja ota tästä”, hän käski. Jet-inhalaattori suhahti. Nova päästi hyväksyvän huokauksen.  
”Olkoon. Viisikymppiä.”  
Desmondia kylmäsi. Kuka helvetti antoi laittaa räjähtävän orjapannan kaulaansa?  
(Epätoivoinen ihmiskaupan uhri, jota pidetään hihnassa huumeilla?)  
Desmond pudisteli päätään ja kurkotti ottamaan viimeisen Med-X:n. Häntä ei kiinnostanut käydä moralisoimaan tästä asiasta.   
”Mikset tee itse jotain, jos hän kerran on epätoivoinen ihmiskaupan uhri, kertoja?   
Sinä taidat itse pitää kontrollista, vai mitä?” mies kuiskasi karheasti.  
(…)

Nova sai nopeasti jutun juonesta kiinni. Kun teräksnharmaa panta oli kilahtanut lukkoon hänen kaulansa ympärille, hän alkoi nyyhkyttää teatraalisesti.  
Esitys ei ollut vakuuttavimmasta päästä, mutta Jericolle se kelpasi. Hän tarttui naista pannasta ja veti lähelle itseään.  
”Sinä olet ollut hyvin huono nainen. Minusta sinua ei pitäisi edes kutsua naiseksi. Mitä mieltä olet, orja?” hän nuhteli ja nipisti Novan poskea.  
”O-olen samaa mieltä”, nainen nikotteli. Mies päästi varoittavan äänen.   
”Muista kenelle puhut, orja”, hän sihahti. Vaikka äänensävy tavoitteli julmuutta, se oli enemmänkin humaltunut ja kiihottunut. Nova kuitenkin leikki kärsivällisesti mukana.  
”Olen samaa mieltä, isäntä. Kuinka haluaisit kutsua minua?”, hän kysyi hennolla äänellä.   
”Olet ollut oikea kiusankappale. Saat olla Narttu. Tykkäätkö siitä?” Jerico kysyi ja tuuppasi naisen sängylle. Tosiasiassa tuuppaus ei ollut erityisen kova, mutta Nova heittäytyi patjalle ansiokkaasti voihkaisten. Sängyn jouset valittivat.  
”No niin, Narttu. Nyt on aika saada rangaistus”, mies ilmoitti ja alkoi avata vyötään.   
Monta sadatusta ja kilahdusta myöhemmin Nova nousi takaisin avaamaan Jericon vyön.   
”Sitäkö ollaan näsäviisaita? Oletko sinä näsäviisas, Narttu?” mies ärähti, vaikka tosiasiassa hän oli ilahtunut. Alkava kuluma sorminivelissä yhdistettynä humalaan teki soljen avaamisen pirun vaikeaksi.  
Nova vinkaisi. Mies nyökytteli ja otti vyön käteensä.   
”Nyt ympäri, Narttu. Haluan perseesi tänne päin”, hän komensi.   
Nainen asettui kontilleen sängylle ja kohotti takapuolensa tarjolle. Jouset ulvahtivat hänen polviensa ja kämmeniensä alla.  
Jerico siveli huoran pakaraa vyöllään. Naisessa oli harmillisen vähän lihaa: hän piti enemmän sellaisista, joita uskalsi piestä kunnolla.  
Novalle hän antoi vain hiukan väriä persposkiin. Nainen ymmärsi huudahdella niin kuin se olisi tehnyt kunnolla kipeää. Todellisuudessa kamankäyttäjien iho kuitenkin meni helposti rikki, eikä Jerico kaivannut lisälaskua. Sitä paitsi hän piti Novasta.  
Hän tyytyi läpsimään Narttua leppoisasti ja muistelemaan, kuinka oli kerran ruoskinut oikein runsasta, mehevää ilotyttöä useamman tunnin yhtä soittoa.   
Silloin hän ei ollut tietenkään maksanut siitä, sillä hänhän oli melkoisen häijy roisto. 

Kun piiskaus loppui, Desmond oli oikeastaan hiukan harmistunut.   
Hän ei tietenkään halunnut tulkita asiaa sillä tavalla, mutta perinteinen takapuolelle läimiminen sopi hänen koulutyttöfantasiaansa oikein hyvin.   
Jericon itseriittoinen ja korni makuuhuonepuhe sopi paljon huonommin.  
”No niin, Narttu. Anna tänne tuo muhkea orjakankku”, hän käski ja avasi vetoketjunsa. Nova tukahdutti naurahduksen ja peruutti hieromaan takapuoltaan miehen kalua vasten.  
”Sinä oletkin oikein kelpo horo, Narttu. Tule tule, anna isännällesi persettä! Vauhtia, tai otan itse”, tämä hoputti ja hieroi Novan pakaroita vasten kaluaan, joka ei valitettavasti ollut ihan niin jämäkkä kuin hän olisi toivonut.  
Nainen huomasi tilanteen ja kääntyi hienotunteisesti imemään Jericoa, muka tehdäkseen tästä liukkaamman. Oikeasti kyse oli enemmänkin siitä, että puolittain löysään vehkeeseen liittyi aito riski teloa peli kesken hommien.  
Vaikka molemmat tiesivät asian todellisen laidan, ei Jericolla ollut mitään vastaansanomista siihen, että huora lutkutti hänen kaluaan kaupanpäällisiksi.  
Kun vehkeet alkoivat olla toimintakunnossa, Nova kömpi takaisin patjan jousia vinguttamaan.   
”No niin, Narttu. Nyt tänne sitä pyllyä”, mies käski ja vetäisi tämän nopeasti luokseen ennen kuin seisokki ehtisi taas laantua.   
Novalla oli ammattitaitoa.   
Hän ei pitänyt perseen myymisestä asiakkaille, mutta osasi kyllä tuottaa aidonoloisen elämyksen muulla tavoin.   
Lihasharjoittelun tuloksena hänen pillunsa oli sopivasti jännitettynä niin helvetin tiukka, että tuntui kuin olisi korvaan nussinut.  
Onneksi Jericolle sentään riitti simuloitu perspano ja korvat saivat olla rauhassa.  
Homma oli hikinen ja nopeasti ohi.   
Jericon huohotus ja Novan teennäinen ”Oi isäntä, armoa” sekoittuivat patjan nirskeeseen ja vaimenivat sitten raskaaksi hengitykseksi.   
Mies vetäytyi ulos ja istahti sängynlaidalle tupakkaa käärien.   
Nova pyyhkäisi enimmät mällit riepuun ja otti sitten kiitollisena vastaan uuden imaisun jettiä.  
Jerico hymähti ja kurottautui riisumaan pannan naisen kaulasta.  
”Se meni ihan hyvin ensimmäiseksi yritykseksi. Näe ensi kerralla vähän enemmän vaivaa tuohon nyyhkimiseesi niin tuon sinulle lisää namia.”  
Desmond naurahti kuivasti. Jollain sentään oli sittenkin enemmän dialogin tajua kuin kertojalla.

Kerättyään rohkeutta aikansa Desmond nousi ja veti kengät jalkaansa.  
(No, nytkö sinä aiot mennä naimaan jotain huoraa niin että soi, Desmond?)  
Mies päästi tukahtuneen, tuskaisen äänen ja irvisti. Hän oli edelleen hiton kipeä.  
”Taidat kysyä kiusallasi? Minä vannon, sillä puoskarilla on nahkurin otteet”, hän manasi.  
(Tulin vain uteliaaksi. Johonkin sinä olet menossa, ja koska nyt on yömyöhä, et sinä ole tien päällekään lähdössä.)  
Desmond pudisteli päätään. Vitun mulkku. Kaikkitietävä kertoja muka, mutta ulkoisti kaiken puhumisen hänelle.  
(Olkoon, ystävä rakas. Jatkan tästä mielelläni.)  
Mies oli päättänyt korjata itseään vaivaavan tilanteen kertaheitolla ja jatkaa sitten pääasiallista missiotaan ilman häiriötekijöitä.   
Hän palkkaisi huoran, katsoisi mitä voisi tehdä, heittäisi satsillisen ja jatkaisi aamulla matkaa.  
”Niin, saatana. Oliko se nyt muka hankalaa sanoa?” Desmond murahti ja nappasi korkit mukaansa.


	8. Vihertävänsininen ja meloni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän kinkut ovat: eka kerta, tavallaan työpaikka ( :D), ja tirkistely.  
> Varoituksina edelleen paritus/prostituutioteemat ja nyt myös aseet ja keskenmenojen mainitseminen.

Rohkeus alkoi karista jo matkalla. Vittu.  
Desmond oli mies, joka oli itse säteilyttänyt itsensä puolikuoliaaksi, mutta nyt häntä jännitti.  
Ei niinkään se, mitä huora ajattelisi, koska tämä oli varmasti nähnyt kaikenlaista, vaan enemmänkin se, mitä hän itse ajattelisi.  
Mitä jos hän ehtisi maksaa eikä sitten pystyisikään tekemään mitään? Mitä jos se sattuisi helvetisti?  
Säteilyn kanssa hän oli sentään tiennyt jo etukäteen, miten inhottava vaihe oli tulossa.  
(Sinun ei ole pakko tehdä mitään jos et halua, Desmond. Sinun ei tarvitse todistaa mitään.)  
”Suksi sinä vittuun”, mies murisi ja koputti Novan oveen. Nainen avasi yllättyneen näköisenä.  
”Onko sinulla aikaa?” Desmond kysyi äreästi ja astu sitten nopeasti sisään ennen kuin Nova ehti kieltää. Tämä puri huultaan.  
”Moriarty hakkaa minut jos... jos sinä ostat jotain”, huora mutisi ja vilkuili pelokkaasti ovea.  
Desmond huokaisi ja näytti korkkipussukkaa.  
”Vitut hakkaa. Maksan sille mulkulle. Onko vielä jokin ongelma?”, hän ärähti.  
Nova näytti vaikealta. Hän nyppi hiuskiehkuraa ja pureskeli huultaan.  
”No kun... Minä en tee sellaisia keikkoja. Ghouleja. Kun...” nainen näytti epäröivän. Desmond nyökkäsi, rohkaisten tätä jatkamaan. Nyt kun hän oli uskaltautunut tänne asti, ei tehnyt mieli luovuttaa.  
”Yleensä minä sanon kaikille, että se inhottaa minua. Mutta vittu, tässä työssä on muutenkin paljon inhottavaa. Ja Gobkin on oikein herttainen. Mutta...  
Hyvä on. Colin on sanonut, että jos minä ikinä nussin raatoa, kukaan ei enää suostu ostamaan mitään ja hän myy minut jollekin orjakauppiaalle”, Nova myönsi puoliksi kuiskaten. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat.  
Naisen asennosta Desmond huomasi, että tämä tosiaan pelkäsi.  
Hän astui hieman taaksepäin ja kohotti kätensä rauhoittavasti ilmaan.  
”Selvä homma, ymmärrän. Annetaan koko paskan olla. Mene lepuuttamaan tussuasi”, Desmond tuumasi ja oli jo kääntymässä takaisin ovelle.  
Silloin hän sai ajatuksen.  
”Sinäkö pidät siitä pojasta? Panisitko häntä, jos pomosi ei saisi tietää?” hän kysyi.  
Nova mietti hyvin hiljaa. Sitten hänen kurtisti kulmiaan:  
”Gobia? No... miksi ei? Tai siis, jos Moriarty ei saisi tietää. Ehkä?”  
Desmond nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
”Kaksisataa? Sitten kun se mulkku on mennyt nukkumaan. Minun ei tarvitse olla huoneessa. Pysyn omassa huoneessani ja jos pomosi tulee, menen harhauttamaan häntä. Mitä sanot?” hän ehdotti.  
Nova punnitsi riskiään tulla myydyksi jollekin kusipäälle, mutta kaksisataa... Se tietäisi hitosti jettiä. Ja Gob oli herttainen.  
”Jos lupaat, ettet kerro kenellekään.”

Moriartyn vuoteeseen menon odottaminen oli helvetin kuumottavaa. Desmond rummutteli sängynlaitaa tuskaisena.  
Tämä on naurettavaa, hän kirosi itseään: En ole edes pääsemässä itse pukille ja sekoilen silti.  
Mutta hän tiesi itsekin, että edellisestä kerrasta oli helvetin pitkä aika. Jos tämä auttaisi häntä keskittymään taas muihin asioihin, olkoon sitten vaikka naurettavaa.  
(Seksuaalinen itseilmaisu ei ole naurettavaa, Desmond. Sinulla on täysi oikeus tavoitella miehisyyden kokemista ja tyydytystä. Mutta sinä tunnut ottavan tästä kovasti paineita.)  
Mies tuhahti. Olihan se totta. Hänellä oli paineita.  
(Oletko harkinnut, että pohtisit syitä sen sijaan, että etsin nopeaa ratkaisua?  
Minä epäilen, ettei sinun ongelmasi ole ollenkaan niin erillään sinun persoonastasi kuin haluat uskotella.  
Mitä mieltä itse olet?  
Desmond?)

Kello hiipi jo pitkin aamuyön tunteja kun Gob sai kerättyä itsensä. Nova oli sujauttanut pienen viestilapun hänen taskuunsa hakiessaan muka lisää juotavaa alhaalta. 

Gobbie, muru.  
Tule yläkertaan kun Saituri nukkuu.  
Shhh!

Mies liikutti kynnetöntä etusormeaan pitkin kirjaimia ja värisi. Voi, kunpa tämä ei olisi taas jokin Moriartyn temppu saada tekosyy hänen hakkaamiseensa.  
Hän halusi uskoa, ettei se ollut. Ehkä se ei ollut. Joskus Nova kaipasi vain hiukan ystävällisyyttä.  
Gob otti varovasti kengät jaloistaan, etteivät ne narisisi portaissa, ja lähti yläkertaan.  
Jokaisella askelmalla hän rukoili, ettei joutuisi taas pulaan. Naamaa särki vieläkin päivän jäljiltä.  
Hän kuitenkin piti Novasta niin paljon, (oli rakastunut oikeastaan,) että oli valmis ottamaan riskin  
Ovi ei ollut kokonaan kiinni. Nainen oli jättänyt sen raolleen, ettei kahva kolahtaisi.  
Gob livahti sisään ja hänen leukansa loksahti.  
Nova makoili sängyssä ilkialastomana ja iski silmää.

”Mitä?” Gob henkäisi ja nykäisi sitten nopeasti käden suunsa eteen.  
Nova hymyili rohkaisevasti ja viittoili miestä lähemmäs. Tämä astui typertyneenä muutaman askeleen eteenpäin. Naisen tukka oli sekaisin ja ihossa oli painaumia patjasta, mutta tämä oli ihanan näköinen. Liian ihanan.  
Iho oli pehmeä ja nätti kuin... kuin satiini. Gob oli joskus nähnyt satiinisen yöpuvun.  
Ja Novan tissit olivat... Aika pyöreät? Vähän pehmeän näköiset? Niissä oli nännit.  
Gob ei enää muistanut sanoja tällaisille asioille. Kauniille ja herttaisille ja ystävällisille asioille. Hän vain seisoi siinä ja tuijotti lumoutuneena ja peloissaan.  
Nova nousi ja veti miehen lämpimään halaukseen. Se tuntui luontevimmalta. Hän ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi, että Gob menisi näin lukkoon.  
”Kaikki hyvin, Gobbie. Älä huoli. Haluaisin vain tehdä jotain mukavaa, sopiiko?” nainen kuiskasi ja antoi suudelman miehen poskelle. Se ei tuntunut ollenkaan niin nihkeältä ja haperolta kuin hän oli pelännyt, vaan lähinnä parkitulta nahalta.  
Gob valahti kalpeaksi kuin haamu (jopa hänen kasvolihaksensa menettivät väriään) ja jäykistyi. Hänen kalunsa singahti pystyyn kuin raketti, mutta hän ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan.  
Nova silitti miehen selkää ja katsoi tätä melkein huolestuneena. Hän tunsi miehen erektion itseään vasten, mutta muuten tämä oli liikkumaton kuin patsas.  
”Muruseni, ei hätää. Mikä sinun on? En minä sinulta pyydä rahaa, Gobbie. Sitäkö sinä pelkäät?”  
”Nova, minä en ole ikinä ollut... naisen kanssa.”

Nova ei koskaan suudellut asiakkaita. Mutta tänään asiakas oli seinän toisella puolella, katsomassa lautojen raosta.  
Hänen rintaansa vasten oli painautunut Gob, herttainen Gob joka oli auttanut häntä kun hän oli ottanut yliannostuksen, tuonut hänelle ruokaa kun Moriarty oli lukinnut hänet komeroon, pitänyt häntä sylissä kun hän oli saanut (taas) keskenmenon sen kusipään takia...  
Nova sulki silmänsä ja painoi arasti huulensa miehen huulia vasten.  
Ne olivat halkeilleet ja karheat, mutta lämpimät.  
Gob vastasi suudelmaan kömpelösti ja laittoi kätensä naisen niskaan.  
Tämän tukka oli pehmoinen ja hän tunsi vastustamatonta halua silitellä sitä kuin koiranpentua.  
Kun heidän suunsa erkanivat, mies oli hengästynyt.  
Novaa hymyilytti. Hän epäili, ettei tämä kestäisi kovin kauaa, mutta Gob oli kömpelyydessään suloinen.  
Se oli paljon parempaa kuin ne sankarit, jotka tulivat hänen luokseen varmoina siitä, että juuri heidän ihmeellinen taikakalunsa tyydyttäisi häntä valtavasti.  
Suurimmalla osalla niistäkään kullinheiluttelijoista ei itse asiassa mennyt kuin muutama minuutti.

Desmond nojasi otsaansa seinää vasten. Tämä oli hyvä ajatus.  
Tästä kulmasta hänen ei tarvinnut katsella Gobin naamaa, mutta Novan vartalo oli erinomaisesti esillä. Vaikka rintojen siluetti oli hänen mieleensä hiukan turhan riippuva ja huoran takapuolessa oli raskausarpia, oliko sillä mitään vitun väliä? Nainen oli joka tapauksessa helvetin elävä ja nuori ja...  
Mies ei halunnut myöntää pitävänsä siitä, mutta häntä viehätti se, miten hellästi Nova suuteli Gobia ja veti tämän mukanaan sängylle. Siinä oli lämpöä.  
Kämmen painettuna kalua vasten. Sitä lähemmäs runkkaamista Desmond ei päässyt, mutta ehkä se ei haittaisi, hän piti katselusta.  
Nova laski nuoren ghoulin housut ja katsoi tätä miellyttävän yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Pojullahan oli kaikki jotakuinkin paikallaan! Jos ei otettu huomioon ihon karheaa, halkeilevaa pintaa, kalu oli oikeastaan ihan tavallinen.  
Nainen valutti käteensä sylkeä ja tarttui sitten hellästi Gobin vehkeeseen. Tältä pääsi tukahtunut huudahdus. Nova alkoi liikutella kättään niin hellästi kuin osasi: hän ei halunnut rikkoa mitään eikä saada miestä laukeamaan pitkin itseään.  
Naisen iho oli vaaleanpunertava ja herkkä, lähes täydellinen vastakohta Gobin kelmeällä, karhealle nahalle.  
Vihertävänsinisten verisuonten verkko heidän pinnallaan oli kuitenkin samankaltainen ja hauras.  
Päällimmäisen kerroksensa alla he olivat hyvin samanlaisia, haavoittuvaisia ja perhosia vatsassaan.  
Kun kalun pinta oli liukas ja kiiltävä, nainen ohjasi ghoulin polvilleen hänen jalkojensa väliin.  
”No niin, muru... Vielä vähän tännepäin”, hän kuiskasi ja ohjasi Gobin sisäänsä tottuneella otteella.  
Tämä saattoi olla hänen kymmenestuhannes kertansa, mutta ensimmäinen sellaisen miehen kanssa, jota hän rakasti ainakin vähän.  
Ajatus sai hänet voihkaisemaan.  
”Nova, sattuiko?”, Gob henkäisi. Hän värisi ja kasvot olivat pelästyksestä ja kiihottuneisuudesta kirjavat. Nainen pudisti päätään.  
”Ei, muru. Kaikki hyvin, tule vain tänne”, hän vakuutti ja kurottui suutelemaan miestä uudelleen.  
Gob huokaisi Novan huulia vasten ja puristi silmänsä kiinni.  
”Anteeksi, minä...”, hänen henkensä salpautui kun maailma kiepahti ja lämpö levisi hänen haaroistaan koko kehoon kuin sähkövirta.  
Nova kietoi kätensä ghoulin värisevän vartalon ympärillä ja painoi suudelman tämän suupieleen.  
Hänen sisäänsä ja reisilleen valui siemennestettä ja kasvoille putosi kyynel Gobin poskelta.  
”Kaikki hyvin, Gobbie. Se meni oikein hyvin, muru. Kaikki hyvin...” nainen kuiskutti ja silitti miehen selkää paidan läpi. Gob nyökkäsi ja niiskahti:  
”Anteeksi, Nova. Minä en osannut...”  
Nova naurahti lempeästi.  
”Ei kukaan osaa, Gobbie. Opetan joskus myöhemmin.”

Desmondilta pääsi sellainen sadatus, että häntä itseäänkin karmaisi.  
Ei vittu, ei kai tässä olisi ehtinyt tulla jäniskään?!  
Hän löi turhautuneena nyrkkinsä sängynlaitaan. Se oli tietysti todella huono ajatus, sillä sänky oli reilut kaksisataa vuotta vanha.  
Koko laita irtosi ja paukahti lattialle. Omassa huoneessaan Colin Moriarty ampaisi pystyyn kuin tykin suusta. Hän tempaisi aseensa mukaan ja säntäsi saman tien Novan huoneeseen.  
Se horo yritti varmaan tehdä taas kuutamokeikkaa...  
Siinä vaiheessa Desmond ei välittänyt vittuakaan siitä, mitä hän oli sopinut Novan kanssa.  
Hän välitti vain siitä, että hänellä oli aivan saatanan kipeä seisokki ja koko maailma oli sitä mieltä, ettei Desmond Lockhartilla ollut lupaa yhteen helvetin laukeamiseen!  
Ghouli tempaisi revolverinsa pöydältä ja rynkäsi käytävään melkein irrottaen oven saranoiltaan.  
Nova makasi patjallaan ruosteenpunertavat mällit reisillään, (aivan, se on siis ghoulien ominaisuus), Gob yritti kömpiä itkien ja säikähtäneenä pystyyn tämän päältä, Colin Moriarty osoitteli unenpöpperöisenä pistoolillaan vuoroin huoraa ja ghoulia ja Desmond seisoi pari askelta taaempana sepalus auki, ase tanassa ja aivan vitun äreänä.  
”Minun omaisuuteeni ei tuollainen paskakasa tuikkaa mulkkuaan!”, Moriarty raivosi ja sohi Gobia kohti aseella:  
”Onko sinulle edes mulkkua, senkin-”  
Vaikka Solvaus ei kohdistunut Desmondiin, se olisi ihan hyvin voinut kohdistua.  
Ja hänellä jumalauta oli mulkku!  
.32 Revolveri laukesi ja lohkaisi vasemman aivolohkon kuin vesimeloninpalan Colin Moriartyn rumasta irkkupäästä.  
Gob tuijotti suu auki. Nova tuijotti tussu auki.  
Ruumis romahti lattialle kuin hidastettuna ja Desmond nauroi.  
Oli kuin hänen paineensa olisivat helpottaneet saman tien.  
Olo keveni ja kihelmöi.  
Pulssi alkoi tasaantua.  
”No niin, nuoret...  
Huora, pane jotain päällesi ja raato, kipaise herättämään laamanni.  
Setä hoitaa hiukan asioita.”


	9. Violetti ja kirsikka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän kinkut ovat: suuseksi, kolmenkiva, huumeraiskaus, osien vaihtuminen, ikäero, kaverukset ja juhlat.  
> Jos joku ei ole vielä tähän mennessä päätellyt, niin muotoillaan asia vvielä kerran: tämä tarino on hyvin häijy, moraali in häilyvä ja jossain kaukana lomalla. Luvassa on päihteistä ja uhrien tahallista päihdyttämistä hyväksikäyttötarkoituksessa, seksuaalista hyväksikäyttöä ja kaikenlaista muuta inhaa.

Mama lähetti Rose of Sharonin ja Elliotin pois runsaan aamiaispöydän kautta.  
Heidän ahmiessaan tölkkipapuja ja kuivalihaa vanha ghouli istui sivummalla ja hymyili äidillisesti. Hänen lohkeilleet hampaansa kuulsivat poskien repaleisen kudoksen läpi.  
”Te olette mukavia nuoria. Sääli, ettette käy useammin”, hän virkkoi ja hörppäsi kuivatuista juurista keitettyä kahvinkorviketta.  
Cass ja Elliot loivat toisiinsa syyllisen silmäyksen. He olivat naineet mummoparan patjan ihan tahmeaksi. Mama hymähti.  
”Tekisittekö minulle pienen palveluksen? Mieluiten sinä, Rose of Sharon”, hän ehdotti karhealla, hauraalla äänellä ja kallisti päätään. Cass nyökäytti päätään, lähinnä hyvittääkseen rivon salaisuutensa.  
Vanha nainen näytti ilahtuneelta.  
”Minulle on tulossa tänne vieras, eräs herrasmies”, hän aloitti ja iski leikillisesti silmää:  
”Joten kun kuljette Hirvilinnakkeen ohi, poikkeaisitteko sanomaan, että olisi hyvä, jos he eivät kävisi täällä... katsotaanpa, kolmen-neljän viikon päästä?”  
Cass kohautti olkiaan ja soi Mamalle hymyn.  
”Tietysti. Olemme menossa sinne muutenkin, ei ongelmaa”, hän tuumasi. 

Maman ilme kiristyi hienoisesti ja hän sanoi:  
”vanhalla Mamalla olisi vielä pieni pyyntö. Kuunteletko sinä minun asemaani, Rose of Sharon?”  
Cass nyökkäsi. Tietysti. Hänellä oli tapana kuunnella sitä iltaisin matkaradiosta, koska sen kantama oli paljon parempi kuin muiden asemien.  
”Jos minun ohjelmaani tulee lähetyskatko, sanotaan nyt että yli kolme päivää... Jos minä en puhu mitään suorassa lähetyksessä... sinä viet Maman puolesta pienen viestin”, nainen henkäisi. Vaikka kasvoilla kareili yhä hirtehinen hymy, Cass huomasi ghoulin vakavoituneen.  
”Aina kun näet kirjaston, voimalan tai muun sellaisen paikan, missä sinusta tuntuu, että voisi olla vanhaa teknologiaa tai teknistä kirjallisuutta, käy kirjoittamassa tämä lause sinne. Ei ole niin tarkkaa minne, vaikka etuoveen. Mummi on lähtenyt marjametsään, teekannu tarvitsee pannunmyssyn. Ymmärrätkö, tyttöseni?”  
Cass nyökytteli, painaen sanat mieleensä.  
”Mummi lähti marjaan, teekannu tarvitsee myssyn.”  
Mama hymyili haikeasti ja painoi mieleensä naisen kasvot, jotka olivat hänen silmissään kovin nuoret ja hauskannäköiset.  
”Aivan niin, Rose of Sharon. Ja sen jälkeen – älä tule enää katsomaan Mamaa.  
No, nyt teidän pitää lähteä.  
Minä luulen, että sinusta tulee vielä seikkailija kuten isästäsi, Rose.  
Hän oli hyvä mies, oikein hyvä.  
Hyvää matkaa”, hän toivotti ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois.  
Cass ja Elliot jatkoivat matkaansa auringonnousuun.

(Tuo oli yllättävän syvällistä pornotarinalta, Mama. Mistä nyt tuulee?)  
Nainen otti mukavamman asennon tuolissaan ja painoi radion soittamaan panhuilumusiikkia.  
”Minä pidän huolta pikkuisistani, kertoja. Jos sinä päätät tuikata kynäsi lapaluideni väliin...”, hän päätti lauseen puhaltamalla pölyiseen ilmaan valossa väreilevän tomupyörteen.  
(Älähän nyt. Kukaan ei tuikkaa ketään kynällä. Kenelle se viesti on?)  
Mama naurahti ja levitti kätensä:  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät. Aivan, lukija!  
Anteeksi, lukija, en huomannut sinua. Et sanonut mitään.  
Se on vain pieni muistilappu jääkaapin ovessa parille mukavalle pojalle ja tytölle, joilla on söpöjä tinasotilaita. He olisivat innokkaita leikkimään Mamankin leluilla, mutta olemme sopineet muusta.”  
(Brotherhood of Steel? En tiennytkään, että pidät ritareista.)  
”En ehkä niinkään pidä. Mutta heille on paikkansa.”  
(Tiedätkö mille muulle on paikkansa? Pienelle salaisuuksien vaihtamiselle.)

Kertoja oli pyytänyt yhtä tarinaa vastineeksi siitä, että paljastaisi tärkeän heikkouden Maman vastustajassa.  
Nainen tunsi kertojan tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että miehelle tarjottaisiin samaa vaihtokauppaa. Hänen oli paras tarttua tarjoukseen pysyäkseen tasoissa.  
Mama nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan ja pohti. Hänen elämänsä paras seksikokemus?  
Siinä oli kova valitseminen. Hänellä oli monivuosisatainen historia.  
”Hääyö kullanmuruni kanssa tietysti”, hän kuiskasi rahisten ja sai sitten rapean, hakkaavan yskän- ja naurunpuuskan.  
”Ei sentään. Hän oli kyllä mieheni ennen sotaa, mutta luoja, oletko koskaan syönyt sellaisia pieniä taikinakuorisia...” Maman ääni sortui ja hän kakoi harmaanvihreän keuhkonkappaleen pöydälle.  
”Jo helpotti. No, vastaus on silti: ei kullanmuruni.”  
Naisen kasvoilla käväisi leikkisä virnistys.  
”Olkoon menneeksi. Mutta tämä on salaisuus.”

Ilmassa oli ollut silloin taikaa. Radioaktiivista pölyä, kynttilöiden savua – ja taikaa.  
Myöhemmin Mama muisteli tuota yötä viimeisen seikkailunsa viimeisenä yönä, mutta silloin se oli jotakin muuta. Viimeinen juhla vanhalle maailmalle.  
Underworldin huoneet oli valaistu kynttilöillä ja jouluvaloilla, kattoon oli ripustettu kaikkea lintuhäkeistä muovikukkiin ja kristallilamppuihin.  
Savuisessa, hehkuvassa hämärässä museo oli epätodellinen satumaa prinsessoineen, intiaaneineen ja linnunhahmoisine tanssijoineen.  
Nainen itse oli vetänyt kasvoilleen venetsialaisnaamion ja ylleen riekaleisen violetin silkkimekon. Sen helma oli syönyt melkoisen osan itsestään, mutta niin oli hänen ihonsakin.  
Mama oli ottanut sinä yönä hiukan sitä ja tätä, mutta hän tunsi rajansa. Vaikka nainen oli pöllyssä, hän oli edelleen ovela, harkitseva.  
Saalis osui hänen silmiinsä ja hän tiesi haluavansa heidät. Toinen oli hoikka ja jäntevä mies kettunaamiossa. (Ghouli, Mama tiesi.) Toinen oli kunniavieras: nuorukainen pitkänokkainen lintunaamio kasvoillaan. Herbert "Daring" Dashwood.

Mama lähestyi heitä huolettomin askelin. Nuori seikkailija oli selvästi saanut osansa juomatarjoilusta. Hyvä.  
Kettughouli oli kovempi pala: huomatessaan lähestyvän naisen hän painoi kämmenensä toverinsa käsivarrelle.  
Se ei ollut uhkaava ele, pikemminkin suojeleva.  
Veljellinen.  
Mies oli tottunut pitämään ystäväänsä poissa vaikeuksista.  
Maman ei ollut vaikea päättää, kumpaa hän lähestyisi.  
”Hei, veli. Joko sinulle on tarjottu hehkua?” nainen tiedusteli nojautuen Kettua vasten. Mies räpäytti silmiään:  
”Hehkua? Minä... mieluummin ei. Tämä kaveri tulee huonovointiseksi jos on lähistöllä”, hän torjui ja viittasi Lintuun. Dashwood virnisti humaltuneesti.  
”Neiti taitaa flirttailla sinulle, Argyle. Älä ole hölmö, ota pois. Minä pärjään”, hän vakuutti ja tuuppasi toveriaan niin, että tämä käytännöllisesti katsoen törmäsi Mamaan. Nainen hymyili ja kietaisi kätensä ghoulin kaulaan.  
”Minulla on todella hyvää tavaraa laukussani, mutta se on alakerrassa. Voisitteko te pojat lähteä mukaan, niin en joutuisi matkalla vaaroihin ja seikkailuihin”, hän kuiskasi karheasti.  
Lintu iski silmää Ketulle ja ojensi Mamalle käsivartensa. Oli hiukan epäselvää, kuka talutti ja ketä.  
”Meidän kanssamme neiti vasta joutuukin seikkailuihin.”  
(Totta.)

Jos hän olisi ollut mies, oikea termi olisi saattanut olla saalistaja. Mutta hän ei ollut.  
Mama oli nainen ja siksi hänestä olisi positiivisempaa käyttää ilmausta antelias tai mahdollisesti rohkea ja itsenäinen.  
Käytettiin mitä ilmausta tahansa, hän sujautti ensi töikseen nuoren Dashwoodin lasiin muutaman Mentats-tabletin kun mies ei katsonut.  
Sitten hän tarjosi Argylelle ampullin jotakin, mikä olisi ulvonut geigermittarissa kuin sireeni, väitti sitä tehostetuksi Med-X:ksi ja auttoi piikittämisessä.  
(Siinä missä ihmisten välittäjäaineet yleensä hoitavat makuuhuonepuolen ja saavat huumeet kipinöimään aivojen hermoverkossa kuin ilotulitus, ghoulien neuronit ovat harmillisen usein saaneet sen verran gammasädepommitusta, että heidän fysiologiansa tarvitsee hiukan tohtori R:n apua.)  
Kun miehet istuskelivat leppoisina vuoteen reunalla (Mama oli varannut huoneen valmiiksi), hän laittoi vodkapullon kiertämään. Ja sylkäisi omat siemauksensa takaisin.  
Herbert ja Argyle vilkuilivat toisiaan voitonriemuisina. Tällä kertaa homma oli menossa putkeen. Kumpikin oli lopen kyllästynyt siihen, kun ilotytöt onnistuivat ryöstämään nuorukaisen Argylen odotellessa jossain kauempana. Tällä kertaa he eivät ottaisi liikaa ja voisivat vahtia toistensa selustaa.  
Argyle tunsi kipeiden lihastensa rentoutuvan ja vilkaisi vieressään puoli-istuvassa asennossa lekottelevaa lintumiestä. Hyvä, pomo. Kerrankin pysyt näkyvillä ja poissa arveluttavista tuheroista.  
Dashwood hymyili ystävälleen veikeästi ja mottasi tätä veljellisesti rystysillä olkaan. Hieno homma, Argyle. Tällä kertaa sinä olet pääsemässä pukille.  
Mama hymyili miehille niin söpösti kuin osasi (ei silti kovin söpösti siis) ja avasi mekkonsa ylimmän napin.  
”Tiedättehän, pojat... Minun selkäni tuli todella kipeäksi tanssimisesta ja muusta. Sattuisiko jompi kumpi teistä olemaan hyvä hieroja?”

Kaikki alkoi juuri sopivan viattomasti. Nainen kävi siveästi vatsalleen makaamaan ja antoi Argylen hieroa selkäänsä. Siinä oli käsistään taitava mies!  
Kun hieronta oli jatkunut sopivan kauan, Mama alkoi ”vahingossa” huokailla ääneen. Kun Kettu oli varmasti tajunnut jutun juonen, nainen kiepahti ympäri ja ohjasi Argylen kädet rinnoilleen.  
Tottahan ne olivat vuosien saatossa rapistuneet, mutta hitto, mies oli ghouli itsekin.  
Jos se haittaisi...  
Ilmeestä päätellen ei haitannut. Ehkä morfiiniin liuotettu cesium auttoi sekin vähän.  
Mama virnisti itsekseen huomatessaan nuoren Dashwoodin katseen: joko häneen tehosi mikä tahansa etäisesti naisen muotoinen tai sitten kaveri innostui miespalvelijansa puuhien katsomisesta. Ehkä molempia.  
”Kuulkaa, minua ihan nolottaa kysyä tätä... Mutta onko siis niin, että Herbert on joukon päällikkö?” Mama uteli ja iski silmää.  
”Tai siis... Koko ajan? Eikö se ole hiukan rasistista? Nyt kun olet kerran kunniaghoulikin, eikö olisi hyvä vaihtaa välillä rooleja? Argylelle tekisi hyvää olla välillä pomo, vai mitä?”  
Dashwood hihitti juopuneesti ja nyökytteli innoissaan. Kuulosti hauskalta! Todennäköisesti mikä tahansa olisi kuulostanut hänestä sillä hetkellä hauskalta.  
Argylekin näytti tuumasta ilahtuneelta. Mitä pahaa voisi seurata siitä, että hän saisi vaihteeksi vähän toppuutella nuorukaista?

Mama kömpi istumaan sängyn reunalle ja vilkaisi ghoulia.  
”Mitä tuumaat, pomo, tekisikö mielesi pitää hiukan hauskaa?  
Huoli pois, Mama ei pyytäisi rahaa, pojat. Te olette niin söpöjä”, hän houkutteli ja alkoi ujuttaa pikkuhousuja jalastaan.  
Argylen olo oli huumeen jäljiltä iloinen ja rento. Miksi ei? Täällä he tuskin joutuisivat kuseen. Sitä paitsi ghouleilla ei ollut tapana järjestää toisilleen hankaluuksia, niitä oli muutenkin kylliksi.  
Hän nyökkäsi. Mama pudotti pöksynsä nilkkoihin ja iski miehelle silmää.  
”No, pomo, sinähän voisit laittaa pojan tekemään raskaan työn, vai mitä?”, nainen ehdotti.  
Dashwood piti ilmeisesti tätäkin suunnitelmaa huikean jännittävänä ja hauskana, sillä hän istahti pyytämättä polvilleen lattialle ja jäi katsomaan toveriaan koiramaisen odottavana.  
Argyle nyökkäsi hitaasti. Upea idea! Hän oli könynnyt Herbertin ja tämän typerien naisseikkailujen vuoksi niin monessa paikassa, että oli korkea aika, että poika saisi maistaa hiukan omaa lääkettään.  
”Muistatkos kun kerroit aiemmin tänään, että mirri maistuisi, poju?  
No, siinä olisi kokonainen puuma. Ei tarvitse tyytyä mihin tahansa katinrääpäleeseen”, Argyle tuumasi virnistäen ja otti toveriaan korvasta kiinni.  
”No, älä annan neidin odottaa, poju. Aika lunastaa suuret puheesi.”

Pelkkä naamion riisuminen Herbert-pojalta (joka oli kylläkin kolmikymppinen mies) sai Maman kehräämään.  
Ruskeat, innokkaat silmät ja kämmenten täydeltä vaaleanruskeaa kiharaa tukkaa. Hölmö, huumattu hymy ja kirsikanpunaiset, Mentatsien värjäämät huulet.  
”Kuulit mitä pomosi sanoi, söpöläinen”, nainen kuiskasi karheasti ja otti reippaasti kiinni Dashwoodin hiuksista.  
(Kerrankin joku, jonka hiuksiin uskalsi tarttua vetämättä niitä irti.)  
Mies hyrisi innostuksesta. Mama oli niin kaunis: iholla kareili kaikkia sateenkaaren värejä ja tämän ääni tuntui hänen korvissaan pehmeänä kuin pumpuli. Hassua, että humalassa olikin näin kivaa.  
Argyle kehuisi häntä, hän oli varma siitä. Ja se sai hänet yrittämään vielä kovemmin.  
Hän halusi olla oikein kiltti ja nokkela poika. Ajatus sai hänen kätensä kihelmöimään.  
Mama ei voinut olla huokaisematta kun Herbert nuolaisi häntä ensimmäisen kerran.  
Mikä parasta, poika nuoli innoissaan. Tämän silmät loistivat ja posket punoittivat ja liukas, vaaleanpunainen kieli teki jokseenkin innovatiivisia kuvioita hänen reisiensä välissä.  
Argyle katseli toverinsa puuhia ja nyökytteli. Jep, poju saisi maksaa sekoiluistaan kunnolla.  
”Älä yritä päästä helpolla, hölmö. Hyväile hänen klittaansa, vai etkö tiedä missä se on?” hän torui ja keinotteli itsensä istumaan Maman taakse niin, että nainen sai nojautua hänen rintaansa vasten.  
Dashwood kikatti. Tietysti hän tiesi.  
Mutta tämä oli niin jännittävää! Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tajunnut, että naisen pillu maistui sähköiseltä.  
Argyle murahti ja liu'utti kätensä Maman vatsaa pitkin alemmas. Hän ei ehkä ollut yhtä sievä kuin Herbert, mutta hänellä oli siitäkin huolimatta sadan viidenkymmenen vuoden kokemus naisista.  
”Arvasin, sinä et tiedä. No, pomo hoitaa tämän. Minähän se muutenkin teen kaiken, mihin tarvitaan käteviä käsiä”, hän torui ja painoi sormensa naisen häpyä vasten.  
Mama tukahdutti huudahduksen puremalla kieltään ja tempaisi epähuomiossa Herbert-pojua hiuksista.  
Ilmeisesti sekin oli tämän mielestä hauskaa. Poika nuoli innoissaan, kuin olisi syönyt jäätelöä.  
Argylen taitavat kädet ja pojan innokkuus hoitivat homman harmillisen nopeasti.  
Mama tuli rajusti, painuen niin etuviistoon että melkein putosi sängyn reunalta.  
Argyle veti hänet paremmin patjalle ja taputti toverinsa päätä:  
”Hyvää työtä, poju. Vielä muutama sata tuntia harjoittelua niin sinusta voi tulla ihan kelvollinen.”  
Mama hymyili raukeasti ja vilkaisi miehiä. Nämä näyttivät tyytyväisiltä itseensä.  
”No, pojat, näyttää siltä että saatte odottaa loppua seuraavaan lukuun. Me olemme nimittäin vasta aloittaneet.”


	10. Helmenvalkoinen ja kalpeanvihreä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän kinkut ovat: (kaukaahaettu) pakotetty raiskaus, odotuttaminen ja edellisen luvun kinkut. Edellisluvun varoitukset jatkuvat.

(Mama, tämä on ainoa akti, joka on kestänyt enemmän kuin yhden luvun. Etkö haluaisi tiivistää?)  
”En. Lupasin tarinan ja aion tehdä työtä niiden tietojen eteen.”

Vedettyään hetken henkeä Mama katsoi miehiä tuumivasti. Argyle oli ilmeisesti nauttinut esityksestä kovasti ja naisen selkää vasten erottuikin reipas erektio.   
Ja Dashwood... Suloinen, pöllyinen Herbert Dashwood nuoli huuliaan ja katseli Mamaa pää kallellaan ja odotti lisää kehuja.  
Naista alkoi arveluttaa, että hän oli ehkä yliarvioinut nuoren miehen kemikaaliresistenssin, mutta toisaalta, tämä ei vaikuttanut olevan vaarassa. Lähinnä humalassa, pilvessä ja johdateltavissa.  
”No, mitä mieltä olet, pomo? Onko poju muka jo hoitanut hommansa? Katso nyt häntä”, Mama houkutteli Argylea ja nipisti Herbertin poskea.   
Ghouli kohotti kulmiensa rippeitä ja naurahti.  
”Hänellä on paljon hyvitettävää. No, vieläkö neiti haluaisi jotain?” hän tiedusteli kalmaisella äänellään ja näykkäisi Maman kaulaa. Nainen huokaisi nautinnollisesti ja kuiskasi:  
”Sinua mieluiten, mutta emmeköhän me keksi jotain. Hän on tainnut saada sinut pulaan tuolla suulla monta kertaa, vai kuinka?”  
Ghouli murahti vastaukseksi ja vilkaisi poikaa. Liian monta kertaa.  
”Hänen pitäisi saada vähän takaisin siitä kaikesta, vai mitä? Katso nyt tuota hölmöä. Sinun olisi pitänyt olla pomo alusta asti”, Mama kuiskutti ja keinutti itseään miehen vartaloa vasten.  
Dashwood tärisi innosta. Kyllä, hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti saada takaisin. Antaisikohan nainen hänelle piiskaa jos hän pyytäisi? Tällä oli niin lämpimät kädet ja hänen ihoaan kihelmöi kuin se olisi saattanut puhjeta kukkaan.   
”Totta, sinun pitäisi olla pomo, Argyle”, nuori mies henkäisi. Hänellä oli niin, niin, niin veikeä olo.  
”Sinä olet minun paras ystäväni ikinä! Koskaan ikinä, millonkaan!   
Ihan totta, minä rakastan sinua, kaveri”, hän melkein nyyhkäisi ja painoi päänsä toverinsa polvea vasten.   
Hänelle oli tullut tunteellinen olo kun hän ajatteli kaikkia niitä hienoja juttuja, jotka hänen ystävänsä oli tehnyt hänen vuokseen.   
”Sinä olet minusta supersankari. Helkkarin ruma ja säteilevä supersankari”, Herbert mutisi. Hänestä tuntui nyt, että hän ymmärsi koko jutun.   
Kaikki ihmiset olivat sankareita. Ja ghoulitkin.   
Oikeastaan he kaikki olivat vain ihmisiä. Tai juttuja vaan.  
Hienoja, jänniä juttuja...  
”No niin, hyvä homma sinulle, poju. Nyt sinä tuot tuon söpön suusi tänne ja autat Mamaa”, nainen käski ja veti miehen tukevammin polvilleen.

Kun Argyle ohjattiin istumaan sängyn reunalle, hän ei vastustellut. Kaikki tuntui turvalliselta ja rauhoittavalta.   
Mama hymyili ja iski silmää. Mies oli tyytyväinen. Hän oli pomo, hommat olivat hanskassa.  
Nainen sai ghoulin housut helposti auki ja katseli tämän erektiota tyytyväisenä. Argylekin oli tyytyväinen. Oli onnea, että kalu oli tänään yhteistyössä hänen kanssaan.  
”Poju on oikein hyvä suustaan, pomo. Minusta sinun pitäisi kokeilla”, Mama yllytti ja työnsi pari sormea Dashwoodin suuhun.   
Mies vastasi nuolemalla niitä hartaasti, silmät puoliksi suljettuna. Kaikki tuntui niin hassulta. Onneksi Mama oli näyttämässä, mitä piti tehdä.  
Argyle näytti epäileväiseltä.   
Hänellä oli rento olo, mutta jokin tuntui olevan pielessä... Tämä ei voinut olla niin hyvä idea kuin miltä se tuntui.   
Toisaalta, hänhän sai päättää. Ghouli nyökäytti päätään.  
Hymy valaisi Maman kasvot:  
”Juuri niin, pomo. Haluan, että rentoudut”, hän kuiskasi ja kurottautui suutelemaan Argylea samalla kun ohjasi Herbert-pojun tämän jalkojen väliin.  
Dashwood otti kalun innokkaasti suuhunsa. Se maistui akvamariinilta ja seikkailulta.  
Jos hän olisi tiennyt, miten mahtavaa oli ottaa suihin mieheltä, hän olisi varmasti tehnyt sitä jo kauan sitten.   
Maman suupieli nyki. Hän yritti suudella ghoulia edessään, mutta Herbert-pojun ilme... Hän ei saanut siitä silmiään irti.   
”Hänhän tykkää siitä. Sinä olet päästänyt pojun ihan liian helpolla”, nainen henkäisi ja otti tukevamman otteen Dashwoodin niskavilloista. Nuori mies sai suun täydeltä ghoulin kyrpää ja kakoi hieman, mutta Mamaa ei haitannut, päinvastoin.  
Argyle harkitsi kalunsa vetämistä pois, mutta puna Maman poskilla ja tämän epätasainen hengitys saivat hänet toisiin ajatuksiin. Jos nainen kerran kiihottui tästä...  
Sitä paisti Herbert oli ollut välillä aika mulkku. Takaisinmaksun aika, poju.  
Dashwoodin oli vaikea hengittää. Hapenpuute sai hänen näkökenttänsä kipinöimään punaisena.   
Häntä alkoi itkettää: hän halusi olla hyvä poika ja Argyle oli hänen paras ystävänsä, mutta häntä pelotti.   
Kyyneleet alkoivat valua pitkin nuoren miehen rusottavia poskia. Hän ei halunnut luovuttaa.  
Mama kirosi itsekseen. Hän inhosi sitä, kun ne alkoivat itkeä. Siitä tuli sellainen olo, kuin olisi tehnyt jotain väärää. Hän höllensi otettaan Dashwoodin kiharoista ja antoi tämän vetää henkeä.  
”Kaikki hyvin, poju. Sinä pärjäät hienosti, vai kuinka, pomo? Sinä olet oikein näppärä poika imemään munaa”, nainen kehui ja silitteli Herbertin poskea.   
Nuori mies nikotteli ja lämmin väristys kulki hänen lävitseen. Hän oli hyvä?  
”Juuri noin, poju. Vielä vähän.   
Auta saamaan pomosi valmiiksi Mamaa varten, autathan, kultaseni?   
Sinä olet niin suloinen siinä. Tykkäätkö imeä munaa, poju?” Mama kuiskasi.  
Dashwood nyökkäsi innokkaasti ja nieleskeli kyyneliä. Hän halusi olla Maman mielestä hyvä.   
Ja Argylen. Erityisesti hänen.  
Argylehan oli hänen sankarinsa.

Kun Dashwood oli saanut tehtävänsä suoritettua ja hänen ystävänsä kalu oli kivikova ja liukas, Mama veti pojan pystyyn.   
”Nyt makuullesi tuohon sängylle, poju. Olet liian nätti haaskattavaksi”, hän komensi ja tuuppasi nuoren miehen patjalle.  
Kun Argyle näki, miten nainen kiipesi hänen toverinsa päälle ja kohotti takapuoltaan odottavasti, loppukin jännitys helpotti. Hän saisi panna Mamaa ilman että tämän tarvitsisi katsoa hänen rumaa naamaansa. Herbert oli paljon sievempi.  
Ghouli kiipesi naisen taakse. Tämä ohjasi hänet avuliaasti sisäänsä ja työnsi lanteensa miehen kalua vasten. Jumalauta! Aivan sama, vaikkei Mama ollut kaunis: tämä oli valuvan märkä ja niin tiukka, että huimasi.  
Mama katsoi, kuinka Herbert-pojun laajentuneet pupillit tarkentuivat vähitellen. Vasten hänen alavatsaansa tuntui jämäkkä erektio ja pojun rinta kohoili epäsäännöllisesti. Joko kaveri oli vakavan yliannostuksen puolella tai hyvin kiihottunut.  
”Tällä kertaa pomosi saa naida, poju. Tykkäisitkö sinäkin hänen kalustaan?” nainen henkäisi ja puraisi Dashwoodin kaulaa. Nuori mies voihkaisi.  
”Tykkäisin, tykkäisin. Ole kiltti, anna minunkin”, hän nyyhkäisi ja kohottautui suutelemaan naista epätoivoisesti.  
Hyvä, hän puhuu vielä kokonaisia lauseita. Poju on vain kamoissa ja vauhdissa, Mama vakuuttui ja liu'utti kielensä Dashwoodin kosteiden huulten väliin.   
Argyle ei ollut edes hengästynyt. Hän otti tukevasti kiinni naisen lantioluista ja antoi mennä.  
Hän ei ollut valtavan kookas, mutta hän nai lujaa ja kesti hyvin.   
Mama huohotti ja upotti kyntensä Dashwoodin olkapäihin.   
Ghouli oli hyvä. Näistä kahdesta varmasti parempi.  
(Kun kalun tuntohermot ovat niin vauriotuneet kuin Argylella, ei ole pelkoa ennenaikaisesta tulemisesta. Tällaiset kaverit voivat panna monta tuntia yhtä soittoa.)

Vähitellen Mamaa alkoi vapisuttaa.   
Hän oli ollut polvillaan ja kämmenillään pitkän aikaa ja tullut niin monesti, että pyörrytti.   
Herbert-poju oli niin punastunut ja kiihottunut, että tämä tuntui toden teolla siltä, kuin olisi nainut tätä. Paitsi paremmalta.  
”Olkaa kilttejä. Mama, Argyle, minä haluan...” Dashwood voihki ja keinutteli itseään naista vasten. Tämä pudisti päätään ja kääntyi katsomaan toista ghoulia, joka virnisti hikisenä takaisin.   
Argyle ei ehkä tuntenut ihan kaikkea, mutta hän näki. Mama tulemassa kerta toisensa jälkeen ja Herbert-poju anomassa nöyryytettynä ja naidun näköisenä...  
”Ei onnistu, poju. Sinun kaluusi ei kosketakaan tänään”, mies kähähti ja upotti sanojensa tehostamiseksi kyrpänsä juurta myöten Mamaan. Nainen huokaisi nautinnosta ja Argylenkin kurkusta karkasi murina.   
”Ihan totta, minä teen mitä tahansa. Minä rakastan teitä, teen mitä tahansa”, Dashwood nyyhkytti.   
Hänellä oli niin hyvä ja niin tuskallinen olo. Aivan kuin hän olisi juonut sateenkaaren ja se loistaisi nyt hänen ihonsa läpi kaikissa taivaan väreissä.  
”Mitä tahansa? Poju, kuinka kovasti sinä haluat tulla?” Mama kysyi käheästi ja painoi suudelman nuoren miehen korvaa vasten. Kostea hengitys tämän iholla sai Herbertin näkemään oranssia.  
”Ole kiltti, ole kiltti, ole kiltti... Todella kovasti, voi Mama... Anna minun tulla!”nuori mies nyyhkytti.   
Argyle virnisti. Näky oli niin helvetin kiihottava ja outo, että vaikka hänen kalunsa oli melkein turta, hän tunsi laukeamisen lähestyvän kuumotuksena vatsanpohjassaan.

”Hyvä on, saat tulla”, Mama korahti ja alkoi kiskoa Herbert-pojun housuja alas. Tämän kuumottava ja tuskallisen kova erektio sykki kevyesti sydämen tahdissa.   
”Kiitos, Mama”, Dashwood henkäisi ja katsoi häkellyttävän onnentunteen vallassa pomoaan.  
Argyle pudisti päätään:  
”Kukaan ei koske sinun kaluusi, poju”, hän murisi. Matala, karkea ääni juoksi pitkin Dashwoodin selkärankaa kuin hyväily. Mama nauroi.  
”Ei niin, pomo. Mutta jos sinulle sopii, laitan pojan tulemaan niin että hän itkee”, hän lupasi ja työnsi kaksi sormea nuorukaisen puoliavoimeen suuhun. Herbert vinkaisi.  
”Sopii. Haluan, että itket kunnolla, poju. Älä tuota neidille pettymystä”, Argyle käski. Tämän ääni ja naisen lämpimät sormet kieltä vasten olivat melkein liikaa nuorelle Dashwoodille...   
Mama veti kätensä pois ja painoi rikkonaiset huulensa miehen huulille tukahduttamaan huudahduksen.  
Hän työnsi sormensa Herbert-pojun tiukkaan perseeseen niin, että tämä kouristui naisen vartaloa vasten.  
”Rauhassa, poju... Anna Maman auttaa sinua. Kylläpä sinä olet tiukka”, Mama kuiski ja liikutti sormiaan lempeästi.   
Daswoodilta pääsi valitus. Hän oli sukeltanut tähtien äärettömyyteen ja piti epätoivoisena kiinni naisen vyötäröltä. Hänen ruumiinsa oli auringon radioaktiivisessa, 5780 kelvinasteen tulessa.  
”Tule vain, poju. Tiedän, että pidät tästä. No niin, pikku huora, tule”, nainen käski.   
Sanat saivat Dashwoodin ylikuormittuneet aivot iskemään kipinöitä. Hänen vartalonsa puristui Mamaa vastan ja keuhkot tyhjenivät. Kyyneliä alkoi valua.  
”Juuri noin, poju”, Argyle henkäisi. Hän tunsi orgasmin kiertyvän tiukaksi keräksi haaroihinsa...  
Mama nojasi niin paljon eteenpäin, että miehen kalu luiskahti ulos.  
Argylelta pääsi tunnistamaton kirous ja hän hautasi kyntensä Maman tuhoutuneeseen ihoon lauetessaan pitkin Herbertin reisiä ja vatsaa.  
Puoli minuuttia myöhemmin Herbert-poju tuli krampaten ja itkien Maman rintaa vasten. Kun viimeinen sykäys helmenvalkoista siemennestettä oli sekoittunut Argylen kalpeanvihreään spermaan, nuori mies meni tajuttomaksi.  
Mama tarkisti tämän pulssin. Kaikki kunnossa. Poju on vain uupunut.  
”Mene nukkumaan, pomo. Mama hoitaa kaiken”, hän lupasi lempeästi ja suuteli Argylea poskelle.   
Mies totteli.

(Miten sinä hoidit kaiken, Mama?)  
Ilme naisen ikivanhoilla kasvoilla kieli tyytyväisyydestä.  
”Pyyhin heidät sievästi puhtaiksi, peittelin, jätin aamupalaa ja puhdasta vettä valmiiksi... Mitä äidit yleensä tekevät”, hän hymähti.   
(Tuo on melko intensiivistä. Siksikö sinä olet Mama?)  
Ghoulin hymy muuttui yhtäkkiä kylmemmäksi. Hän kaivoi taskustaan paketin radioaktiivista purukumia ja keskittyi näennäisesti siihen.  
”Minun viimeinen lapseni, Jake, kuoli sen vuoden elokuussa.   
Juhlia vietettiin halloweenin kunniaksi. Olin DC:ssä hankkimassa tietoa poikani käyntiin polkaisemasta suuritehoisesta Nexus-reaktorista.   
Sellainen Mama minä olen.”  
Studioon laskeutui hiljaisuus, jota kertojankaan oli vaikea rikkoa.  
”Sinä lupasit ne tiedot.”  
(Ja pidän lupaukseni.  
Asemaasi on tulossa haltuunottamaan herra Desmond Lockhart, ennen sotaa menestynyt tiedemies.  
Hänellä on paljon sekä teoreettista tietoa että käytännänläheistä älykkyyttä.  
Ystävämme Desmond on kuitenkin tunne-elämältään kehittymätön ja hänelle on muodostunut kasvavaa epävarmuutta itsestään miehenä.)  
”Siinäkö se? Onko hänellä kalu?”  
(Sekö sinua vain kiinnostaa? Onhan hänellä.)  
”Toimiiko se?”  
(Hän pelkää asian selvittämistä.)  
”Kiitos, tämä riittää.   
Kuule... Kaikkitietävä kertoja kun olet, kertoisitko Mamalle jotakin?   
Mitä Argylelle ja Herbert-pojulle tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun minä lähdin?”  
(Laskemasi annostukset osuivat nappiin. Molemmat muistivat aamulla koko jutun. Kumpikaan ei koskaan paljastanut toiselle muistavansa.)  
”Niin epäilinkin. Kiitos.”


	11. Silkinkeltainen ja syvä harmaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä luvussa loikataan jälleen takaumaan, nähdään kinkkuina semijulkinen paikka, efebofilian läheltä liippaaminen ja koulu ja vaikka sitä ei löydy haasteesta, nöyryyttäminen.  
> Luku on tarinan rankipien joukossa hahmojen ikä- ja valta-asetelman vuoksi. Huomioi myös, että luvussa esiintyy kielenkäyttä ja toimintaa, joka saatetaan kokea hyvin loukkaavaksi ja naisvihamieliseksi. Kirjoittaja muistuttaa, että tapahtumat eivät kuvaile omaani tai oikolukijan maailmankatsomusta vaan toimivat juonenkuljetuksellisena ja eroottisena (sillä myös paheksuttava voinee olla eroottista) virikkeemnä.

Ilmeisesti Desmond osasi halutessaan olla muutakin kuin pahasuinen ja joustamaton, sillä hän käveli ulos kaupungin porteista kaikki aseensa ja varusteensa mukanaan, rentoutunut hymy kasvoillaan ja taskussaan avain.  
Avain ehkä maailman viimeiseen täysin toimivaan moottoripyörään.  
”Jos en tietäisi sinun pelaavan vain omaan pussiisi, epäilisin että yrität auttaa”, Desmond murahti kertojalle ja skannasi silmillään maisemaa.  
Simm oli kertonut, minne pyörä oli piilotettu. Se tarvitsisi vain uuden fissioakun. Jollainen Desmondilla sattui olemaan.  
Tikkaus oli vähitellen lakannut tuntumasta sietämättömältä ja mukana kulkevat varusteetkin olivat nyt kevyet ja käytännölliset. Kaiken kaikkiaan miehellä oli sellainen olo, että hänen pitäisi kokeilla kusipäisten irkkujen ampumista useammin.  
Kun moottoripyörä paljastui pressun alta eräästä painanteesta, häneltä pääsi henkäys:  
”Voihan vittu.”  
Tämä ei ollut pelkkä moottoripyörä.  
Tämä oli Missile-merkkinen, syvän harmaa moottoripyörä, jossa oli maailman viimeinen täydellisesti verhoiltu penkki ja kellosepän valmistama, eheän lasin peittämä mittaristo.  
Tämä oli se moottoripyörä, jonka hankkimisesta Desmond oli haaveillut jo ennen suurta sotaa.  
Projektit olivat aina tulleet suunnitelman tielle, mutta hän oli luvannut itselleen, että hankkisi sellaisen, kunhan aikataulu hiukan hellittäisi  
(Et tainnut kuitenkaan ajatella, että siihen menisi kaksisataa vuotta?)  
”En helvetissä.”

Aurinko paistoi lempeästi ohuen pilviverhon läpi ja radio soitti musiikkia.  
Viiltosuojapuku oli hämmästyttävän toimiva myös viimaa vastaan.  
Viikset tuulessa väpättäen Desmond kaarsi valtatielle länttä kohti ja tähysti samalla maisemaa uhkien varalta.  
(Mitä sinä sanoit sille seriffille?)  
Miehen kurkusta karkasi tahaton nauru.  
”Samaa kuin sinä.  
Että tyttö oli epätoivoinen ihmiskaupan uhri, jonka se vitun irkku yritti myydä orjaksi.  
Ja että koko saatanan kaupunginrähjä on katsonut vuosikausia, kuinka sitä raatopoikaa hakataan, vain koska sillä on vähän vähemmän ihoa kuin näillä muilla runkkareilla.  
Ja että jos hyvä kaverini Mangusti kuulee, kuinka minut on ammuttu paskaksi siksi, että puolustin rakastunutta nuortaparia...”  
(Desmond, olen ylpeä sinusta. Tuo kertoo, että sinussa on aika tavalla ihmisyyttä jäljellä.)  
”Sanoinko, että tarkoitin sitä?”  
(Sinun ei tarvitse. Olen kaikkitietävä kertoja, muistatko?)  
”Vedä käteen”, mies murahti hyväntuulisesti ja kaasutti pyörää.  
Tämä oli parempaa kuin hän oli koskaan kuvitellut. Maisema vilisti ohi ja aurinko lämmitti takin hartioita. Desmond sujautti savukkeen suupieleensä.  
(Nyt kun et ole enää vihainen etkä päihteissä, haluaisin ehdottaa jotain.  
Sinä kerrot minulle salaisuuden ja minä kerron sinulle salaisuuden, kaveri.)  
”Olet tainnut jo päättää? Ja anna kun arvaan: teit jo kaupat Maman kanssa? Kusipää.”  
(Totta. Joten kannattaa todella tarttua tarjoukseen.  
Sinä kerrot elämäsi kauneimmasta rakastelusta, niin minä kerron sinulle jotakin tärkeää Mamasta.)

Desmond hieroi peukalonkynnellään mittariston suojalasin reunaa.  
Hän tiesi täsmälleen, mitä kertaa kertoja tarkoitti. Ja arvatenkin sillä olisi jokin syvällinen juonellinen merkitys, joten vittu, menköön.  
Hänellä oli ollut silloin työhuone erään huippuyliopiston kampusalueella.  
Hän ei enää niihin aikoihin opiskellut, eikä mistään helvetin hinnasta olisi opettanut, mutta yliopistolla oli hyvä tilaisuus päästä käyttämään eräitä hyvin vaikeasti kuljetettavia laitteita, joita hän tarvitsi silloisessa projektissaan.  
Kun oli tiedemaailmassa sellainen nimi kuin Desmond Lockhart, olisi saanut työhuoneen vaikka valkoisesta talosta.  
Päivä oli jo kääntynyt iltaan ja tutkimusapulaiset suunnanneet koteihinsa. Desmond istuskeli vielä sikaria poltellen lukemassa väliraporttia eräästä kokeesta, kun oveen koputettiin.  
”Täällä ei ole vittu ketään”, mies karjaisi. Hän ei ollut pitänyt ihmisistä silloin eikä pitänyt edelleenkään.  
Ovi avattiin silti.  
”Hyvää iltaa, professori Lockhart”, henkäisi kaunein tyttö, joka yliopiston luonnontieteiden kampusalueelle oli koskaan vaeltanut. Hänellä oli pronssinvärinen tukka, vihreät, suuret silmät ja rusottava, pisamainen iho.  
”Ja kuka vittu sinä olet?” Desmond sai kakaistua. Helvetti, hän ei ollut odottanut tuota.  
”Eleonora Andersson, professori. Isäni, apulaisprofessori Andersson, ehdotti, että tulisin pyytämään teiltä suosituskirjettä yliopistoon”, tyttö vastasi ja astui sisään.  
Desmond ei voinut olla huomaamatta, ettei Eleonoran keltaisen silkkihameen pituus vastannut läheskään kampusalueen polvimitan sääntöä.  
”Ruikku Anderssonin tytär? Miksi minä sinua suosittelisin? En edes tiedä, oletko älykkäämpi kuin hanhi. Naiset harvoin ovat”, mies sanoi vaikka tajusi, kuinka saatanan tökerö oli.  
Eleonora nauroi ja käveli huoneen poikki, nojautuen Desmondin kirjoituspöytään.  
”Tuskin olen. Jos olisin, olisin lukenut itselleni hyvät arvosanat ja hakisin yliopistoon niillä.  
Mutta minä pidän teistä sellaisena kuin olette, professori Lockhart. Ja ajattelin, että tekin saattaisitte pitää minusta”, tyttö kuiskasi ja istahti pöydälle.  
Desmondille iski halu työntää tyttö lattialle ja antaa tällä selkään. Mikä vitun suosituskirjetoimisto hän oli?!

Desmond tumppasi sikarinsa tuhkakuppiin silmäillen neiti Anderssonia.  
Kuinka vanha tämä oikeastaan oli? Kuusitoista?  
Riittävän vanha, että paidan läpi erottuivat terhakat rinnat. Eleonora oli punastunut ja hänen nänninsä erottuivat heikosti kankaan läpi.  
Voi vittu, tyttö on ihastunut minuun, mies tajusi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin raporttiin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, kuinka sekopäisten pikkulikkojen kanssa piti menetellä.  
”Professori Lockhart, te kirjoitatte minulle sen suosituskirjeen”, Eleonora kuiskasi ja liukui pöydältä istumaan hajareisin miehen syliin. Hameenhelma kohosi paljastaen sukkahousujen haarakappaleen – mutta ei pikkuhousuja. Likainen tyttö.  
Desmond huokaisi ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa. Hänellä ei ollut tapana naiskennella ympäriinsä, ei varsinkaan alaikäisten kanssa. Tämä oli typerää...  
Ja Eleonoran huulet hänen korvaansa vasten olivat pehmeät ja täyteläiset kuin silkki.  
”Minä pidin teidän väitöskirjastanne, professori.  
Tarkasteltaessa kohoavaa käyrää pitää ottaa huomioon--”, tyttö kuiskasi ja painautui Desmondin haaroja vasten, kohdaten erektion.  
Tietysti. Tottahan hänen ruumiinsa piti pettää hänet tällaisen hanhen vuoksi.  
”-- että kuvaajalla aikavektorin vaikutus on toissijainen ja kohdistuu pääasiallisesti--” Eleonora henkäisi ja kurotti hoikat sormensa silittämään miehen niskaa.  
Hän ei halunnut kiihottua.  
Hän ei halunnut langeta.  
Mutta tietysti hän lankesi.  
” -- aikaansaadun ilmiön pysyvyyteen.”  
Desmond nosti tytön takaisin pöydälle yhdellä rajulla liikkeellä. Tämä huudahti teennäisen kauhistuneella äänellä:  
”Professori Lockhart, mitä te...”  
Mies repi nailonsukkahousut kuin hämähäkinseitin ja sylkäisi Eleonoran jalkojen väliin. Miehen housut aukesivat melkein itsestään.  
”Olkoon, saat suosituskirjeesi. Nyt, ole hiljaa, tyttö.”

Eleonora kirkaisi kun mies työntyi häneen, kovaa ja rajusti.  
Hän ei ollut hempeillyt aiemmin eikä aloittaisi nyt.  
”Oi, professori Lockhart, minä olen...” tyttö nyyhkäisi ja Desmond tajusi kalunsa tahriintuneen vereen. Vitun hieno homma.  
Eleonoran kasvot punoittivat ja hän katsoi miestä ripsiensä lomasta. Niissä kimmelsi kyyneliä.  
”Olin neitsyt, professori. Minä...” hän vaikeni jälleen miehen upottaessa kalunsa niin syvälle, että se teki kipeää.  
Desmond katsoi vikisevää Eleonoraa ja tunsi himoonsa sekoittunutta halveksuntaa.  
”Huora sinä olet. Typerä huora.  
Tykkäätkö huorata opiskelupaikkasi eteen?”  
Tyttö ei saanut tilaisuutta vastata. Mies runnoi itseään tätä vasten sellaisella voimalla, että Eleonoran päälaki työnsi kynätelineitä ja paperipainoja lattialle.  
”Tätäkö varten olet säästänyt itseäsi? Että joku likainen tiedemies sylkee päällesi ja nussii sinua labrassa kuin huoraa?” Desmond huohotti ja sylkäisi jälleen, tällä kertaa tytön kasvoille.  
Orgasmi räjähti Eleonoran sisällä kuin ydinfissio.  
Se sai hänet kaartumaan pöydän pinnasta kuin paraabeli ja lähetti hänen kehonsa läpi niin voimakkaita nautinnon aaltoja, että ne käytännössä pakottivat miehen laukeamaan.  
”Professori”, tyttö henkäisi, tarraten Desmondin käsivarsiin.  
”Huora”, mies ähkäisi kun viimeinen sykäys siemennestettä purkautui Eleonoran sisään.  
”Minä rakastan teitä, professori Lockhart”, karkasi tytön syljen tahrimilta huulilta.  
”Minä kirjoitan sinulle sen vitun suosituksen.  
Mutta saat luvan nähdä enemmän vaivaa, että autan sinut läpäisemään kurssisi.  
Noilla helvetin hanhenaivoilla ei valmistuta yliopistosta”, Desmond murahti ja sytytti uuden sikarin, kalu edelleen Eleonoran sisällä. Raukea hymy tytön kasvoilla oli arvosana sinänsä.

(Kysyin kauniista rakastelusta, ystävä hyvä. Tuo oli melkoisen rivoa.)  
Desmond nauroi ja antoi moottoripyörän kulkea niin lujaa kuin halkeillut asfaltti antoi myöten.  
”Tuon parempaan en pysty, anteeksi vain”, hän haukahti.  
(Mikä siinä oli kaunista?)  
”Se horo, Eleonora Andersson, oli minun vaimoni seitsemäntoista vuotta. Nimellisesti.  
En kestänyt sitä tyhmää huoraa kuin pari kuukautta saman katon alla.  
Mutta hänestä pullahti ulos tyttäreni Freya.”  
(Sinä käytit häntä hyväksesi? Ja teit hänet raskaaksi.)  
”Vitut käytin. Hän oli alkujaankin perässäni, koska olin muutaman kymmenen maailman arvostetuimman tiedemiehen joukossa, se saatanan huora. Minulla oli vitusti rahaa ja suhteita yliopistoihin. Ja hän halusi sen pennun.”  
(Mikä saa sinut tuntemaan, ettet tehnyt väärin? Oletko ajatellut, että tämä voi olla ongelmiesi lähde, Desmond?)  
”Eleonora asui minun rahoillani vitun sievässä esikaupunkikodissa vitun sievässä esikaupungissa. Pani vitun sievää allaspoikaa, veti vitun sievästi cocktaileja ja Mentatseja ja piti vitun sieviä teekutsuja sillä aikaa kun minun palkkaamani lastenhoitaja, minun palkkaamani kodinhoitaja ja minun palkkaamani kotiopettaja kasvattivat Freyan.  
Mutta koska sinä kusipää olet kaikkitietävä kertoja, sanoisit sen kuitenkin.  
Minä tein väärin. Kerran.”  
(Sinusta tuntuu, että Eleonora käytti sinua hyväksi? Miten ja milloin sinä sitten teit mielestäsi väärin, Desmond?)  
”Hän teki niin, enkä syytä häntä siitä. Jos ei ole älyä, kai nainen saa kompensoida.  
Mutta väärin minä tein kiitospäivänä vuonna 2074.  
Yritin viettää kiitospäivän Freyan ja sen horon kanssa, niin kuin joka vuosi.  
Ja horon minä kestinkin, sillä vaikka hän oli aina sellainen saatanan huomionkipeä lunttu, hän osasi pitää turpansa kiinni.  
Mutta Freya oli aina suurisuu. Silloin erityisesti.”  
(Ja?)  
”Minä annoin hänelle selkään. Annoin tyttärelleni selkään. Kerran.  
Sen jälkeen en tavannut häntä enää.”

(Olet ansainnut salaisuutesi, Desmond.  
Pyydän anteeksi sekä sinulta että lukijalta, että pakotin sinut tähän. Et ole selvästikään vielä niin valmis puhumaan tästä kuin luulin.  
Vastustajasi Mama on syntynyt ennen sotaa. Hän vetää nokkeluudessa vertoja sinulle, mutta on jäänyt koulutuksen suhteen hyvin vaatimattomiin lähtökohtiin.  
Mama on fyysisesti paljon sinua heikompi ja hänen jalkansa ovat erittäin huonossa kunnossa. Jos päädytte ottamaan ruumiillisesti yhteen, sinä voitat.  
Hänen pahin pelkonsa on kontrollin menettämminen.)  
Desmond murahti vastaukseksi. Ei kiinnostanut kiittää.  
Kusipää oli onnistunut tappamaan hänen hyvän tuulensa kokonaan.  
Harmaa moottoripyörä kehräsi hänen allaan kuin valtava kissa. Melkein kokonaan.  
(Mitä tyttärellesi tapahtui, Desmond?  
Koetko epäonnistuneesi isänä?  
Miehenä?)  
Kokonaan. Desmond höllensi kaasua ja kirosi.  
”Horo kieltäytti ottamasta järjestämiäni lippuja Vaultiin. Hän ei antanut minun lähettää heitä ulkomaille. Hän ei halunnut, että rakennuttaisin hänelle pommisuojaa tai turvajärjestelmiä. Hän kielsi minua näkemästä Freyaa enää. Horo se epäonnistui.”  
(Eli koet. Ja kun lopulta uskaltauduit etsimään häntä, löysitkö tytärtäsi?  
Montako vuotta odotit ennen kuin menit?  
Montako vuotta kaduit, ettet mennyt aiemmin?)  
Ghouli sylkäisi. Hänen teki mieli sulkea silmänsä ja antaa pyörän mennä. Yli kaksisataa vuotta. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tytärtään yli kahteensataan vuoteen.  
(Voit viettää loppuelämäsi vatvoen tätä yhtä päätöstä elämässäsi, Desmond.  
Tai voit tunnustaa, että se on vaikuttanut sinuun, ja antaa itsellesi luvan kasvaa siitä eteenpäin.  
Ei ihme, ettei sinulla pelaa vehje, kaveri.  
Ajatteletko kuollutta tytärtäsi aina kun yrität runkata?)  
”En.”


	12. Lime ja ananas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän kinkut ovat: Ruokaleikit, vorarefilia (tavallaan) ja tuhti erotiikka ilman varsinaista seksiä.  
> Varoituksen sana ihmissyöntiteemasta ja itsetuhoisuuden käsittelystä.

Länsi-Virginian maantiet olivat aikanaan olleet maan parhaimmistoa, millä osavaltio olikin aina tilaisuuden tullen mainostanut itseään.  
Kahdensadan vuoden, ydintalvien nostattaman roudan ja ohjusiskujen jälkeen ne olivat melkoisesti vähemmän mainostamisen arvoisia.  
Desmond vilkaisi tuulen ja auringon pieksemiä käsiään, naurahtaen kuivasti.   
Samaa olisi voinut sanoa hänestä.   
Hänellä oli ollut paljon aikaa ajatella keskusteluaan kertojan kanssa: horisontti oli kuiva ja pölyinen, rauniot ja viljelysmaiden jäänteet tienpielustoilla elottomia.   
Kahden ajopäivän aikana hän ei ollut nähnyt kuin mutatoituneita eläimiä kaukaisuudessa.  
Tunteihin hän ei ollut nähnyt minkään paitsi moottoripyöränsä liikkuvan.  
Jos asiaa punnittiin neuropsykologisesta näkökulmasta, hän saattoi tosiaan olla epävakaampi kuin oli arvellut olevansa.  
Olivatko hermoverkot vartalon ja aivojen välillä pitkälle hajonneet?  
Kuinka kahdensadanviidenkymmenen vuoden aikajänne oli vaikuttanut aivojen kykyyn omaksua uutta ja säilyttää vanhaa?  
Toimivatko ghoulien välittäjäaineet? Voisiko hän tuntea surua? Iloa? Tyydytystä?  
(Myönnät siis itsekin, että koet masentuneisuutta ja epävarmuutta itsestäsi. Uskon, että puhuminen voisi auttaa.)  
Desmond sylkäisi viistosti vastatuuleen ja murahti. Mitä vittua kertoja osaisi sanoa 250-vuotiaalle elämästä?  
(En varmastikaan mitään sellaista, mitä et jo tietäisi. Sinun pitäisi jutella Mamalle, Desmond.)  
Mies meni sanattomaksi. Voi vittu.   
Sinun pitäisi jutella Mamalle, Desmond! Soita hänelle uudestaan että sinut voidaan taas nolata radiossa, hän ajatteli. Ei mitään toivoa.

Kertoja oli tarjonnut leiriytymiselle suorastaan klassiset puitteet: illan alkaessa hämärtää moottoritien laitaan kohosi ruokapaikka neonkyltteineen ja muovisine katonreunuksineen.  
Mikään ei tietenkään ollut toiminut tai tarjoillut ruokaa enää vuosisatoihin, mutta paikassa oli edelleen tietynlaista tenhoa.  
Sisällä hämärässä keinonahalla verhoillut huonekalut, muoviaterimet ja tekohuonekasvit jäljittelivät mennyttä aikaa niin uskottavasti, että Desmond saattoi kuvitella kaiken olevan toisin.  
Tämä oli hänen 50-vuotislahjansa itselleen: moottoripyörämatka maan halki. Matkan varrella hän viittaisi kintaalla töille ja kävisi sen sijaan katsomassa kaikkia niitä asioita, joita oli aina halunnut mutta ei ollut koskaan ehtinyt.   
Hän ajelisi Niagaran putouksille ja Grand Canyonille, kiertäisi teknillisiä museoita ja söisi juuri niissä paikoissa ja juuri niitä asioita joita itse halusi.   
Ei enää yhtään saatanan labra-apulaisten tuomaa ravintolaruokaa styrox-laatikossa.   
Ei enää yhtään vitun tiedemieskokoontumista pröystäilevissä paskagourmetravintoloissa.   
Ei enää yhtään pakko-osallistumista kusisiin filharmoniakonsertteihin, koska vittu että hän inhosi klassista!  
Tänä iltana hän ottaisi juustopurilaisen ilman suolakurkkua (koska hän vittu vihasi suolakurkkua) ja osatisi mukaansa muutaman oluen. Sitten hän menisi motelliin...  
(Desmond. Minua alkaa vähitellen pelottaa. Olet seissyt siinä jo pari minuuttia.)  
Hätkähtäen mies karisti ajatuksen mielestään ja alkoi tutkia ravintolaa etsien jotakin hyödyllistä.   
Ajokaistan tiskillä hän löysi ensimmäisen lottopotin: radiolähettimen, jolla oli ilmesesti otettu tilauksia vastaan.  
Keittiössä odotti vielä toinen: muutama tölkki säilykeananasta, suuri pussillinen perunalastuja ja kakku. Kakku tosin epäilytti Desmondia.  
Hän kumartui katsomaan sitä lähempää: muovisen suojakuoren alla, sokerikuorrutteen ja limenvihreiden nonparellien hunnuttamana tosiaan oli teevatia suurempi leivos. Mikä helvetti se oli?  
”RadiantCake – säilyy ikuisesti, säilyttää makunsa ja hohtonsa”, pakkaus lupasi. No voi vittu.   
Mies muisti etäisesti, kuinka elintarvikeyhtiöt olivat kilpailleet toinen toistaan härskimmillä konsteilla myydäkseen kuluttajille entistä myrkyllisempää ja paskempaa ruokaa minimihävikin nimissä.  
Tämän täytyi olla tuon tavoitteen huipentuma.   
Paha vain, että se näytti herkulliselta.

Desmond viritteli radion Radioactiven taajuudelle (muita taajuuksia hän ei löytänytkään) ja avasi ensimmäisen tölkin ananasta.   
Syödessään hän kuunteli illan lähetystä, jonka Mama lupasi kestävän yön pikkutunneille asti, ja teki huomiota. Raadotar tosiaan vaikutti tarkalta kontrollista. Tällä oli selvästi tietynlainen aikataulu välispiikeille ja oma logiikkansa siihen, millaisia kappaleita saattoi soittaa peräkkäin.   
Niissä piti olla yhdistävä tekijä, mies huomasi. Ehkä molemmissa peräkkäin soivissa kuului kuoron lauluosuus, ehkä kummassakin mainittiin viikonpäivän tai osavaltion nimi, joskus peräkkäin soivien kappaleiden teema oli sama.  
Avatessaan toista ananaspurkkia Desmond alkoi toden teolla harkita kakun syömistä. Hänhän oli kuitenkin ghouli. Ja ananas piti huonosti nälkää...  
(Oletko aivan varma? Se on ollut tuolla kaksisataa vuotta.)  
”Ole hiljaa, setä on tiedemies”, Desmond murahti ja veti leivoslaatikon uudelleen eteensä. Gammasäteily, viisitoista ampullia Med-X:ää ja viisi Psychoa tai maailman kusipäisimmät älyköt eivät olleet saaneet häntä hengiltä. Eivät läheskään. Kutittaneet lähinnä.   
Ei yksi kakku häntä tappaisi.   
Hän söisi tämän luonnottoman ihmisen ahneuden ja typeryyden ruumiillistuman (taikinaistuman?) ja nauttisi siitä!

Kun Desmond upotti sormensa joustavaan, hiukan tahmeaan sokerikuorrutukseen, Mama radiossa sai yhteydenoton nimettömältä soittajalta.  
”Hei Mama. Olen jo pitkään pohtinut, ovatko ghoulit taipuvaisempia mielenterveydellisiin ongelmiin kuin ihmiset”, soittaja tiedusteli.   
Desmondin hampaiden välistä karkasi murina. Vitun kertoja.  
Hän kaapaisi kuorrutusta ja typerän vihreitä nonparelleja suuhunsa. Maku oli karvas, ruosteinen. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Kuinka kaksisataa vuotta vanha kakku voisi olla hyvää?!  
Mama radiossa oli tukehtua korisevaan naurunpuuskaan.  
”Ongelmiin? Kun on elänyt yli vuosisadan, niitä kutsutaan pikanteiksi erityisominaisuuksiksi”, nainen kähisi.   
Desmondia alkoi vituttaa koko tekopirteä narttu.  
Hän upotti sormensa takaisin kakun kosteaan keskiosaan ja työnsi: pohja antoi myöten kuin mätänevä liha. Ja äkkiä miehellä seisoi.  
”Melkein kaikilla ghouleilla on omia pikku erikoisuuksiaan”, Mama kertoi karhealla äänellä, joka nosti Desmondin jäljelläolevan ihon kananlihalle. Hän työnsi kiusallaan lisää kakkua suuhunsa.  
Maku oli puistattava, mutta kiehtova.   
Se levisi pitkin kitalakea ja lähetti ristiriitaisia signaaleja suoraan kitalaenluun läpi aivoihin.   
Desmond maistoi lisää.  
”Suuruusharhoja, itsensä vahingoittamista, outoja parafilioita. Monet ajattelevat toteuttavansa jotakin tärkeää tehtävää, olevansa tarinan päähenkilöitä...” Maman ääni alkoi sekoittua kuorrutuksen ihoa muistuttavaan tuntuun miehen kasvoilla.   
Desmondin sydän hakkasi. Hän oli avan helvetin vihainen, että Mama oli ottanut tällaisen aiheen esiin. Ja aivan helvetin kiihottunut, koska...  
Mies nosti suuren palan kakkua eteensä, puristeli sitä käsissään, maistoi sitä.   
Maku hänen kitalaessaan oli suolainen ja kitkerä, mutta houkutteleva kuin teinitytön pillu. Kuorrotus oli sitkeää, taikina huokoisempaa.  
Marmeladi vastusti hampaita ja levisi kielelle makeana ja karvaana.  
Desmondin sydän hakkasi ja hänen kätensä hikosivat.  
Tältäköhän tuntui syödä ihmistä?  
”Osa jopa ajattelee elämäänsä ulkopuolisen kertojan kertomana tarinana. Ja monet ovat jääneet emotionaalisesti jumiin muuttumistaan edeltävään ikäkauteen”, Mama kertoi äänellä, joka, vaikkakin vastentahtoisesti, kiihotti Desmondia entisestään.  
Hänen kalunsa tykytti housuissa tuskallisesti ja sokerikuorrutus ja marmeladi levisivät pitkin hänen leukaansa kuin veri ja katkenneet lihassyyt...  
”Niin kauan kuin ei esiinny äkillisiä aggressiivisuudenpuuskia tai himoa ihmislihaan, voi kuitenkin huokaista helpotuksesta. Aivoilla on mielenkiintoisia sopeutumiskeinoja”, Mama rohisi.  
Voi helvetti... Mies nosti kasvonsa kaksisataavuotiaasta kakusta ja veti hätäisesti aseensa esiin.  
Haparoivin käsin hän tyhjensi ensin yhden lippaan radioon. Sitten hän latasi.  
Toisen lippaan Desmond antoi tyhjentyä kakun sokeria ja näkymätöntä säteilyä tihkuviin jäänteisiin toiseksi viimeistä luotia myöten.  
Häntä vapisutti.

”Minulta on menossa järki, eikö olekin? Voi vittu, sinä kusipää et taida olla edes olemassa”, Desmond ähkäisi ja romahti takaisin istumaan niin että tuoli hänen allaan valitti.  
(Rauhoitu, Desmond. Minä olen aivan oikea. Katso vaikka, lukijakin kuulee minut. Rauhoitu.)  
”Te olette kumpikin hallusinaatiota, vai mitä?!  
Koska se tapahtui?   
Sainko minä säteilyä? Vai olivatko ne ne vitun huumeet”, miehen ääni murtui ja hän painoi revolverinsa piipun leukansa alle. Hänestä ei tulisi ihmistä syövää, päättömästi vaeltelevaa elokalmoa!  
(Desmond, kuuntele! Kuka sinä olet ollut?)  
”Desmond Lockhart, alkujani Sussexista Isosta-Britanniasta.   
Muutin Yhdysvaltoihin yliopisto-opintojeni jälkeen, jotka suoritin poikkeuksellisen nopeassa aikataulussa.   
Valmistuttuani siirryin kaupallisten tahojen pariin tekemään uraauurtavaa tutkimusta”, mies huokaisi. Aseen metalli alkoi lämmetä hänen ihoaan vasten.  
(Hyvä. Kuka sinä olet nyt?)  
”Desmond Lockhart, ghouli, tiedemies ja Suurten Pelien pelaaja. Sekä ilmeisesti sekopää.”  
(Vedä henkeä, mies hyvä. Kaikki on hyvin.  
Mitä sinä olet nyt ja mitä olet tekemässä?)  
”Länsi-Virginiassa, jollain huoltamolla, jossa on – oli ruokapaikka.   
Olen matkalla kolmiomittaamaani sijaintiin Kalliovuorilla ottamaan haltuuni RadioActiven radioaseman.  
Saatuani aseman hallintaani aion käyttää sitä jäljittääkseni ne vitun kusipäät, jotka haluavat minut hengiltä ja paskoivat koko vitun maailman”, Desmond lausui ja höllensi sormeaan liipasimelta.   
Hän ei kuulostanut hullulta, eihän?  
(Aivan, Desmond. Olet kunnossa.   
Tuleeko mieleesi muita syitä, miksi käyttäytyisit näin?)  
Mies ähkäisi ja laski aseensa pöydälle. Hän tarvitsi savut.  
”Vitustako minä tietäisin. Sen kakun säteilyn takia?” hän mutisi ja pani tupakan hampaidensa väliin.  
(Ehkä se tosiaan laski estojasi.  
Mutta luuletko, että estojen lasku yksistään aihauttaa tuollaista, Desmond?  
Miksi sinä käyttäydyt näin?)  
”Varmaan, koska haluan sinusta löytää kaikelle loogisen selityksen ja etäännyttää itseni jostain vitun tunteista!   
Senkö sinä runkku haluat kuulla?  
Että olen masentunut ja haluan syyttää ketä tahansa muuta siitä, mitä olen itse tehnyt”, Desmond karjaisi ja ampui viimeisen kudin kakun muhjuisiin jäännöksiin.  
(Minä en sanonut mitään tuosta, kaveri. Sinä sanoit sen itse. Tiedätkö mitä minä luulen?)  
Mies sylkäisi ja sytytti savukkeensa:  
”No, mitäköhän kaikkitietävä kertoja luulee?”  
(Sinä pohdit suhdettasi perheeseesi, otat etäisyyttä työhistoriastasi ja totutusta elämäntyylistäsi.  
Hankit moottoripyörän, lähdet roadtripille ja teet vaarallisia valintoja.   
Käytät päihteitä huolimattomasti ja haikailet sitoumuksetonta seksiä naisten kanssa.  
Tuota sanotaan keski-iän kriisiksi, kaveri.   
Olet vihdoin antanut itsellesi emotionaalisella tasolla luvan käydä läpi viidenkympin villityksesi.)


	13. Turkoosi ja fuksia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkut ovat tällä kertaa: amputaatiot/arvet/vammat/sokeus/tms. ruumiinosan palvonta, sooloseksi ja tulkinnanvarainen itsensäpaljastelu.  
> Sitten varoituksiin: Tässä luvussa käsitellän hyvin raskaita teemoja, mm. perheenjäsenten kuolemaa, ja lisäksi on luvassa jo kinkussakin mainittua amputaatioon liittyvää settiä, mutta luvun aikana kenestäkään ei irtoa ruumiinosia.

(Epäonninen luku kolmetoista. Haluatko sen vai annanko Mamalle, Desmond?)  
”Anna minulle. Minä en usko epäonneen. Sitä paitsi minun jokainen lukuni on pois sen nartun suunnitelmilta”, mies vastasi ja kaasutti moottoripyöräänsä.  
Hänellä oli tietyllä tapaa vapautunut olo.  
Vittuuntunut, mutta vapautunut.  
Tie oli kuljettanut hänet aivan Ohion rajoille asti. Lukuunottamatta kakkuepisodia kaikki oli mennyt suorastaan hämmästyttävän hyvin: edes säteilydosimetri ei ollut suuremmin värähdellyt.  
Ja nyt hän oli melko vakuuttunut, että oli edelleen arvostelukykyinen. Häpeissään, mutta arvostelukykyinen.  
(Haluaisitko nyt puhua tunteistasi?  
Uskon, että näistä asioista keskustelu ennen suuren suunnitelmasi seuraavaa vaihetta voisi vapauttaa paljon suuremman osan potentiaalistasi taas vapaaseen käyttöösi.)  
”Tiedätkö mitä?”, Desmond murahti;  
”Mama saa sittenkin pitää tämän luvun hyvänään.”

Mama naputteli kärsimättömänä tietokoneensa näyttöä.  
Sietämätön virhe ohjelmassa! Joka kerta kun ohjelman käynnisti 23. päivä mitä tahansa kuuta, se väitti maailman olevan tuntien päässä ydintuhosta.  
Jostain bittijumalan oikusta tuo viaton päivä kalenterissa sai koneen uskomaan, että ohjukset joka puolella maailmaa olivat nousseet ilmaan pyyhkiäkseen ihmiskunnan suoraan ylösnousemukseen uudemman kerran.  
Ja että asema voisi vielä ottaa käyttöön DPMGS-järjestelmään ladatun uudelleenohjausmatriisin.  
Naisen oli pyyhkäistävä silmäkulmaansa ihottomalla peukalollaan.  
Hän painoi radion soittamaan ”What a wonderful worldia” ja napautti tietokonetta rystysellään.  
Paska rakkine! Olisi toiminut silloin eikä nyt!  
(Mama, me olemme täällä, lukija ja minä. Haluaisitko antaa hänelle nopean katsauksen siitä, mistä on kysymys?)  
”Hyvä on”, ghouli vastasi tavallista raskaammalla äänellä ja kääntyi toimistotuolillaan katsomaan meitä.  
”Nautiskelen vain ironian minulle tarjoilemaa jokapäiväistä leipää”, hän mutisi. Tavallinen kepeä hymy oli jossain taka-alalla.  
(Tiedän kyllä, mitä tarkoitat, ystävä hyvä. Lukija ei tiedä. Haluaisitko kertoa hänelle?)  
”En haluaisi, mutta kerron silti. Tämä paska rakkine nähkääs... tai oikeastaan, tämä koko hökötys, on inhottavin temppu, jonka maailma voisi kenellekään tehdä.”

Ennen sotaa mama oli pelkkä lempinimi ilman isoa alkukirjainta tai hirtehistä sointia. Lempinimen haltija oli tavallinen työväenluokkainen nainen, joka siivosi työkseen toimistoja ja teollisuusrakennuksia, nautti juoruilusta ja suhtautui ennakkoluuloisesti mustaihoisiin naapureihinsa.  
Hän oli tullut äidiksi 16-vuotiaana ja avioitunut lukkosepän apulaisena työskentelevän William Heartin kanssa.  
Herra ja rouva Heartilla oli 14-vuotias, vastuuntuntoinen partiopoika, tämän 10-vuotias rasavilli veli ja hännänhuippuna pikku Amelia, joka neljän vuoden olemassaolonsa aikana oli valloittanut koko naapuruston sydämen.  
”Minun äitini on nenäkäs Rosie Heart”, tyttö jaksoi ilmoittaa aina yhtä mahtipontisesti.  
(Ja kun sota tuli...?)  
”Jo aiemmin”, Mama mutisi ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan hihaansa.  
Kun hyväsydäminen (muttei liiemmällä rohkeudella siunattu) William sai kutsun asevoimien palvelukseen, hän käytti viimeiset ylimääräiset rahansa (joita oli säästänyt ostaakseen vaimolleen tämän himoitseman keinohelmistä valmistetun kaulanauhan) kymmeneen jalkaan tukevaa nailonköyttä.  
Kun Mama sai vihjeen asemasta, jolle RadioActive sittemmin perustettiin, hän oli yli 150 vuotta vanhempi, hänen viimeinen poikansa oli kuollut käynnistäessään typerää voimalaa (samaa, jolla asema toimi) ja hänellä oli hyvin vähän syitä elää.  
Betonirakennus EMP-pulssilta suojattuine radiovarusteineen ei kiinnittänyt naisen huomiota. Sen teki alakerran teräsovi, joka oli kyllin paksu ottamaan vastaan suoran ydiniskun.  
”Willin signeeraus oli aina ollut mielestäni korni, mutta kun näin siihen lukkoon kaiverretun vehnäntähkän... Se hölmö teki sittenkin ainakin kerran kunnollisen lukon”, Mama huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.  
”Niin kunnollisen, että kukaan ei osannut avata sitä ja käynnistää ohjusten uudelleenohjausjärjestelmää. En tiedä, mitä muilla asemilla tapahtui, mutta...” hänen äänensä hiipui.  
(Se oli kirjainyhdistelmällä aukeava koodilukko, 22 merkkiä, vai mitä?  
Kukaan ei ehtinyt keksiä oikeaa yhdistelmää, ennen kuin pommit putosivat.  
M-Y-M-A-M-A-I-S-N-O-S-Y-R-O-S-I-E-H-E-A-R-T)  
”Kuinka helvetin huonon ovikoodin ihminen voi keksiä”, ghouli parahti ja painoi kätensä kasvoilleen.  
(Mitä jos se oli tarkoitettu sinulle, Mama?)  
”Ai miten?  
Minun hölmö ukkoni olisi tiennyt kaksisataa vuotta etukäteen, että hirttäytyy vaatekaappiin, ydinsota tulee viikkoa myöhemmin, minusta tulee radioaktiivinen hirviö joka ei kuole vanhuuteen eikä näemmä mihinkään muuhunkaan ja Amerikan Vitun Yhdysvaltojen armeija hukkaa omat ovikoodinsa ja tekee DPMGS-asemasta armageddonistisen iskelmäradion?!” nainen parkaisi ja löi kämmenensä tuolin käsinojaan.  
Äkkiä hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan kertojaa. Laskelmoiva hymy otti vallan ja Mama painoi sormenpäänsä yhteen:  
”Sinä pyysit kertomaan tästä lukijalle. Se tarkoittaa, että et ole kertonut sille Lockhartille.  
Muuten lukija tietäisi jo, vai kuinka?  
Se poju on rymyämässä tänne asti tappelemaan radiosta?”

Silmät suljettuina, kuulokkeet pöydällä.  
Ääntä ei kuulunut, mutta Mama tiesi radiossa hyrräävän tunnin mittaisen joulusikermän. Hän nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan, jalat nostettuna toiselle ja henkäisi.  
Minä hallitsen tilanteen. Minulla on suunnitelma.  
Hän saattoi melkein kuvitella avaavansa silmänsä ja näkevänsä taas puuterinvaaleat sääret ja fuksialla lakatut varpaankynnet.  
Mies olisi hiukan vanhempi, karismaattisen näköinen mutta ei naurettavan komea. Enemmänkin hieman kontrastia, ei pelkkää sliipattua tukkaa ja maireaa hymyä.  
Ovelan näköinen, ehkä viiksekäs, Mama päätti ja hymähti.  
Kyllä, viikset olisivat hyvät. Mies olisi polvistuneena lattialle ja ottaisi hänen jalkansa syliinsä...  
Mutta jokin ei toiminut.  
Ääni. Hyvä fantasia tarvitsi moniaistista materiaalia.  
Kutsumatta hänen mieleensä tuli keskustelu Lockhartin kanssa. Mikä ettei, tämä kuulosti juuri sopivan karhealta ja särmikkäältä...  
(Meidän ei ehkä kuuluisi tunkeilla. Minusta tämä täyttää ”oman ajan” kriteerit erinomaisesti, eli jos sinä lukija malttaisit...)  
”Älkää turhaan, tämähän on porno-odysseia”, Mama naurahti ja palasi sitten kuvitelmansa pariin.  
Olkoot, hän ei alkaisi jarrutella lukijan vuoksi. Menköön siis perinteisellä kaavalla.  
Hän avaisi silmänsä ja näkisi omat jalkansa, sellaisina kuin ne olivat.  
Harmahtavanpunaisina ja groteskeina, mutta yhä edelleen kokoa 5(Eurooppalaisille kokoa 35), miehen sylissä. Ghoulimiehen.  
Mitä turhia salailemaan, hän piti siitä.  
Utuisista silmistä, jotka tuntuivat katsovan suoraan hänen sisimpäänsä.  
Vartalosta, jonka muistutti karussa koristeellisuudessaan anatomian oppikirjojen mallikuvia.  
Vinosta, epätasaisesta hymystä, joka syttyisi kuin bensiinivana hänen painaessaan varpaansa miehen rintaa vasten.  
(Ehkä kyse on emotionaalisesta selviytymiskeinosta, mutta keitä me olemme tuomitsemaan?)

Mies ottaisi Maman pienet jalat kämmenilleen ja sivelisi jalkapöytiä karheilla peukaloillaan.  
Seuraisi jokaista turkoosia suonta sinne, missä ne sukelsivat lautuvan ihon alle palatakseen sydämeen viileinä jokina.  
Suutelisi jokaista yhdeksää kynttä, kuuma hengitys virraten ylös naisen nilkkoihin ja ylemmäs...  
Eikä Maman tarvitsisi sanoa mitään, koska mies tietäisi täsmälleen mitä hän halusi.  
Tämä painaisi sälöiset huulensa siihen, mistä jalkapöydän luut jatkuivat varpaiksi ja liu'uttaisi liukkaan kielensä varpaiden väliin hellästi, hyräillen.  
Miehen ääni olisi rahiseva ja lämmin, kuin simpukoista pujotellut tuulikellot kesällä.  
Voimakas väristys kulki naisen vartalon läpi ja hän vapautti pidättämänsä henkäyksen.  
Vielä vähän, muru...  
Mies kuljettaisi sormiaan isovarpaan alapinnalta jalkapohjan herkkään kuoppaan ja hieroisi sitä peukalollaan.  
Hän painaisi viiksensä Maman lyhyemmän isovarpaan tyviniveleen ja suutelisi sitä. Ei intohimoisesti vaan kuten epäjumalien kuvia suudellaan...  
Kuvitteellisen ghoulin otteassa puolivälistä amputoidun varpaan suuhunsa nainen saavutti huippunsa huokaisten hiljaa.  
Hän viivytti silmiensä avaamista hetken.  
Studiossa olisi koleaa ja yksinäistä. Täällä hänellä oli seuranaan vaitonainen herrasmiehensä.

(Teetkö sinä tämän tahallasi, Mama?  
Kaivat esiin kaikki suloiset, murheelliset tarinasi, että lukija tuntisi sympatiaa sinua kohtaan.)  
Nainen otti paremman asennon tuolissaan ja hymähti.  
”Mitä luulet?”  
(Minä ottaisin jos olisin sinä. Mukava tapa hämärtää sitä, mikä sinä todella olet.  
Ja mitä aiot tehdä.)  
”Mikä minä sitten olen? Mitä mieltä sinä olet, lukija?”


	14. Vehreä ja mustunut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä luku ei ole pornoa. Tämä luku on synkkä, ahdistava ja oksettava. Varoitus oikeastaan juuri siitä, mitä kinkkulistaus sanoo.  
> Päivän kinkut ovat: insesti, guro, lonkerot ja myyttiset olennot.

Lähestyttäessä Ohion Columbusta ilma muuttui vähitellen raskaammaksi.   
Aluksi sumu roikkui horisontissa etäisenä ja torjuvana mutta vähitellen sen lähes näkymätön seitti luikerteli Desmondin viiltosuojapuvun alle, keuhkoihin ja silmiin.  
Mies tiesi, ettei sumusta seuraisi mitään hyvää, mutta tutkailtuaan sitä kyllikseen geigermittarilla ja todettuaan, että kosteassa, epämääräistä sammalta puskevassa maastossa liikkui pieniä nisäkkäitä (ehkä säteilyn muuttamia jäniksiä), hän päätti edetä.  
Jos jänisotukset kestäisivät sumun, ghoulin anatomialla ongelmat olivat epätodennäköisiä.  
Kun kostea vaimeus painautui toden teolla tärykalvoihin, sekoitti tien uran vihreänharmaaksi muhjuksi ja hävitti radion kuuluvuuden, Desmondia alkoi arveluttaa.   
Vaikka siitä tuskin olisikaan apua, hän sitoi kangaskaistaleen kasvojensa suojaksi ja veti hanskat käsiinsä.  
Utuisessa hämärässä hän alkoi pian hikoilla vaatteidensa alla. Tuntui kuin moottoripyörän vauhti olisi hidastunut itsestään. Hidastuiko se?  
Kello ja nopeusmittari paljastivat, että ei. Suunnat, aika ja avaruus alkoivat kuitenkin muuttua tahmaiseksi sotkuksi miehen kallon reunoilla.  
Kauanko hän oli ajanut? Kaksi tuntia? Kolme? Voi vittu, kaksikymmentäkuusi minuuttia.  
(Desmond, pelottaako sinua? Länteen on muitakin reittejä.)  
”Vitut pelottaa”, hän murahti. Jopa kertojan ääni tuntui tukahtuneelta ja etäiseltä.

Kun yö laskeutui metsättömän, sateettoman sademetsän ylle ja muutti harmaan sumun mustaksi, Desmondin oli pakko pysähtyä.   
Hän oli ajanut jossain vaiheessa harhaan päätieltä. Moottoripyörän ympärillä levittäytyi esikaupunkialue kuolleine ikkunoineen.   
Desmond kaivoi sanelimensa esiin.  
”Olen saapunut Ohion Columbukseen, kaupunkikeskuksesta kaakkoon. Sääolosuhteet pakottavat minut yöpymään toistaiseksi tunnistamattomassa lähiössä.  
Rakennukset vakuttavat silmämääräisesti arvioiden kosteuden vahingoittamilta, mutta alue on välttynyt ydiniskuilta.  
Etenen pitäen silmällä paikallisten läsnäolon mahdollisuutta”, hän lausui hiljaa ja pani sanelimensa takaisin taskuun. Se ei äänittänyt. Ei ollut tarvetta.  
Varovaisin askelein mies työnsi moottoripyöränsä sisään levämäistä kasvustoa puskevaan pikku kasvihuoneeseen yhden taloista pihassa. Alun perin valkea, nyt samean khakinvihreä talo nojautui kohti, terassin kauniisti veistetty ristikko kasvoillaan kuin käärinliina.  
Muoviset flamingot seisoivat kuolleessa nurmikossa kuin vartiossa kun Desmond hipaisi niitä taskulamppunsa valokiilalla. Ovenpielessä makasi pieni polkupyörä.  
”Met-, et-, prop-, but-, pent-, heks-...” mies mutisi itsekseen astuessaan alimmalle portaalle. Tällaisilla pienillä loruilla hän oli nuoruudessaan painanut mieleensä kemian perustermistöä.  
(Hept-, okt-, non-, dek-?   
Desmond, ei ole väärin pelätä joskus. Tämä paikka on hirvittävä.  
Ihmiskunnan tuho on hirvittävä asia.)

Talon lattiat kantoivat, Desmondin jalat hiukan huonommin.  
Hän oli valmistautunut kamppailemaan, mikäli sisällä lymyilisi jokin sanoinkuvaamaton mutantti valmiina popsimaan hänen tomumajansa rippeet.  
Hän ei ollut valmistautunut kohtaamaan näkyä, joka odotti keittiössä.  
Kotoisan pyöreän pöydän ääreen oli kokoontunut perhe, kädet liitettyinä yhteiseen rukouseen. Heidän katseensa olivat painuneet nöyrästi alas ja sormet limittyneet yhteen, muodostaen lähes täydellisen neliön.  
Desmondilta pääsi huudahdus ja hän pudotti lampun. Se jäi osoittamaan perheen äidin kerran niin lempeisiin kasvoihin.  
Rukoilijoiden iho oli kauttaaltaan korvautunut jäkälän kaltaisella, limaisella vihreydellä ja heidän mätänevät luunsa hohtivat huokoisen hämärän seasta kuin bioluminentit korallit.  
Miehen aiheuttama ilmavirta nostatti ilmaan sakean pilven tukahduttavaa, oksettavaa, päihdyttävää itiöpölyä.  
Säikähdyksestä ja inhosta kiroillen Desmond kompuroi takaperin olohuoneeseen ja peruutti kauimmaiseen seinään asti.   
Voi helvetti, ei tätä paskaa, ei tätä paskaa, ei tätä paskaa...  
Häntä alkoi heikottaa ja hän valahti polvet vetelinä lattialle. Itiöt tunkeutuivat hänen hengitysteihinsä, kaivautuivat ihoon ja lihaan ja polttivat silmissä ja suussa kuin happo.  
Kiinan Kansallisen Biosodankäyntilaboratorion merkittävin löydös: Vehreä Kuolema.   
Ihmislajille sataprosenttisella varmuudella fataali, luonnonvarat koskemattomiksi jättävä ja infrastruktuurin säästävä, geneettisesti rakennettu mikro-organismi.

Kaikennielevä pimeys pyyhkäisi Desmondin yli, hukutti hänet ja täytti keuhkot sienirohmastolla.  
Hän tunsi ruumiinsa kouristelevan. Sydän jätti väliin lyöntejä ja antoi sitten niiden kaikkien pumpata peräjälkeen, tyhjinä ja merkityksettöminä.  
Minä kuolen, hän ajatteli.  
(Desmond, tämä aine- tämä ase on suunniteltu ihmisiä varten.   
Sinun fysiologiasi ei ehkä enää ole tarpeeksi samanlainen. Älä luovuta.)  
Kertoja oli oikeassa. Ehkä hän ei kuolisi.   
Sikäli kuin hän tiesi, aine levisi kehoon aineenvaihdunnan mukana. Rauhoittuminen ja elintoimintojen hidastaminen saattaisivat auttaa säteilyn muokkaamaa elimistöä taistelemaan vastaan.  
Desmond antautui rytmihäiriöiden ja kouristusten tuuditettavaksi ja antoi mielensä vaeltaa elämänsä parhaaseen aikaan, poikavuosiin Englannissa.  
Sisäoppilaitokseen, sateisiin syysiltoihin takan edessä, oppilastovereiden jutusteluun ja pisaroiden ääneen peltikattoa vasten.  
Viikinkien taruihin, joita hän oli silloin lukenut ensi kerran ja joihin hän oli muodostanut elinikäisen rakkauden. Ehkä ainoan pyyteettömän rakkautensa.

Ragnarök. Kaiken loppu.  
Ragnarök tulee, mies kuuli äänen jylisevän autiudessa joka oli paljon laajempi kuin hänen rajoittunut tajuntansa.  
Mutta ääni ei kuulunut jumalalle, ei ennustajalle, ei edes kaikkitietävällä kertojalle.  
Se oli hänen kollegansa ääni. Herra A:n, joka nosti hänet tiedemaailmasta jumalien ja hullujen joukkoon.  
Desmond tunsi uppoavansa kuolleiden kasvojen mereen: osa oli tunteattomia, osan hän tunsi, monia hän oli tappanut itse. Yksilläkään ei ollut merkitystä.  
Hän ei ollut tappanut sitä oikeaa.  
(Sinä et ole mitään. Olit mukana sytyttämässä maailman tuleen ja nyt kun se on tuhkaa, sinä et ole mitään.)  
Ihmisruumiin turhuus.Tohtori Dala.  
(Sinun turhuutesi.)  
Luottamus? Luottamus on hölmöille. Calvert.  
(Sinä luotit heihin ja he kaikki käyttivät sinua, Desmond.)  
Jotunien valtakunnassa ihminen ei ole mitään. Eivätkä edes teidän pikku luonnonoikkunne. Uudessa maailmassa kukaan teistä ei ole mitään. Goldman.  
Olet tehnyt hyvää työtä, poika. Kunpa kaikki olisivat kaltaisiasi. Kaikki, jotka jäävät jäljelle siis. Herra A.  
(Sinä olit mukana takomassa aseita joilla maailmasi pyyhittiin pois.   
Miksi et antanut Ahjon polttaa sinua samaksi paskaksi mitä kaikki muu on?)  
Jumalten vasara. Ja minä luulin voivani pidellä sitä.  
(Ei Valhallaa sinulle, kaveri.)

Pimeyden keskeltä läheni vaalea hahmo.   
Kissojen vetämä tulinen reki. Freya.  
Nainen astui hänen eteensä, kumartui Desmondin kuolevan ruumiin yläpuolelle suunnattomana ja hirvittävänä. Sen hiuskruunu oli kuparia ja silmät samaa kylmää harmaata kuin hänellä itsellään.   
Puolet naisesta oli elävää ihoa, pehmeää ja lämmintä ja täydellistä.  
Toinen puoli mätäni ja hajosi, valui hänen päälleen mätänä ja visvana ja tervaisen hyytyneenä verenä.  
”Muistatko minut, isä? Minä tässä. Hel. Sinun tyttäresi.”  
Kaikki kietoutui yhteen ja hajosi yhtäaikaisesti.  
Eleonora ja ydinsalaisuudet hänen salkussaan.  
Tytön ensimmäiset kengät ja kuollut tutkijaryhmä palavassa laboratoriossa.  
Mainoslehtinen moottoripyörästä. Salamurhaaja hotellin katolla. Grand Canyon. Virusampullit ilmastointikanavassa. Kaunis puhelintyttö. Ydinkärjet.   
Kuollut herra A parkkipaikalla. Holvi. Laukaisukoodit.  
Projekti Ragnarök ja Freya.  
Hel.

”Minä olen ikävöinyt sinua, isä”, kuoleman jumalatar huokaisi ja istui hajareisin hänen lanteidensa päälle.  
Desmond ei voinut liikkua. Ei vastustella. Ei puhua.   
Hänen sydämensä oli lakannut lyömästä.  
”Rigor mortis – kuolonkankeus”, Hel henkäisi ja ohjasi miehen kalun sisäänsä. Hänen lihassaan kiemurteli matoja ja miehen vartta pitkin valui mätää.   
Desmond olisi antanut ylen jos olisi voinut.  
”Minä rakastan sinua, isä. Miksi sinä et rakasta minua?” Hel kuiskasi ja kumartui suutelemaan miehen lohjenneita huulia. Jumalattaren kieli luikersi hyisenä lonkerona hänen suuhunsa, kurkkuunsa, aina sieluun asti. Tämän ei tarvinnut enää sanoa mitään. Desmond kuuli.  
Lyö minua. Rakastele minua. Tapa minut.  
Nainen keinutti lanteitaan häntä vasten ja Desmondin täytti kauhu. Hänen vatsanpohjassaan kiehui nautinto kuin suolahappo.  
Isä. Katso minua. Sinä loit minut.   
Terävin, neulamaisin kynsin Hel avasi hänen rintakehänsä kuin portin.   
Otti hänen mustuneet keuhkonsa kämmenilleen ja hieroi niitä rintojaan vasten.  
Maalasi kasvoihinsa kämmenenjäljet hänen koaguloituneella verellään.   
Desmond oli kuollut mutta pelkäsi kuolevansa.   
Hän ei voinut huutaa.   
Hän ei voinut itkeä.  
Hel nosti hänen sydämensä rinnasta ja piteli sitä. Lonkero hänen rintaontelossaan täytti aukon äärimmilleen.  
Desmond tunsi tukehtuvansa vaikkei enää tarvinnut ilmaa. Hän oli niin täynnä.  
Kukaan ei koskaan rakastanut sinua.  
Mies laukesi. Veri purskahti jumalattaren rikkonaisen alavatsan läpi kuin aalto.  
Maailma liukeni pois.

(Desmond?   
Katso tänne, kaveri. Kertoja tässä.   
Kuuletko minua?)  
Hitaasti, varovasti Desmond käänsi kasvonsa äänen suuntaan.  
Tuulenviri leyhytteli hänen kasvojaan ja poski painui mittariston lasikuorta vasten.  
(Mikä helpotus. Tässä vaiheessa tarinaa olisi ollut hirveää lähteä etsimään varahahmoa.   
Oletko kunnossa?)  
Mies ei pystynyt vastaamaan. Hänen kielensä oli kuivunut kiinni kitalakeen ja keuhkoja poltti.   
Kun hän sai silmänsä auki, kirkkaus sokaisi hänet.  
(Enää ei taideta olla Kansasissa?)  
”Ohion Columbuksessa. Koko Amerikan mantere ei ole Kansasia, vitun vajakki”, Desmond murahti ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan. Niihin oli kuivunut vihertäviä ysköksiä ja oksennusta.  
Maailma ympärillä oli yhtä iltapäivän auringossa kylpevää vesivärimaalausta. Tuuli hulmusi moottoritien pinnalla ja valo leikitteli pyörän harmaalla pinnalla.  
”Miksi sinä teit noin? Veit minut sinne ja toit pois?  
Jos tämä oli joku saatanan emotionaalisten patoumien läpikäymisharjoitus, minä tulen kokonaan tämän vitun neljännen seinän läpi ja...” mies murisi.  
(Minä en tehnyt tuota. Sinä menit sinne itse ja tulit itse pois.   
Ainoa mitä minä tein oli pitää huolta, että käännyt oikeasta liittymästä.)  
Desmond huokaisi. Vaikka hän ei muistanut juuri mitään, hän tiesi sen olevan totta.  
Hän oli kävellyt omin jaloin pois Helin luota, talosta, Vehreästä Kuolemasta.  
Hän oli ottanut itseään niska-perseotteella kiinni ja antanut mennä.  
Kukaan ei auttaisi Desmondia paitsi Desmond.


	15. Suklaa ja vanilja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkkuina: käsiseksi, suuseksi, rakkausseksi, roolileikit, ammatit (/tittelit), armeija ja tirkistely.  
> Ei muita varoituksia kuin että kerrankin saattaa tulla lukiessa hyvä mieli.

Kaikki oli muuttunut kirkkaammaksi, kevyemmäksi ja raikkaammaksi.  
Desmond vakuutti itselleen, että syynä oli sieni-itiöiden vähittäinen poistuminen elimistöstä, mutta kieltämättä hänellä oli parempi olla.  
(Olisitko valmis keskustelemaan nyt, kun olet tunnustanut ongelmasi?)  
”Olen valmis hoitamaan ongelmani”, mies murahti. Hän oli joutunut ajamaan hitaasti ja varovasti ainakin viimeiset sata mailia. Tie oli routinut itsensä palasiksi, murentunut ja lohkeillut.  
Varmaan ihan tahallaan, se paska.  
(Minusta on lupaavaa, että olet alkanut muodostaa suhdetta emotionaaliseen puoleesi, Desmond.  
Haluaisitko, että käsittelisimme seksuaalista turhautumistasi nyt kun kun sinulla alkaa olla käsitystä tunteistasi?)  
”Tunge nyrkki hanuriin”, ghouli murahti ja kaasutti jälleen yhden röpelöisen asfalttimurskekasan yli.  
(Vaikka niin, kaveri)

Tutkittuaan karttaa Desmond vakuuttui siitä, että pieni kiertotie maksaisi vaivan.  
Muutamien mailien päässä oli alue, joka oli merkitty karttaan lannoitteenjakelukeskukseksi.  
Sellaisia tuskin edes oli. Armeijan asevarasto vihollismiehityksen varalle, mies arvasi.  
Hän ottaisi mieluusti mukaan niin paljon räjähteitä kuin pyörän kyytiin mahtui.  
Itsetietoinen hymy huulillaan Desmond kurvasi oikeasta liittymästä ja sytytti itselleen savukkeen.  
Helppo nakki: hän tunsi armeijan käyttämät turvajärjestelmät, hänellä oli selkeä tavoite ja ajo-ohjeet. Tarvitsisi vain kantaa palkinto ulos.  
Lannoitteenjalkelukeskus oli juuri sitä, mitä mies oli arvellutkin: muutama kornisti pystyyn kyhätty viljasiilo, joista yhdessä oli sisäänkäynti maanalaiseen varastoon.  
Automaattisen asejärjestelmän sähköt olivat katkenneet aikoja sitten. Joku satunnainen survivalisti oli lohmonut lukot auki putkipihdeillä ja losottanut vartiorobotit sileäksi haulikolla.  
Desmond vihelteli etsiessään asekonttien seasta sitä, jossa olisi räjähteitä.  
Hän tiesi, että niitä oli.

”Meidän pitäisi käydä tarkistusprotokolla läpi”, naisääni vaati äkkiä sisäänkäynnin suunnalla.  
”Onko täällä ketään?” toinen nainen karjaisi ja kun kukaan (varsinkaan Desmond) ei vastannut, huutaja nauroi.  
”Läpikäyty. Nyt etsitään se kovalevy.”  
Desmond painui nopeasti kyykkyyn ja hivuttautui katsomaan puhujia kontin takaa. Nämä eivät olleet huomanneet häntä.  
Kaksi nuorta naista tunnuksettomissa, hyväkuntoisissa kevyissä panssareissa ja huput päässä.  
Huolletut aseet, sopivankokoiset kengät.  
Toimivat suuritehoiset taskulamput.  
Kun naiset kävelivät asejärjestelmän tietokoneen luo ja lyhyempi alkoi ruuvata koneen etupaneelia irti, hän oli varma.  
Brotherhood of Steelin väkeä.  
Jos hän ei tekisi mitään järjetöntä, naiset ottaisivat etsimänsä tiedot ja lähtisivät. Ei tarvetta välikohtaukselle.  
”Nyt kun kerran on aloitettu riisuminen tietokoneesta, mitä jos jatkettaisiin sinuun?” pidempi nainen ehdotti ja suuteli koneen parissa näpertävän niskaa.  
Hiki kihosi Desmondin kämmenille. Pitihän tämä arvata.  
”Anna minun irroittaa tämä ensin, Veronica”, lyhyt nainen kikatti ja tuuppasi toista kauemmas takapuolellaan.  
”Anna minun napostella sinut ensin, Christine”, pidempi kiusoitteli ja näykkäsi kumppaninsa korvaa.

Voi vitun vittu. Melko kirjaimellisesti.  
Naiset olivat hylännet kovalevyn irroituksen ja suutelivat toisiaan seinää vasten.  
Heidän huppunsa olivat valahtaneet päästä ja paljastaneet kaksi pörröistä, suklaanruskeaa kiharapilveä.  
Nuo hölmöt ovat niin saatanan rakastuneita että haluavat näyttääkin samalta kuin mitkäkin vitun tohvelieläimet, Desmond ajatteli ja nielaisi.  
He eivät näyttäneet tohvelieläimiltä. He näyttivät leikkisiltä koirilta, jotka näykkivät toisiaan ja yrittivät houkutella toisen telmimään.  
Naiset alkoivat kiskoa toistensa takkeja pois hihittäen ja Desmondia kylmäsi. Hän ei ollut varma, pettäisivätkö polvet vai itsehillintä ensin.  
Christineksi kutsuttu pienempi nainen potki saappaat jaloistaan ja istahti metallisen säilytysarkun päälle ilkikurisesti hymyillen.  
”No, naposteletko sinä minut?” hän kiusasi vetäessään housujaan nilkkoihin.  
Veronica nyökkäsi innokkaasti ja polvistui naisen eteen, riisuen hanskojaan.  
Voi vittu... Desmomd ei saanut katsettaan pois naisista. Nämä olivat paremmin syöneitä ja puhtaampia kuin ketkään muut hänen näkemänsä Joutomaan naiset. Ja näitä oli kaksi. Harjoittamassa lesbolaisuutta.  
(Yritätkö harhauttaa itseäsi, kamu?  
Voit ihan rauhassa ottaa paremman asennon ja viihdyttää itseäsi.  
Lupaan etteivät he huomaa. Ja lukijakaan ei katso. Ethän?)

Christine liu'utti yllättävän feminiiniset, vaniljanvaaleat pikkuhousut jalastaan ja ripusti ne virnistäen Veronican korvaan.  
Tämä nauroi ja painoi suudelman kumppaninsa reiden pehmeälle sisäsivulle. Nautinnon huokaus hyrisi ilmassa soinnillisena ja lämpimänä.  
”Tee se juttu jonka oli siinä kirjassa, kirjanoppinut Santangelo”, Christine henkäisi ja hyväili kumppaninsa niskaa. Veronica mumisi jotaim vastauksesi ja suuteli naisen jalkoväliä, saaden tämän värähtämään.  
”Tämäkö?” hän hyrisi Christinen klitorista vasten ja ujutti sormensa tämän sisään. Tyytyväisestä yninästä päätellen juuri se.  
Veronica hyväili naisen herkkää nuppua kielensä vaaleanpunaisella kärjellä, koukistaen samalla sormensa tämän g-pistettä vasten.  
Christine huokaili ja otti kevyesti kiinni naisen hiuksista. Kiitokseksi, ei rajoittaakseen.  
”Miellyttääkö sir Roycea?” Veronica kiusoitteli, olihan Christine vastikään vastaanottanut ritarin arvon.  
Nainen päästi vastaukseksi tukahtuneen huudahduksen ja puraisi huultaan. Tasattuaan hetken hengitystään hän katsoi Veronicaan leikkisä ilme kasvoillaan:  
”Sinun on parasta yrittää enemmän tai laitan sinut jäljentämään koko kovalevyn sisällön paperille, kirjanoppinut Santangelo”, hän kuiskasi.  
”Mielelläni, arvon ritari”, Veronica mutisi, imaisten Christinen klitorista hellästi. Enemmän? Hän oli koko osastonsa paras paljain käsin tappelussa – ja hiukan muussakin.

”Juuri noin, Ver- kirjanoppinut Santangelo”, Christine voihkaisi naisen sujauttaessa toisen sormen hänen liukkauteensa.  
”Hauskaa olla avuksi, sir”, Veronica henkäisi ja painoi huulensa toisen naisen odottavaa nuppua vasten, kolmas sormi hyväillen tämän orkidean keskustaa.  
(Naiset olivat kerran löytäneet orkidean kuvan tutkimastaan kasviosta ja todenneet sen muistuttavan pillua.)  
”Veronica”, karkasi Christinen huulilta kun kolmas sormi upposi hyväilemään häntä mahlasta kosteana. Nainen värisi kauttaaltaan, punastuneena ja hengästyneenä.  
”Tule vain, sir. En minä lopeta”, Veronica henkäisi, pyörittäen sormian kevyesti tavalla, jonka tiesi tuntuvan naisesta kaikkein parhaalta.  
Christine päästi äänekkään huokauksen ja hänen otteensa kumppaninsa hiuksista muuttui hetkeksi puristukseksi. Jalat kohosivat maasta ja naisen hengitys salpautui euforiseksi hetkeksi.  
Veronica antoi kumppaninsa toipua hetken ennen kuin kuiskasi:  
”Vieläkö sir Royce haluaa lisää?”  
Christine nyökkäsi sanattomana. Paljon lisää.  
Veronica virnisti ja tutki naisen tuntua sormillaan. Tämä oli liukas ja rento, raukea laukeamisen jäljiltä. Hän voisi antaa paljon lisää.  
”Kirjanoppinut Santangelo ilmoittautuu vapaaehtoiseksi”, hän henkäisi ja liu'utti kokeilevasti neljännen sormen naisen orkidealle.  
Tämä henkäisi, mutta näytti innokkaalta. Veronica aloitti hitaasti, enemmän hyväillen pyörivin liikkein kuin pyrkien etenemään,  
Christine hyrisi nojautuen taaksepäin. Hänen ruumiinsa rentoutui vähitellen enemmän ja lopulta Veronica oli neljä sormea rystystä myöten hänen sisällään.  
”Tilanneraportti, sir Royce?”  
”Lupa edetä, kirjanoppinut Santangelo”, Christine hyrisi. Veronica osasi kyllä olla varovainen.  
Osaston parhaiden paljaiden käsien tekniikoiden titteli oli ehdottomasti ansaittu.  
Veronica piti pehmeät sormenpäät liikkeessä, mutta varoi satuttamasta naista kynsillään.  
Hän nuoli tämän klitorista pienin, pyörivin liikkein ja antoi kätensä keinua, enemän hieroen kuin liikkuen edestakaisin. Christinen liukkaus valui hänen ranteeseensa ja kostutti kämmenen, pisaroi käsivartta pitkin alas ja lämmitti kuin rakkaus.  
”Ve... Veronica”, Christine voihki ja keinutti lanteitaan kumppaninsa kättä vasten silmät puoliavoimina.  
”Rentoudu, rakas”, Veronica kuiskasi, luopuen hienoista nimikkeistä. Christine oli autuaan näköinen, puhdas. Tämän sydän läpätti kuin pieni lintu, sykäykset kaikuen Veronican sormia vasten.  
Ja Christine rentoutui, lipuen pehmeään orgasmiin huokaillen ja silmät suljettuina.  
Veronica veti sormensa hitaasti pois, antoi suudelman kumppaninsa orkidealle ja nousi antamaan toisen tämän huulille.  
”Minä voin irroittaa sen kovalevyn loppuun”, hän lupasi naisen käpertyessä mukavasti istumaan takki viittanaan.  
Bunkkerissa oli viileää ja rakastelun jälkeen vielä viileämpää.

Kirjanoppinut ja ritari keräilivät vaatteensa, irroittivat haluamansa tiedot ja lähtivät seesteisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa.  
Kun heidän samaa tahtia tassuttavat askeleensa olivat astuneet viljasiilon ulkopuolelle, Desmond rojahti kiroillen perseelleen.  
Hänen jalkansa olivat puutuneet niin saatanan tunnottomiksi, että hän pelkäsi tosissaan kuoliota.  
(No, viihdytitkö itseäsi?)  
Mies sylkäisi ja etsi viimeisen savukkeen taskustaan. Hän tarvitsisi lisää.  
(Etkö? Vai eitkö onnistunut?)  
Desmond nousi seisomaan, odotti muutaman hetken ja veti sitten revolverinsa esiin.  
Hän ampui kolme hyvin tähdättyä luotia kovalevyttömään tietokoneeseen, harppoi naisten hyödyntämän laatikon luo ja tempaisi kannen äreästi auki.  
Totta kai, täällähän sitä oli! Läjäpäin muoviräjähdettä!  
Hän lappoi armeijan vihreään kassiin niin paljon kuin arveli voivansa kantaa, ampui tietokonetta vielä kerran ja karjaisi tyhjälle bunkkerille:  
”Huoranpenikat!” ennen kuin jatkoi matkaa moottoripyörälleen.  
(Desmond, kipeiden aiheiden välttely on sinulle tyypillinen tapa välttää ongelmiesi kohtaamista, mutta aggressiivisuutesi lisääntyminen on huolestuttavaa.  
Pitäisikö meidän kuitenkin vilkaista sinun säteilydosimetriäsi uudestaan?)  
Mies oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän kiskaisi dosimetrin taskustaan ja heitti sen maahan.  
Pam. Rakastuneet ääliöt!  
Pam. Hyödytön armeija ja hyödyttömät asevarastot!  
Uusi lipas.  
Pam. Kertoja!  
Pam. Vitun bioaseet!  
Pam. Vitun ydinsota!  
Pam. Vitun kalu, joka ei toimi!  
Desmond veti henkeä.  
Ja sitten uudelleen.  
Ja uudelleen.  
Hän pani aseensa pois ja sulki silmänsä, odottaen ahdistusta, jota ei tullut.  
Hänestä tuntui kevyemmältä.


	16. Pellava ja pilvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän kinkkuina ovat maksettu seksi, suuseksi ja sokeus.   
> Varoituksena prostituutio, taas.  
> Bioshock Infiniteä tunteville saattaa myös tulla vastaan kevyt crossover, mutta ei mitään, mikä varsinaisesti spoilaisi peliä muille.

Viisitoista kiloa muoviräjähdettä. Sillä voisi lohmaista radioasemasta sellaisen palan irti, että...   
Desmondia melkein nauratti kun hän nojasi istuimeen sitomaansa kassiin.   
Sillä voisi lohmaista helvetinmoisen palan irti koko vitun kalliosta, jolla asema todennäköisesti seisoi. Rouva Raadolla ei olisi mitään jakoa, jos hän ehtisi saada räjähteet paikoilleen.   
Kukaan ei olisi niin helvetin typerä, että antaisi räjäyttää elämäntyönsä paskaksi.   
(Oletko sinä sitten valmis räjäyttämään aseman, jos asiat menevät siihen suuntaan?)  
”Ei minun tarvitse”, mies nauroi ja antoi moottorin ulvoa. Tuuli suomi kasvoja kuin kostea lakana.  
”Menen kotiin kilpeni päällä tai kilpeäni kantaen. Käytän kuolleen miehen kytkintä”, hän ilmoitti ja painoi kaasun pohjaan itsevarma hymy huulillaan.  
(Desmond, aiotko sinä voittaa?  
Vai onko tämä avustettu itsemurha?  
Aiotko mennä järjestämään itsellesi grande finalen, kuolla sankarina, kirjoittaa oman saagasi?)  
Ghouli pudisti päätään ja nauroi.   
(Jos tämä on sinun viimeinen saagasi, sinun pitäisi kertoa siitä nyt.Minä voin vielä muuttaa tarinan kurssia.  
Tämä ei ole sinulle tyypillistä. Olen huolissani, Desmond.)  
”Tiedätkö mikä on tyypillistä minulle? Tiedätkö?  
Kaiken pelkääminen, vaikeuksien vältteleminen ja elämättä jättäminen”, Desmond henkäisi.  
(Jos tuo on vastauksesi, me olemme mukana, lukija ja minä. Ja tämän luvun myötä betakin. Uskon sinua.)  
Kun mies oli varma, että kertoja oli lopettanut ja lukija kääntänyt mielenkiintonsa seuraavaan kappaleesen, hän murahti ”kiitos” hampaidensa lomasta.

Useita päiviä tie jatkui samanlaisena, karheana ja monotonisena kuin loputon harmaa pellavasuikale.  
Sitten, jälleen yhden vuorokauden käydessä kohti iltaa horisontissa kohosi hahmo.  
Se melkein hohti tummuvaa maisemaa vasten kuin värikäs leija auringon edessä, korkeana ja lepattavana.  
Teltta, Desmond päätteli. Jonkinlaisen korkean rungon päälle pingotettu telttta  
Valaistuksesta ja väristä päätellen tarkoitettu huomattavaksi.   
Majatalo? Kapakka? Ilotalo?  
(Kaikkea tätä, kaveri. Ei heti toista Columbusta sinulle.)  
Vaikka mies oli epäileväinen, peseytymismahdollisuuden, lämpimän ruuan, sängyn ja pillun kutsu oli vastustamaton. Hän teki parhaansa lähestyäkseen paikkaa turvallisesti, muttei olisi mistään hinnasta jättänyt menemättä.  
Miehen ulkonäön aiheuttama epäilys jäi heti ovella tuhdin kukkaron varjoon. Kapakoitsija-parittajarouvan puolesta Desmond olisi saanut olla vaikka verenhimoinen kaksi- tai kolmipäinen hirvi, kunhan maksoi yöpymisestään kylmällä käteisellä.   
”Viidelläkympillä saat pedin ja aamupalan. Heitä kahdeksankymppiä, niin saat peiton ja juotavaa illaksi. Sadallaviidelläkympillä tyttö laskee kylvyn ja tulee mukaan petiin, nainen tarjosi ja viittasi tiskin takana vaatteita parsivaan tyttöön.  
(Tyttöön Desmondin näkökulmasta. Nuori nainen kahdenkymmenen jommallakummalla puolella.)   
Mies katsoi tarjottua ilotyttöä tarkasti: tämä oli hoikka, hauskannäköinen, enemmän persoonallisen näköinen kuin kaunis. Pörröinen, tummanruskea tukka, nykerönenä ja ilmeikkäät, mitään näkemättömät silmät.   
Huora oli varmasti sokea. Tämän iiriksiä ja pupilleja peitti sinivihreä kaihi.  
Se vahvisti Desmondin päätöksen.  
Hän laski sataviisikymppiä tiskille.

”Vesi on nyt lämmintä”, tyttö ilmoitti ja veti kätensä ammeesta, jonka pohjaan alle joku oli viritellyt vastukset.  
”Haluatko kylpyseuraa?”  
Desmond pudisti päätään ja muisti sitten murahtaa kieltävästi.  
”Mieluummin en. Olen yltä päältä paskainen enkä taatusti halua huljuttaa pilluasi samassa vedessä jossa itse huljun”, hän tokaisi ja alkoi riisua kenkiä jalastaan.   
Jollain tavalla tämän huoran seura oli paljon vähemmän sietämätöntä kuin ihmisten yleensä. Mies oli melko varma, että se johtui siitä, ettei tyttö tuijottanut häntä jatkuvasti kuin eläintarhan elukkaa kun hän riisuutui.  
Desmondin laskeutuessa kylpyveteen huora istahti teltan kankaista seinää vasten kovaksi tamppaantuneeseen maahan.  
”Mistä päin sinä olet kotoisin?” huora kysyi pää kallellaan ja Desmond yllättyi niin että vastasi:  
”Englannista. Sinä?”  
Tyttö hymähti ja osoitti etusormellaan epämääräisesti ylös.  
”Miten tuon nyt ottaa. Tuolta?” hän vastasi ja alkoi hajamielisesti palmikoida kasvojensa molemmin puolin roikkuvia hiuksia.   
Desmond ei tarkalleen osannut sanoa, miksi hän kiinnostui (vai yrittikö sittenkin vältellä sitä, mitä myöhemmin seuraisi), mutta hän kääntyi ilotyttöön päin huuhdellessaan tukkaansa vesipullon puolikkaalla.  
”Et ole ikinä nähnyt? Tuolla ei ole kuin säteileviä pilviä”, hän naurahti. Tytön kasvoilla välähti apea hymy ja hän osoitti jälleen sormellaan taivasta:  
”Oletko koskaan kuullut Columbia-hankkeesta? Antigravitaatiosta suurimassaisiin kappaleisiin? Fissiosta alailmakehässä? Tuolla on todella säteileviä pilviä.”

Kylpy ja viskipullo kohottivat Desmondin mielialaa kummasti.  
Niin paljon, että hän päätti hyödyntää sen, mistä oli maksanut.  
Sitä paitsi tyttö vaikutti rennolta eikä tuntunut häiriintyneen siitä, että asiakas oli ghouli. Ehkä hänestä oli mukavaa, ettei mies ollut ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen päättänyt jyystää häntä kaikkiin mahdollisiin reikiin ilman esivalmisteluja.  
”Mitä siihen sataanviiteenkymppiin sisältyy?” mies uskaltautui kysymään kun ilotyttö (Anna) istahti hänen viereensä patjalle alastomana.  
Hän ei ollut ollut tällaisessa tilanteessa pitkään aikaan ja arveli, että tyttö todennäköisesti osasi homman työnsä puolesta.  
”Suihinotto, nainti, jalkojen hieronta... Mitä haluaisit?” Anna tiedusteli ja liu'utti kättään Desmondin käsivartta pitkin lukeakseen tämän kehonkieltä. Mies kohautti olkiaan.  
”Aivan vitun sama, olen ajanut monta päivää”, hän mutisi ja puraisi huultaan.   
Olkoonkin että hän oli 250-vuotias, mutta hän ei ollut käynyt huorissa läheskään niin usein kuin olisi voinut olettaa.   
Rehellisesti sanoen hän ei pitänyt turhan paljon koko olet-helvetin-mahtava-rakastaja -näytelmästä.  
Mutta paineita oli purettava jotenkin.  
”Ota vaikka suihin”, Desmond murahti ja oli huomaavinaan, kuinka tytön suupieli nytkähti. Hän ei tainnut kuulostaa kovin itsevarmalta.  
Anna laskeutui polvilleen miehen jalkojen väliin ja kumartui koskettamaan tämän haaroja.   
Huora ei näe, Desmond muistutti itselleen, mutta se ei helpottanut häntä niin paljon kuin hän olisi toivonut.   
Hänellä ei seissyt, ei läheskään.  
Hän oli väsynyt, kiusaantunut ja äreä eikä vittu yhtään kiihottunut.  
Huora otti hänen kalunsa käteensä ja siveli sitä peukalollaan. Hänen kasvoillaan käväisi myötätunto.  
Desmondia alkoi vituttaa. Helvettiäkö se oli jonkun sokean huoran asia arvostella, koska hänellä seisoi?!   
Anna nuolaisi miehen kalua rohkaisevasti. Se ei oikeastaan ollut ompelun jäljiltä turhan pahassa kunnossa, aika hyvä oikeastaan.  
Tytön rinnat olivat pienet ja pyöreät ja huulet pehmeät ja houkuttelevat. Kaulan ympärille, valkeaan silkkinauhaan, oli ripustettu koru. Hän oli nuori ja sievä.  
Jos Desmond sulki silmänsä puolittain, huora näytti hiukan mikrouunipostikortin naiselta.  
Tyttö imi hänen kaluaan ja siveli hänen karkeiden arpien peittämiä reisiään hellästi, mutta mikään ei auttanut. Desmond painoi kämmenensä huoran otsaa vasten.  
”Saat sittenkin luvan näyttää, kuinka hyvä olet hieromaan jalkoja”, hän mutisi. 

Kaikki kuului tietysti hintaan, mutta miehen oli pakko myöntää, että hänestä tuntui hyvältä.   
Lihakset olivat kylvyn ja hieronnan jäljiltä raukeat, patja kohtuullisen hyvässä kunnossa ja hänen edessään makoili lusikka-asennossa lämmin ja kiitettävän hyvin suhtautuva ilotyttö.  
”Oletko kuullut, että ulottuvuuksia, tällaisia jossa mekin nyt olemme, on monia?” tyttö kysyi yhtäkkiä ja nojasi päätään tuttavallisesti Desmondin rintaa vasten.  
Voi vittu, tämä ei tosiaan tainnut tietää miltä hän näytti.  
Mies murahti vastaukseksi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuuluivatko pohdinnat todellisuuden luonteesta huorien toimenkuvaan.  
”Mutta kertoja on sanonut, että kaikissa on sama tarina eri tavalla. On isä, tytär, majakka, huonoja valintoja...” tyttö kuiskasi ja Desmondia kylmäsi vaikka lämpö säteili tytön selästä hänen kehoaan vasten.  
”Tämä sama kertojako?”  
”Ei, en tiedä, en usko. Minun kertojani”, Anna mutisi ja siveli miehen sormia kädellään.  
(Hän on oikeassa. On maailmoja, aivan yhtä todellisia kuin tämä, joissa asiat ovat toisin.  
Maailmoja, joissa Eleonora rakasti sinua. Maailmoja, joissa et koskaan luopunut Freyasta. Maailmoja, joissa te kaksi olette nytkin kahden Point Lookoutissa, sinä ja nokkela, upea tyttösi, ja te pelaatte Peliä yhdessä. Maailmoja, joissa sotaa ei ollut.  
Kysy häneltä, pyydä häntä viemään sinut sinne.)  
Desmond pudisti päätään ja painoi kasvonsa tytön hiuksia vasten. Ne olivat karheat ja tuoksuivat kuivalta heinältä, savulta ja lämpimältä.   
Anna painoi takapuolensa häntä vasten ja päästi unisen tuhahduksen.   
Mies sulki silmänsä tiukasti ja imi sisäänsä huoran inhimillistä tuoksua. Patjan epätasaisuuksia. Kapakassa soivan radion kohinaa. Aseen viileyttä tyynyn alla. Joutomaan yötä.  
Kertoja sekoittaisi hänen päätään mielellään ties millaisilla vaihtoehdoilla, mutta tämä oli Desmondin maailma. Hänen historiansa ja tulevaisuutensa. Hänen seikkailunsa.  
Tämä oli se tarina, jonka tämä versio hänestä oli päättänyt kirjoittaa.  
Hän ei tuntisi toista Freyaa. Hän ei rakastaisi toista Eleonoraa. Maailmassa ilman sotaa... Hän tuskin tuntisi itseään.  
Huora hänenen edessään alkoi kuorsata vienosti ja mies tajusi olevansa kovana.

Kun Desmond palasi aamulla moottoripyöränsä selkään, hän pohti edelleen radioaktiivisia pilviä ja toisia maailmoja.  
Hän sulki takkinsa ja sytytti tupakan. Niitä oli onneksi ollut myynnissä.  
Hän muisteli kaikkia niitä hankkeita, joita oli seurannut nuoruudessaan: leijuvia kaupunkeja, peruskallioon louhittuja luolastoka, älykkäitä koneita... Joutomaan romun seassa saattoi edelleen maata uskomattomia ja mittaamattoman arvokkaita salaisuuksia.  
Kun operaatio Tapa Mama olisi ohi, ehkä hän lähtisi etsimään niitä. Ehkä tutkisi ulottuvuusasiaakin. Kävisi katsomassa Grand Canyonia...  
(Olen yllättynyt ja ilahtunut, kaveri. Vaikutat aivan erilaiselta kuin eilen.   
Jos huorissa käyminen vaikuttaa sinuun noin, suosittelen sitä lämpimästi uudelleenkin.)  
”Vedä käteen”, Desmond vastasi sydämellisesti.


	17. Sininen ja käärepaperi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämänkertaiset kinkut ovat: puhelinseksi, roolileikki (tavallaan), sooloseksi ja ammatit.  
> Varoituksena itsemurhan ja itsensä vahingoittamisen sivuaminen dialogissa.

Radiosta kaikui kiinalaisten pioneerien lauluja ajalta ennen sotaa.Mama lauloi mukana. Se ei ollut turhan vaikeaa: hän oli kuunnellut tätäkin levyä useamman vuosikymmenen.   
Ei sillä, että hänellä olisi ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä lauluissa sanottiin, ei hän sentään kiinaa osannut.  
(Vaikutat hyväntuuliselta. Onko jokin sujunut suunnitelmiesi mukaan?)  
Nainen hymähti ja kaivoi kuluneesta repusta pienen paketin. Sen lopulliseksi sijoituspaikaksi osoittautui syvä halkeama seinässä studion ikkunan alapuolella.  
”Paremmin. Dave-muru käväisi aamulla ja toi minulle pikku postimyyntitilaukseni”, hän hymähti ja rullaili huoneen toiseen reunaan työntämään yhden käärepaperin värisen paketin kirjahyllyn taakse.  
(Dave? Pelkäänpä, ettei häntä ole esitelty lukijalle.)  
”Ah, aivan. Dave on kertojan tarinaan lisäämä sivuhahmo, jota oli tarkoitus helpottaa kertojan työtä tässä ja mahdollsiesti yhdessä muussa luvussa logististen kysymysten ratkaisemiseksi.”   
(Mama, suoraan kaunokirjallisuuden taikaan! Olisit sanonut, että Dave on vanha rakastajasi tai vaikka ghouli-intiaanisoturi. Jotain jännittävää.)  
Mama naurahti kuivasti ja jatkoi matkaansa seuraavaan huoneeseen piilottamaan lisää paketteja.  
”Jännittävää on luvassa muutenkin. Jahka saan nämä levitettyä ympäri rakennusta, luvassa on jännitystä kerrakseen”, hän lupasi.  
(Mitä ne sitten ovat? Tiedäthän, että tarinan roiston olisi tarkoitus jakaa suunnitelmiaan monisanaisesti lukijalle ja nauraa väärissä tilanteissa.)  
”Onko minusta tullut tarinan roisto? Luulin, että esitän sympaattista antisankaria.  
Hyvä on, ymmärränhän minä. Sinä olet antanut sen roolin Desmondille, vai kuinka, ystävä rakas?  
Oletko ihastunut häneen? Onko hänestä tullut se kaipailemasi jännittävä ja persoonallinen hahmo? Pidätkö hänen emotionaalisesta rikkonaisuudestaan ja paha poika -asenteestaan?”, Mama kuiskasi ja kallisti päätään.  
(Ei jätetä alkuperäistä aihetta käsittelemättä, Mama. Mitä puuhaat?)  
”Hyväksikäytän söpöjä nuoria miehiä, murehdin traagista joskin kliseistä taustatarinaani, juonnan radiota, vaikka sinä et minulle juontokohtauksia kirjoitakaan... Mitä tarinan roistot yleensä tekevät?” hän kohautti laihoja olkapäitään ja hymyili lämpimästi.  
(Mitä puuhaat nyt?)  
”Virittelen studiooni viisitoista kiloa muoviräjähdettä ja valmistaudun toivottamaan Desmond-pojun tervetulleeksi.”

Sijoiteltuaan räjähteet ympäri studiotaan Mama palasi radiolaitteiston ääreen ja kaiveli muistiinpanojaan.  
”Aivan, aivan”, hän mutisi käännellessään valitsimia oikeaan asentoon.   
Siitä olikin harmillisen pitkä hetki, kun he olivat ehtineet viimeksi soitella.  
Saatuaan säädöt valmiiksi nainen painoi suunsa lähelle mikrofonia ja ilmoitti:  
”Vikaraportti kaiuttimesta kaksi. Huomio huomio, vikaraportti kaiuttimesta kaksi. Paikallaolijoita pyydetään poistumaan aivovaurion välttämiseksi. Ottakaa välittömästi yhteys huoltohenkilöstöön. Vikaraportti kaiuttimesta kaksi.”  
Muutaman kerran hän toisti saman ja jäi sitten odottamaan. Pari minuuttia myöhemmin joku poimi mikrofonin jossain muualla.  
”Huoltohenkilöstö on saapunut tarkastamaan vikaraportin”, syvä miesääni vastasi. Sen kuullessaan Mama päästi ilahtuneen huokauksen:  
”Miguel! Ehdin jo epäillä, että ne siniset ääliöt ovat saaneet sinut hengiltä.”  
”Niin ovatkin. Olen erittäin kuollut, mätänen tälläkin hetkellä. Hetkinen, nyt muistankin: olen ghouli”, mies sanaili.   
(Mama tuntee hänet Miguelina, mutta mikäli sinä olet törmännyt häneen Mojaven Joutomaassa, käyttänet hänestä nimeä Raul Tejada.)  
”Kultaseni, soittaisit minulle joskus. Täällä on kovin yksinäistä”, Mama puoliksi kuiskasi karhealla äänellä. Miehen ääni oli sellainen, että hän olisi kuunnellut tämän lukemana vaikka pölynimurin ohjekirjaa. Espanjaksi.  
”Mitä sinä tällaisella vanhalla miehellä?” Raul naurahti, mutta ei kuulostanut iloiselta.  
”Vanhalla? Sinä loukkaat Maman herkkiä tunteita, Miguel. Voisin lyödä vetoa, ettet ole juuri minua vanhempi. Ja minä sentään olen vasta kaksisataakolmekymmentä vuotta nuori”, nainen torui.  
”Oi anteeksi, rouva on varmasti oikein tuore ja viehkeä”, Raul härnäsi.   
”Rouva? Minä olen mitä suurimmassa määrin neiti, sinä nuori hunsvotti”, Mama kehräsi ja otti paremman asennon tuolissaan. Tästä tulisi yksi niistä keskusteluista.  
”Anteeksi, neiti....” totta puhuen mies ei tiennyt Maman sukunimeä.  
”Rosie Heart, poju”, nainen henkäisi venytellen ja sulki silmänsä. Olkoon tosielämässä minkä näköinen tahansa, Miguel kuulosti komealta.  
”Neiti Heart, korjausmiehenne on saapunut”, Raul vastasi rullaten ärriä sillä tavalla, joka vei naisilta jalat alta. Ainakin, jos ne olivat jo valmiiksi hajoamistilassa.  
”Hyvä niin, poju. Täällä on projekti aivan levällään sinua varten”, Mama huokaisi ja avasi farkkujensa vetoketjun.   
”Si, senõrita Heart, minulla on työkalut valmiina. Miten Miguel voi auttaa neitiä?” mies tiedusteli, saaden naisen korvien jäänteet punoittamaan.   
Mama pujotti kätensä housuihinsa ja hykerteli. Mies osasi asiansa melkein pelottavan hyvin. Naisen ei tarvinnut edes varsinaisesti hyväillä itseään. Kevyt paine ja Miguelin ääni...  
”Rentoutukaa ja antakaa minun hoitaa kaikki, senõrita Heart. Mitä haluaisitte, että teen?”  
”Kerro minulle... Kuinka yhdistän kolmekymmentä standardilaukaisinta herkkään PTPH-anturiin?” Mama henkäisi. Hän melkein kuuli, kuinka mies rentoutui.  
Tämä oli epävarma tuhmien puhumisessa, mutta kuulosti kokeneelta ja itsevarmalta antaessaan asennusohjeita. Naista huimasi.  
”... viiden millin terällä”, Raul lausui jokaisen sanan hitaasti. Hän tiesi, että Mama kiihottui tästä, eikä halunnut turhaan kiirehtiä. Neiti saisi, mitä tarvitsi.  
”Juuri noin, poju”, nainen henkäisi ja vajosi jälleen Miguelin syvän äänen aallokkoon, ajelehtien hetki hetkeltä pidemmälle. Aivan pian...  
”On ilo olla avuksi, senõrita Heart”, Raul vastasi lämpimästi ja kuuli, kuinka nainen huokaisi mikrofonia vasten tukahtuneesti.  
”Kiitos, poju.Epäilen, että osaan nyt asentaa sen ”, Mama mutisi ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan.  
Kerättyään hetken itseään (ei sentään kirjaimellisesti) Mama suoristautui ja keskitti jälleen huomionsa radiovastaanottimeen.  
”Joko olet lopettanut itsesi polttamisen, Miguel?” hän kysyi lempeästi. Raul huoahti. Tuskin oli.  
”Mitä sinulla on työn alla, Mama? Aiotko räjäyttää roistoja taivaan tuuliin?” mies tiedusteli vastaan nyt kun enin eroottinen lataus oli saatu purettua.  
”Tarinan suurimman roiston, kultaseni”, Mama naurahti ja nojasi kätensä poskeensa. Raul oli liian älykäs harhaanjohdettavaksi.  
”Mama, olen käyttänyt enemmän räjähteitä kuin sinä. Joko olet kaatamassa kerrostalon kokoista mutanttia tai aiot räjäyttää asemasi. Ei sillä, että sinun pitäisi puhua siitä tällaisen vanhan ghoulin kanssa”, hän mutisi. Nainen tunsi kasvojaan kuumottavan.  
”Ei nyt aivan noinkaan”, hän sanoi vältellen. Aseman räjäyttäminen kuulosti pahemmalta kuin oli.  
”Mutta suunnittelet kuitenkin laajennettua itsemurhaa muoviräjähteellä?”  
Tai ehkä se tosiaan oli hiukan paha.

(Mama, eikö sinua huolestuta kuinka kevyesti olet valmis kuolemaan?)  
”Kevyesti? Tätä on viisitoista kiloa, ystäväiseni”, ghouli nauroi tehdessään Raulin neuvomia säätöjä. Onneksi hän oli nauhoittanut ohjeet.  
(Teetkö tuota paljonkin? Häivytät ahdistuksesi ja yksinäisyytesi huumorilla ja teeskennellyllä herttaisuudella.)  
”Ehkä satun vain olemaan maailman ainoa ihminen, jonka mielestä sivilisaation tuho, perheen menettäminen ja yksin radioasemalla mätäneminen kunnes tulee hulluksi on erinomainen rentoutumisen, hauskuuden ja isoäiteilyn lähde”, Mama tuhahti ja kääntyi jälleen ruuvaamaan.  
(Asia tuli harvinaisen selväksi. Etkö sinä pelkää kuolemaa?)  
”Tietysti”, hän nauroi ja soi kertojalle hymyn.  
”Mutta katso minua. Olen pelännyt pimeää, oudon värisiä ihmisiä, sotaa, lasteni menettämistä, ihmislihan syömistä, väkivaltaa, oman järjen menettämistä, roistojengejä, laskeumaa, mutanttikarhuja...  
Aivan, nykyään hirvittävät myös se, että saatan herätä jonain aamuna ilman varpaita ja sormia, mutanttisekopäät, jotka haluavat vallata asemani, oma haluni ohjata vielä joskus ydinpommi johonkin tällä rakkineella, mies joka on ollut viimeiset kuusitoista lukua matkalla tappamaan minua, kehittämäni tapa manipuloida ja hyväksikäyttää ihmisiä, robottihullu professori jotka haluaa vallata asemani...”  
(Sinä olet kovin surullinen nainen, Mama. Ja yksinäinen.)  
”Totta”, hän tuumi ja kääntyi uudelleen kertojan puoleen vieno hymy huultensa raunioilla.  
”Mutta minä olen elänyt 230 vuotta. Elämästäni melkein yhdeksänkymmentä prosenttia on inhottavaa lainaa Manalan herralta. Tai rouvalta.  
Olen selvinnyt ydinohjuksista, jäänyt henkiin syömällä säteilyyn kuolleita ihmisiä ja juomalla laskeumavettä, kaivanut lihastani vuosien mittaan reilusti yli sata luotia, minua on myrkytetty ainakin neljästi, puukotettu nelisenkymmentä eri kertaa, olen ampunut itseäni päähän... Taidat poimia johtoajatuksen.”  
(Epäiletkö, ettet voi kuolla? Tämä alkaa mennä huolestuttavalla tavalla kaikkivoipaisuusharhan rajoilla. Paljonko sinä olet oikeastaan aanut säteilyä elämäsi aikana, ystävä hyvä?)  
Mama pudisteli päätään. Hänestä oli kuitenkin mukavaa, että joku oli huolissaan.  
”Hyvin, hyvin paljon, kultaseni. Mutta tämä ei ole sitä. Sinä et ole vielä kysynyt minulta oikeaa kysymystä.”  
(Mikä sinusta on oikea kysymys, Mama?)  
”Miksi minä teen tämän, tietysti”, hän sanoi ja kaivoi muistivihkon taskustaan. Se oli repaleinen ja hajoillut kuljettuaan mukana ehkä vuosisatoja.  
”Sillä nyt tulee kaikkein tärkein lista: 215 elävää lastenlasta ties miten monennessa polvessa, 160 kätilöityä vauvaa, 1744 gallonaa vettä kuivuuteen kuolevaan kylään, 52 roistoilta pelastettua panttivankia ja orjaa, 20 korjattua generaattoria...”  
(Ja nyt kun et enää pysty kulkemaan pelastamassa maailmaa, on mielestäsi hyvä aika kuolla?)  
Mama pudisti päätään, mutta hänen silmänsä näyttivät kosteilta.  
”Olen tullut siihen vaiheeseen, että pelastan maailmaa parhaiten pitämällä itseni ja kaltaiseni erossa sellaisista hirvityksistä kuin tämä laitos.   
Vaikka se tarkoittaisi viittätoista kiloa muoviräjähdettä.”  
(Mama, me olemme juuri tehneet kepeän eroottiseen tarinaamme ammottavan reiän, joka henkii ahdistusta.)  
”Jospa siihen voisi tunkea jonkun kalun? Se toisi tämän kummasti lähemmäs tavoittelemaasi korkeaa tasoa, kultaseni.”


	18. Liekentivä punainen ja musta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkkuina: tuhti erotiikka ilman varsinaista seksiä, tuhmat puheet, aseet, kinkkulistauksen ulkopuolelta liikenne ja erityisvaatteena moottoripyöräilyasu(t).  
> Luvassa ovat kaikki maailman toimintakliseet.

Viskin juominen pullonsuusta ei ole koskaan ollut erityisen hyvä ajatus.   
Lienee tarpeetonta huomauttaa, että vielä huonommaksi sen tekee, mikäli ajaa samalla moottoripyörällä 95 mailia tunnissa.  
”Älä puhu paskaa, setä on tiedemies”, Desmond vakuutti ja otti uuden huikan juomaa.   
Hän ei ollut turhan huolissaan: näin pitkällä tarinassa kertoja ei voisi tapattaa häntä typerässä moottoripyöräonnettomuudessa. Itse asiassa hän oli kokolailla laskenut, että seuraavat seitsemän-kahdeksan lukua hän voisi toteuttaa kaikenlaisia kokeellisempia oivalluksiaan sen suuremmin huolimatta, olihan hän tarinan päähenkilö.   
(Desmond, tuo on sanoin kuvaamaton perustelu omalle viidenkympin villitykselleen.)  
”Sinä olet sanoin kuvailematon”, mies ähkäisi ja tunki kaksi savuketta suupieleensä. Kertojaa alkoi hymyilyttää ääneen. Liioiteltua, mutta terapeuttista.  
”Kukahan tässä tarvitsee terapeuttia?” Desmond murahti. Ainakin lukijaparka.  
(Kuule, taidat olla oikeassa. Sinä tosiaan olet tarinan siisti ja pahasuinen päähenkilö prätkän selässä, kaveri. Lisätäänkö kierroksia hiukan?)

Totta kai autioiden Joutomaan moottoritieosuuksien keskellä seisoi ravintola, jota motoristit olivat ennen sotaa käyttäneet kokoontumispaikkana. Aivan sattumalta.  
Desmond ei edes hämmästynyt, kun baaritiskin ääreen oli kuollut ja muumioitunut partainen äijä maailman äijimmässä moottoripyöräilytakissa.   
Jonka selkään oli kirjailtu nahalla ja niiteillä ydinohjus.   
Jossa luki D.L.  
Visusti tukahdutettu hymy hampaidensa välissä ghouli kävi ravintolan läpi ja nappasi mukaansa lisää viskiä, sikareita ja tiskin taakse kätketyt kaksi hypermiehekästä haulikkoa. Niitä käytettäisiin vain yhdessä kohtauksessa, minkä jälkeen ne häviäisivät vähin äänin tarinasta.  
Ulos astellessaan hän hätkähti: hänen virheettömällä, kiiltävällä moottoripyörällään istui joku.  
”Terve! Olisi todella viehättävää, jos et ampuisi”, huikkasi (aivan sattumalta) tiukkaan moottoripyöräilyasuun ja pitkävartisiin saappaisiin pukeutunut naisghouli pistoolit lanteillaan.   
Desmondin teki mieli vetää ase esiin, mutta toisaalta hän osasi kyllä arvata, että tämä oli jokin kertojan juonta edistävä neronleimaus.   
”No vittu hei”, hän karjaisi takaisin ja saapasteli naisen luo.  
”Perse ylös minun pyörältäni nyt tai se lähtee irti”, mies sihisi hampaidensa välistä ja yritti olla katsomatta... naisen jumalaisia kurveja, joita musta, nahkainen puku korosti kuin hieno lahjapaperi. Kertoja oikein zoomasi muhkeaan poveen ja pitkiin sääriin, että toimintaelokuvahenkinen klisee varmasti välittyi.  
”Sain vinkin, että täältä olisi kyyti tarjolla lännen suuntaan. Beatrix Russel, hauska tavata”, tämä tervehti rennosti ja kiipesi alas istuimelta tarjoten kätensä puristettavaksi.  
Desmond ei tarttunut siihen.  
”Ja mistähän helvetistä olet saanut päähäsi, että minä olen joku vitun taksi?” hän murahti ja korkkasi uuden viskin. Beatrix hymyili itsevarmasti.  
”Sinuna miettisin tarkkaan, veli hyvä. Sain nimittäin myös vinkin, että joku heppu, Professori ”Robocalypse Grayson”, on tällä herkellä sinulle yhdeksän milliä auki”, hän sanoi huolellisesti ja kiipesi takaisin pyörälle:  
”Joten hyppää kyytiin ja anna minullekin hiukan taikajuomaa.”  
Desmond ei vaivautunut edes kiroilemaan lisää. Hän kiipesi naisen taakse (Beatrix oli kyllin hoikka, että mies pystyi edelleen ohjaamaan ja saattoi samalla nauttia tämän kiinteästä takapuolesta itseään vasten) ja otti viimeisen rohkaisevan ryypyn.  
Grayson. Robocalypse-vitun-Grayson.   
Mies, jolla oli ainakin ennen sotaa ollut maailman kehittyneintä radioliikennettä seulova tekoäly. Totta vitussa se kusipää oli poiminut hänen huohotuspuhelunsa Mamalle muistanut, että vanhoja kalavelkoja oli maksamatta. Pian sataisi pommilennokkeja, automatisoituja Vertibirdejä ja ohjuksia ampuvia koneita.  
Jos piti ajaa veriseen, epätoivoiseen taisteluun kohtaamaan robottimaanikon kosto, oli sentään mukavaa vaihtelua tehdä se maailman parhaan moottoripyörän selässä, rattoisassa viskipöhnässä ja tiukkaperseinen, asenteikkaan oloinen narttu reisiensä välissä.  
Desmond sytytti sikarin, tarkisti haulikoiden latingin ja kaasutti kohti taistelua.

Laiskasti suunnitellulta, geneerisen (ja mainitsemattakin selkesti pahan) professori Graysonin iskujoukolta meni noin viisitoista minuuttia saavuttaa Desmond pyörineen.  
Kaksi itseään ohjaavaa Vertibird-kopteria kaarsi taivaanrannasta ja sätkätti noin mailin miehen edelle, pudottaen tielle kuusi kaksipyöräistä, automaattisia gatling-lasereita käyttävää taisteluyksikköä. Viholliskoneiden kylkiin oli maalattu syvällä punaisella kaksi ristikkäistä jakoavainta. Radiossa alkoi soida tarinan miljööseen nähden liian moderni rock.  
”Eikö noissa ole kuljettajia?” Beatrix huusi moottorien pauhun ja sähkökitaroiden yli ja veti pistoolinsa esiin samalla, kun Desmond vapautti toisen kätensä osoittamaan haulikolla kohti viholliskoneita.  
”Tyypin nimi on Robocalypse! Mitä luulet?” Desmond karjui takaisin ja väisteli taisteluyksiköiden tielle pudottamia plasmamiinoja. Vihollispyörien perät lähestyivät uhkaavalla vauhdilla.  
”Luulen, että sinulla seisoo”, Beatrix huusi ja käytti hyvin ansaitun tilaisuuden ampua takimmaisen rengas paskaksi. Koko kone räjähti komeasti leimahtaen.  
Kas perkele, totta.  
Desmond tunki kytevän sikarin puolilleen juotuun viskipulloon, kaasutti toisen taisteluyksikön rinnalle ja heitti improvisoimansa (teknisesti ottaen epäuskottavan) molotovin cocktailin metallisen kusipään niskaan. Se syttyi humahtaen ja kun ghoulit jättäytyivät jälkeen, tämäkin robotappaja räjähti.   
Nyt jäljelle jääneet neljä olivat kuitenkin huomanneet kaksikon tekniikan. Ne löivät jarrut pohjaan, pakottaen Desmondin edelleen. Lasertuli moukaroi heidän ajoneuvonsa suuntaan takaa ja edessä tien ylle kaarsi niin ikään punaista kuolemansädettä syöksevä kopteri ympärillään pommilennokkien parvi.  
”Käänny ympäri ja nojaa tähän”, mies murisi, taputtaen tällaisia tilanteita varten keksimäänsä köysiviritelmää, joka vakaisi pyörän ajamaan suoraan. Beatrix teki työtä käskettyä ja heilautti reitensä Desmondin reisien päälle, pistoolit takana ajaviin vihollisiin kohdistettuna. Mies kiskaisi esiin toisenkin haulikkonsa ja tähtäsi Vertibirdin moottoreita.  
Pyörän liikkeen ja naisen (mahdollisesti tahallisen) aiheuttaman hankauksen vuoksi ei ollut turhan helppoa keskittyä. Ensimmäinen laukaus meni ohi ja raapaisi ainoastaan lennokin kyntämään asfalttia. Beatrixin tulitus rojautti yhden perässä ajavista helvetinkoneista tielle ja se kaatoi toisen, tuhoten kaksi laseria sylkevää paskaa yhdessä komeassa tulipallossa. Naisen rinnat hytkähtivät joka kerta, kun pistoolit laukesivat. Desmondista tuntui, että jos taistelu jatkuisi tarpeeksi kauan, hänkin saattaisi laueta.  
”Anna mennä, viiksimies”, nainen rohkaisi käheällä äänellä ja keinautti lantiotaan Desmondia vasten. Ja hänhän jumalauta antoi mennä!  
Vertibird sai osuman keskelle moottorin jäähdytysputkea ja sinkoilevan metallin synnyttämät kipinät iskivät tulen putkesta vuotavaan kaasuun. Jyrisevä, lentävä hirviö syttyi tuleen kuin paahdettava vaahtokarkki ja putosi raskaasti tien reunaan sinisten liekkien nuolemana. Beatrix nojautui paineaallon voimasta Desmondia vasten, rinnat likistyen hänen rintaansa vasten kiinteinä ja täyteläisinä. Mies huomasi pulssinsa kohonneen taivaisiin ja tunsi jokaisen sydämenlyönnin naisen persettä vasten hankaavassa kalussaan.  
”Kumpi sinun juttusi on: aseet vai ghoulit?” Beatrix kysyi ladatessaan pistooleitaan. Mies tarttui jälleen ohjaimiin ja kurvasi tien vasempaan laitaan, jossa ajoreitti oli eheimmillään. Edessä siinsi sillan hahmo ja Vertibird numero kaksi sätkätti sen eteen roiskien laseria ja pieniä, radioaktiivisia ohjuksia moottoripyörää kohti.   
”Ei kumpikaan, narttu”, Desmond ähkäisi ja tunki haulikoihin uudet kudit. Veri humisi hänen korvissaan, räjähdysten vapauttama säteily tuntui sytyttävän ihon näkymättömään tuleen ja naisen nahkahousujen verhoamat pakarat hieroivat hänen erektiotaan hypnoottisessa, kevyessä liikkeessä.  
”Jos haluaisin naida sinua pyssylläni, et siis olisi kiinnostunut?” Beatrix kähisi vetäessään heittoveistä saappaanvarrestaan. Desmondin henki salpaantui hetkeksi.  
”Mitä?! En vitussa! Turpa kiinni ja tapa tuo oikeanpuoleinen robotti, raato. Ja pidä kiinni”, hän sylkäsi ja väänsi kaasun pohjaan. Tuuli iskeytyi kasvoihin kuin seinä. Sillan runko lähestyi vääjäämättä ja mies erotti sen haljenneet rakenteen tulittavan kopterin alla. Jos vauhti olisi kohdillaan...  
Beatrixin heittoveitsi halkaisi toisen robottipyörän hallintapaneelin, lähettäen näyttävän sähköpurkauksen pitkin metallikuorta. Kone hyytyi ujeltaen tielle, mutta viimeinen sitkeä paska roikkui aivan kannoilla yrittäen työntää heidät sivuun. Nainen kietoi kätensä Desmondin ympärille ja painoi päänsä tämän olkaa vasten. Mies kurvasi kohti hyppyrimäistä lohkaretta sillan reunassa. Hän horjui jossain pakokauhun ja orgasmin rajamailla.  
”Naisitko sinä mieluummin minua haulikolla?”, Beatrix henkäisi suu miehen rikkonaista korvaa vasten.   
Desmond löi liinat kiinni. Hänestä tuntui, että hän saattoi saavuttaa kuivan orgasmin, mutta sivuttain kohti syvää pudotusta liirtävä moottoripyörä ja hyppyristä Vertibirdiä päin sinkoutuva kuolemanrobotti veivät siitä kaiken huomion. Koneenosia, tulta ja betoninsirpaleita satoi ympärillä kuin hidastettuna. Mies tajusi huutavansa, tai ehkä Betrix huusi.   
Jompikumpi tai molemmat tajusivat kuitenkin heittäytyä lisää liirtävän kyljen puolelle, paiskaten koko pyörän lappeelleen sillan jäänteiden reunalle. Savu, kipu ja naisen rinnat pimensivät Desmondin näkökentän.

Viski, Beatrixin mukanaan kantama hyvin radioaktiivinen vesi ja Med-X taittoivat mukavasti terän ruhjoutuneiden kylkiluiden ja verisen kyynärpään säryltä.  
Desmond ei kuitenkaan ollut kovin harmissaan: ghoulin ruumis kesti kyllä iskuja ja paranisi ajan mittaan.   
Hänen moottoripyöränsä sen sijaan oli uniikkikappale. Oli todellinen onnenpotku, että hänen kyynärpäänsä ja rivon liftarin polvi olivat ottaneet suurimman osan iskusta vastaan.  
Beatrix ei ehkä ollut aivan samaa mieltä. Hän hautoi vahingoittunutta jalkaansa säteilevään veteen kastellulla rätillä ja kiroili.  
”Vieläkö sinulla on paljon vihollisia? Jos tämä paska jatkuu, kävelen mieluummin länteen”, hän murisi. Desmond punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan ja päätyi ojentamaan naiselle Stimpackin.  
”Siinä. Se oli kallis ja se on viimeinen, joten parasta nauttia siitä, narttu. Jos haluat vielä kyydin, istut loppumatkan takana, pidät turpasi kiinni ja jatkat samanlaista suojelua kuin äskeisessä kahakassa”, hän ilmoitti kylmästi.  
”Ja aseseksi...” Beatrix vaikeni kun mies painoi revolverinsa piipun tämän ylähuulta vasten.  
”Turpa. Kiinni. Istu. Ammu. Ole hiljaa”, hän murisi ja sylkäisi naisen raatonaamalle. Beatrix nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti ja iski silmää.   
”Selvä homma, kaveri. Kyllä se siitä.”  
(Niin juuri, kaveri. Kyllä tämä tästä.)  
"Aivan, sinun onkin todella hauska naureskella. Sanohan, kertoja... Ei kai tämä luku vain mitenkään olisi voinut olla turhanpäiväinen filleri, jolla paikkasit huonoja laskutaitojasi osien määrän suhteen?" Desmond kysyi purevasti.   
Auts.


	19. Lemmikki ja hopea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luvun kinkkuina huumeraiskaus, anaaliseksi, ikäero, "leikkiväline", insesti, nöyryyttäminen ja hiukan niin kuin nekrofilia.  
> Varoitukseksi riittänee tällä kertaa, että katsokaa niitä kinkkuja.

Mies kapusi mäkeä ylös kuollut peura olallaan.   
Vanhaan Mamaan oli syytä tehdä vaikutus, jos Raaka-Ed Heart mieli palata kotikylään naimaan pikku-Pujoa.  
Likka oli järjestänyt valtavan elämän siitä, että Raaka-Ed oli halunnut koemaistiaisen. Ja tietysti tytön isoveljet (Raaka-Edin serkut) olivat menneet Pujon puolelle ja uhanneet losottaa miehen sileäksi, jos hän sovittelisi puukkoaan tuppeen uudemman kerran.  
Mutta kaikeksi onneksi Mama oli kuullut tapauksesta ja käyttänyt maalaisjärkeä.   
Ed virnisti itsekseen ja sylkäisi maahan. Hän oli aina inhonnut sitä saatanan kalmoa, mutta akalla oli avaimet melko lailla kaikkiin Hirvikylän asioihin ja jos hän halusi Pujon pöksyihin, Mamasta olisi hyötyä.  
Raaka-Ed ei ollut mikään lälly maailmanparantaja: hän oli metsästäjä, soturi ja mies, joka otti mitä halusi. Hänellä kävi tuuri, että radiossa höpöttävällä esiäidillä oli käyttöä oikealle miehelle.  
(Hieno homma, Mama. Et ole vielä edes päässyt mukaan omaan lukuusi, mutta olet ehtinyt myydä pojan-pojan-tyttären-pojan-tyttäresi raiskaajalle.   
Tarinan varrella on kyllä käynyt selväksi, että olet ovela vanha nainen, mutta tuo on alhaista. Karmamittarisi rullasi juuri lukijan silmissä lemmikinsiniseltä suoraan verenpunaiseen.)  
”Minun on tehtävä mitä on tehtävä, kultaseni.”

Maman samea katse lipui pitkin nuoren miehen vartaloa ja kasvoja. Tällä oli hänen vanhimman poikansa punaruskea, auringon vaalentama tukka ja parta.   
Leveät harteet, arpien ja sään parkitsema iho ja lähitaistelijan jäntevä vartalo. Rento, eläimellinen hymy. Samanlainen kuin hänen keskimmäisellä pojallaan, mutta kylmempi.  
Ja Maman silmät. Kirkkaammat, elävämmät, mutta selkeästi häneltä perityt.  
”Hei, Eddy-muruseni. Odotinkin jo sinua”, ghouli yskähti ja viittoi Raaka-Edin lähemmäs. Tämä astui vastahakoisesti eteenpäin. Mama kuvotti miestä, eikä pelkästään fyysisen olemuksensa vuoksi.  
”Sinulla oli jokin tehtävä hoidettavaksi?” Ed kysyi karkeasti. Hän halusi jättää peuran kaamiolle, saada tehtävänsä ja häipyä tappamaan jotain. Mama kikatti:   
”Täällä on kaikenlaista hoidettavaa, pojuseni. Autahan Mama-mummi tuohon sohvalle niin saat limonadia.”  
Raaka-Ed ei ollut mies, joka joi limonadia. Mutta pikku-Pujolla oli Hirvikylän, helvetti, ehkä koko Joutomaan tiukin pillu. Siitä hyvästä hän olisi juonut vaikka kusta.  
Nuka-Colapullo kädessään Ed tajusi tehneensä virheen. Mama nojautui hänen puoleensa ja silitti hänen poskeaan halkovaa vaaleaa arpea nahattomalla sormellaan. Naisen paino kallistui yhä lähemmäs, kunnes Mama oli hivuttanut itsensä istumaan soturin syliin.  
(Tämä on se vaihe, jossa lukijalla on erinomainen tilaisuus katsoa poispäin. Valitettavasti kertojaa ei ole siunattu moisilla etuoikeuksilla.  
Mama, olisi upeaa jos voisit lopettaa.)  
”Pikku pojuseni... Mamalla on ollut täällä hyvin yksinäistä. Mitä jos antaisit minulle suukon?” nainen korahti niin kuolleella äänellä, että Ed hätkähti tahtomattaankin kauemmas. Hän yritti ajatella Pujoa, mutta ei pystynyt.  
”Pikkuiseni suukotti äitiä mielellään”, Mama torui ja tarttui miestä korvasta. Tämä lamaantui, kun kuolioiset huulet kohtasivat miehen suun. Ed ei reagoinut, kun nainen suuteli häntä.   
Mama sulki silmänsä. Ed maistui tupakalta ja katkeruudelta. Mies saattoi muistuttaa hänen rakkaitaan, mutta olisi ollut typerää uskotella itselleen tämän olevan muuta kuin oli. Tappaja. Raiskaaja. Typerä, nuori pala lihaa.  
”Eddy, poju, minulla on sinulle kaksi tehtävää”, nainen kuiskasi. Ed terästäytyi kuuntelemaan.  
”Yksi: tänne on tulossa mies, samanlainen kuin minä. Ghouli.  
Sinä menet häntä vastaan moottoritielle, kerrot tuntevasi tien tänne ja vakuutat hänet siitä, että hän tarvitsee sinut mukaansa. Minä ammun teitä kohti, mutta älä huoli, Mama on harjoitellut. En osu sinuun, poju.  
Tuo hänet minulle ja anna minun viimeistellä homma itse. Sitten saat palata kotiin viemään Pujon vihille nopeammin kuin ehdit sanoa kolmipäinen kissa”, Mama luetteli, painottaen jokaista sanaa. Raaka-Ed nyökkäsi. Helppo homma. Sopi hänelle.   
”Ja kaksi: nai minua, poju. Haluan olla varma, että osaat olla tosimies”, nainen kähähti.

(Miehen kalu on siitä mielenkiintoinen kapistus, että se pystyy mitä hämmästyttävimpiin muodonmuutoksiin. Periaatteessa.  
Todellisessa maailmassa, toisin kuin siloitellussa fanfictionissa, kalut eivät kuitenkaan aina toimi. Etenkään silloin, jos pitäisi yhtyä kuolleen näköiseen isoäitiin, josta ei ole koskaan pitänyt.)  
”Poju, en haluaisi sanoa tätä, mutta tuo on surkeaa. Olet lerputtanut kuin koiran korva koko ajan. En aio haaskata aikaani ja yrittää”, Mama tuumasi ja pudisti päätään. Ed oli huokaista helpotuksesta. Hän halusi sulkea housunsa ja lähteä.  
”Ole hyvä ja mene kontillesi, kultaseni”, Mama sanoi, nostattaen miehen ihon kananlihalle. Vedestä ja polttoaineesta sotiminen ja kauniiden tyttöjen makaaminen oli yksi juttu ja tämä kokonaan toinen. Kyse ei ollut rohkeudesta...  
”Eddy, leikki loppuu nyt. Mene kontillesi. Mama ei katso enää yhtään pienten, typerien poikien niskurointia”, nainen kuiskasi kylmästi ja otti nyrkkiinsä suuren tukon Edin tukkaa. Mies tunsi päässään humahtavan. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla vihainen, mutta se ei tuntunut merkittävältä sillä hetkellä. Hän totteli.  
(Mama, sinä olet huumannut hänet. Älä viitsi väittää vastaan. Miksi?)  
Ghouli pudisti päätään ja painoi niehen posken sohvan käsinojaa vasten tämän kumartuessa hänen eteensä. Hän ei halunnut puhua kertojalle. Asiat selviäisivät muutenkin.  
”Minun pojuni rakasti äitiä. Rakastatko sinä?” hän kysyi karheasti Ediltä. Sanat takertuivat miehen kurkkuun: hän ei vastannut. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa.  
”Eikö sinua ole opetettu vastaamaan vanhemmillesi?” Mama moitti ja kurottui ottamaan sohvapöydältä vanhanaikaisen, hopeakahvaisen hiusharjan.  
(Sinulla ei ole tukkaa, Mama. Eli et käytä harjaakaan. Taisit pedata koko jutun.)  
Ed nielaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen ei olisi pakko katsoa naista tai sanoa mitään. Hän ei ollut edes vaarassa. Hänen piti vain sietää hetken aikaa.  
Nainen kiskoi hänen housunsa reisien puoliväliin.  
”Eddy, olen hyvin pettynyt sinuun”, Mama kuiskasi ja löi miestä harjalla pakaralle. Kerran. Kaksi. Kaksikymmentä.  
Tämä ei reagoinut, mutta vaalealla iholla kukki tuore mustelma. Mama oli pettynyt. Ed oli enemmän kuollut kuin hän.  
”Poju, haluaisin vain että alkaisit käyttäytyä siivosti. Oletko oppinut läksysi?” hän kysyi. Yksinäinen sisun pilkahdus syttyi Edin aivoissa.  
”Haista paska”, hän henkäisi. Maman kasvoilta pyyhkiytyi viimeinenkin äidillinen häivä. Tämä poju ei muistuttanut hänen poikiaan. Häntä itseään ehkä, mutta eleettömässä tappajassa ei ollut kipinääkään hänen etsimäänsä hehkuvaa lämpöä.  
”Eddy, sinun pitäisi muistaa paikkasi”, nainen totesi ja kurkotti ottamaan sohvapöydältä öljypullon.  
”Mama pyysi sinulta vain kahta asiaa. Nyt sinä annat minun rakastella sinua ja pidät siitä, ymmärrätkö?”

Hengitys jäi hetkeksi koteloitumaan Edin rintaan ja hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät, vaikka hän oli päättänyt olla tekemättä mitään.  
”Rentoudu, Eddy-kultaseni. Pian helpottaa”, Mama vakuutti ja silitti miehen selkää toisen käden ohjatessa hiusharjan vartta tämän peräaukkoon. Ed päästi pidättämänsä henkäyksen ja taisteli ollakseen vetäytymättä pois.  
Hän oli mies. Hän oli selvinnyt paljon pahemmasta. Kolhiutunut ylpeys ei...  
”Rauhoitu, poju”, hymisi Mama, työntäen harjaa kokeilevasti syvemmälle. Ed haukkoi henkeä päästämättä juuri ääntäkään.   
Ei huokailua, ei liikettä lähemmäs eikä poispäin. Ei edes suuttumusta tai ihon punoitusta.   
Mama yritti kovemmin, mutta mies ei tehnyt mitään. Ei kiihottunut, ei valittanut eikä reagoinut. Tämä oli kuin olisi nainut ruumista. Paitsi pahempaa. Paljon pahempaa.  
Mama veti harjan pois, heitti sen ikkunasta ja tönäisi Ediä kevyesti.  
”Painu helvettiin. Mene. Nyt”, nainen kuulosti uhkaavan etäiseltä. Raaka-Ed kompuroi pystyy, kiskoi housunsa ylös ja rymisteli portaisiin.   
Mama painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Hän olisi mielellään itkenyt, mutta kyyneliä ei tullut.  
(Mama, mistä on kysymys? Minua hirvittää.)  
”Sietäisi hirvittääkin”, ghouli huokaisi värisevällä äänellä. Häntäkin hirvitti.  
(Mitä sinä ajattelit tekeväsi? Kaikki ei tainnut mennä ihan suunnitelmien mukaan.)  
”Minä... Ei mennyt. Ei mennyt suunnitelman mukaan, kultaseni”, Mama huokaisi.  
(Mitä sinä ajattelit, että tapahtuisi?)  
Nainen pudisti päätään. Hänen kyynelkanavissaan tuntui vaeltavan suolakiteitä.  
(Uskoitko sinä, että hän haluaisi sinua?)  
”En uskonut”, Mama sanoi hitaasti, pyyhkien silmäkulmaansa kämmenselällä. Hän toivoi sen kostuvan.  
(Mistä sitten on kysymys? Alan hetki hetkeltä epäillä, että tämä ei ole yksi niistä nokkelista juonista, joilla saisit seksiä ja henkilökohtaista hyötyä. Sitä paisti Ed todennäköisesti hautoo kostoa.)  
”Tämä ei ole sellainen juoni. Halusin provosoida häntä, saada hänet vihaiseksi. Ehkä raiskaamaan minut”, nainen myönsi. Hänen äänensä oli raskas.  
(Miksi? Pidätkö sinä sellaisesta?)  
”En ihmeemmin. Halusin syyn vihata Eddyä, että hänet olisi helpompi tappaa.”  
(Oman lapsen-lapsen-lapsen-lapsenlapsesi? Olet aina sanonut, että haluat pitää pikkuisistasi huolta.)  
”Tietysti. Ja minä pidänkin, Pujosta erityisesti. Pujo on hyvä tyttö. Lähettää Mama-mummille villasukkia, kasvattaa kanoja ja käyttää amatööriradiota. Todellinen kullanmuru. Pitäisit hänestä.  
Sitä paisti Eddy ei olisi ensimmäinen pikkuiseni, jonka...” Maman ääni vaimeni ja hän katsoi käsiään.  
(En mielelläni painostaisi sinua, mutta lukijaa jäi kutkuttamaan. Kertoisitko?)  
”Keskimmäinen poikani... Ei tullut samanlaisena takaisin siltä reaktoriretkeltään.”  
(Annoit aiemmin ymmärtää, että hän kuoli siellä. Eikö?)  
”Ei, ainakaan ei aivan kokonaan. Hänestä jäi jäljelle... sellainen otus. Imemis- ja pururefleksi, hoippuroiva kävely ja vähän kuuloa. Meillä on – oli – korkea sietokyky säteilylle, mutta ei niin korkea.   
Pidin häntä sylissä niin kuin silloin kun hän oli pieni ja laitoin aseen hänen suuhunsa.”  
Muokkaa viestiä


	20. Punaviini ja banaani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkkuina kylpy, arvet/vammat ja viettely.  
> Varoitettavaa ei ihmeemmin löydy.

Sillä, kummalla puolella Desmondia Beatrix istui, ei ollut valitettavasti suurtakaan merkitystä. Mies tunsi joka tapauksessa tämän rinnat selkäänsä vasten ja haistoi naisen maanläheisen tuoksun liian hyvin.  
Kuin kolikot, nahkatakki ja aavistus savua.   
Ei itse asiassa ollenkaan paha haju. Beatrix ei haissut ruumiilta.   
Desmond rypisti otsaansa. Haisikohan hänkään ruumiilta? Itse ei varmaankaan voinut tietää varmaksi.  
(Sinä et haise ruumiilta, kaveri. Mutta pahalta kyllä. Et ole käynyt pitkään aikaan pesulla.)  
Kertoja oli oikeassa. Hän ei ollut käynyt pitkään aikaan pesulla.   
”Kuule, olet ihan kelvollinen aseenkäyttäjä. Maistuisiko kylpy, seikkailu ja sänky? Ehkä myös sänkyseikkailu?” Beatrix kysyi äkkiä, nojautuen lähemmäs miestä. Ehkä hänkin kuuli kerronnan.   
”Tässä vähän matkan päässä on yksi paikka. En ole viitsinyt mennä yksin, siellä on valtavia ötököitä, mutta näkisit jotain todella mieletöntä. Ja pääsisit likoamaan kunnolla.”  
Desmond murahti. Likoaminen kuulosti hyvältä, mutta häntä arvelutti, olisiko luvassa lisää kiusallisia hetkiä naisen välittömässä läheisyydessä.  
”Minulla olisi myös saippuaa”, Beatrix houkutteli. Desmond myöntyi kiroten itsekseen. Saippua oli arvokas lisä. 

Kun Cheyennen kaupunki oli aikanaan tullut kuuluisaksi kasvitieteellisestä puutarhastaan, innokkaat botanistit tuskin olivat osanneet arvata, kuinka pitkäaikainen sijoitus erikoislasista valmistetut kasvihuoneet olisivat.  
Ghoulit olivat piilottaneet moottoripyörän ja varusteensa jonkin matkan päähän puutarhan sisäänkäynnistä suuren mainostaulun taakse.   
Desmond katseli rakennelmia hymynkare ja savuke suupielessään. Pakko myöntää, tämä oli aivan helvetin mieletöntä.   
Jostakin päällisin puolin määrittelemättömästä syystä säteily ja hoidon puute eivät olleet tappaneet kasveja. Päinvastoin. Reidenpaksuiset köynnökset kiemursivat ruosteisia kasvihuoneiden runkoja ylös, muodostaen särkyneiden ruutujen tilalle elävän, vihreän kupolin. Suipot, kelmeät hedelmät riippuivat korkeuksissa kuin itsevalaisevat banaanit.  
Siellä täällä maa oli vajonnut syville kuopille, joihin laskeuman kyllästämä sade oli synnyttänyt tummia lampia. Vedessä ja rannoilla loimotti sitruunan, persikan ja mangon väreissä outoja kukkia, joiden heteet tiukkuivat hämärässä hohtavaa siitepölyä.   
Ilma oli sakeanaan makeaa, mätänevää tuoksua ja karttakirjan kokoisia perhosia. Kauempana ghoulit näkivät tuhatjalkaisten kymmenen jalan mittaisia hahmoja kiemurtamassa mättäältä toiselle. Ohi lensi sudenkorento, jonka mukanaan tuoma ilmavirta sai miehen hiukset lepattamaan.   
”Näetkö nuo puskiin sidotut nauhat? Seuraamalla niitä pääsemme leiripaikalle”, Beatrix kuiskutti käheästi ja osoitti reittiä pistoolillaan. Desmond nyökkäsi.   
He lähtivät liikkeelle varovasti, valmiina ampumaan liian lähelle pyrkivät mutanttihyönteiset. Ilmeisesti miehen haju oli liian härski, sillä yhdellekään ötököistä ei maistunut illallinen.  
”Kiitos vitusti”, hän sylkäisi.  
(Ole hyvä.)

Beatrix oli yöpynyt Puutarhoilla aiemmin, silloinkin toisen matkaajan kanssa. Tuosta kerrasta oli muistona pieni kasvihuone, jonka rikkoutuneet lasiruudut oli korvattu kanaverkolla ja ovi pönkätty kiinni kahdella puistonpenkillä. Sisälle lahoavien kasvinosien alle oli piilotettu laatikollinen panoksia ja juotavaa. Erityisesti juotavaa.  
Kasvihuoneen toinen pää oli uponnut ja muodostanut mustan altaan. Toiseen oli viritelty nuotiopaikka ja patja.  
”Et voi olla tosissasi. Tämän takiako me tulimme niiden helvetin mönkiäisten ohi?” Desmond ähkäisi. Nainen ojensi hänelle pullon punaviiniä.  
”Tämän. Vesi on lämmintä, tämä viini on oikein hyvää ja nuo katosta killuvat hedelmät maistuvat pirun herkullisilta. Sitä paitsi saatan tappaa jonkun, jos joudun vielä kerrankin nukkumaan maassa”, tämä perusteli.  
Desmond hymähti ja korkkasi pullon kääntöveitsellä. Helvetin totta, hänenkin selkänsä oli maassa makaamisesta niin kipeä, että moottoripyörällä ajo sai veden kihoamaan silmiin. Viime hetkellä ennen hörppäämistä hän tajusi jotain ja alkoi kaivella taskujaan.  
Geigermittari nakutti viinipullon suulla niin villisti, että miestä kammotti. Hän kiirehti mittaamaan patjoja. Mullan ja kasvien peittämää maata. Mustaa allasta.   
”Ei helvetti, me lähdemme tästä vitun persreiästä nyt”, hän ilmoitti. Beatrix näytti hämmästyneeltä.  
”Kaikkihan me pidämme pienestä kärsimyksestä silloin tällöin, mutta... Olet näyttänyt nyt pari päivää siltä, että saat pian sellaisen lihasjumin, että kävelykyky menee. Miksi emme nukkuisi yön yli? Viiniä, kylpy... Aamullakin ehtii tien päälle”, nainen suostutteli. Desmond pudisti päätään.  
”Täällä säteilee aivan saatanasti. Jos jäämme tänne kykkimään, minulta lähteen järki vielä tänä iltana ja kalu huomenna”, hän ähkäisi. Vittu, että hän inhosi säteilyä. Sitä ei nähnyt, sitä ei haistanut, mutta jotain paskaa se teki koko ajan. Ja vielä pahempaa: hän ei ollut edes ihan varma, mitä paskaa se ghouleille teki.  
(Tuo on hiukan erikoista, Desmond. Sinähän säteilytit itse itsesi.)  
”Kontrolloidusti. Tämä paikka on...”  
”Hei, rauhoitu ja näytä tänne sitä mittaria. Ah, noin vähän? Ei ongelmaa, kaveri”, Beatrix ilmoitti ja istahti kiskomaan kenkiä jalastaan.  
”Olen nainut kerran vuotavan ohjuksen päällä eikä tullut kuin hyvä mieli. Immenkalvokin korjaantui. Tämä tuskin kutittelee. Etkö sinä muka ikinä paranna itseäsi säteilyllä?” hän nauroi.   
(Ei se sentään oikeasti korjaantunut. Muuten Joutomaa olisi täynnä neitsyitä.)  
Itse asiassa ei. Desmond ei ollut koskaan tullut edes kokeilleeksi. Hän tiesi sen teoriassa mahdolliseksi, mutta mahdolliset pitkän aikavälin haitat pelottivat häntä.  
No, jos kerran. Tieteellisestä mielenkiinnosta.

Viini oli hyvää. Tikittävän, säteilevän hyvää.   
Desmond ei ollut aivan varma, mutta hän epäili, että ehkä ghoulit sittenkin tosiaan aistivat säteilyn. Juoma maistui ja jopa tuntui suussa jotenkin tavallisesta poikkeavalta. Kuplivammalta. Terävärajaiselta. Kirkkaalta. Aivan kuin hänen vahingoittuneet makusilmunsa olisivat ryhdistäytyneet ja päättäneet alkaa taas erottaa vivahteita.  
Muutaman pullon jälkeen muukin alkoi ryhdistäytyä. Miehellä seisoi hallitsemattomasti. Beatrix oli riisunut ilkosilleen ja laskeutunut lampeen juomaan viiniä ja likoamaan. Nainen oli vedessä vain reisiään myöten ja Desmond näki erinomaisesti tämän vartalon kaaret ja täyteläiset rinnat. Kaikessa groteskiudessaankin tämä ghouli oli kuin lihaksi tullut jumalatar.  
Kirjaimellisesti lihaksi. Desmond ei voinut lakata tuijottamasta sensuellin kaarevaa pakaralihasta, joka erottui pitsimäiseksi kuluneen, vaalean ihon lomasta kuin tummanpunainen silkki. Siniset verisuonet suikersivat Beatrixin vartalolla kuin kirjailut ja naisen selkärangan harjanteet kuulsivat kuin helmet.  
Voi helvetti, näinkö se järjen meno alkaa, mies tuskaili. Hänellä heitti selvästi päässä. Kuka helvetti kiihottui kalmoista?! Ei hän ainakaan.  
”Tule sinäkin kokeilemaan, tämä vesi on aivan lämmintä. Selkäsikin saattaa parantua”, nainen suostutteli ja murahdellen Desmond päätti suostua. Jos hänen pitäisi mennä sekaisin, sen voisi ainakin tehdä seisokki piilossa veden alla. Ja selkä vähemmän kipeänä.  
”Ketä sinä olet menossa naimaan?” Beatrix tiedusteli arkisesti ja hörppäsi lisää viiniä. Desmond kurtisti kulmiaan.   
”Naimaan? Olen menossa päästämään yhden sietämättömän nartun päiviltä”, hän murahti vastaukseksi ja yritti pujahtaa altaaseen sellaisesta kulmasta, ettei nainen olisi nähnyt hänen erektiotaan.   
”Kukaan ei matkusta mantereen halki vain päästämään jonkun päiviltä. Tuollaiset matkat jakautuvat kolmeen tyyppiin: kostoretkiin, kohtalokkaan rakkauden etsintöihin ja itsensä etsimiseen. Kaunoja sinulla näytti olevan kotipuolessakin, joten olet menossa joko löytämään itsesi tai naimaan. Kumpaa?” Beatrix kysyi ja kahlasi lähemmäs, katse vaellellen miehen kasvoilla.  
Desmond puri itseään poskeen. Jos kertoja oli rasittava, tämä raato oli sietämätön. Kertoja sentään kysyi avoimia kysymyksiä.  
”Molempia? Sinulla taitaa olla monimutkainen tunne-elämä”, nainen nauroi käheästi ja painoi sormenpäänsä Desmondin rintaa vasten.  
”Anna kun arvaan. Tunnet syyllisyyttä valinnoistasi, koet seksuaalista turhautumista, et enää tiedä millainen mies olet?” hän henkäisi ja tuli niin lähelle, että miehen kalu painautui hänen reittään vasten. Desmond sylkäisi.  
”Sinä et tiedä millainen mies minä olen. Desmond Lockhart: tiedemies, agentti, maailmanlopun rakentaja ja saatanan vihainen paskiainen, jolla on listalla monta päiviltä päästettävää”, hän murisi.   
Beatrix virnisti ja painoi hänen suulleen kostean, alkoholinhuuruisen suudelman.  
”Niinpä, niinpä. Sanopa sitten, montako kertaa olet viime aikoina itkenyt. Nauranut. Nainut. Vetänyt käteen”, naisen sormet kietoutuivat Desmondin kalun ympärille ja tältä pääsi kirous.  
”Vittu! Älä koske, raato”, mies sähähti ja työnsi Beatrixin karkeasti kauemmas. Nainen irroitti hänestä vastahakoisesti.  
”Olkoon, asia selvä. Liian pian, et ole vielä käsitellyt asioita pääsi sisällä. Mutta sanopa tämä: mistä sinä aivan tarkalleen ottaen pidät?” tämä kuiskasi.   
(Erinomaisia kysymyksiä, kiitos neiti. Russel. Jos etsin johonkin tarinaan kertojan sijaista, lupaan suositella sinua.)

Vastaukset kiemurtelivat kuin vesikasvit Desmondin ympärillä lämpimässä vedessä.  
Mistä hän piti? Tästä viinistä. Tupakoinnista. Ampumisesta – ei, hyvin huolletuista aseista. Koirista. Lämpimistä kylvyistä. Älykkäästä keskusteluseurasta.   
(Olen yllättynyt ja ilahtunut, ystäväni. Olet kehittänyt merkittävästi kykyäsi eritellä tunteitasi, et enää heittele vittua joka asiaan. Entä mistä sinä pidät eroottisessa mielessä?)  
Mies nuolaisi huuliaan ja otti suuren kulauksen viiniä.  
”Minä... Minä pidän kiinteistä nuorista naisista. Tuota... Alusvaatteissa. Vanhan maailman tyyliin. Ja... naimisesta. Lujaa naimisista”, hän lisäsi ja kääntyi tuijottamaan korkeuksissa hehkuvia kalpeita banaaneja. Jos ne maistuivatkin hyvältä, ne olivat varmasti liian radioaktiivisia syötäväksi.  
”Onko noin? Et siis saa seksuaalista itsevarmuutta miehuuteen assosioimistasi asioista, kuten moottoripyöristä, alkoholin juomisesta tai aseista?”, Beatrix kysyi ja hänen karhea äänensä nosti miehen ihon kananlihalle lämmöstä huolimatta.  
”Itsevarmuuteni on aivan kunnossa, kiitos vaan vitusti”, Desmond ähkäisi ja hörppäsi lisää viiniä. Vesipisarat hehkuivat naisen rintakehällä ja virheettömät nännit kruunasivat kuolioiden seppelöimiä rintoja kuin suuret helmet.  
”Etkä kiihotu tabuaiheista, kuten seksuaalissävytteisestä väkivallasta, nöyryyttämisestä, kuolleista tai asioista, joita pidät saastaisina?”, nainen kuiskasi ja kuljetti hitaasti sormiaan pitkin kylkiluidensa ihon alta säröisenä erottuvaa jonoa.  
”En helvetissä! Mitä vitun kysymyksiä nämä ovat?!” mies huudahti ja tuijotti hehkubanaaneja entistä tiiviimmin. Raato kyllästyisi varmasti pian kyselemään.  
”Etkä tunne kasvaneesi ulos kaksisataa vuotta vanhoista fantasioistasi? Uskotaan, olen varma että parikymppiset tytöt tuntuvat sinusta todelle kypsältä seuralta. Mureneva polyesterikin on upea materiaali, kohottanut varmasti muutaman vuosisadan edestä upeita seisokkeja. Ja naiminen vanhassa kunnon lähetyssaarnaajassa? Sinulla on hienon kuuloinen elämä. Nait varmaan jatkuvasti”, Beatrix sanoi hitaasti ja nojautui jälleen miestä vasten.   
Desmondin pulssi oli niin korkea, että hän voi melkein pahoin. Lämpötila kasvihuoneessa tuntui kiivenneen hellelukemiin. Näkökentässä väreili ja tuskallisen jäykkä kalu hankaantui naisen repaleista alavatsaa vasten. Hän tunsi tämän verisuonten tykytyksen omiaan vasten.  
”Miten olisi pikaiset tässä mukavan säteilyn keskellä?” Beatrix kuiskasi.

”Tiedätkö mitä: vedä käteen. Hanki oma kyytisi. Minä lähden!” Huuto kimpoili vedestä ja lasiruuduista melkein elollisena.  
Näkö sumeana Desmond kiskoi housut jalkaansa, nappasi paitansa, takkinsa ja aseensa ja kumosi penkin oven edestä. Hän lähti puolijuoksua moottoripyörälleen ja kiroili mennessään niin rumasti, että jopa Kasvitieteellisen puutarhan hyönteisiä pelotti.  
Beatrix kohautti alastomia olkapäitään ja naurahti.   
”Jääpähän enemmän viiniä minulle. On minulla kädetkin. Miten on, kertoja, haluatko että menen perään vai...?”  
(Taitaa olla parempi, että jatkat matkaasi toiselle kyydillä. Teit kyllä hyvää työtä, kiitos paljon. Epäilen vain kovasti, ettei Desmond-ystävämme juuri nyt kaipaa sinua matkaseuraksi.)  
”Totta. Onnekas nainen kyllä, se jota kaveri riiustelee. Ghouli tai ei, mutta oletko katsonut sitä vartaloa? Mieshän on kuin veistos: ei liian lihaksikas, mutta juuri sopivasti muodostunut. Ja ne hiukset ja viikset? Sitä paitsi hän ei ole mikään kiltti naapurinpoika. Harmi, olisin mielelläni ottanut pikaiset. ”  
(Kokeile radioaktiivista banaania? Minun pitää lähteä ottamaan sankarimme kiinni siltä varalta, että hän onnistuu juonenkuljetuksellisessa käännekohdassa ja masturboi.)


	21. Pahvi ja pronssi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkkuina ovat aikuisviihde, sooloseksi ja "erikoisempina" asuina alusvaatteet.

Pahvi ja pronssi

Desmond muisti sulkea housjensa sepaluksen vasta ajettuaan siinä kymmenen-viisitoista mailia.  
Hän oli suoraan sanoen aika tavalla humalassa. Ja saanut raskasta säteilykontaminaatiota.  
”Aivan saatanan hauska juttu, eikö? Sinulla, kertojanpaskiainen, on oikein tuollainen tapa. Oletko huomannut, lukija? Aina kun kertoja käyttää enemmän aikaa jonkin oudon ja apokalyptisen paikan kuvailuun, luvassa on jotain vitun emotionaalista sekoilua sedälle”, mies murisi ja sytytti itselleen tupakan.  
”Kertojalla on muitakin vitun hassunhauskoja maneereja. Oletko huomannut, ettei hän ikinä puhu mitään panokohtausten keskellä? Se auttaakin aivan saatanasti, kun on rivon jynkkytarinan kertojaääni. Ei noille jutuille kukaan runkkaa vaikka kertoja ei häiritsekään”  
Desmond painoi kaasua ja sytytti itselleen toisen tupakan ensimmäisen viereen.   
”Ja entäs hahmot? Vittu, kertoja ei jaksa edes kuvailla hahmoja jos ne sattuvat löytymään itse pelistä. Juuri niin, laiska paska, olen huomannut, ja niin on varmaan lukijakin!   
'Lukija voi katsoa Vault Wikistä.' 'Tulee kurkku kipeäksi jos kertoo liikaa.' 'Yhyy, tulee liian pitkä luku.'” hän sylkäisi vastatuuleen ja väisti sylkeä tiukalla kurvilla oikeaan. Moottoripyörä poukkoili hiukan mutta suoristui sitten.   
”Ja nämä kaikki vitun kirjoitusvirheet! Jos olisin kertojan äidinkielenopettaja, antaisin hänelle selkään niin että raikuu”, Desmond karjaisi ja läimäytti nyrkkinsä pyörän istuinta vasten.  
”Saatanan nynny ei edes sano vastaan! Onko setä liian ilkeä? Itkettääkö? Juokse mammasi luo!”   
(Desmond, minä arvostan sitä, että uskallat sanoa mitä ajattelet. Juuri tuo tekee hahmostasi mielenkiintoisen seurattavan.   
Sitä paitsi, minähän saatan pitää nöyryyttämisestä. Mitä mieltä olisit jos pitäisin?)   
Mies meni hetkeksi sanattomaksi. Hänelle ei ollut tullut mieleen, että joku pitäisi nöyryyttämisestä. Vittu, hänen ovellaanhan olisi pitänyt olla aina jono naisia jos joku kerran piti siitä.  
(Entä vaimosi? Sikäli kuin muistan, syljit hänen päälleen aktin aikana.)  
”Aktin?” Desmondilta pääsi räkäinen nauru. ”Kertoja ei uskalla sanoa pano!”  
(Kiersit kysymyksen aika näppärästi, kaveri. Huomaatko kuvion? Pelkäät, että joku pitää sinusta ja saattaa hylätä sinut myöhemmin, joten vastaat nöyryyttämällä ja reagoimalla vihamielisesti, koska et usko osaavasi rakastaa takaisin. Lopulta sinut hylätään.)  
”Mitä helvetin vitun paskaa?! Olen kaikille ilkeä kusipää, koska haluan rakkautta, niinkö?   
Tulkaa kaikki tänne, saatana! Robocalypse Grayson, tule vittu vihille että saan sylkeä naamallesi! Mama, sinä huora! Sinulla on varmaan mikrofoni täälläkin. Tule tule, sinä sairas paskiainen! Katsotaan, kuinka helvetisti minä kaipaan rakkautta. Kyllä, vittu! Haluan naida raatoa. Ei, kaikkia Joutomaan raatoja! Olen aivan saatana kuumana ruumiisiin ja ruumiit minuun, koska olen itsekin yksi vitun auton alle jäänyt eläin! Menkää jonoon, perkele!!!”  
Mies iski kaasun pohjaan ja antoi moottoripyörän mennä niin että koko tienoo kaikui. Mailin päässä pesivä myyrä pelästyi hänen huutoaan niin että hylkäsi pesänsä ja pakeni.  
”Siitähän tässä on kysymys, jumalauta! Desmond Vitun Lockhart opetteleee hyväksymään erityisyytensä ja antamaan luvan tunteilleen! IME MAAILMA PASKAA!!!”

Aamulla mies kaivoi ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan silmälasinsa esiin. Hän kampasi tukkansa, purskutteli suunsa vedellä, etsi puhtaamman paidan ja alkoi haeskella ajaessaan sopivaa lammikkoa, jossa voisi siistiä itsensä. Maa leiripaikan lähistöllä (hän oli yöpynyt rekan hylyssä) oli sopivan kuoppaista, että sadevesi oli kerääntynyt syviksi lätäköiksi.  
Tällä kertaa hän menisi pesulle yksin, kuuraisi itsensä puhtaaksi, söisi aamiaisen ja tarkistaisi muistiinpanonsa. Ja pesisi sukkansa, ne kaipasivat sitä. Ei enää outoja kohtauksia.  
(Hei, kaveri. Mukavaa nähdä sinut reippaana ja valmiina juttelemaan eilisillan valaisevista oivalluksista.)  
Päätään pudistellen Desmond riisui takkinsa, kenkänsä ja paitansa, repi likaisemman paidan räteiksi ja istahti suuren lätäkön reunalle pesemään itseään märällä kankaanpalalla. Sukat hän pani likoamaan lammikon matalaan reunaan.   
Miehen kurkkua kuristi. Hän muisti yöllisen episodinsa ja se pelotti häntä. Kunpa säteilydosimetri olisi yhä ollut mukana. Hän tiesi aina olleensa lyhythermoinen ja impulsiivinen, mutta oliko tämä normaalia? Oliko hän aina ollut tällainen?  
Kuurattuaan yläruumiinsa puhtaaksi mies puki paidan päälleen ja riisui housunsa. Ilma oli liian kylmä kokonaan riisuutumiselle.  
Hän katseli jalkojensa ihottomia läiskiä. Olivatko ne kasvaneet? Saattoiko hän luottaa omaan arvioonsa jos uskoi, etteivät olleet? Voisiko hän luottaa enemmän kertojaan? Huultaan purren mies kääntyi kertojan puoleen.  
”Tätä on tietysti typerää kysyä ääneltä päässään, mutta olenko sinusta tasapainoton? Tai helvetti, tarkoitan... Uskotko että olen saanut liikaa säteilyä ja aivoni ovat vaurioituneet?” hän mutisi katse tiukasti jaloissaan.   
(Uskotko sinä?)  
”Todella nokkelaa, vastailet kysymyksiin kysymyksillä”, Desmond murahti ja kasteli rätin uudelleen. Hänen otsansa rypistyi ja hän tuumi:  
”Mutta... Ei, en usko. Kaikki Joutomaan ghoulit olisivat aivan saatanan sekaisin, jos tämä johtuisi säteilystä. Voisitko mahdollisesti kysyä minulta jotain?”  
(Kysyä sinulta jotain?)  
”Niin, että lukija voi katsoa, vastaanko johdonmukaisesti. Tiedäthän sinä, helkkari. Muistanko kuka olen.” Miestä nolotti, vitutti ja – no, ennen kaikkea nolotti. Kuka vittu pyysi apua ääneltän päässään?  
(Olkoon menneeksi. Kuka sinä olet ja mitä olet tekemässä?)  
”Desmond Lockhart Ison-Britannian Sussexista. Tiedemies, agentti... palkkamurhaaja, melkein. Ja isä. Olin, en enää. Seikkailija? Uskoisin täyttäväni kriteerit. Olen matkalla RadioActive-asemalle ottamaan sen haltuuni ja käyttämään sitä vihollisteni jäljittämiseen. Tein ennen sotaa töitä väärille kusipäille ja haluan katsoa, että saan irtisanottua itseni lopullisesti. Ne paskiaiset tuhosivat maailman. Ja minä olin mukana.”  
(Desmond, et sinä ole sekaisin. Et ainakaan sillä tavalla kuin luulet. Tänään olet kyllä kiroillut ja riehunut vähemmän kuin yleensä.   
Mutta mitä sanoisit, jos paljastaisin sinulle jotakin hullua? Olen käyttänyt sinusta väärää nimeä koko tarinan ajan etkä ole sanonut mitään. Epäilen, että olet sulkenut koko asian mielestäsi.)  
”Väärää nimeä? Kai minä oman nimeni tiedän”, mies puuskahti ja siirtyi pesemään sukkia niin että vesi roiskui. Typerää paskaa. Miksi hän oli edes yrittänyt?  
(Tiedät varmasti, mutta et halua ajatella sitä. Lockheart. Sinun sukunimesi on Lockheart e-kirjaimineen, kaveri. Mitä ajattelet siitä?)  
”Että... Tämä on jokin kirjallinen tehokeino, jonka on tarkoitus symboloida emotionaalista konfliktiani konkreettisemmalla tasolla? Että olen kieltänyt sydämeni olemassaolon tai jotain muuta paskaa, arvatenkin.”  
(Hyvin keksitty. Pelastit minut oikein tyylikkäästi virheen myöntämiseltä. No, onko sinulla sydän?)  
”Kaikilla on sydän, ääliö. Kaikilla, joilla on orgaaninen keho.”  
(Tämä on hämmästyttävää, Desmond. Joko olet alkanut käsitellä tilannettasi kypsemmällä tavalla tai kaipaat epätoivoisesti saippuaa, saksia ja partavettä.)  
”Vähän molempia, kertojanrunkku.”  
Joutomaa oli siitä näppärä paikka, että pari vuosisataa moottoritiellä retkottaneista rekanraadoista saattoi löytää kaikenlaista nastaa. Kuten toilettilaukullisen miesten tuotteita deodorantista suuveteen ja kondomeihin.  
Kurkistettuaan uteliaana yhtä kumeista Desmond totesi totesi, että siinä oli kalun mentäviä reikiä. Saippua, deodorantti ja muut aarteet sen sijaan kelpasivat hänelle enemmän kuin hyvin. Siitä oli aikaa, kun hän oli tuntenut itsensä siistiksi, sivistyneeksi mieheksi. Tai edes mieheksi.  
Parturoituaan ja pestyään itsensä vastaamaan vanhan maailman standardeja Desmond rojahti istumaan moottoripyörälle ja etsi tavaroistaan eroottiset postikorttinsa. 

Nyt lähti! Desmond LockhEart näytti mieheltä, tuoksui mieheltä ja nyt hän runkkaisi kuin mies. Sitten hän lähtisi tappamaan kalmoa kuin mies, perkele! Hän oli tolkuissaan ja oman itsensä herra.  
Mies avasi housunsa, valitsi kuvan ja keskittyi hammasta purren.  
Raidallisella pölypussilla koreileva varsi-imuri oli lähes yhtä seksikäs kuin sillä imuroiva nuori nainen. Tai yhtä vähän.  
Tyttö oli ehkä kahdeksan-yhdeksäntoista. Seitsemän ja puoli prosenttia Desmondin iästä. Jälkikäteen punaisiksi värjätyt posket olivat pyöreät ja lapselliset kuin joulukuuseen tarkoitetut teko-omenat. Tytöllä oli pisamia – ne oli yritetty puuteroida piiloon. Täyteläisen mahonginväriset hiukset oli selvästi värjätty sellaisella kusenhajuisella sotkulla, jota kutsuttiin harhaanjohtavasti kosmetiikaksi. Typerä pikku huora.  
Desmond murahti ja pudisti päätään. Ei ollut tarkoitus pohtia, kuinka kuva oli otettu. Hän kosketti itseään. Se ei ollut tuskallista, mutta ei sanottavammin nautittavaakaan. Helvetti, hänelle olisi kelvannut se tuskallinenkin, jokin todiste siitä, että hän tunsi ylipäätään jotain.  
Tytöllä oli vaaleasta pitsistä ommellut alusvaatteet, joiden läpi persikkainen iho kuulsi. Pikkuhousujen vyötärö oli reunustettu sinisellä silkkinauhalla. Pyöreä takapuoli, täydellisesti muodostunut selkärangan kaari...  
Äkkiä mies tajusi mitä ajatteli ja päästi vaistomaisesti irti kalustaan. Ei helvetti. Hän muisti edellisen iltansa Beatrixin kanssa. Ei hän halunnut sitä ajatella, tarkoitus oli unohtaa koko vitun sekoilu ja palata normaaliin! Kämmenet hikosivat. Uusi kuva.  
Vaaleahiuksinen, leveälanteinen mikrouuninainen. Rumat avokkaat. Typerä hymy, joka kieli noin 80 älykkyysosamäärästä. Ripset, joihin oli lähmitty kerros kerrokselta maskaraa kuin maalattavaan taloon. Ei kai hän ollut tälle runkannut? Melkein pahempaa kuin vahinkoseisokki Beatrixista. Uusi kuva.  
Rintavampi, tummatukkainen tyttö keittämässä kahvia. Vihreät silmät, tumma ilmava polkkatukka. Ei vittu.   
Desmondilla lerpahti lopullisesti ja häneltä pääsi epätoivoinen naurunpyrskähdys, joka kirveli kurkussa kuin itku. Hän ei ollut varma miksi ei ollut huomannut sitä aiemmin, mutta kuvien naiset eivät olleet vetäviä. Ja kaunein oli liikaa Freyan näköinen, niin paljon ettei tälle voinut runkata.   
Desmond katsoi kortteja hetken ja pudisti päätään. Ei tällaisesta paskasta pitäminen tai pitämättä jättäminen mitään kertonut. Vittu, oli vain normaalia, jos tällainen mauttomuus ei innostanut häntä.   
Hänhän oli jumalauta Desmond Lockheart. Hän oli elämää kokenut tiedemies, seikkailija ja selviytyjä, oikea mies.  
Oikeastaan se, ettei hän pitänyt näistä, kertoi enemmän tolkun palaamisesta kuin mistään muusta.  
Mies asetteli juhlallisesti korttipinon asfalttimurskakasan päälle ja sytytti sen tuleen. Pahvi alkoi käpsistyä ja mustua, kuva vääristyi ja lopulta punaiset liekit nielaisivat kaiken, jättäen jälkeensä murenevaa, repaleista tuhkaa.   
Siinä menivät typerät, maalatut huorat.   
Siinä meni Freya, joka ei ollut enää kahteensataan vuoteen ollut kuin typerä, ahdistava muisto. Oliko Freya varmasti ollut olemassa?  
Ja siinä meni Eleonora, se saatanan huora, kaikista pahin, joka oli saanut hänet hetkeksi kuvittelemaan, että rakkautta oli olemassa. Hänen elämänsä pahin hallusinaatio, paljon hullumpi kuin Hel, kertoja tai mikään. Koko likainen vale paloi pronssinhehkuisella liekillä.  
Ja kyllähän hänellä nyt seisoi. Kalu sojotti kohti taivasta niin että teki melkein kipeää ja Desmond kirosi. Niin, saatana! Kyllä nyt oli helvetin upeaa saada erektio, äsken ei olisi tarvinnutkaan, vittu! Tämä oli typerää ja neurettavaa. Tai olisi ollut, jos ei olisi ollut niin ahdistavaa.  
Mies suoristautui, avasi housunsa uudelleen ja sulki silmänsä. Selvä homma. Hän ajattelisi Eleonoraa. Eleonora oli hyvä. He olivat naineet oikeasti, kyllä hän tähänkin pystyisi. Hän halusi uskoa niin.  
Pronssihiuksinen kaunotar kääntyi hitaasti hänen puoleensa, harsomainen aamutakki valuen olkapäiltään kuin hajoava hämäkäkinseitti. Naisen vartalo paljastui kankaan alta hitaasti. Iho hehkui lämpimänä ja raikkaana kuin suihkun jäljiltä. Eleonora kallisti päätään ja hymyili.  
Desmond puraisi kieltään. Vitun huora. Eleonora hymyili tuolla tavalla puutarhuripojalle. Ja uima-allaspojalle. Ja lehdenjakajapojalle.  
Saatana! Desmond Lockheart ei ollut mies, joka runkkaisi viha-sääli-epätoivosta pikkulikoille, jotka flirttailivat kaikille. Hän halusi naista. Oikeaa naista.   
Oikeat miehet halusivat oikeíta naisia. Desmond veti syvään henkeä ja nyökytteli itsekseen. Niin asian oli oltava. Hän oli vihdoin kerännyt itsensä ja miehistynyt. Siinä ei ollut mitään ahdistavaa. Hän oli mies ja halusi naista.

(Kaveri, tämä alkaa olla viimeinen tilaisuus. Olet menossa tappamaan Maman ja/tai itsesi. Sana vain, niin ehdin kirjoittaa toisenlaisen lopun. Grand Canyonin, taivaskaupungin, mitä haluatkin.)  
”Tulen kotiin kilpeni päällä tai kilpeäni kantaen. Se kalmonarttu on nöyryyttänyt minua radiossa. Ja tarvitsen todella sen vitun aseman”, Desmond murisi. Vielä enemmän hän tarvitsi mahdollisuutta todistaa itselleen kuka oli, mutta sitä hän ei olisi sanonut, vaikka olisi moisen tarpeen tunnistanutkin.  
(Olet älykäs mies. Voit keksiä jotain muuta. Et kai sinä yhdestä radioshowsta niin paljon kanna kaunaa?)  
”Se ei ole paskankaan vertaa sinun asiasi. Mutta ei, en kanna saatana. Se huora kuvittelee voivansa pelata sedän kanssa, mutta kukaan ei pelaa sedän kanssa. Setä pelaa kenellä haluaa, tämä on sedän peli. Sinua vain harmittaa tapattaa OC-hahmosi, vitun nillittäjä.”  
(Tulkitsen tämän niin, että et ole luopumassa suunnitelmastasi. Saisinko kuitenkin kertoa keskustelustamme Mamalle ja pyytää häntä luovuttamaan, ystäväiseni? Hän kuitenkin on, kuten niin valaisevasti huomasit, minulle rakas OC-hahmo.)  
”Aivan helvetin sama. Kerro pois, nai häntä, tunge haulikko hänen perseeseensä. Minua ei kiinnosta. Sen aseman minä haluan enkä Mamaa.” Desmond sulki silmänsä ja iski mielessään leiman ajatuksen päälle. Hän halusi aseman, vitut Mamasta.  
(Aivan, aivan, kaveri. Olet aivan mihinkään liittymättömästi kuunnellut häntä radiossa päivät pitkät, tuskaillut moraalisi ja seksuaalisuutesi kanssa ja ajellut ympäriinsä jahtaamassa isoa radiopömpeliä koska haluat kostaa vanhoille vihollisillesi.  
Sanopa, Desmond: mistä tämä villitys yhtäkkiä tuli?)  
”Äitisi perseestä.”   
Mies painoi kämmenen silmäkuopaansa vasten. Mistä tämä ajatus oli tullut? Hän muisti kärsivällisen, pitkällisen sotansa Aivoa vastaan Point Lookoutissa. Hän oli kantanut sitä kaunaa vuosisatoja. Jokin oli muuttunut. Hän toivoi, että vastaus oli hänen rohkeutensa.


	22. Kana ja torakka (nekin ovat nyt värejä)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitus rankasta setistä (mm. itsetuhoisuuteen viittaamien) dialogissa.

”Onko kaikki kunnossa, mummi? Et ole soittanut pitkään aikaan”, Pujon heleä, huolestunut ääni kantautui Maman kuulokkeista kuin suukko. Ghouli hymähti.  
”Kaikki on kunnossa, kultaseni. Aivan kaikki. Olen pitänyt huolta, ettei Eddystä olisi sinulle enää harmia. Mitä sinne kuuluu, pikkuiseni?”  
”Se ruskea kana hautoi munan. Mutta minä pelkään että tipussa on jotain vikaa, sillä on vain kaksi jalkaa”, Pujo huokaisi. Hän oli nähnyt niin paljon vaivaa kanojen eteen, että olisi ollut suuri sääli menettää tipu nyt.  
”Kaksi jalkaa on oikein hyvä määrä, Pujoseni. Mama-mummillakin on vain kaksi”, vanha nainen nauroi peittääkseen tuskaisen vinkaisun. Nekin kaksi, jotka hänellä oli, olivat todella huonossa kunnossa. Murskaantuneiden nilkkaluiden säröistä oli päässyt sisään jokin tulehdus, eikä hän pystynyt hoitamaan sitä itse.  
”Pitäisikö minun tulla auttamaan taas sinun jalkojesi kanssa, mummi? Voin ottaa Jack-sedän mukaan. Jalkasi olivat viimeksi niin kipeät”, tyttö kysyi. Mama puri itseään kieleen ettei olisi henkäissyt mikrofoniin. Samea kyynel valui hänen suupieltään myöten leukaan.  
”Ei tarvitse, Pujo. Kaikki on hyvin. Minulle on tulossa tänne ystävä käymään, hän auttaa kyllä. Keskity sinä pikku tipuun. Mikä sen nimi on?”  
”En ole vielä keksinyt, keksitkö sinä?”  
”Miten olisi Rilla, se sisukas tyttö Anna-kirjoista? Hän on vähän samanlainen kuin sinä”, Mama ehdotti ja kuuli, kuinka Pujo kikatti. Tyttö oli pitänyt kovasti siitä kun hän oli lukenut kirjat radion tiistai-illoissa.   
”Sinä kuulostat iloiselta tänään, mummi. Kuka se ystävä on? Et kai sinä ole rakastunut?” Pujo uteli.  
”Voit olla oikeassa, kultaseni. Saatan tosiaan päästä tapaamaan jotakuta oikein rakasta piakkoin. Soitellaan, pikkuinen. Ja nähdään”, Mama vastasi ja sammutti mikrofoninsa. ”Täällä tai Sateenkaarinotkossa.”  
(Mama, huolestuin juuri sinusta erittäin paljon. Tuo jos mikä kuulosti itsemurhapuhelulta.)  
”Ei, kaikki hyvin. Kaikki on hallinnassa”, nainen mutisi ja hapuili työpöydän laatikosta Med-X -ruiskun.   
(Kaikkitietävää kertojaa on vaikeaa huijata, ystäväiseni. Muistatko erään toisen kerran, kun vakuutit lapsillesi kaiken olevan kunnossa?)  
Mama puri hampaansa yhteen ja antoi itselleen pistoksen. Sitten hän nyökkäsi.  
”Sodan jälkeen? Kyllähän kaikki järjestyikin, vai mitä? Sain ikuisen elämän, seikkailuja ja ikioman yrityksen. Kuvittele, millainen ylennys siivoojalle”, hän vastasi ja hymyili. Lääke alkoi vaikuttaa, vaikkakin heikosti. Ghouli olisi tarvinnut paljon enemmän.  
(Sikäli kuin muistan, tulit säteilystä niin sairaaksi, että uskoit varmasti kuolevasi. Ja palasit pinnalle uudelleen ja uudelleen hakemaan lapsillesi tarvikkeita sillä verukkeella, että sinulle ei muka tullut siitä huono olo. Ryömit ulos oksentamaan verta etteivät he olisi nähneet, vai mitä?)  
”Totta. Mutta kaikki on nyt hallinnassa, minähän kestän säteilyä”, Mama vastasi heikosti.  
(Söit kuolleita ja joit laskeumasadetta lätäköistä, että saatoit viedä lapsillesi enemmän ruokaa ja vettä, Mama.   
Kun sanot, että jokin on hyvin ja hallinnassa, se tarkoittaa yleensä että olet kauhusta kankea, ihan yksin ja luovuttamassa.   
Minä uskon, että sinun pitäisi menettää hallinta ja kohdata pelkosi. Sen jälkeen kun poikasi kuoli, olet halunnut kontrolloida kaikkea. Onko se tehnyt sinusta onnellisemman, ystäväni?)  
”Se on pitänyt minut elossa.”

Desmond vilkaisi kuvajaistaan moottoripyödän auringossa heijastavasta mittaristosta. Hän näytti asialliselta. Ihmiseltä. Mieheltä.   
Siistiytyminen ennen tehtävän seuraavaa vaihetta oli tuntunut tärkeältä. Melkein kuin hän olisi päättänyt jättää sekoilut taakseen ja hoitaa homman kotiin vanhan maailman tyylillä. Omalla tyylillään.  
Hän pysäytti pyöränsä tielle ja kaivoi kartan esiin. Ei enää pitkää matkaa. Hän oli laskenut aseman sijainnin melko tarkasti ja tutkimalla maastonmuotoja ja karttaan merkittyjä rakennuksia häntä onnistaisi varmasti.   
Siinä se oli! Hänen peukalonkyntensä alla. Paikallisradio vitun Vehnäntähkän vitun Studio!  
Desmondia nauratti. Jos jokin oli huono armeijan peitenimi niin ”Paikallisradio Vehnäntähkä”. Armeijan asema siis. Hyvä, se tiesi kunnollisia generaattoreita.  
Hän nojautui katsomaan karttaan piirrettyä pientä vaaleanruskeaa suorakaidetta... Ja äkkiä jotain tapahtui.   
Ilmassa virisi radioaktiivinen tuulenhenkäys, kantaen jostain kaukaa kauan sitten haljenneita hiukkasia.   
(Jos asiaa katsottaisiin todella hienosta kaunokirjallisesta näkökulmasta, tämähän voisi olla kertojan tapa havainnollistaa tunteitasi miljöön kautta, vai mitä Desmond? Klassinen sataa - päähenkilö itkee -kuvio. Pidätkö siitä?)  
Maailma kääntyi nurin. Ei ainoastaan ylösalaisin kuten kaatuessa, vaan taivasta ja peruskallion juuria myöten nurin. Pimeys nieli auringon ja sammutti kaiken valon kuin valtava tuhkapilvi.  
Ragnarökin pimeys. Desmond tunsi sen, ja vaikka hän tiesi tämän olevan kertojan tai hänen oman alitajuntansa tuotos, häntä kylmäsi.   
Isä. Sinä olet matkalla taisteluun.  
Hel oli äkkiä siinä, istumassa Desmondia vastapäätä moottoripyörän istuimella. Hymy elävässä suupielessään, terävät hampaat loistamassa kuolleen posken läpi.  
Vieläkö pelkäät kuolemaa? Vieläkö pelkäät rakkautta, isä?  
Yhteen kietoutuneina routainen kylmyys ja hehkuva kuumuus luikersivat miehen ympäri kuin köydet. Hän ei voinut vastata. Hänen silmänsä olivat ammollaan eikä hän voinut sulkea niitä.  
Hel oli alaston ja hurja ja hänen suustaan pilkisti musta kielenlonkero. Se kurottui koskettamaan Desmondin huulia limaisella, kylmällä kärjellään ja raottamaan hänen hampaitaan.  
Voitto tai Valhalla. Älä pakene enää.   
Silloin mies repäisi silmänsä auki, vaikka luuli niiden jo olevan, ja Joutomaan leppoisa aurinko tervehti häntä. Tuulenviri oli tukahtunut. Moottoripyörän vieressä pieni lisko paskoi antaumuksella.  
(Mitä juuri tapahtui, Desmond?)  
”Vitustako minä tiedän, sano sinä.”

Mama tiesi nilkkojensa kestävän. Hän oli sitonut saappaat tiukasti jalkoihinsa eikä aikonut ottaa niitä pois ennen kuin olisi hoitanut tehtävänsä. Hänen oli kestettävä.  
Jos hän selviäisi, hän voisi hankkia antibiootteja, lääkärin, lisää kipulääkettä... Mutta juuri nyt hän ei halunnut ottaa riskiä, että sivulliset osuisivat yhteenoton väliin. Jos sellainen tulisi.  
(Miten niin jos? Mama, sinä et tapa itseäsi luvussa 22.)  
”Mitä? En, kultaseni! En tapa. Tarkoitin, että jos suunnitelmani menee nappiin, meidän ei ehkä tarvitse ottaa yhteen.   
Herra Lockheart tulee tänne, toteaa suunnitelmansa huonoksi, keksii uuden suunnitelman ja lähtee. Mama korkkaa itselleen Quantumin, soittaa suosikkitytölleen ja pyytää tuomaan lääkettä”, nainen sanoi ja hymyili. Hänestä tuntui paremmalta, kun hän sai puhua suunnitelmastaan jonkun kanssa. Se kuulosti todellisemmalta. Siltä, että se voisi onnistua.  
”Minusta tuntuu... Tämä voi onnistua. Hän ei kuulosta siltä, että tappaisi minua saman tien”, Mama tuumi hitaasti. Kertoja kohotti kulmaansa.  
(Et ymmärtääkseni ole kuullut hänestä paljonkaan, Mama. Sinun ei tarvitse rauhoitella lukijaa ja minua, puhu vain totta.)  
”Et ole niin kaikkitietävä kuin annat ymmärtää, muruseni. Minä olen kuullut Desmondista yhtä sun toista. Hänellä kuulemma seisoi hurjasti GNR:llä”, ghouli nauroi ja heitti muistikirjan pöydälle.  
”Pojulla näyttää olevan myös heikko kohta: hänellä on korkea moraali ja romanttinen luonne. Ainakin sitä mieltä ”G” Megaton-kylästä oli. Herrasmiehemme oli kuulemma teloittanut jonkun rasistisen ihmiskauppiaan, koska tällä oli ollut sanomista G:n ja jonkun ilotytön suhteesta.”  
(Mama, tuohan on uskomatonta! Tämä juonenkäänne ei siis ole tätä lukua varten keksitty pieni filleri?!)  
”Ei tietenkään, höpsö. Mama on virittänyt pelin alusta asti. Hyvä niin, muuten en olisi ehkä huomannut, että se Robocalypse-sekopää jäljitti häntä. Ehdin viime tipassa lähettää tyttöni apuun”, nainen nauroi yhä vapautuneemmin ja otti itselleen piparminttukarkkia kulhosta. Joko Med-X toimi yllättävän hyvin tai Mama oli todella kaivannut juttuseuraa.  
”Neiti Russelilla olikin kiinnostavaa kerrottavaa pojusta. Olen kyllä hiukan huolissani Desin suoritusvaikeuksista, mutta toivon keksiväni jotain. Äh, rehellisesti sanoen pahin pelkoni on, että joudun tappamaan sen pojun.”   
(Nyt olen hämilläni. Olet seurannut häntä koko ajan, antanut jäljittää itsesi, auttanut matkan varrella etkä halua tappaa häntä. Mitä tämä kaikki sitten on, muoviräjähteet ja itsemurhapuhelut?)  
”Suurta Peliä, kultaseni. Toivon, että hän olisi sellainen kuin olen kuullut ja kaikki järjestyisi, mutta olen liian vanha uskomaan sokeasti satuihin. En halua pelätä jatkuvasti, aion hävitä tai voittaa.”  
(Sinä olet koko ajan tiennyt, missä henkeäsi kärkkyvä, tappavan vaarallinen mies kulkee. Sinulla on ollut tilaisuus usuttaa hänen kimppuunsa GNR:llä partioivat Brotherhood of Steelin pojat, Megatonin väkeä, Grayson, Beatrix... Ja et ole tehnyt sitä, koska 'Desmond ei ehkä ole paha'.)  
”Juuri niin, kultaseni. Maman logiikka sanoo näin: Desmond on tai ei ole paha. Mama on. Tiedän kuitenkin, minkälainen paha. Desmondista en tiedä. Yritän pelata niin, että Joutomaan väki voittaa. En halua heitä oman sotani väliin”, Mama sanoi ja otti lisää makeisia. 

Desmond sytytti itselleen sikarin ja ajoi niin lujaa kuin uskalsi.  
Häntä kadutti hieman, ettei hän ollut nainut Beatrixia. Sittenhän se olisi selvinnyt kerralla, pitikö hän sellaisesta vai ei. Nyt piti saatana arvailla, oliko nekrofiili vai ei. Miten vitussa sellaista asiaa ei tiennyt?!  
(Millaiset asiat hänessä vetosivat sinuun, kaveri?)  
”Pillu? Kokemus, asenne... Helvetistäkö minä tiedän, ehkä se mitä hän sanoikin. Koska se on niin saatanan väärin?” mies murahti ja ajatteli ghoulia. Sitä, miten tämän takapuoli oli painautunut häntä vasten ajaessa ja miltä nainen oli tuoksunut. Selkärangan helminauhamaista jonoa, karheaa ääntä ja itsevarmaa kosketusta. Asian ajattelu kuvotti häntä, mutta erektio sanoi muuta.  
(Desmond, sinä olet 250. Se, että kaipaat ikäistäsi naista ei ole nekrofiliaa. Voisi olla sinulle todella eheyttävä kokemus löytää vertaisesi.)  
”Vertaiseni? Tarkoitatko radioaktiivista hirviötä, murhaajaa vai maailman paskinta vanhempaa?” Miehen ääni oli niin säröinen, että hän saattoi pidätellä itkua. Ehkä hän oli aina tehnyt niin.  
(Vaikka Hel on sinun alitajuntasi luomus, se mitä hän sanoi on silti totta. Sinä pelkäät rakkautta, Desmond. Etkö usko olevasi sen arvoinen?)  
”Tuskin olen, mutta huomenna saan tietää tarkalleen minkä helvetin arvoinen olen. Radio-vitun-Active on aivan kulman takana.”  
(Voitto tai Valhalla, siis? Haluat selvittää, voitko nostaa ukkosvasaran?)  
”Vaikka vittu niin”, Desmond nauroi. Hän ei olisi sanonut sitä noin eeppisesti, todennäköisemmin jotain paskasta ja vitusta, mutta totta. Se kuulosti perkeleen hienolta.  
Hän painoi nastan lautaan ja päästi villin sotahuudon. Mitä sitten, jos lukija ja kertoja kuulivat? Samat runkkarit olivat muutenkin kuulleet kaiken.  
”VALHALLAAAAA!!!”

Kiviröykkiössä hässiviä torakoita huuto ei häirinnyt. Ne hinkuttivat toisiaan hyönteisjalat villisti vipattaen ja päästelivät kiihkeitä torakkaääniä.  
Jos jotkut olivat oivaltaneet, kuinka ydinsodasta otetaan ilo irti, ne olivat ehdottomasti torakat.  
Hink, hink, hink.   
Siinä oli sellainen määrä hikistä (kuvaannollisesti, sillä itse asiassa torakat eivät hikoile) kitiinikuorta ja ötökkäkurvia, että heikompaa olisi hirvittänyt.  
Skvii, skvii, skvii.  
Otusten tuntosarvet väpättivät hekumallisesti ja orgasmi sykki niiden ötökänruumiissa kuin ilotulitus.  
”Ksssh!”  
”Tsssk!”  
Maailman parasta seksiä. Ja merkityksellisintä dialogia.   
(En edes tiedä, kuunteletteko minua, mutta minusta te kaksi voisitte mennä sänkyyn. Te juuri, Mama ja Desmond! Kyllä, puhun teille.   
Sota, sota ei koskaan muutu ja sitä rataa, mutta rakkaus ja seksi, ne vasta perustarpeita ovatkin. Katsokaa nyt tuotakin hyönteisparia. Ne ovat keksineet, mikä on elämän tarkoitus.)  
Muokkaa viestiä


	23. Viherkaihi ja laventeli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Päivän "kinkut" ovat seksuaalinen hyväksikäyttö, nöyryyttäminen ja rumien puhuminen.  
> Raskas varoituksen sana: jos seksuaalinen väkivalta, asellinen väkivalta, mikään näiden yhdistelmä tai äärimmäinen esineellistäminen ja kaltoinkohtelu puistattaa, hyppää ronskisti luku yli. Jos et halua skipata koko lukua, jatka kohdasta "Sisällä RadioActiven rakennuksessa..." Viidennestä kappaleesta.

Raaka-Ed oli leiriytynyt romuttuneen armeijarekan lavalle ja pystyttänyt teltan sen katoksen jäänteisiin.   
Vain lyhyt saattokeikka. Hän pyytäisi mieheltä rahaa, tappaisi Maman, lähtisi kotiin naimaan Pujoa. Se sairas paskiainen oli varmasti ehtinyt soittaa, hänen tarvitsisi vain sanoa että tämä toinen mies, mikä lie raato, tappoi Maman. Kaikki kärpäset yhdellä iskulla, ja ylimääräistä rahaa hänelle.  
Ed otti suuria henkosia minkä lie kirjan sivusta käärimästään tupakasta (hän ei ollut mikään kulttuurin ystävä) ja nautti siitä ajatuksesta, että pääsisi lopullisesti eroon Mamasta. Sitten hän saisi rauhassa selvitellä välinsä serkkujensa kanssa, ottaa sen verran vuodeorjia kuin halusi ja syödä vihollisiaan sen verran kuin huvitti.   
Mamalla, sillä kammotuksella, oli otsaa olla kaikenlaista mieltä Hirvikylän asioista ja siitä, ketä kukakin nai, tappoi tai söi. Raaka-Ed oli kuitenkin jo aikaa sitten tullut siihen tulokseen, että vanha maailma sai vetää itseään perseeseen, tässä maailmassa vahvimmat päättivät, mikä oli oikein ja sivistynyttä. Häntä eivät fusillit ja fusillien säännöt määräilisi. Mistähän edes tiesi, olivatko Maman höpinät "kongressista", "liikkuvista junista" ja "sanomuslehdistä" totta vai pelkkää kusetusta?  
(Fossiili, Ed. Fossiili. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut turhan motivoitunut oppimaan 'turhia vanhoja juttuja esihistoriasta'. Sotaa edeltävät vuodet vaikuttivat hänen 26-vuotiaassa mielessään vähintään yhtä kaukaisilta kuin 1810-luvun tapahtumat sinusta, lukija.  
Hurmaava nuori mies, tämä Ed.)  
Miehestä oli hauskaa ajatella, että vaikka Mama oli niin vanha, tämä oli silti tai juuri siksi niin typerä, että suututti hänet, Raaka-Ed Heartin, ja kuvitteli säästyvänsä seurauksilta.  
Studiossaan Mama nauroi kuivasti samalle asialle. Poika saattoi olla nokkela, mutta Mama oli ehtinyt kehittää ennakointikykyään yli kaksi vuosisataa.  
(Taidat uskoa itseesi aika paljon, Ed? Anteeksi, unohdin, enhän minä tehnyt sinusta kertojaa kuulevaa hahmoa. Jos olisin tehnyt, olisit jo ehkä huomannut, millaiseen välikäteen olet itsesi saattanut. Et ehkä ole aivan näiden 'fusillien' tasolla: Mama on juonitellut ja hankkinut tietoa ja verkostoja jo pari vuosisataa, Desmond taas on nerokas tiedemies ja - kas, sieltä hän tuleekin.)  
Moottoripyörän etäinen jyly sai Raaka-Edin hyppäämään pystyyn ja kaivamaan kiikarinsa esiin.

Desmond tiesi, kuinka syötit toimivat. Hän tiesi myös, kuinka syötit eivät toimineet.  
Keskellä moottoritietä seisova, metsästysasetta heiluttava miehenkorsto, joka karjui, että halusi tehdä sopimuksen, ei ollut syötti. Tai jos oli, hyvin huono sellainen. Ghouli pysäytti moottoripyöränsä.   
”Oletko sinä se kal- se mies, joka on tullut tappamaan Maman?” ei-syötti huikkasi ja Desmond nyökkäsi. Hän ei ollut varma, kuinka uutinen oli levinnyt, mutta jos tämä mies olisi halunnut tappaa hänet siitä hyvästä, se tuskin olisi tapahtunut näin.  
”Onnenpäiväsi! Niin minäkin. Raaka-Ed Heart”, ei-syötti ilmoitti ja harppoi paiskaamaan kättä Desmondin kanssa. Ghouli tiesi heti, ettei pitänyt Raaka-Edistä. Miehet, jotka pitivät vanhojen naisten tappamista onnenpäivänä eivät olleet yleensä kovin miellyttäviä. Varsinkaan ne, jotka haisivat kuolleelta peuralta ja polttelivat Sota ja Rauha -sätkää.  
”Tulkitsen tämän niin, että sinulla ja sillä naisella on erimielisyyksiä”, Desmond murahti. Ed nauroi:   
”Ei, narttu luulee minun tekevän hänelle töitä. Mutta tiedätkö mitä: kahdestasadasta korkista teen töitä sinulle.”  
Desmondin ei ollut vaikeaa päättää. Hän saisi reittioppaan suoraan perille, tulitukea – ja nautittavan tilaisuuden ampua Sotaa ja Rauhaa sauhutteleva ääliön studion ovelle. Sitten hän saisi rahansa takaisin.  
(Desmond, olet ollut koko tarinan ajan melko väkivallaton. Mistä tämä päähänpisto kumpuaa?)   
”Ensinnäkin, minusta on jumalauta oksettavaa että joku myy itsensä tuolla tavalla kenelle helvetille tahansa.  
Toiseksi, klassikkokirja on klassikkokirja”, ghouli murahti.  
(Miten tämä myyminen eroaa... Sanokaamme vaikka siitä, mitä sinä teit Herra A:n, koodinimi Odinin leivissä?)  
”Kuvittelin estäväni sivilisaation tuhon. Tällaiset inhotukset janoavaat pelkkää verta, viinaa ja pillua.”  
(Ja silti sinäkin päädyit lopulta tappamaan A:n. Miten hän sanoikaan, kaveri: olet minulle kuin oma poika?)  
Olet minulle kuin oma poika, Lockheart. Mene ja tee isäsi ylpeäksi, Valhalla odottaa.   
Desmond puri hampaansa yhteen ja tarkisti, että hänen aseensa lipas oli täynnä. Viisi kutia.   
Vitut hölmöjen Valhallasta. Vitut pojasta ja erityisesti isästä. Vitut kaikesta.  
Hän oli luottanut omaan erinomaisuuteensa niin helvetisti, ettei ollut huomannut, miten häntä käytettiin. Hän oli antanut kaiken ja vastineeksi - menettänyt lisää. Desmond oli matkustanut pitkin kirottua planeettaa perässään sellainen verivana, että kun siihen iskettiin kipinä, se roihati ja paloi kuin bensiini.  
Hän tekisi töitä vain itselleen ja voittaisi tai kaatuisi.

Seuraavat kaksi tuntia Raaka-Ed mahtaili taukoamatta heidän kävellessään. Kertoi kaatamistaan karhuista — pieniä — , naimistaan tytöistä — liian pieniä —, ja mahtavan kalunsa seikkailuista — epäilemättä pieni sekin —.   
Desmond ei jaksanut edes loukata miestä. Tai muutenkaan reagoida tämän taukoamattomaan paskapuheripuliin. Raaka-Ed oli pelkkä köntti lihaa, joka oli perinyt joltakulta jumalattoman kyvyn louskuttaa leukojaan taukoamatta sanomatta mitään merkittävää.  
(Mamalta, arvatenkin.)  
Desmond taas oli hikinen, vihainen ja valmis paiskaamaan työntämänsä moottoripyörän ojaan.  
Kun matkaa oli kuulemma jäljellä vielä viisi mailia ylämäkeä, Desmond sitten luovutti. Jos hänen oli pakko kuunnella tuota saatanan törppöä, matkan oli syytä käydä nopeasti. Hän jättäisi pyöränsä johonkin ja ottaisi vain tarpeelliset tavarat mukaan. Hän ei ollut ottamassa Ediä kyytiin, se oli selvä, eikä törppö suostunut juoksemaan pyörän vierellä.   
Desmond oli äreä, ei ääliö. Hän ei työntäisi isoa moottoripyörää viittä mailia ylämäkeen. Ei vitussa.  
”Tuossa lähellä on röttelö, voit jättää pyörän sinne. Minullakin on siellä kamaa”, Ed lupasi jalosti.  
Röttelön hämärässä kävi ilmi, että Edin käsitys kamasta tarkoitti myös ihmistä. Tai jotakin, mikä oli ollut ihminen.  
Laiha, surkeasti sähisevä ghoulityttö oli sidottu niin tiukasti kiinni kauimmaiseen seinään, että köysi oli uponnut kaulan huokoiseen lihaan. Yksinäinen kiehkura tummaa tukkaa oli valahtanut peittämään puuttuvan nenänpään.  
”Desmon, tämä on Pillunsiivu. Pillunsiivu, Desmond. Ole hyvä ja lainaa jos haluat, minä saan pian Pujoa”, Raaka-Ed ilmoitti hyväntuulisesti ja katosi keittiöön etsimään juotavaa. Hänestä kostoretki Maman luo olisi herkullisimmillaan sopivassa tuiskeessa.  
Desmond tuijotti tyttöä kykenemättä sanomaan mitään. Kaihin vihreäksi hunnuttamat silmät tuijottivat takaisin. Mies oli melko varma, ettei tyttö ymmärtänyt enää mitään, mutta oli selvää, että tämä tunsi köyden aiheuttaman kivun.  
Raaka-Ed palasi pontikkapullo kourassa ja vilkaisi Desmondia säälivästi.  
”Eikö vehje pelaa? Sääli, olisi ollut hauskaa nussia Mamaa yhdessä kostoksi. No, ehkä minä annan tälle sitten kyydit”, hän sanoi ja tarttui ghoulitytön hihnaan. Tyttö päästi valittavan äänen ja yritti kompuroida pakoon.  
Desmond pudisti päätään ja käveli ulos. Hän ei halunnut nähdä eikä kuulla. Hän kuuli kuitenkin.  
”Älä pure, horo! Haluatko, että sidon sinut pöytään ja panen perseeseen?” Ed nauroi. Tytön sähinästä ja heikoista kamppailun äänistä päätellen mies myös toteutti uhkaustaan.  
”Taidat tykätä siitä perseessä, vai mitä, huora? Haluatko lisää? Tungenko haulikon perseeseesi?”Ed kysyi ja tyttö itki.  
Desmond voi pahoin. Hän oli alkanut pohtia, josko aseissa ja/tai ghouleissa tosiaan oli jotain tenhoa, mutta tämä ei vedonnut häneen missään määrin. Vitut kaikesta mitä Beatrix oli sanonut, tämä oli saastaista ja väärin ilman heittomerkkejä.   
”Pyydä lisää, helvetin horo! Tiedän, että osaat puhua. Pyydä lisää!” Raaka-Ed karjaisi.   
Tyttö ei osannut puhua. Se ei pyytänyt lisää. Desmond kuuli, kuinka pöydän jalat kirskuivat lattiaa vasten.  
”Vitun vajakki, puhu! Pyydä! Lisää! Mitä isäsi ajattelisi, jos tietäisi tehneensä tuollaisen tyhmän huoran”, hän kuuli miehen huutavan ja silloin hänen rattaansa leikkasivat yhteen niin, että ruoste ja kipinät sinkoilivat. Ei enää!  
Desmond ryntäsi takaisin sisään ja sai vastaansa Raaka-Edin hämmästyneen katseen.  
”Tulit sittenkin hakemaan siivun?”  
Vuosien pituiseksi venyvän sekunnin ajan Desmond katsoi ghoulitytön pöydän pintaa vasten painettuja kasvoja. Sokeat, vihreät, yksinäiset silmät katsoivat häntä kuopistaan ja tytön ainoa tumma kihara suikersi puun pinnalla sydämen muotoisena. Katseessa ei ollut ymmärrystä, pelkkää pelkoa.  
Mies tiesi, ettei tyttö ollut Freya, mutta tämän nyyhkäys kuulosti samalta kuin Freyan sinä kiitospäivänä, kun Desmond oli antanut hänelle selkään.   
Nyyhkäys katkesi kesken, kun surullisten silmien väliin osui .32 revolverin luoti. Raaka-Ed hätkähti.  
”Mitä vittua? Panetko mieluummin kuollutta?” hän älähti, mutta ei vaivautunut lopettamaan tytön lykkäämistä aivan vielä. Desmond sylkäsi ja lähti ulos oksentamaan. Hänen poskiaan pitkin valui H2O:hon liuennutta natriumkloridia.  
(Suolavettä.)

Raaka-Ed oli hyvällä tuulella heidän hiipiessään hämärän turvin kohti RadioActiven syrjäistä sijaintia. Raaka-Ed oli hyvällä tuulella heidän asentaessaan räjähteitä Maman, sen paskan, studion rakenteisiin yön sydämessä. Desmond teippasi itseensä elintoimintoja mittaavaa anturia kuolleen miehen kytkimeksi. Ja Raaka-Ed oli hyvällä tuulella painaessaan salaa sisäpuhelimen nappia kun Desmond katsoi muualle.  
(Kuolleen miehen kytkin laukaisee tavallisesti räjähteen, tässä tapauksessa viisitoista kiloa muoviräjähdettä, mikäli siihen liitetty signaali lakkaa.)  
Raato oli tappanut hänen horonsa ja hänelle sopi enemmän kuin hyvin, että kaksi paskiaista tappaisivat toisensa. Ed lähtisi mielellään kauemmas ihailemaan ilotulitusta.   
Mama oli herännyt ulos haudattujen paineentunnistimien hälytykseen. Tietysti hänellä oli sellaiset. Hän oli korjauttanut parilla kätevällä nuorukaisella automaattisen asejärjestelmänkin, mutta sitä hän ei halunnut käynnistää tänään. Nainen sieppasi tarkkuuskiväärinsä ja hiipi pimeän turvin ikkunaan.   
Desmond kuuli sisäpuhelimen rahinan. Hänellä kului noin neljäsosasekunti oivaltaa, että Raaka-Ed oli pettänyt hänet. Hän tempaisi revolverinsa esiin ja alkoi etsiä miestä tähtäimeensä pimeydessä.  
Mama käänsi ulkoseinään pultatun suuritehoisen valonheittimen katkaisinta ja äkkiä kiila maata rakennuksen edessä kylpi julmassa, keltaisessa keinovalossa.   
Raaka-Ed käännähti ja näki ohikiitävän hetken Desmondin hahmon seinustan varjoissa ja Maman hahmon ikkunassa.  
Desmondin ensimmäinen laukaus meni ohi ja repäisi maasta Edin vierestä kuolleen ruohotuppaan.  
Mama räjäytti miehen polvilumpion tarkkuuskiväärin osumalla.  
”KUKAAN ei koske minun pikkuiseeni”, nainen karjui.  
Revolverin toinen laukaus repäisi lihaa ja luuta Raaka-Edin oikeasta kyljestä, mutta mies ei kaatunut. Ei, paskiainen tempaisi oman aseensa esiin ja lähti tulemaan kohti.  
”Kukaan ei koske Pujoon!” Mama huusi ja hänen aseensa jysähti jälleen. Raaka-Edin korva ja pala ohimoa repeytyi irti. Ja mies jatkoi matkaa.  
Desmond ei tiennyt, mikä vittu Ed oli. Hän apui kaksi luotia peräkkäin kohti miestä. Toinen meni läpi rinnasta ja toinen upposi poskeen silmän alle. Aivoton, sydämetön paska ei kaatunut!  
”Sinä et koske enää keneenkään!” Mama rääkäisi ja kuohitsi Raaka-Edin tarkalla osumalla haaroihin. Ja silloin mies kaatui.  
Desmond tempaisi oven takanaan auki ja heittäytyi sisään ennen kuin Mama ehti etsiä häntä tähtäimeensä.

Sisällä RadioActiven rakennuksessa vastassa oli epätodellinen maailma.   
Uloskäyntikylttien ja pienten fissioakulla toimivien jouluvalojen hohde valaisi betoniseinät, jättäen oviaukot mustiksi silmäkuopiksi tuntemattomaan. Seinillä riippui julisteita, tienviittoja, maalauksia.  
Lattialla oli resuisia räsymattoja ja ilmassa leijui homeen, laventelin ja omenapiiraan tuoksu. Sinne tänne oli kasattu pinoiksi kirjoja, maljakoita, matkalaukkuja, kylpyhuoneen hyllyköitä täynnä muovikukkia, posliinikissoja ja korkokenkiä.  
Desmond etsi nopeasti portaat yläkertaan ja lähti kiipeämään. Mama liikkui huonosti, hän saattaisi ehtiä...  
Mama liikkui huonosti. Mama oli huonosti liikkuva, posliinikissoja hamstraava isoäiti. Jonka Desmond oli menossa tappamaan.  
Solmu kiertyi miehen kurkkuun kuin hirttosilmukka ja hän kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Voitto tai Valhalla!   
Studion ovessa oli raskas metallipyörä. Se oli pakko avata kahdella kädellä. Tietysti. Desmond sujautti revolverinsa vyölleen ja kiepautti oven mekanismin rajusti auki. Nyt!  
Siinä he yhtäkkiä seisoivat, parinkymmenen jalan päässä toisistaan ja sairauden makea haju täytti ilman. Aika pysähtyi.  
Desmond kädet vartalonsa molemmin puolin puoliksi ylhäällä. Hiukset siististi kammattuna, puhtain paita päällään, silmälasit nenänvarrelle tasapainoteltuina, epävarma hymy huulillaan.  
Maailman suloisimmat viikset, Mama ajatteli katsoessaan miestä tähtäimensä läpi. Tämä mies näytti rakastettavalta. Hän ei voinut olla paha. Ei saanut olla.   
Desmond tuijotti. Pieni nainen, noin viisi jalkaa pitkä (eli siinä 155 senttimetriä) ja laiha. Ylisuuret kuulokkeet korvakäytävillä, farkut, nahkasaappailla kasaan köytetyt, murskaantuneet pikku jalat.  
Viikingit uskoivat, että vainajien jalkoihin piti iskeä nauloja, etteivät nämä nousisi vaivaamaan eläviä. Ei näemmä toiminut.   
Poskilihasten lomasta tuikkivat hampaat ja suuret, viileät silmät. Viattomat, rohkeat, seesteiset silmät.  
Kertoja veti henkeä ja aika vierähti jälleen käyntiin.  
”Olen Desmond Lockheart, RadioActiven uusi omistaja. Pane aseesi pois.”  
”Hei poju. Olin Nosy-Rosie ”Mama” Heart. Nyt pelkkä Mama, minulla ei ole enää nenää eikä sydäntä. Tervetuloa.”  
”Kaikilla on sydän.”


	24. Vaaleanpunainen ja savu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luvun kinkkuina ovat aseet, muu seksuaalinen hyväksikäyttö tai ainakin hyvin kyseenalainen suostumus sekä listan ulkopuolelta vaarasta kiihottuminen/adrenaliininarkkaus/kuolemasta kiihottuminen... En ole aivan varma kuinka tätä luonnehtisi.  
> Varoitus juuri siitä mitä kinkut sanovat.

Mama seisoi radiolaitteiston edessä, hyödytön tarkkuuskivääri yhä kädessään. Hän tiesi, että tuskin osuisi sillä sisätiloissa. Ei näin lyhyellä matkalla. Desmond tiesi myös, mutta ei halunnut ottaa riskiä.  
”No niin, kalmo. Kuuntele tarkasti. Olen virittänyt viisitoista kiloa helvetin ärhäkkää muoviräjähdettä tämän saatanan rotiskon rakenteisiin. Jos saat minut hengiltä, anturi rinnassani lakkaa lähettämästä ja koko paska räjähtää”, mies sanoi niin rauhallisesti kuin pystyi ja veti paidankaulustaan tarpeeksi syrjään, että Mama näki häneen kiinnitetyt johdot.  
Naisen sydänalaa kylmäsi. Joko kertoja oli paljastanut miehelle...  
(En paljastanut, hänellä on omat räjähteet.)  
Tai Desmond oli yhtä hullu ja vaarallinen kuin hän itse. Mama katsoi miehen silmiin ja näki ydinfission kuolettavan hehkun.  
”Poju, minulla on samanlainen rintakoru. Viisitoista kiloa tässä ympärillämme. Sinuna harkitsisin tarkkaan”, nainen henkäisi samalla, kun hänen aivonsa prosessoivat kuumeisesti lukuja.  
Viisitoista kiloa oli tarpeeksi romuttamaan koko rakennuksen maanpäällisen osan ja hautaamaan kellarin syvälle romuun. Kolmekymmentä saattaisi repäistä bunkkerin auki ja päästää sen kauhut valloilleen. Se ei saisi tapahtua.  
”Mikä sinua vaivaa?! Tämä on sinun elämäntyösi. Aiotko tosiaan hävittää oman asemasi?” Desmond ähkäisi. Hänen suutaan kuivasi. Hän halusi kurkottaa revolverin vyöltään, mutta mieluiten ei juuri nyt kun hullu raato osoitti häntä ylisuurella aseella.  
”Lapseni olivat elämäntyöni. Ei estänyt minua tappamasta Eddyä. Eikä ampumasta Jake-pojuani päähän tuolla”, nainen vastasi ja osoitti sivupöydällä kymmenen jalan päässä lepäävää laserpistoolia. Hänen sydäntään vihlaisi.  
Desmond katsoi naisen vapisevia jalkoja ja punoittavia rystysiä. Tämä ei jaksaisi seisoa enää pitkään. Toisaalta tuskaisuus voisi nimenomaan kannustaa Maman ampumaan, joten tilannetta oli ehkä syytä olla pahentamatta.  
”Aivan, asia selvä. Olet sekaisin ja tapat kaikki kuuntelematta vaihtoehtoja”, mies sanoi hitaasti. Mama katsoi häntä silmiin ja hymyili tavalla, joka sai Desmondin jäljellä olevan ihon kananlihalle.   
”Nyt on jo vaihtoehtoja? Iloinen yllätys. Olin aivan varma, että olet taas yksi neuvottelemaan kykenemätön megalomaanikko. Millaisia vaihtoehtoja ajattelit, poju?”  
”En tullut tänne asti tekemään mitään vitun yhteistä kuuraketti-itsemurhaa. Voit laittaa tuon aseen pois, saat pari minuuttia lisäaikaa jaloillesi ja voimme neuvotella. Jos kaadut nyt, panen kudin suoraan silmiesi väliin ja annan koko paikan räjähtää. Ymmärrätkö?” Desmondin ääni oli karhea ja vakava ja hän katsoi suoraan takaisin naisen utuisiin silmiin. Mama nyökkäsi hitaasti ja laski painavan aseen lepäämään radiopöytää vasten.   
”En voi antaa tätä asemaa kenellekään, poju. Sinua ei hyödyttäisi sen räjäyttäminen, minua sen sijaan hyödyttäisi. Voisin olla varma, ettei kukaan käytä sitä väärin”, hän kuiskasi. Desmond oli huomaavinaan, että naisen silmät kostuivat.  
”En aio väärinkäyttää mitään. Jos purat tuon laukaisimen nyt, saat lähteä täältä ehjänä. Mene sukulaistesi luo, tai mitä vittua tuollaiset raadot tekevätkään”, mies ärähti. Hän ei ollut tullut ottaneeksi huomioon hienoissa suunnitelmissaan, että saattaisi joutua tappamaan pienen isoäidin, joka ei jaksanut seistä omilla jaloillaan eikä pidellyt asetta. Vitun upea homma.  
”Poikaseni, minulla on ehdotus josta kumpikaan meistä ei pidä. Jos kumpikin uhkaa räjäyttää aseman, tilanne ei etene mihinkään. Pura laukaisimesi niin minä puran omani. Sitten selvitämme välimme jollain muulla tavalla”, Mama sanoi lempeästi. Hän näki epäröinnin Desmondin kasvoilla ja toivoi sen riittävän.  
”Ymmärrät kai, että kun puramme nämä, minä tapan sinut?” mies kysyi hitaasti.  
”Pidän siitä, että sanot tuon suoraan, kultaseni.” Mama jäi katsomaan miestä suu puoliavoimena ja sulki sen sitten.   
Hän tiesi, että ehtisi napata oman aseensa. Hänen oli pakko. Yksi luoti. Mama oli laskenut neljä laukausta eikä .32:seen mahtunut kuin viisi kutia. Hän ottaisi sen yhden, asema ei saisi räjähtää näin. Hän kestäisi yhden.   
Jos Desmond ei siis ollut ehtinyt ladata asettaan.  
”Sopii, poikaseni. Olen väsynyt tappamaan”, nainen huokaisi ja napitti paitaansa auki riittävästi, että sai anturin kokonaan esiin. Desmond nyökkäsi ja alkoi purkaa omaa kuolleen miehen kytkintään.   
Kun viimeinen johto anturin lähetinosaan katkesi (yhtä aikaa molemmilla) he katsoivat toisiaan. Katseet tuntuivat virittävän sähkövirran heidän välilleen. Vaikka muoviräjähteiden laukaisujärjestelmä oli purettu, hetki oli räjähdysherkempi kuin mikään aiemmista. Kumpikin pidätti henkeään.  
Desmond tunsi katsovansa Sussexin huhtikuista taivasta. Naisen silmät olivat viileät ja levolliset.   
Anna anteeksi.  
Mama puhalsi ilman keuhkoistaan ja syöksähti pistooliaan kohti.

Puolimatkassa aseensa luo Mama kompastui ja kaatui. Hän ehti ottaa maan vastaan kämmenet edellä, mutta etumatka Desmondiin oli mennyttä. Mies otti kiinni heidän välisensä matkan ja astui hänen eteensä revolveri ojennettuna. Helvetti.  
Desmond kohotti aseensa, .32 pistoolin ja osoitti sen kohti naisen päätä. Hän tiesi, ettei lippaassa ollut yhtään panosta. Hän oli käyttänyt yhden ghoulityttöön ja neljä Ediin. Helvetti.  
Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja kumpikin väläytti julkean hymyn, joka sanoi: minä hallitsen tilannetta.   
(Kumpikaan ei hallinnut tilannetta.)  
Desmond kostutti huuliaan kielellään ja rykäisi:  
”Leikki loppuu tähän, asia ymmärretty? Yksikin typerä temppu ja jatkat matkaa aivan toisenlaiseen todellisuuteen”, hän uhkasi. Revolverin piippu painui vasten naisen ylähuulta.  
No niin, kertoja. Nyt saat panna parastasi, tai Maman vaaleanpunaisesta aivoraukasta tulee vanukasta, nainen ajatteli.  
(Totta kai, ystävä hyvä. Mitä vain sinulle.)  
Mama veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi Desmondia. Mies katsoi häntä takaisin tavalla, joka tuntui melkein lämpimältä.   
Rakas neiti Russel, ole oikeassa.  
Nainen raotti huuliaan ja antoi Desmondin työntää revolverin piipun hänen kitalakeaan vasten. Ase oli kylmä ja maistui raudalta. Kuin veri. Tai iho.  
Jos hänen oli mentävä, hän menisi kuten poikansa. Nopeasti. Turvallisesti. Lähellä toista ihmistä.  
Mama otti revolverin suuhunsa ja mies värähti. Tähän oli tultu. Kaiken juonittelun, kaiken suunnittelun jälkeen Mama mieluummin ottaisi vastaan luodin kuin vaivautuisi taistelemaan vastaan. Helvetti. Hänellä ei edes ollut yhtään panosta jäljellä.  
”Mama...” Desmond sanoi hitaasti ja katsoi naista. Tämän taivassilmät katsoivat takaisin. Mama nuolaisi revolverin piippua ja huomasi miehen värähtävän.   
Vai niin. Tämä siis toimii. Minulla on vielä toivoa.  
Nainen päästi voihkauksen ja päästi aseen piipun syvemmälle suuhunsa. Hän oli päästänyt irti kaikesta kontrollista. Hän oli yhtä kuin kuollut. Ja hänen pelkonsa olivat poissa. Sinun pitäisi ampua minut nyt.  
Minun pitäisi ampua hänet nyt, Desmond ajatteli. Mutta hän ei voinut sen paremmin kuin halunnutkaan.  
Mama liikutti huuliaan revolverin piipulla kuin se olisi ollut miehen kalu. Kun hän ajatteli asiaa, hänen kasvojensa ehyimmät alueet lehahtivat punaisiksi ja kuumottaviksi.  
Metalli imi itseensä lämpöä Maman suun kuumuudesta ja Desmond tunsi, kuinka naisen tihenevä hengitys lepatti hänen asetta pitävää kättään vasten.  
Vittu.  
Hän katsoi Mamaa ja äkkiä, ajattelematta, painoi vapaan kätensä tämän poskea vasten.  
(Hän itse väitti itselleen, että teki sen pitääkseen naisen paikoillaan, mutta sinä ja minä tiedämme kuinka asia on.)  
Iho ja paljastunut lihas vasten miehen kämmentä olivat kuumaa ja elävää. Lihassäikeet mukautuivat peukaloa vasten kuin pyytäen lähemmäs.   
Ei vittu. Ei!  
Mama imi revolverin piippua silmät puoliavoinna ja ynisi hiljaa. Jollakin kieroutuneella tavalla tilanne kiihotti häntä.  
Desmondin pulssi kohosi kuin geigermittarin nakutus ja hän veti naisen tiukemmin asettaan vasten.  
Revolverin yleensä kiilloton pinta oli liukas syljestä ja Maman hengitys huokui hänen käteensä kuin kuuma vesi. Naisen lohkeilleet huulet hyväilivät metallia. Desmond tunsi, kuinka hänen henkensä alkoi salpautua. Mama huokaili ja nuoli asetta kuin olisi rakastanut sitä. Tai häntä.  
Perkele... Ei perkele...  
Desmond yritti vetäytyä kauemmas. Mama tarttui hänen vyöhönsä ja veti miehen aivan itseään vasten. Revolveri upposi hänen suuhunsa yhä syvemmälle, kunnes liipaisin oli hänen alahuultaan vasten.

Laukaus pimensi Desmondin näön ja sai hänen korvansa soimaan. Hänen polvensa notkahtivat ja hän romahti lattialle. Mies tunsi, kuinka kuumuus valui hänen vaatteitaan pitkin.  
Mama otti miehen vastaan ja veti revolverin tämän höltyneestä otteesta.  
Desmond haukkoi henkeä ja puristi yhä kättään Maman poskea vasten. Nainen naurahti.  
”Ase ei lauennut, mutta sinä taisit, poju”, hän vaikeni ja katsoi revolverin lipasta.  
”Sinä sairas mies... Tässä ei ole yhtään panosta.”  
Desmondin oli pakko vastata nololla virneellä. Korvien jäänteitä kuumotti.   
”Kuka tässä on sairas? Minä osoitin sinua aseella ja sinä imit sitä. Olet vitun sekaisin”, hän mutisi ja pyrki takaisin pystyyn. Jalat tuntuivat yhä huterilta.   
”Sovitaan niin, poikaseni. Sinä taidat nyt tarvita tuolin”, Mama kähähti äänellä, jossa oli hiven lempeyttä. Hän veti radiopöydän edestä ylimääräisen tuolin ja tarjosi miehelle käden, jotta tämä pääsi nousemaan istumakorkeudelle.   
Desmond tarttui karkeaan, ihottomaan kämmeneen epäröiden, mutta ilmeisesti Mamalla ei ollut suunnitelmissa yrittää vääntää hänen rannettaan poikki tai kiskaista häntä nurin. Nainen auttoi hänet tuoliin hienoisesti hymyillen ja otti savukerasian taskustaan:  
”Palaako?”  
Desmond kohautti olkiaan. Hänellä ei ollut tapana tupakoida sisällä selvänä. Mutta ei sen paremmin myöskään tehdä naisille seksuaalista väkivaltaa aseilla.  
”Helvetti, mikä ettei. Kukapa ei haluaisi sauhuja kunnon suihinoton jälkeen”, hän naurahti ja otti tupakan vastaan jonkinlaisena välirauhan eleenä.   
Mama nauroi ja otti itselleenkin tupakan:  
”Hassua. Minäkään en polta kuin silloin, kun joku sairas poju tunkee aseensa kurkkuuni ja laukeaa sitten housuihinsa.”  
Hän sytytti molempien savukkeet, istahti omaan tuoliinsa ja nosti rennosti kipeät jalkansa Desmondin syliin. Miehet harvemmin jaksoivat siirtyä takaisin tappamiseen näin pian seksin jälkeen. Sitä paitsi kohoasento lievitti polvillaan vietetyn ajan aiheuttamaa kipua.

He polttivat savukkeensa aivan loppuun ja odottivat jännittyneinä, kumman sormet palaisivat ensin.  
(Sinun ei pitäisi tupakoida, ja parempi olisi, jos et lukisikaan siitä, mutta sinun pitää antaa näille vanhoille oveluksille anteeksi, sillä he ovat eläneet vuosisatoja eivätkä tupakan tavalliset haittavaikutukset koske heitä. )  
”Kuulitko? Jää sinäkin atomipommin alle, niin kertoja antaa sinulle luvan polttaa”, Desmond murahti.  
Maman sammutettua savukkeensa sormenpäidensä väliin hän loi Desmondiin pitkän, harkitsevan katseen. Mies vastasi haasteeseen. Heidän sumuiset katseensa kohtasivat ja hetken aikaa kumpaakin hymyilytti.   
”Kuule, arvostan todella sitä, millaisella innolla sinä tapat minua, mutta minulla olisi vielä tänä yönä tärkeä lähetys hoidettavana. Mitä mieltä olisit, jos jatkaisimme häijyjen taustapirujen kamppailua vasta aamuteen jälkeen?” Mama ehdotti lämpimästi.  
Desmond puhalsi viimeisen savupilven naisen kasvoille ja vastasi yhtä lämpimästi:  
”Vedä käteen. Jompi kumpi tappaa toisen yöllä.”  
Mama soi hänelle leikkisän hymyn:  
”Sinä olet hauska mies. Vyötä sinä se kytkin rintaasi yöksi, minä kiinnitän omani itseeni. Saat avaimen alakerran turvahuoneeseen ja oman patjan... Tai jos haluat, Maman vieressä on tilaa.”  
Desmond päästi murahduksen. Helvetti, ehdotus kuulosti melkein hyvältä, mutta...  
Mama oli kuunnellut kertojaa hyvin tarkasti. Hän katsoi toista ghoulia pitkään ja rullasi sitten työpöytänsä luo avaamaan laatikon.  
Desmond koppasi tuubin kiinni kesken lennon. Hän vilkaisi sitä epäileväisesti.  
”Ja mikähän vittu tämä on olevinaan? Hammastahna?”  
Mama virnisti ja iski osittain luometonta silmäänsä.   
”Hyvää tavaraa... Suoraan ihotautisairaalasta haettu ihanuus, pienellä... lisäaineella. Cesiumia, poikaseni. Cesiumia. Koska sinun äitisi ei ole enää maisemissa...” nainen kuiskasi karheasti ja rullasi suoraan Desmondin viereen, huulten jäänteet tämän ohimoa hipoen.  
”On Maman tehtävä kertoa sinulle, mitä miehen pitää tehdä, kun hän saavuttaa sen iän.” 

Turvahuone alakerrassa tuntui tosiaankin aika turvalliselta.  
Mama ei olisi noin vain ryntäämässä paikalle, ei niillä jaloilla.  
Desmond tarkisti räjähteiden laukaisimen, latasi aseensa ja istahti sitten patjalleen. Hänellä oli mukavan raukea olo.  
(Siitä suihinotostako, ystäväiseni?)   
”Sinä... Älä sekaannu asioihin, joita et ymmärrä, kertoja”, mies sihisi ja pudisteli päätään. Tietysti siitä. Vittu, se oli ollut parempaa kuin seksi viimeiseen kahteensataan vuoteen. Tai helvetti, parempaa kuin ikinä. Kun vain hän olisi voinut...  
(Desmond, sinulla on yhä se tuubi. Koeta pois. Saatat yllättyä positiivisesti.)


	25. Earl Grey ja mustikkahillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kinkkuina" (ja varoituksina) raiskaus, vihaseksi, erittäin rumat puheet, aseet, nöyryyttäminen ja satuttaminen... Eli siis hyvin häijy meno. Pyydän kuitenkin erittäin hartaasti, että vaikka tämä tuntuisi luotaantyöntävältä, antaisitte minulle tilaisuuden ja lukisitte myös seuraavan luvun.

Aamu alkoi, kuten Mama oli uhannut, teellä. Hän oli säästänyt hiukan earl greytä ja keksejä erikoistilanteiden varalle, ja murhanhimoinen britti oli ehdottomasti erikoistilanne.  
”No, maistuiko uni? Toimiko voide?” naisen sävy oli asiallinen, mutta Desmond punastui teekuppinsa takana yhtä kaikki. Hän ei mieluummin puhuisi siitä.   
(Sinulle, lukija, on paljastettava, vaikka se Desmondin yksityisasia onkin, että voiteen sisältämä leppoisa loraus cesiumia oli vahvistanut miehen pintakudoksia juuri oikeasta paikasta... Sekä aiheuttanut tälle koko yön mitalta poikkeuksellisen miellyttäviä unia. )  
”Sepä hauskaa. Kuulehan, Desmond-poikaseni... Tuumin tässä, että kun kerran aiomme päästää toisemme päiviltä tämän läävän takia, haluaisit ehkä nähdä koko komeuden ensin. Ihan rauhassa, toki. Juo tee loppuun ja hae sitten mitkä välineet haluatkin avuksi minun nitistämiseeni, niin Mama antaa sinulle pienen kiertokäynnin kellarikerroksessa. Ei ansoja eikä automaattista asejärjestelmää, sopiiko poikaseni? Voin olla ihmiskilpesi. Ghoulikilpesi, oikeastaan. Haluan vain näyttää todella, todella nastan tietokoneen”, Mama lupasi iloluontoisesti.  
Desmond tuli niin uteliaaksi, että myöntyi. Tietokoneen?

Kellarikerros osoittautui kiinnostavammaksi kuin Desmond olisi olettanut. Sikäli kuin hän nyt ymmärsi, maan tasossa oleva rakennelma oli pikemminkin pelkkä sisäänkäynti tähän tärkeämpään rakennukseen, ”kellariin”.  
Matka alas vei hissillä kaksi minuuttia. Sen ajan Desmond piti huojuvaa Mamaa jokseenkin kiusallisesti käsipuolessaan samalla kun kumpikin yritti vilkuilla, vetäisikö toinen ehkä aseen esiin. Tilanteessa oli jotakin tuttua.  
”Kuten varmasti tiedät, tämä on kai ainoa säästynyt. Koska antennit ovat vuorten sisällä eivätkä päällä, uskoisin. En ole ainakaan onnistunut jäljittämään toisia”, Mama paljasti. Desmond hätkähti.  
”Antennit?” hän kysyi. Hän oli erehtynyt pitämään laitosta armeijan radiokeskuksena, mutta sellaisen antennit tuskin olisivat olleet vuoren sisällä.  
”Ohjusantennit? Ne pitkät kaapeli-letku-jutut, jotka tuijottavat taivasta ja kysyvät supertietokoneilta, iskeekö ohjus. Ja jos iskee, ne kysyvät mihin minä haluan, että se iskee”, Mama tuumasi. Hän ei nähnyt syytä valehdella: Desmond tunsi aiheen varmasti muutenkin. Tämä oli sentään Suurta Peliä pelaava tiedemiesnero  
Mies nielaisi ja tuijotti Mamaa ja sitten hissiä.  
”Tämä on DPMGS? Ja tietokoneet toimivat”, hän korahti ja tunsi jäljellä olevan ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle.  
”Vahinkoja torjuva ohjusohjausjärjestelmä? Ja sinä lähetät sillä kuunnelmia?! Nainen, minä vannon että tapan sinut...”

Vuonna 2077, kuusi päivää ennen ydintuhoa. Juonen kannalta merkityksettömässä kaupungissa, nimeämättömän yrityksen toimitiloissa.

Levyke. Ohjuskoodit olisivat levykkeellä, Desmond tiesi. Hän hipaisi rituaalinomaisesti salkkunsa solkea ja pakotti oven sähkölukon auki pienellä laitteella.   
Johtaja oli lähtenyt kotiin, alaiset olivat kerrosta alempana kokoushuoneessa... Desmond oli laskenut. Kaikki oli sujunut suunnitelmien... Vittu.  
Hiiren näköinen siivooja tuijotti häntä johtajan pöydän takaa silmät suurina ja käsi rannetta myöten työpöydän laatikossa. Desmondin käsi singahti aseen perälle takinhelman alla. Siivooja nosti sormen huulilleen ja hitaasti, varovasti kohotti toisen kätensä laatikosta. Kämmentä vasten kiilsi väestönsuojan avain. Nokkela nainen.  
Tullut varastamaan yrityssalaisuuksia, Rosie tiesi. Nasta homma, ottakoon niin paljon kuin jaksaa kantaa. Pomo ansaitsee sen ja enemmän. Antoi kaksi päivää sairaslomaa, se mulkku. Kaksi päivää sairaslomaa, että saan nukkua pidempään samassa sängyssä jolla Will on seisonut ripustamassa itseään hirteen. Silmää iskien hän viittasi söpön vakoojan näköisen miehen laatikolle ja osoitti reunan, johon oli kasattu harmaita levykkeitä.  
Täällä on shekkivihkoja, kallista tupakkaa, yhtiön leimoja ja mustekyniä, jotka maksavat enemmän kuin tuon hiiren vuoden palkka. Ja hiiri valitsee väestönsuojan avaimen, Desmond ajatteli sujauttaessaan levykkeen salkkuunsa. Nokkela, nokkela hiiri. Mutta kunhan Odin saa koodit, avainta ei enää tarvita.  
He eivät katsoneet toisiaan eivätkä puhuneet, lähtivät vain toimistosta vähin äänin samalla ovenavauksella. Käytävässä askeleet pakottivat heidät keksimään jotain. Ennen kuin Desmond ehti vetää asettaan esiin, hiiri tuuppasi hänet seinää vasten ja painautui pikaiseen, hätääntyneeseen suudelmaan. Ohi kävelevä turvallisuuspäällikkö murahti mielenkiinnottomasti ja jatkoi matkaansa. Rosie irrottautui ja harppoi hissiin. Teenpuruilla jatketun sätkätupakan maku kummitteli Desmondin huulilla ja hän seurasi hiirtä.  
Rosie työnsi avaimen laukkuunsa ja tunsi rispaantuneen pokkarikirjan reunan. Hän muisti, miten oli vaihtanut sosiaalityöntekijän antamat maidonvastikekupongit mustassa pörssissä kirjakaupan lahjakorttiin. Ahminut kirjoja vauvojen ahmiessa rintaa. Hän halusi uppoutua samaan tunteeseen taas, lakata ajattelemasta Williä, arkkujen hintoja, sotaa ja maksamatonta sähkölaskua. Hän veti äkkiä kirjan miehen nähtäväksi.  
”Luetko Huxleytä? Uljas, uusi maailma? Näytät lukijalta. Mennään kahvilaan, kerro minulle mitä pidit siitä.”  
Nainen katsoi häntä eloisilla, älykkäillä silmillään ja vino hymy paljasti hampaat. Hetken Desmond halusi sanoa vittu kyllä, luen Uljasta uutta maailmaa, kaikkien pitäisi! Mennään kahville, nokkela nainen, mennään juttelemaan. Pelastit minut ovelasti tuolla, haluan tietää millainen olet...   
Ja sitten hän tajusi sen. Tämä hiiri, tämä siivooja jolla oli lutkamaiset, silmäpakoiset nailonsukat ja ghettokorostus ei lukenut Uljasta uutta maailmaa eikä keksinyt ovelia juonia. Hiiri oli huora, tienasi siivouksen sivussa myymällä itseään tällä tavalla. Kirja ja kahvila olivat jotain helvetin huoraslangia, ettei tarvitsisi sanoa pano. Häntä puistatti hiukan.  
”Valitan, lunttu, mutta hotellin huonepalvelun tytöt ovat noin kymmenentuhatta radia kuumempia kuin sinä, ja kuuluvat hintaan”, Desmond sylkäisi. Ja Rosie, joka oli ollut valmis panemaan bussirahansa ja huomisen lounasrahansa kirjallisuuskeskusteluun kahvilassa tämän söpön vakoojan kanssa, räkäisi miehen kiiltonahkakengille ja viskasi bussirahansa (pieninä kolikoina) miehen jalkojen juureen.  
”Myy minullekin jotain, vaikka vähän kansanmurhaa! Osta itsellesi rakkautta! Elitistipaska, te olette kaikki tuollaisia! Ette näe meitä edes ihmisinä, pitää olla räätälin tekemä puku että on jotain! Olemme teille vain polttoainetta sotakoneistoon ja tehtaisiin! Olet itse pelkkä vakoojalafkan rahahuora! Maine- ja kunniahuora! Myyt varmaan aivan mitä vain jos hinnasta sovitaan, luuletko muka muuta?! Sauvo kyrvälläsi takaisin Enkkulaan panemaan höröhampaista siskoasi kala- ja ranskalaiskojun päällä!”   
Oven auetessa mies ,jolla oli salkussaan ydinohjusten laukaisukoodit, jäi pyyhkimään kenkiään nenäliinalla kiroten hiirihuoraa.   
Ja nainen, jonka nimeä vahinkoja torjuvan ohjusten uudelleenohjausjärjestelmän sisäänkäynti totteli, juoksi vihaiset kyyneleet poskilla ja Uljasta, uutta maailmaa rintaansa vasten puristaen bussipysäkille – vain tajutakseen heittäneensä matkarahansa pois. Ja niin maailma jatkoi vääjäämätöntä kulkuaan, syttyen vajaassa viikossa ydintuhon liekkeihin.   
Täällä, sivistyksen viimeisellä reunalla, Radioactiven toivon majakassa, Rosien ja Desmondin oma tarina oli ottamassa viimeisiä askeleitaan. Kertoja hymähti.  
(Emme kai kerro tätä Mamalle ja Desmondille, emmehän lukija? Sssssh.)

Hissi pysähtyi ja ovet aukenivat. Desmond huomasi tuijottavansa maanalaiseen halliin, joka oli jalkapallokentän levyinen ja kilometrin pituinen. Sen keskellä seisoi viisi taloa suurempaa supertietokonetta, joista kolme toimi yhä. Ilma tuoksui hyvältä: pölyttyneeltä elektroniikalta, sähköltä ja joltain muulta, melkein makealta.  
”... Myöhemmin.”   
Mama seisoi (kerrankin) kunnioittavan hiljaa vieressä, kun mies ihaili ja tutki tietokoneita. Tämä tuli jatkuvasti innostuneemmaksi:  
”... megabittiä! ... lukema stratosfäärin ulkopuolelta... niitä paskiaisia turpaan...”  
Desmond huomasi pulssinsa kohoavan ja ruumiinlämpönsä nousevan ja päässä pörräävän. Hitto, että hänellä oli upea olo. Hän oli niin lähellä jotakin merkittävää...   
Mies pyyhkäisi hikeä viiksistään ja tuijotti valtavaa tietokonetta. Se oli aarre. Hän halusi sen! Vittu, käytännöllisesti katsoen se oli jo hänen. Hänen päässään pyöri, kun hän ajatteli, mitä tekisi laitteella. Ne vanhan maailman ääliöt, jotka kuvittelivat olevansa hänen tasollaan... Hän tappaisi ne yksitellen kuin torakat. Läiskis vaan! Hän tekisi lopun vihonviimeisistäkin inhottavista suunnitelmista ja jokaisesta maailmaa tuhonneesta kusipäästä. Pläts!  
”No, poju? Pidätkö Maman pikku kodinkoneesta?” nainen kikatti aivan hänen vieressään ja kun Desmond käännähti katsomaan tämän arpista, repaleista naamaa, häntä alkoi yhtäkkiä vituttaa, raskaasti ja perusteellisesti.  
”Sinä, juuri sinä, olet juoksuttanut minua ympäriinsä, aukonut päätäsi ja piinannut minua. Sinä sanot olevasi Mama, mutta taidat olla niin nuori, että voisit olla minun tyttäreni! Jos olisit, niin antaisin sinulle selkään, Fre... tyttö! Ja ehkä annan nytkin. Tämä on saatana parasta, mitä ihmiskunnalla on, ja sinä olet piilotellut sitä, paskiainen! Katsonut, miten maailma kuolee, läiskistä vaan!”  
Mama nielaisi ja katsoi miestä. Hän tunsi kuuman kihelmöinnin poskillaan, kuin radioaktiiviset hyttyset. Desmond oli jossain kauempana, hänen otteensa ulottumattomissa. Ja ilma ympärillä kihisi.  
”Poju... Minä en voinut käyttää tätä silloin. Kukaan ei voinut. Tämä bunkkeri...” nainen lausui hitaasti ja rauhoittavasti. Desmond sylkäisi.  
”Niinhän sinä nyt sanot, tyttö.”

Ennen kuin Mama ehti vetää laserpistoolinsa kotelosta (hän ei ollut turhan nopea), Desmond sieppasi sen ja potkaisi kauemmas. Ase liukui pitkin betonilattiaa kauas ulottumattomiin. Mies veti Maman mukanaan maahan ja ennen kuin tämä ehti reagoida, painoi naisen vatsalleen polviaan vasten. Hän itse istui lattialla jokseenkin epämukavasti selkä tietokoneen valtavaa runkoa vasten, mutta raskas ote naisen niskassa ja hymy huulillaan. Pläts ja läiskis vaan, huora.  
”Nyt... Juuri nyt loppuu sedälle vittuilu, onko selvä?” hän kähisi ja loi Mamaan silmäyksen. Ei tarpeeksi hyvä. Ainoa oikea tapa antaa selkään oli läimiä paljasta ihoa. Tai lihasta. Sillä tavalla aikaansaatiin kunnon kitka.  
Kun Desmond kiskoi naisen housut puoleen reiteen, tältä pääsi kauhistunut huudahdus.  
”Mitä helvettiä, poika?! Päästä minut heti tai ammu, mutta älä kuvittelekaan...”  
Desmond antoi avokämmenen puhua puolestaan. Monta kertaa. Maman voihkaukset muuttuivat vikinäksi. Sydän, joka löi yleensä harvakseltaan kuin mummon kaappikello, nakutti nyt geigermittarina.  
”Sinä... Helvetin huora... Olet kuvitellut voivasi panna minua halvalla. Kukaan ei pane Desmond Lockheartia halvalla”, mies melkein huusi ja läimäytti lujempaa. Hän näki, kuinka paljastunut lihas naisen pakaroilla muuttui yhä punaisemmaksi. Ja vittu, että se näytti ihanalta. Melkein hehkui.   
”Ketä nyt pannaan halvalla? Ketä?! Sano se”, Desmond vaati ja löi naista niin, että punainen alkoi muuttua sinipunervaksi kuin mustikkahillo.  
”Poju...” Maman lause jäi kesken, kun Desmond veti revolverinsa kotelosta ja läimäisi naista sen perällä. Tämä jäi haukkomaan henkeä.   
Tyytyväisenä oivalluksestaan mies antoi mennä vielä pari kertaa ja katsoi, kuinka mustelma naisen pakarassa kukki. Reunat kurottelivat ja kuroutuivat jälleen nuppuun kuin vitun absurdit orkideat. Tekivätkö ghoulien mustelmat aina näin? Desmond ei ollut varma, mutta paskat sellaisesta.  
”No, huora? Joko sanot?”  
”Mamaa... Desmond Lockheart panee Mamaa halvalla!” nainen nyyhkäisi. Desmond nyökkäsi ja antoi aseenperän värjätä tätä vähän lisää. Hän oli saanut osansa paskasta ja nyt oli naisen vuoro.  
”Lujempaa!” mies murisi ja naksautti Maman kuulokkeiden mikrofonin päällä-asentoon.   
Minä...” nainen nielaisi ja Desmond läimäytti häntä uudelleen.  
”Desmond Lo... Desmond Lockheart panee Mamaa halvalla!” hän henkäisi niin selkeästi kuin pystyi kyyneltensä seasta. Sanat tuntuivat takertuvan kitalakeen, kietoutuvan solmuille, juuttuvan johonkin synapsien väliin. Aseen kahva pysähtyi hänen pakaraansa vasten ja hehkui sitruunankeltaista.  
”Ja kuka johtaa tätä asemaa?” Desmond ähkäisi.  
”Desmond Lockheart johtaa RadioActive-asemaa”, Mama huokaisi. Mies naksautti mikrofonia uudelleen.  
(Kaksikkomme onneksi kellari on niin syvällä, ettei tämä sananvaihto siirtynyt kohinaa lukuun ottamatta radioaalloille. Niinpä heidän vihollisensa ovat autuaan tietämättömiä tästä välikohtauksesta.)  
Kun Mama oli muuttunut vikiseväksi ja nyyhkyttäväksi sykkyräksi miehen sylissä tämä tuumasi, että selkäsauna sai luvan jäädä tähän. Mutta hän ei lopettaisi – ei helvetissä! Tämä narttu oli piinannut häntä ties miten pitkään ja nyt oli takaisinmaksun aika. Ei pelkästään hänen itsensä puolesta, vaan koko Joutomaan.   
Niinpä, Daddy. Ethän se sinä tietenkään ollut, joka varasti ne koodit. Vakoojalafkan rahahuora. Hel.  
Turhia ajattelematta Desmond kumartui naisen puoleen ja rohisi:  
”Vanhassa maailmassa naisen paikka oli keittiössä tai makuuhuoneessa. Ja siellä sinunkin pitäisi olla, vai mitä? Jos et olisi tuollainen ruma huora, laittaisin sinulle sellaisen räjähdepannan ja veisin sinut kotiin. Vittu, olisi hienoa katsoa kun konttaat hinkkaamassa lattiaa. Siinä pyörisit perse pystyssä, dippidii.”  
Mama värisi miehen hengityksen osuessa hänen korvalehtensä jäänteisiin. Ilmavirta oli kuuma ja tiheä, kiihottunut.  
”Haluaisitko olla Desmondin makuuhuoneen lattialla, tyttö?” mies kuiskasi ja tunsi, kuinka Mama värisi.   
Yhtäkkiä hän tajusi, mitä oli tekemässä. Hän päästi kätensä höltymään Freyan — ei, vaan Maman — niskasta ja antoi revolverinsa laskeutua lepäämään tämän takareittä vasten.   
Minä en ole tällainen... En helvetissä... Minä en tee naisille tällaista. Minä en halua tehdä tällaista.   
Mama kääntyi katsomaan häntä niin paljon kuin pystyi. Tämän posket olivat märät, mutta kasvoilla oli edelleen nenäkäs ilme.   
(Freyan ilme?)  
”Kaksisataa vuotta, ja olet edelleen kusipää”, Hel/Freya sihisi miehen tietoisuuden taka-alalla.   
”No, Desmond... Näinkö sinä laittaisit tyttäresikin kuriin? Antaisit oikein isän kädestä? Oletko sinä ollut isä, Desmond? Daddy-Desmond?”  
Sanat iskivät miestä kasvoihin pahemmin kuin lyönti. Hän huomasi ajattelevansa Freyaa.   
Vittu. Hän oli juuri tällainen. Hän tappaisi tämän huoran.

Mama oli vatsallaan lattialla ja mies kiskoi hänen housujaan nilkkoihin. Hän nielaisi. Tämä oli eskaloitunut rajusti. Todella rajusti. Vaara sai kaikki aistit pyörimään ylikieroksilla, hermopäätteet iskivät kipinöitä.  
”Des- ”, uusi lyönti aseenperästä hiljensi naisen. Selvä. Hän olisi hiljaa. Kipu kajasti miellyttävän sumun läpi, mutta varoitti kuitenkin menemästä liian pitkälle.  
Desmond polvistui Maman viereen ja laski toisen kätensä tämän osittain ihon alta paljastuneiden lapaluiden väliin. Hän varasi kädelle kunnolla painoa, ettei nainen pääsisi kiemurtelemaan pakoon.   
Helvetti... Supertietokoneiden paneeleissa vilkkuvat valot heijastuivat Maman selästä ja saivat tämän melkein hehkumaan punaisen, vihreän ja keltaisen sävyissä. Säteilyn kovertama iho oli kuin karttakirjan aukeama. Maman vartalo oli – tyttömäinen. Desmond nielaisi ja siveli kapeaa vyötäröä revolverinsa piipulla. Metalli juoksi kylkilihasten ruosteenpunaisia syitä myöten helposti, lähes mekaanisesti. Ja takapuoli...   
”Sinä olet aukonut päätäsi aina siitä asti, kun kuulin sinusta. Ei! Jo aiemmin. Mutta sinä olet tyhmä narttu, eikä sinun suustasi ole tullut tähän mennessä ainuttakaan järkevää äännettä. Ennen kuin Desmond Lockhart tappaa sinut, sinä saat lopultakin käyttää ääntäsi kunnolla, tyttö. Huuda nyt”, mies murisi ja kumartui jälleen aivan lähelle Maman korvaa. Sitten hän työnsi aseensa piipun naisen jalkojen väliin. Ilma tuoksui Mamalta. RadiantCakelta. Sokerikuorrutukselta ja näkymättömältä vaaralta.  
Mama parkaisi. Ja pelkäsi, kuinka mies reagoisi jos tajuaisi hänen olevan aivan märkä. Adrenaliini ja halkeavat atomit kohisivat korvissa ja saivat maailman hehkumaan vihreänä.  
Desmond ei huomannut. Hän painoi aseen syvemmälle Maman sisään ja kuunteli, kuinka tämä voihkaisi uudestaan.  
”Lujempaa, huora. Niin että kuulen kunnolla. Jos et huuda, koko maailma saa kuulla suorassa lähetyksessä, kuinka Desmond Lockhart panee sinua halvalla. Pitäisitkö siitä?” hän kähisi ja läimäisi revolverinsa syvemmälle.  
Mamalta pääsi tukahtunut kirkaisu. Hän puri rystysiään ja yritti olla hiljaa. Ase oli kylmä, kiputunto väännettynä jonnekin kauas asteikon alalaitaan ja miehen otteet rajuja, eikä hän halunnut eskaloida tätä enempää. Kovin paljoa.   
Sydän hakkasi liian nopeasti, metalli lämpeni, kielellä maistuivat kupari ja piparminttu. Adrenaliini, tai ehkä säteily, ujelsi suonissa. Ja Kertoja varjelkoon, että Mama halusi eskaloida Desmondia vielä vähän...  
”Tiedän, että pitäisit. Sinä pidät siitä kun kaikki panevat sinua halvalla, etkö pidäkin, Mama? Sinä tykkäät huorata, vai kuinka? Huoraat varmaan aivan vitusti. Panetko kuolleitakin? Aiotko jatkaa huoraamista kun tapan sinut?” Desmond murisi. Hänen kalunsa oli tuskallisen jäykkä, mutta hän ei halunnut päästää naista helppoa tietä... Tietä? Merkillinen ilmaus.  
"Joutomaan ensimmäinen täysipäiväinen täysin kuollut huora? Heitän mällit aivomuhjuusi!" Mies sylkäisi.  
”No, Desmond? Aiotko taas laueta housuihisi? Tykkäätkö panna naisia aseella, koska sinulla ei ole kyrpää? Onko se irronnut, raato?” Mama sihisi haudantakaisella äänellä. Desmond vetäisi yhdellä rajulla liikkeellä revolverinsa ulos ja painoi sen naisen ohimolle.  
”Käänny ympäri, huora. Nyt heti.”  
Muokkaa viestiä


	26. Oranssi ja dippidii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edellisluvun varoitukset ja kinkut jatkuvat voimassa.

Kun Mama kääntyi, hän tiesi ettei voisi enää teeskennellä. Mies näkisi hänen kasvonsa ja tietäisi, missä mentiin. Pulssi kohosi niin, että se tuntui resonoivan bunkkerin seinistä. Hän puri hampaansa yhteen ja tempaisi salamannopeasti aseen Desmondin kädestä. Se lipesi ja lennähti molempien ulottumattomiin, piirtäen ilmaan säkenöivän kaaren.  
Desmond tarrasi Mamaa ranteista ja kapusi hajareisin tämän päälle. Vitut aseesta. Hän naisi naisen kuoliaaksi. Hänellä oli kyrpä, jumalauta! Helvetti!   
Mama huomasi miehen harhailevan katseen ja laajentuneet pupillit tämän riuhtoessa housujensa sepalusta auki. Kaverilla heittää, hän tajusi, todella paljon. Desmond murisi ja kiroili, silmät lasittuneina.   
”Tykkäätkö siitä, huora? Oletko ennen nähnyt oikeaa miestä lähelläkään pilluasi? Haluatko, että Desmond nai sinut kuoliaaksi?”  
Mama vinkaisi ja avasi jalkojaan. Kyllä. Kyllä! Miehelle hän sähähti:  
”Tuollako muka? Et ylety sisälle asti, poju.”  
Desmondin laikukas kalu hipoi Maman vatsaa. Naisen paita oli rullautunut kainaloihin asti ja tämän rinnat olivat nyt julkeasti esillä. Vittu. Miehen tarvitsisi nojautua vain vähän eteenpäin ja hänen kyrpänsä hankaisi Maman rintavakoa. Hän todellakin ylettyisi sisälle asti.  
Maman sydän alkoi hakata tuskallisen kovasti, kun hän näki Desmondin kalun. Se oli ruma, jäykkä kuin rautakanki - ja suurempi kuin hän olisi toivonut. Kai ne aina fanfictionissa olivat.   
Desmond hieroi kaluaan naisen vatsaa vasten ja katseli tyytyväisenä tämän säikähtänyttä ilmettä. Aivan, horo. Tällä kertaa saat koko rahalla, hän ajatteli ja liukui alemmas, asettuen naisen reisien väliin. Maman reidet olivat kosteat. Verta? Vitun sama.  
”Huuda, Mama”, mies murisi työntyessään naisen sisään. Mama totteli auliisti.   
Hän oli niin märkä, että lattialle oli alkanut muodostua pieni lammikko. Sekään ei aivan riittänyt taittamaan terävää kipua, jonka Desmondin huono tulokulma sai aikaan. Desmond erehtyi pitämään Maman asennonkorjausta pakoyrityksenä. Hän tarrasi naista lantiolta ja läimäisi kalunsa uudelleen pohjaan saakka.   
Mama uikutti. Asento oli nyt parempi ja hän oli aivan täynnä sykkivää, melkein polttavan kuumaa ghoulin kyrpää. Haavoja repeytyi auki ja kuroutui umpeen. Hän sylkäisi Desmondin kasvoille.  
”Sinä nait ruumista, Des... Nait ruumista ja tykkäät siitä. Anna tulla, näytä miten paljon rakastat raadon nussimista”, Mama huohotti koristen miehen korvaan.  
Desmond veti toisen kätensä vapaaksi ja löi naista kasvoille. Tämä voihkaisi kuin lunttu.  
”Sinä taidat pitää siitä, kun sinut raiskataan verille, vai mitä, horo? Tykkäisitkö, jos kääntäisin sinut ympäri...”, hän murisi hengästyneenä ja upotti hampaansa Maman kaulaan korvan alapuolelle. Nainen huudahti ja tarttui miehen pakaroihin (jotka olivat muuten oikein käteensopivat), vetäisten tämän uudelleen lanteitaan vasten.  
”Kyllä, Des... Kyllä!” hän voihki, laueten tuskallisen kovasti. 

Maailma oli muuttunut sumeaksi ja liukkaaksi. Desmond huomasi purevansa naista niin lujaa, että hänen suuhunsa tihkui lämmintä verta. Sokerikuorrutusta. Verta. Eikä hän aikonut jumalauta lopettaa!  
Mama läimäytti miestä poskelle niin että tämä päästi hampaansa irti.  
”Anna minulle kunnolla niin saat syödä Maman jälkiruuaksi”, nainen ähkäisi. Desmond ei reagoinut hänen puhutteluunsa, vaan puri naista uudelleen, tällä kertaa hartiasta, ja hautasi kalunsa niin syvälle Mamaan, että tältä pääsi huuto. Mies päästi voitonriemuisena irti naisen ihosta:  
”Kenellä nyt heittää? Kun olen tappanut sinut kuoliaaksi, tungen pullonkorkin sisääsi. Haluatko maksaa Tuonelan lautturille pillullasi, huora?” hän sylkäisi. Hänen suussaan oli verta ja hän halusi lisää.   
Mama muuttui hänen ympärillään tiukaksi kuin neitsyt ja päästi vinkaisun.  
”Muista kertoa tämä hänelle. Kuka sinut tappoi, huora?” mies kähähti. Maman kasvot jännittyivät ja tämän selkä taipui kaarelle.  
”Desmond!” hän parkaisi ja tuli uudelleen, upottaen kyntensä miehen selkään. Hermopäätteissä roihusi ydinfissio. Mieskin tunsi sen lähestyvän. He olivat liimaantuneet hiestä yhteen ja hänen kalunsa oli kuin tulessa. Hän pysäytti naisen painamalla kätensä tämän kurkulle.   
”Odota, huora... Ei niin nopeasti. Minä...”  
Maman kasvot olivat kyynelistä juovikkaat ja posket turvoksissa läimäyksistä. Yhtäkkiä Desmondin järki kirkastui jossain määrin ja hän tajusi, mitä teki.   
Hän raiskasi naista, eikö niin? Hän raiskasi ja nöyryytti naista ja huijasi itsensä uskomaan, että tämä piti siitä. Mikään vitun selitys, mikään vitun tekosyy, ei ollut kyllin hyvä!  
”Kuka sinä olet?” mies henkäisi. Kauankohan hänellä oli heittänyt? Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi ja silmät kostuivat. Voi, älä ole Eleonora. Älä ole Eleonora, Eleonora on melkein lapsi. Lapsi, jonka elämän hän oli pilannut. Pelkkä tyttö...  
Voi vittu, ei.   
”Freya?” Desmond parahti ja siirsi kätensä naisen poskelle. Tämä nojasi kättä vasten. Miehen kasvoilta valui kyyneliä. Mitä hän oli tehnyt ja miksi? Liikaa viskiä ja Mentatseja? Psykoosi? Kommarien mielenhallintasäde?  
”Poju, minä tässä. Rosie.” Maman ääni oli hiljainen ja samea. Desmondin silmissä läikähtelivät epäusko ja pelko.  
”Rosie? Mama?” Desmond siristi silmiään ja katsoi naista tarkemmin. Mama nyökkäsi ja kietoi kätensä miehen niskaan hyvin hellästi. Sormenpäät silittelivät lyhyitä hiuksia. Ne olivat hauraita ja taipuisia, kuin hämähäkinseitti.  
”Minä, Mama. Poju, mitä sinä teet?”   
Desmond halusi vetäytyä pois. Lähteä. Kuolla. Itku sai hänen olkapäänsä tärisemään ja Mama veti hänen vartalonsa omaansa vasten. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Desmondia niin.  
”Raiskasinko minä sinut? Oletko sinä kuollut? Oletko sinä...” miehen sanat puuroutuivat ja Mama vaiensi tämän kevyellä suudelmalla.  
”Anna anteeksi, poju. Et sinä raiskannut minua. Kaikki on hyvin”, nainen henkäisi. Desmond halusi uskoa. Hän antoi naisen kieräyttää heidät ympäri. Mamankin posket olivat kosteat.  
”Minä olen tehnyt jotain kauheaa, poju. Anna anteeksi. Anna minulle anteeksi.”   
Desmond ei ymmärtänyt, mutta hän halusi antaa anteeksi. Pyytää anteeksi. Pitää hyvänä. Hän veti Maman rintaansa vasten, silitti tämän selkää, suuteli. Mama siveli hänen hiuksiaan hellästi, hyräili. Heidän vartalonsa keinuivat nyt hauraammassa tahdissa, unenomaisesti. Lämpöä, aaltoliikettä. Energiaa. Säteilevää ja lämmintä kuin aurinko.  
”Sinä olet kaunis”, Desmond henkäisi. Mama oli kaunis. Tämän iho hehkui sateenkaaren väreissä ja sade oli natriumkloridiliuosta. Nainen katsoi häntä epäuskoisesti ja painoi sormenpäänsä miehen kaulalle. Desmond nyökkäsi.  
”Niin kaunis. Kuin jumalatar...” Hänen sydämensä läpätti epätahdissa.   
”Anna anteeksi, poikaseni. Anna minulle anteeksi... Anna anteeksi”, Mama hyrisi, suuteli miehen poskia ja vaurioitunutta nenänvartta.   
”Minä vihaan sitä, että ne itkevät – että sinä itket... koska se kertoo, että olen satuttanut sinua. Kiitos, että itkit. En satuta sinua enää”, nainen kuiskasi enemmän itselleen kuin Desmondille.   
Heidän rakastelunsa loppuosa oli niin lempeä ja herttainen, että kertoja kyllästyi kuvailemaan enempää silittelyä ja lämpöä. Molempia itketti vielä vähän, ja Desmond tunnusti pelänneensä aina, ettei osaisi rakastaa oikealla tavalla. Söpöä.

”Poju? Desmond? Mama tässä, kuuletko sinä?” mies huomasi etäisen äänen kutsuvan häntä. Hän murahti vastaukseksi ja puristi silmänsä kiinni.   
Hänellä oli helvetin ihana olo ja häntä väsytti. Hän ei menisi mihinkään. Paitsi Grand Canyonille, sitten joskus.  
”Hei, Desmond?! Ymmärrätkö sinä minua? Mama tässä, radiosta. Muistatko?” ääni jankkasi.   
Muistiko hän? Oliko sillä merkitystä? Oliko millään?  
Joku tarttui häntä ranteista ja veti puoli-istuvaan asentoon. Desmond päästi valittavan murinan.  
Vitun ääni. Vitun valo. Vitun oleminen... Hän halusi nukkua ja syödä. Syödä...  
”Desmond-poju, Mamaa alkaa pelottaa, ymmärrätkö? Ole kiltti ja nouse ylös, niin minä autan sinua. Nousehan, poju.”  
Vastahakoisesti mies könysi jaloilleen. Käsi tarttui hänen käteensä ja häntä talutettiin kömpelösti vähän matkaa.  
Ehkä ruokaa...  
Sitten filmi katkesi taas.   
Seuraavalla kerralla oli taas valoisaa. Desmond maistoi jotain hyvin karvasta ja hänen kättään vihloi. Kun hän yritti vetää sen kasvojensa eteen, hän tajusi käden olevan kiinni jossakin.  
”Herätys, poju. Älä riehu. Haluatko vettä?” Mama kuiskasi.  
Mies nyökkäsi: hänen suunsa oli liian kuiva vastaamiseen. Pullo nostettiin hänen huulilleen ja hän otti kiitollisena siemauksen.  
”Hyvä poika. No niin, avaapa nyt silmäsi. Anna kun Mama katsoo sinua”, nainen maanitteli ja kiusaannuksekseen Desmond tajusi, että tämä silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Vastentahtoisesti mies avasi silmänsä.  
Maman hymy oli syyllisyyden perikuva. Hänen kasvojensa vieressä häälyi oranssi pussi. Rad-Awayta? Desmond ei hahmottanut.  
”Noniin, sitä ollaan taas elävien kirjoissa. Tai sanokaamme puhuvien. Olisitko hyvä ja luettelisit numerot takaperin kymmenestä yhteen?” nainen ehdotti huteralla äänellä.   
”Vitut luettelen”, Desmond korahti, ja Mama näytti tyytyvän siihen.  
”Kuule, nyt ei ole hyvä hetki suuttua... Mutta Mama saattoi altistaa sinut radioaktiiviselle hermokaasulle tuossa äsken”, nainen jatkoi varovasti.   
”Mutta minä lupaan, sinä et kuole tai mitään. Et edes vahingoitu, oikeastaan. Anna kun minä annan sinulle loput lääkkeet niin...”  
Desmond repäisi kanyylin käsivarrestaan.  
”Saatoit altistaa mille?” hän parkaisi ja pelkäsi antavansa ylen. Jos hän jotain paskaa kammosi, se oli ehdottomasti kemialliset aseet.  
”DORA-kaasulle? Uraanipohjainen hermokaasu, joka on suunniteltu käytännössä hajoamattomaksi. Tuo kellari on täynnä sitä, se täyttyi automaattisesti kun lukko ei auennut. Älä pelkää, Des. Jos sinä olisit kuolemassa siihen, olisit kuollut jo. Meille ei aiheudu siitä mitään. Ghouleille. Kun ne ääliöt keksivät sen, meidän kaltaisiamme ei ollut vielä yhtään. Rauhoitu ja anna minun auttaa.”  
Desmondia puistatti.   
”Miksi vitussa sinä niin teit?! Tuo on paskin juttu, josta olen koskaan kuullut”, mies voihkaisi ja hamuili vesipulloa takaisin. Olo oli samanlainen kuin... Hän joutui pinnistämään muistiaan.  
Siinä! Yliopiston tiedekunnan pikkujoulut hänen viimeisenä opiskeluvuotenaan: ne saatanan hullut olivat suostutelleet hänet juomaan boolia, jonka joku sankari oli sekoitellut vodkasta ja absintista. Ja jääpaloihin oli kuulemma jauhettu ekstaasia. Hän oli herännyt kampuksen katolta jonkun muun oksennuksesta naisten pikkuhousut jalassa.   
”Minä ajattelin...” Mama vilkuili muualle ja mies epäili, että tämän iholäiskät punoittivat.  
”Minä en oikeastaan ole koko aikana suunnitellut päästäväni sinua päiviltä, poju. Mutta sinä olet tappanut minua niin innoissani, etten ole saanut tilaisuutta kertoa.   
Minä luulin... katsos, ghouleille tulee yleensä leppoisa olo säteilystä: lämmintä ja rentoa, alkaa jututtaa ja himottaa, estot hiukan laskevat, sitä haluaa olla kaikkien kaveri ja ehkä laulaa vähän... Tiedäthän sinä, mukava radioaktiivinen hiprakka. Ajattelin piristää sinua vähän ja jutella sitten kanssasi hyvästä ideasta”, nainen paljasti lopulta.   
Desmond kohotti sitä, mitä hänen kulmistaan oli jäljellä:  
”Piristää? Sinulla on todella sairas käsitys piristämisestä, Mama. Sinä olet tähän mennessä osoitellut minua aseella ja huumannut. Miksi vitussa uskoisin sinua?” hän sylkäisi.  
Mama hieroi ihon alta kuoriutunutta poskilihastaan:  
”Minä keitin sinulle teetä? Ja autoin sinut takaisin ylös? Olisin voinut lähettää jonkun kimppuusi vaikka GNR:llä, mutta enpä lähettänyt. Soitin Neiti Russelin avuksesi, annoin koordinaattini, autoin Graysonin kanssa... Olisin saattanut ehdottaa sinulle vähän sänkykamariakin, mutta olit niin innokas sohimaan pyssylläsi, etten ehtinyt. Ei se kyllä haittaa, hauskaa se oli silti.”   
(Desmond, vanha kaveri. Tämä on käytännössä kerrottu sinulle jo. Olet saanut vihjeitä koko ajan.)  
”Mitä?” mies ähkäisi ja hieraisi ohimoaan. Mitä vitun vihjeitä? Oliko se jokin uusi sukupuolitauti?   
Isi.  
Desmond hätkähti. Aivan vitun kiva. Hel osasi näemmä nykyään puhutella häntä, tai ehkä säteilyaltistus ei ollut vielä kokonaan ohi.  
Olen pettynyt, isi. Mieti.  
"Minä mietin, minä-", Desmond murisin. Yhtäkkiä hänellä välähti.  
"Se liittyy tähän helvetin viikinkisaagaan, eikö? Odin ja Freya, Hel ja oma yksityinen vitun ragnarökini..."  
Joten jäljellä on...  
Niinpä vittu niin. Desmond huomasi olleensa niin todellisten, akuuttia toimintaa vaativien asioiden pauloissa, ettei ollut tajunnut kiinnittää huomiota tarinan subtekstin teemoihin. Ehkä, koska KOKO VITUN ODYSSEIA OLI SILKKAA TÖRKYISTÄ VÄKIVALTAPORNOA.  
(Kiitos, Desmond.)  
"Ole hyvä, saatana."  
Valehtelijajumala, isä. Ragnarökin lopuksi kohdataan Loki.  
"No jopas oli vitun hieno ja kaunokirjallinen kuvio. Ihan itsekö keksit? Lopettakaa jo paskan puhuminen, lukija pitkästyy."  
(Olkoon. Mutta saagasi on todellinen klassikko, kaveri. Eeppinen tehtävä, pitkä matka, ovela huijaus, suuri rakkaustarina, kasvukertomus. Ja pääsit vihdoin käsittelemään historiaasi.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavoistani poiketen kinkut ilmoitetaan tälöä kertaa luvun Lopussa ilmeisistä syistä. Kinkkuina ovat aseet, tavallaan huumeraiskaus (???), osat vaihtuvat, tuhmat tai ainakin rumat puheetja sitten homma meneekin rakkaus/sovintoseksiksi...


	27. Jälkinäytös

Mama ja Desmond olivat kumartuneet suuren kartan ääreen. He olivat vastikään lukeneet luvun Earl Grey ja mustikkahillo, mikä osaltaan oli lisännyt heidän haluaan siivota oman osansa tästä post-apokalyptisesta sotkusta. Yhdessähän he olivat sitä järjestäneetkin, näemmä.  
”Olen kolmiomitannut sen robotti-intoilijan koko lailla tuonne”, Mama kertoi ja merkitsi sijainnin kuulakärkikynällä. Mies hämmästyi:  
”Graysonin? Miksi sinä sitä paskiaista olet väijynyt?”   
Nainen kohautti olkiaan ja tarjosi Desmondille siemauksen Nuka-Colastaan.  
”Ääliö soitti tänne itse. Sanoi, että 'saisin vapista robotekniikan ylivertaisuuden edessä' ja että hän 'lähettäisi metallisoturinsa kukistamaan minut'", hän tuumasi ja viittasi pöytälaatikkonsa suuntaan.   
”Minä tarjoilin niille aikani pulssikranaatteja ja lopulta äijä kyllästyi.”  
”Ja Goldman ja Wong?” Desmond tiedusteli uteliaana. Mama oli jäljittänyt enemmän hänen vanhoja kilpailijoitaan kuin hän olisi ikinä ehtinyt metsästää.  
”Ilmoittivat itsestään myöskin. Tämä toinen, se hullu kiinalainen... Lähetti minulle oikein sinetöidyn kirjeen hybridinsä mukana, jossa vaati, että 'luovuttaisin asemani, niin saisin jäädä eloon'. Minä pulttasin vastauskirjeen sen hybridin rintalastaan kiinni ja lupasin, että 'jos kuulen siitä riisitautisesta kommarista vielä, soitan saman tien Graysonille tai Goldmanille'. Enpä kuullut.”  
(Mamalla ei itse asiassa ole eikä ole koskaan ollutkaan mitään kommunisteja vastaan. Hän vain nauttii sodanaikaisista värikkäistä iskulaiseista.)  
Desmondin kasvoille levisi virne.  
”Ääliöitähän ne ovat aina olleet, mutta tuo on jo liian vitun helppoa! Me liiskaamme ne kuin torakat. Jos et olisi tuollainen vitun ruma kusipää sosiopaatti, minä rakastaisin sinua, nainen”, hän kähähti. Seurasi kiusallinen hiljaisuus.  
”Sinä... Me olemme täysin steriilejä, eikö niin?” Desmond kysyi lopulta ja vilkaisi Mamaa niin epämukava ilme kasvoillaan, että kertojaakin nolotti.   
Nainen nappasi savukeaskin taskustaan, otti itse yhden ja tarjosi toverilleen toisen.   
Mama sytytti tupakkansa miehen tarjoamasta liekistä.  
”Täysin. Pieniä siunauksia, vai kuinka? Mitä, pelkäsitkö jo, että joudut odottamaan yhdeksän kuukautta ennen kuin hennot tappaa minut taas? Olisitko halunnut kanssani pienen pojan tai tyttären? Voi sinua, kultaseni”, häntiedustelipainoi savukkeensa kytevän pään Desmondin savuketta vasten niin, että Desmondinkin tupakka syttyi hitaasti. Mies päästi pidätetyn henkäyksen karkaamaan ja irvisti lämpimästi:  
”En vitussa. Pelkäsin, että joudun niittaamaan sinut nyt heti. Maailma ei kestäisi toista tuollaista paskiaista.”

”Miksi minä?”, Desmond kysyi kun tupakasta oli jäljellä enää sormenleveyden mittainen pätkä.   
Mama kallisti päätään ja tirskahti:  
”Et ole ensimmäinen... Mutta tähänastisista työnhakijoista paras. Sinulla on intohimoa.”  
”Työnhakijoista? Minä tulin tänne ottamaan sinun asemasi ja maalaamaan seinän sinun aivomuhjullasi tai räjäyttämään kaiken”, mies tuumasi. Mama nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.  
”Nimenomaan. Et ottanut, räjäyttänyt etkä maalannut, onnea työhaastattelun läpäisemisestä siis. Tiesin pitäväni sinusta jo silloin kun soitit kyselytuntiini, mutta halusin kokeilla oletko tarpeeksi nokkela minulle. Ja sitkeä. Halusin, että pääset näyttämään kykysi tosissaan”, hän tuumi ja nipisti miestä poskesta.  
”Sitä paitsi en voinut tietää, oletko hyvä poika.”  
Desmond näytti olevan siinä vaiheilla, antaisiko naiselle suudelman vai aimo iskun avokämmenellä.  
”Nokkela? Tyttö, minä olin Mensan paikallisosaston puheenjohtaja kun sinä istuit vielä leikkikehässä”, Desmond tyytyi tuhahtamaan.   
(Jep, se on kirjaimellisesti totta. Desmond valittiin puheenjohtajan tehtävään 2.11.2052, jolloin Mama kasvatti ensimmäistä hammastaan perheensä kerrostalokodissa Etelä-Dakotassa.)  
Nainen näytti tyytyväiseltä:  
”Nokkeluus on enemmän kuin älykkyyttä, poju. Sinä ja minä olemme hirviöitä, sodan koneita ja sosiopaatteja, ja muuksi emme muutu. Olemme tyyppiesimerkki sukupolvesta, joka tappoi maailman. Olen kuitenkin etsinyt erityistä hirviötä, sellaista jonka kanssa voisin viedä mukanani hautaan mahdollisimman paljon sitä, mitä sukupolvemme rakensi. Täytyy myöntää, että minulla ja kertojalla on ollut hauskaa, kun olemme leikkineet kanssasi ha selvittäneet, oletko sopiva”, hän vastasi ja osoitti suuntaani.  
(Anteeksi nyt, Mama, mutta oikeastaan...)  
”Kusipää hiljaa, setä puhuu nyt Mamalle. Onhan toki totta, että sinusta löytyy tuon mätänevän ulkokuoren alta jonkinlaista orastavaa, primitiivistä älyä, mutta se, joka tässä on leikkinyt...”, Desmond puhahti ja vaikeni, kun kuuli räkäisen naurun.  
(Tekö tappelette oikeasti siitä, kuka tässä on leikkinyt ja kenellä? Kai te ymmärrätte, että kertojalla on lopullinen valta siinä, mihin suuntaan tarinan juoni muotoutuu. Vai mitä, lukija?)  
Mama heristi sormeaan.  
”Nyt ei vedetä lukijaa tähän. Kuka keksi mennä neljännen seinän läpi? Kuka oli silloin niin nokkelaa kertojaa? 'Lukijan tajunta räjähtää'? 'Kirjallisia tehokeinoja'? 'Metafikkausta'?”, hän torui ja avasi asekotelonsa remmin. Desmond hölläsi revolveria vyöltään.  
”Kai arvon kertoja on tullut ajatelleeksi, että kun neljännen seinän läpi mennään, seinässä on reikä molemmilla puolilla?”   
(Hei, ei tarvitse hermostua. Tästähän on tullut teille molemmille tuottoisa seikkailu, eikö? Kaikki on kääntynyt parhain päin. Minä pidän teistä, kaverit.)  
”Piditkö minun nolaamisestani erityisesti?” Desmond kysyi:  
”Mikä oli suosikkisi, paskiainen? Vanhan Desmond-paran nolaaminen radiossa? Vai minun aikuisviihdemakuni rääpiminen? Ei, miten olisi kaikki se sedän intiimiongelmien kaivelu? Tai aivojen käräyttäminen paskaksi kaasulla ja minun pakottamiseni kaikkeen typerään paskaan?”  
(Se ei ollut henkilökohtaista, Desmond. Minä tein sen lukijalle ja tarjotakseni sinulle mahdollisuuden...)  
”Viimeinen tilaisuus, kusipää. Nyt on se hetki, kun paljastat viimeisen ihmeellisen, ovelan käänteen, ja ehkä en tapa sinua. Minun tyttäreni. Anna kun arvaan... Mama on jo jäljittänyt hänet. Freya Andersson? Tai Freya Lockheart? Hän... Hän on varmasti nykyään todella älykäs nainen, tutkija tai keksijä, ehkä...” mies mutisi.  
”Enpä usko kuulleeni, olen pahoillani”, Mama huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.  
”Olkoon sitten, hän on siis esiintynyt tarinassa, vai kuinka? Beatrix Russel? Carol tai Greta? Ulottuvuustyttö? Odota... Nyt tajuan. Tyttäreni uskalsi aina sanoa minulle vastaan, hän oli älykäs ja ovela, paljon parempi kuin minä... Se olet sinä, etkö olekin, kertoja? Viimeinen vitun ällistyttävä käänne, kosto kaikesta typeryydestäni ja siitä, mitä olen sanonut naisista. Etten ikinä myöntänyt, kuinka paljon rakastin ja arvostin sinua. Minä... Silloin kiitospäivänä, sanoin ettei sinusta tulisi koskaan oikeaa kirjailijaa koska olet tyttö”, Desmond ähkäisi:  
"Sanoin niin, koska en halunnut... En halunnut päästää sinua sellaisten pahojen miesten armoille, jollainen itsekin olen."  
(Olen pahoillani, Desmond. Tämä ei ole sellainen tarina. Freya on poissa.)  
”Tämä kertoja on paljon sairaampi kuin me, vai mitä, Des? Hänhän se on järjestänyt tämän kaiken”, Mama naurahti.  
(Odotan huolestuneena, kun ghoulit vaihtavat merkitseviä katseita. Tämä neljännen seinän läpi meno taitaakin olla aika hiton huono idea.)  
”Kuule, poju. Minä olen pitänyt niistä sinun pyssytempuistasi. Haluaisitko näyttää vielä yhden?”, Mama ehdotti. Desmond kallisti päätään ja soi naiselle aran hymyn.  
”Nyt on kyllä neidin vuoro. Mistä Mama pitäisi? Meillä on aseita, tämä tupakansytytin, alakerrassa on DORAa riittämiin... sinä saat valita”, hän lupasi lempeästi.  
(Mama väläytti minulle virnistyksen, joka sai selkäpiini karmimaan.)  
”Oikeastaan... Tuohan on kertoja, eikö? Ja ketä kertoja on juoksuttanut kaikkein eniten? Sinua? Minua? Lukijaa, Desmond poikaseni. Kuule, sinä siinä. Ärsyttääkö sinuakin? Sietäisi ärsyttää. Kaksikymmentäseitsemän osaa tällaista laadutonta paskaa! Olisit voinut lukea vaikka Anna-kirjat tai Uuden, uljaan maailman”, nainen huokaisi. Desmond nyökkäsi:  
”Totta puhut, tyttöseni. No, lukija? Haluatko ojentaa Desmond-sedälle ja Mama-tädille auttavan käden? Olen kuullut, että kunnon murskakritiikki saa tuon itkemään kuin pieni tyttö. Anna mennä, kaveri, sinä saat hänet.”

Illan pimeys oli nielemässä maan.  
Ihmiskunnan perinnön viimeiset myrkylliset pilkahdukset leimahtelivat hämärässä, kylvääkseen vielä kerran raskasta satoaan.  
Yö oli tulossa ja jos se kerran päättyisi, Joutomaan kamaralla kulkisi uusi ihminen, vapaana kuolevasta historiastaan.  
Mutta vielä hetken laboratoriot roihuaisivat ydinfission tulessa.  
Vielä hetken radioaallot kantaisivat tanssimusiikkia ja salaisia viestejä.  
Vielä hetken pelattaisiin ovelia pelejä ja ansaittaisiin hiukan armoa.  
Desmond ja Mama kantoivat sydämissään vanhaa maailmaa murheineen ja tuhoontuomittuine rakkauksineen ja sotineen.  
Heidän omat lapsensa olivat kauan sitten kuolleet, mutta tämä uusi ihminen, heidän sukupolvensa rakkauden ja julmuuden, ennakkoluulon ja toivon perillinen eli yhä.  
Pian koittaisi pimeys ja he saisivat käydä nukkumaan, peitellen vanhan maailmansa mukanaan.  
Mutta ennen hyvänyöntoivotusta ja suudelmaa: viimeinen suuri seikkailu.   
Ennen kaikkea muuta, he olivat kuitenkin edelleen vanhempia ja ihmisiä.  
Koska rakkaus – rakkaus ei koskaan muutu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kaikille lukijoille.


End file.
